Things We Lost in the Fire
by RatedRReanna
Summary: SEQUEL TO BOTTOM OF THE RIVER. 3 years after the fire, Violet and Marcel have moved onto separate lives far away from each other. With Violet suffering from the consequences of the fire, she returns back to New Orleans but it isn't a welcome home. Marcel has changed, he's now a beast with a temper. A battle for New Orleans is brewing, Who's going to win, the king or the queen?
1. Song List

**Act 1:The beginning, reunited**

 _Things we lost in the fire-Bastille_

 _All these years-Adema_

 _Monster-Lady Gaga_

 _Behind those eyes-3 Doors Down_

 _See you again-Wiz Khalifa_

 _Breath-Breaking Benjamin_

 _Savior-Rise Against_

 _Already Gone-Crossfade_

 _The High Road-Three Days Grace_

 _Bad Blood-Taylor Swift_

 _Let it die-Three Days Grace_

 **Act II: Fight for the city**

 _Castle-Halsey_

 _Had enough-Breaking Benjamin_

 _Right here-Staind_

 _The End of Heartache-Killswitch Engage_

 _Broken Dreams-WWE, Shaman's Harvest_

 _Crown-Empire_

 _In the Air Tonight-Phil Colins_

 _Just Can't Win-10 Years_

 _State of my head-Shinedown_

 _Fighter-Glee_

 _Sold me-Seether_

 _Moonlight Sonata-P._

 **Act III:?**

 _Burrito-Seether_

 _Rebirthing-Skillet_

 _Run this Town-Posthumnus Zone_

 _Ain't about the money-Empire_

 _Paint it, Black-Ciara_

 _Falling-Staind_

 _Falling inside the Black-Skillet_

 _Three Years Forward-TVD score_

 _Die Trying-Art of dying_

 _What I've overcome-Fireflight_

 _Dear Sister-The Pretty Reckless_

 _Escape-Thirty Seconds to Mars_

/ratedrreanna/you-left-and-i-moved-on#smart_id=dj:17236419


	2. Words are weapons

_Dear Marcel,_

 _It's been a while since the last letter. I really don't know why I keep writing these considering you'll never read them and I never send them. Maybe this is my way of finding closure, maybe it's me making amends in my head. For now, I really don't know what I'm doing. I stopped counting a long time ago so I don't know what letter this is. It's got to be above fifty and around eighty...That's really sad._

 _How's New Orleans? Still vibrant and full or tourists? Mardi Gras still popular as ever? Anything new? Here in Georgia, it's quiet. It's strange when you come back here after all the noise down there, though I do miss hearing the trumpet players on every street corner. I finally began cleaning out some of Tiana's things, three years later. She stayed at this plantation often and I keep finding her stuff everywhere. It's a painful memory of what once was, of another friend I've lost. Of course I'm keep some stuff, I'm putting it with God knows what's in the basement. A few things of Thierry's, Diego's jacket, a toy of Hope's and many things that I still haven't gotten rid of. I wonder what people do with someone's belongings after they pass, I'll never know as I hoard the hell out of them._

 _I'm still assuming that the Mikaelson's haven't stepped foot in the city. I mean, I wouldn't understand why they would. You're a beast now; you've got the power to destroy them. What I can't seem to figure out is why you haven't hunted them down. You could become like Mikael and not stop until their all dead. Speaking of, so Elijah's still alive, I figured that out myself. Apparently he found a cure to Lucien's bite, be careful of that...I wonder how it happened though. I bet you can't figure it out. Truth be told...It was me. All is fair in love and war, right?_

 _Vincent has been calling me again and I still have yet to answer him. I'm sure I know what's it's about but I'm ignoring the facts. Whether I should do that, I don't know. I'm surprised he keeps calling though as many times I haven't answered. He desperate for help and he knows I'm the one to help him._

 _I've been meaning to visit you, but then I thought you should come here for once. I'm always running to you yet you've never ran here. You should see the life I've built here, what I've done for myself without assistance. You'd be impressed, well I guess I can Hope._

 _Speaking of, I ran into Hayley a few months back down near Mystic Falls. I was hoping that Hope was with her but surprisingly she wasn't. It's been three years, she's going to be what, five by now? I'm curious to see who she looks like. We talked for only a few minutes and then we parted ways. It was nice, you know? I haven't seen anyone since what happened, well maybe that's a lie but oh well._

 _As I write this, I realize there is a lot to say. For one, I want to apologize for leaving without a notice. I never looked back and I didn't care too. Truth is, I wanted to stay, I wanted to help put the city back to what it once was. But you Marcel, you took the serum without telling me. I still don't know how I am alive. You took it and left me to die, well that's the way I see you. You protected yourself. I know I should have thanked you for whatever you did. But whatever you did made me worse so I don't know if a thank you is in tow. I really thought you were going to reach out to me but you never did. I thought to but why make an effort if the other person won't?_

 _As for what I'm doing nowadays is trying to piece my life together. I'm just trying to work on myself and figure out what the hell to do. I went to visit and old friend while in Virginia and I'm visited by others here. It's a secret for now but who am I kidding, no one can ever keep secrets around here. I've been racing all over the states here hoping to find a witch to help my situation. I've seen Voodoo Priestess's in Baton Rouge, plain old witches in South Carolina, dark magic ones in New York. None of them are willing to help; I can't catch a break anywhere. I'm losing by grip constantly; I can't stop drinking the blood in front of me. No one is willing to help because of my ties to you. Everyone knows what you are, what kind of broken nature you are. They are afraid and I can't say I'm not. I thought I'd have a lot of things under control and done by now but I guess life is throwing me yet another curveball._

 _Unfortunately the last stop I have to come to is New Orleans. I have a feeling Vincent may know a thing or two, maybe some other witches will or something. Problem is I already know the answer. I can't get a hold of Freya so I can't run to her. Eventually from what I've heard, the ripper in me is just going to take control and I doubt I'll be able to revert back to my normal self. I know how hard it is to do when I'm "Normal" but now it looks like I'll have no chance. And from what witches were telling me, it's all because of a little secret of yours. So I lied, I know how I'm still alive. You made a deal with the Algier witches in a resurrection spell, their lives for mine. They "Killed" themselves to bring me back. You don't realize you've made me worse and vice versa._

 _So until then, I'll be wallowing in my pain, sorrow and hunger trying to work something out. I really want to know if you knew about this. Because if you did, I want to know why you don't come help me. Why should you? You've got it made so you threw the trash out and continued. Don't worry, we've got a lot to catch up on. Secrets, lies and whatever else you have planned. I'm coming home._

 _Vi_

Violet had stared at the hand written note before shoving the purple pen in the drawer. She pulled out a little book of matches and peeled one off. She lit it, place the letter over the flame and watched it burn.

"What's going on in here?" She heard a voice call out from the doorway. She looked away from the mirror and looked at him. "Another one? How many does that make now?"

Her bedroom was full of soft pinks and pale yellows, not manly enough but it didn't stop her recurring friend from showing. "I stopped counting but this I believe will be the last one"

He walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. "Are you saying what I'm thinking?"

She turned her back to him and watched the paper turn to ash in a little glass bowl. It's been full of ashes already as she wanted to remember how many she burned. Violet could never get the courage to send them as she was afraid to get a response back. She knew there would never be one but she still didn't want to take the chance. She was living her life in Georgia; she had her own life there.

"I'm going back to New Orleans" She dropped the scrap piece and walked over to the pink bedspread. She had a black suitcase and a pile of clothes sitting next to it. She brushed past him but he grabbed her hand.

"I thought you didn't want to go back?"

"I don't know if I want to or not but I really need a witch doctor right now. You took care of me last time when I couldn't stop, you see how bad it's getting and it's all because of Marcel. I need help and I need to make amends with him"

She pulled away and picked up a few clothes throwing them in the suitcase. She needed to worry about herself more so than anything but she's couldn't ignore the facts. Even if he didn't want her to go, she'd leave anyway.

"You can join me if you want"

He sat down on the bed next to the things and looked it over. He shook his head slowly thinking the question over. "I can't, I have to stay here and go back to the house"

She nodded slowly looking at him. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't miss me too much…"

He smiled at her and kissed her slowly. Once they parted she went back to packing as he noticed a message sitting on the side table. He picked it up and read it _"Deliver me from mine enemies, O my God: defend me from them that rise up against me"_ He looked over at her wondering what she was going to do.


	3. Drinks on Bourbon Street

The way to New Orleans had been a long, stressful and adventurous time. Some vampires take cars, some could take planes but she wanted old fashioned. Any time she went into the city or left, she came by train and that was the only thing she would do. Car rides were too long, she never liked heights and trains were the perfect way to go. It was weird being on the same one she left in, all sorts of emotions flooded her and she just closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. She wished her boyfriend was at her side but he wanted to hang back in Georgia, she couldn't blame him.

Once the Big Easy came into view, she took a deep breath realizing that she was actually back home. Before doing anything, she wanted to visit her old home in Gentilly and then make her way to Quarter. She was planning to stall herself as much as she could because she didn't want to step foot in there. Violet left New Orleans on a sour note, hell she didn't even tell Marcel she planned on leaving and just left. After almost burning to death, she got up and didn't look back. Why she did that in such a sudden movement, she really had no idea.

Taking her time around the Algiers neighborhood, she went near the church where Charlotte, Ezra, Cairus and Angelique stayed and kept their hidden secrets. They were good allies and it blew her mind that Marcel made deal with them to trade their lives. Even though she was a vampire, she didn't want people bargaining their lives for hers. She was supposed to be not returning back to a place she didn't want to be. She started across the Mississippi and saw the city, full of glory and lights. It was slowly becoming night and that was the easiest time to duck in. Glancing around for a boat, she could across the hard way.

Stepping foot on the dock, she thanked the man and grabbed her two brown bags and threw one over she shoulder. Taking another deep breath she began to walk and Violet's boots clicked on the wood. She tried her best not to make too much noise but she was caught. Out of the shadows and pretty much out of nowhere came a male and female in her direction. She gripped her bag tightly and stopped looking them over. She had never seen them before but it had been three years since being in the city.

"Hey, coming into the city?" The man, or boy she would call spoke in a smooth voice. He had to only be twenty with curly black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Yeah, who are you and what's it to you?" He scoffed a little and glanced at the girl. She had long brown hair in a side braid with a brown colored jacket.

They stopped a few feet in front of her and looked Violet over. The one saw her blue day ring and whispered something to the other. She tried using her vampire hearing but another boat went by and that distracted her.

"Well we need to look through your things to check that you're okay enough to come into the city" She said.

"You're kidding, right?" Violet laughed out loud and had a smile on her face. She found it hilarious but the two of them were dead serious. "And why am I going to allow two strangers to look through my things?"

"It's the new rule around the city, either you let us check it out or you're going to have a hard time getting in. Marcel's rules"

Something in her snapped and her smile dropped. Violet tried her best to remain calm but it wasn't in her nature. She knew better than to pick a fight and that way she coul keep her cover hidden. She shook her head, slipped the bag off and threw it to the woman's feet. He nodded to her to look through it while he checked her other one.

"If you were wondering, I'm Matthew Ledoux and that is Alessandra Amato. You ever have any trouble, you can tell us about it"

"Trust me, I couldn't give a damn of who you are" She looked down at Alessandra and watched her shuffle her clothes. "So what brings you to the city?"

"I wasn't aware that I was in a police station. I'm not going to giving you anything"

"Then you don't get in. Trust me; do you think I want to spend my time at the docks watching for a surprise appearance?"

He looked up at her and zipped her bag back up. He found nothing suspicious as if he would and nodded to her. Violet knew what that meant and held her arms out. Normally she wouldn't let anyone pat her down but it didn't seem like much of a choice.

"I'm coming home. Good enough?" Alessandra tossed the bag back and Matthew was done checking her jacket pockets. "So you're from here? What's your name?"

"Look kid" She said to him bending down for her bags. "I get that you follow orders nicely and don't want any trouble but I'm not telling you anything. I come in peace, I just want to patch a few spots up and see if I have any friends left. Sound good?"

He gave her a look then looked over at the other vampire. Violet tossed the bag over her shoulder once more and carried on her way. She wasn't foolish; she could tell how Marcel had put up boundaries to keep enemies out. Violet knew better than to sell herself out and she wasn't going to do anything close to it.

"Oh and if Marcel wants to know, make up a fake name. Tell him it's none of his business anymore. Tell him the Ripper's home...Better yet, I'm send him some flowers, violets specifically"

Violet had booked a hotel room not too far from the Quarter. She knew it would be best to stay on the outskirts than all the way inside. She had debated on staying in the loft but was fearful if someone stopped by. And if she had to go through that every time coming into the city, that would be the death of her. It was a simple brown and gold one room that was down sized from what she was used to. The compound was large, her plantation was a good size and this seemed so tiny.

She plopped onto the bed after tossing her bags to the floor and lay backed. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and texted he boyfriend saying she made it safe. Violet questioned if she should call Vincent to let him know she was there but didn't want to talk about it tonight. She slipped out a few photos of her old friends and put them on the little side table. She looked at their faces, Cami, Davina, pretty much everyone that lost their lives in New Orleans. She picked up the one of Cami and took a deep breath. Time to go pay tribute to her memory.

Rousseau's wasn't as busy as she thought it was going to be on a Friday. When the bells rang on the doors behind her, a few people looked at her but continued doing whatever they were doing. Violet looked around as memories began to flood her. Nothing changed only faces. She went to sit at the bar away from the others who were there.

"What can I get you?" A male with short dark hair walked over. She thought it was that Matthew guy but luckily it wasn't. She was too busy looking at everyone so he asked again. When Violet turned to him, she didn't know really what to order. "Anything strong to get a headache away"

He nodded slowly and spun around to the drink rack. She watched him make some sort of concoction, that's not what she wanted but she'd take it anyway. When he came back she thanked him and took a sip.

"You look like a newbie. I get the usual crowd until Saturday but you're a face that I'd remember. How's the nightlife out there?"

"It's busy as always but dead silent in here. And no, I'm here revisiting old friends, dead friends and possibly making new ones" She raised her glass faintly and he slipped one out from under the bar. She smiled as the clicked glasses and took a quick drink.

"Third drink, limit is only five so you better watch yourself"

A girl with short blonde hair with dark roots reached past him grabbing a few empty glasses. She didn't even look at the two of them and procced to make a few for a group in the corner. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're off in five minutes so then you can't be a watch dog and you better go home" The girl called out something to him but he just laughed at the comment. "Sorry, that's my older sister Axelia, strange name right? I'm Ajay, the younger brother who just got a job here a few months ago and she won't get off my back"

Violet nodded pointing to his name tag. "Creative spelling, I used to know a girl who worked here. Her name was Camille but she always said that sounded like an old lady so she preferred Cami. People of New Orleans have strange names" She paused at the thought, took another drink then continued. "Anyway, I'm Violet, a girl who is back here in hopes to fix herself"

Ajay listened to her and she wondered why she told that story. Not like it matter but Cami always had the right thing to say and was always someone to go to. Violet was down on friends and could really use a few at the moment. She didn't even notice that she gave him her name but deep down inside she didn't care.

"I've never heard of a Cami, where'd she go?" He began making her another drink as hers was half way empty.

"She uh…Cami unfortunately isn't with us anymore. Tragic accident more or less. Wrong place at the wrong time"

Ajay seemed to pause wondering if he should ask this. "Did she die in the fire?" He asked lowly.

Violet stopped mid drink and met his brown eyes. She scanned them then looked down at his hands to see if he had a day ring on. He didn't so that ruled him out about being a vampire. She debated on whether to play dumb or to play it smart. "What fire?"

"A fire had burnt down a building or something. I think it was called the compound. We had a newspaper in here for ages until my sister threw it out. It happened on Bourbon, you probably didn't notice if you weren't there for it"

"What happened? I've been here a thousand times and never had trouble"

"I don't know what happened, I was still in college when that happened but my sister knows more about it, she was still bartending here" He looked to see if she was busy and luckily she was on her way back. He called Axelia over and asked her the same thing. Violet heard her whisper to Ajay _I told you not to talk about it, what made you bring that up?._ She finished her drink and grabbed the other he made.

Axelia leaned in a little and looked at her. "Look, we aren't really supposed to talk about what happened. All I know is that a fire broke out and there was a sole survivor of it" She shifted her eyes and tossed her bangs out of her face.

Violet blinked taking it in and felt her blood boil. "A sole survivor…Anyone from around here?"

The girl once more hesitated and looked through the crowd. "His name is Marcel. He and his girlfriend were in the building when it happened and he was the only one apparently left"

Axelia looked afraid to even be talking about the subject. Marcel had probably put them all on watch like he did with Violet's crew. They kept the locals in check and vampires always filled the streets. It would make sense he wouldn't want people to know, he the beast a secret. Even though the supernaturals would find out and be afraid, Violet had been.

"Do you know what her name was?" The human bartender gave Violet a look wondering why she was pressing for more information. She laughed a little and grabbed her glass. "Sorry, I just wondered if I maybe knew these people. I lost a friend here a while ago so I wanted to make sure it wasn't her"

Taking a deep breath, Axelia spoke. "She had blonde hair, I only seen her in here twice. She kind of looked like you she was a…Anyway; she was named after a flower. Rose, Daisy, Violet maybe. I think it was Violet"

A couple walked in a she was eager to guide them to a table and make drinks. Ajay watched her in surprise then turned to Violet. "She can be a little rough on the edges but she's really a teddy bear. Need another drink?"

Violet was too busy staring at the drink rack as emotions took over her body. She was beyond mad, she was angry. She wasn't sad, she was upset. Violet gritted her teeth and hid back a tear that was forming in her eye. Her heart had been ripped from her chest, she felt like she had been punched in the gut. It wasn't right, so erased any memory of her that was in the city…

"Hey, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost"

Shaking out of her thoughts and wiping her right eye, she put on a fake smile and raised the glass. "Just memories flooding in…Here's to making new ones and destroying the demons that you face"

He picked up his glass again and held it to hers. "Well I for one hope I'm a new friend so here's to the friends you still have and for gaining control to face them"

They both took a drink and those words rang through her body.


	4. Keep me as a photograph

Marcel Gerard was standing at the foot of the stairs looking at his clipboard. He had a few things to look over from both the witches and humans, a few requests from Werewolves from Deep Water who want permission to come for the Crescent City Festival in a few weeks. It was a typical day in the Quarter, mostly the same routine as every day. Marcel had been staying in a large pearl white mansion a few blocks away from the Quarter as the Compound was still being built. It would be bittersweet to stay there once more but that was a place he always called home. He actually debated on rebuilding it as he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

He marched up the wooden stairs decorated by a dark carpet and peeked into his bedroom. He could see that Rebekah was still lying in bed and a faint smirk appeared on his face. A little while after the fire and Violet's sudden disappearance, she stuck around and they rekindled their relationship. Sure it was awkward at first that he publicly hated the Mikaelson's but she knew that if Klaus never came into the city, it would be fine. Marcel had a way with words and they had their connection still burning bright. As he cracked the door closed, he listened to the voices coming through the front door. Marcel made his way back down the stairs and seen Matthew and Alessandra. He motioned them to follow him in the library area of the home and they quietly followed. He asked if they wanted anything, both said no and they continued with a conversation.

"I'm going to assume something came up if you both are here. And please tell me it isn't any more wolves wanting to jump in; these requests are getting out of hand"

He sat down behind the desk and the two vampires sat in the chairs on the opposite side.

"There's a new vampire here in the city..."

Marcel placed the clipboard on the table with a curious look. "Anyone that we need to keep watch of or do we need to send another one to Vincent?"

"No, I think this one is different though he didn't get much information from her" Alessandra said. Marcel wasn't really surprised that it was a female because it seemed like that seemed to keep happening especially recently.

"Well in our defense we tried getting information out of her but we got nowhere. She tough to get through but I thought she would know the rules, she said she was from here"

That sparked his interest so he sat forward a little more. He couldn't think of anyone who had left the city recently so no name came into his mind. "I'll assume you got her name"

Matthew shook his head, bangs falling into his eyes so he brushed them away before speaking. "No, I tried but she refused but she knew you apparently"

He blinked a few times and his eyes trailed to the ground. Gritting his teeth Alessandra spoke.

"She's probably about my height, blonde hair, green eyes has a day ring so...And she said something about sending flowers"

He quickly turned his head to her and it stopped every thought. It couldn't be, could it? It never occurred to him that an old flame would appear, not anytime soon anyway. That was one thing he knew about Violet was that she could be unpredictable. There would be times that she would claim she'd go home for a week but wouldn't show up for years, that happened in the late 30's. Their note had ended sour and on confusion that it surprised Marcel. He knew she would come around but he just didn't think this soon.

"You didn't catch her name?"

They both shook their heads and he nodded slowly. He stood up and handed Matthew the clipboard.

"Aright, you can go to the wolves and give them their requests and Alessandra; you keep your eyes open for anything. If you find this vampire, follow her and tell Sonya to go with you. Just report back if you find anything new, I'll do some digging of my own" Alessandra and Marcel stepped out as Matthew stayed in the room looking over the list. Just as Marcel was reaching for his jacket, a man was knocking on the door. He glanced at her before opening the door; it was just a delivery man.

"Are you Marcel Gerard?" He asked looking at the card in his hand. He responded and the man dug into the carboard box next to his feet. Marcel watched the man take a bouquet of purple flowers and hand them to him. Once the man left, he stared at the lavender colored violets and picked out the card reading it. "Everything that mattered is just a city of dust covering both of us" Marcel held them in his hand then looked up as Rebekah was leaning of the railing staring.

Violet had been sitting in the corner of the bar with a notebook in her lap. She had her feet up on the chair and put the book on her knee writing. It was around lunch so it was semi full and she enjoyed staying in the shadows. As she was in a deep thought, she a bartender stepped over and she nearly didn't see her.

"You want another drink?" A female bartender with ginger colored hair glanced at her book before her. Violet took a moment to look at her drink and nodded. "Yeah, thanks"

As the girl leaned in to grab the glass, Violet's eyes trailed to her wrist and she saw a little tattoo that looked like a tree branch wrapping around her wrist. She glanced at the girl, luckily they didn't catch a glance. Violet wanted to say something but didn't, she waited until she came back.

"If you need anything else, just holler for me. The crowd's starting to die down"

"So a vampire walks in a bar and a werewolf serves the drink. The bartender asks for a drink and the vampire responds by pointing to your neck. The monster attacks and now she can have any drink she chooses" Violet put the notebook down and uncrossed her legs to sit up. The girl looked like a deer in headlights and tried to cover the emotion.

"You're the wolf and I'm the vampire. You can't be that surprised considering this is New Orleans. We are the real life version True Blood"

The female held the tray to her hip before sliding into the chair across from her.

"The Malroux pack has a tree branch somewhere on their body exactly like how the Crescents have the moon scar"

The girl grabbed her wrist and rubbed it slowly. She didn't think it was that big and always did try to hide it but it was too hot to wear anything with sleeves. "And don't worry; I'm not a rat so I won't say anything. Out of all my years of being here, I have to say you are the first wolf to work in a bar. Does Marcel know?"

Her brown eyes had pried themselves off the black ink and to Violet. She smirked faintly. "Trust me, I'm from Marcel's line but I'm not a follower, not anymore. And if you didn't tell him, he already knows Celestia" Violet leaned closer to read her name tag.

Violet took the shot and drowned in before shaking her head. Celestia had gotten a quick look at the notebook which read a name that surprised her. It was unusual for a wolf to be working in the Quarter as Marcel strictly kept them out. She just wanted to prove her point that she knew what she was up to, it was an instinct. Even though Violet and Marcel had a fallout, she still felt protective of him.

The vampire set the glass down and looked towards the other end of the bar. She remembered Alessandra but didn't know who the other vampire was. Looking away, she knew that she was being spied on even if they weren't watching or sitting near her.

"Hate to cut this short but I have some business to attend to. If you see Ajay, tell him I'll be here again at some point" Violet stood up and tossed her bag over her shoulder. Sliding the notebook inside, she smiled at the wolf. "As for you, I'd be careful. You never know what kind of monsters lurk in the city"

As she made her way out the bar, she ducked down an alley that was between it and some new building. Violet hoped that the vampires wouldn't see her and would split up looking. She didn't want them to know where she was going because she knew Marcel was on her trail. Vampires wouldn't do that if they weren't following his orders. Checking her phone after five minutes she went back out into the streets to blend in with the crowd.

It was time to pay Vincent a visit and for some reason he wanted to meet in the gym. She found that odd as it belonged to Marcel and she almost felt as if she was being set up. As she stood outside the building, her hand had gripped the door but didn't pull it open. It brought back a lot of memories, everything in the city did. Violet purposely didn't look where the compound was, she wasn't ready for that. Pulling open the wooden door, she began to walk in and slowly stopped. It wasn't a gym anymore, it was a regular old church.


	5. That boy is a monster

**~Anna.B, I freaken love you. I know it's only been two reviews but I definitely look forward to them. I'm so glad you like it and have the questions. Don't worry, I've got a flashback planned next chapter to fill you in and I think you'll like the ending of this. Everything you said is planned at some point for explanation. Thanks again and keep leaving reviews, I love them!~Reanna.**

Violet looked around the church adjusting to the new scenery. Last she knew it was still the gym where new vampires were training. She seen a couple of people sitting in the pews and they all turned when they heard her boots. Her eyes scanned through them but she didn't want their glances. She was used to people always staring especially if she was around Marcel but this was unnerving. Living a quiet life for three years wasn't the same as being in New Orleans. Violet walked past all the stares, their eyes burning into her back as she looked for Vincent who was nowhere in sight. It worried her that she turned her back to them because if they were Marcel's vampires, that was a problem.

"Do you know where Vincent Griffith?" She turned around to the male who was sitting closest to her. He had pretty amber colored eyes so she leaned a little more towards him. He shrugged his shoulders so she backed away.

"Hey, glad you could make it" Vincent stepped down the stairs from the attic and moved over to her. Violet gave him an awkward smile and he tossed something on a table. She really didn't know how to greet him as she had only met him a few times. To be nice, she offered a faint hug, things were way too awkward.

"Well considering you've bothered me for three years, I knew I had to show my face at some point"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just knew you were the one who could help with things down here, mostly Marcel. I never knew you two weren't together until I seen Rebekah wander around here"

"Rebekah as in Rebekah Mikaelson?" Anger and irritation flooded her voice without meaning to. She hadn't really heard from the other family members except for one. And now it looked like old flames would never die. Vincent raised his hand to the back of his neck as he didn't have a clue she was left out in the dark.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk about a few things just between you and I. No one needs to know unless you want them to. I only have my witches and I think I need to make some other type of friends if you know what I mean"

Violet was too angry to answer so went he pulled out two chairs, she quickly sat down. "So how is my old friend Marcel?" She slid her bag over and it echoed through the church when it fell.

"He's…He's Marcel. He's in his own category now that he's the only thing stronger than a Mikaelson. Trust me; I had to do my research after you. I doubt none of the vampires liked it much but I had to find you" He cut off debating on saying something as it seemed she was in the dark on a lot of things. "Marcel told everyone you were dead and for a few months, I really thought so. That was until I realized the Algier witches were dead and I did some location spells and everything else to find you"

Violet turned her head sharply to him and crossed her legs. That struck a nerve; she was ready to tear one of their heads off. It came to her as a shock as she didn't understand why he would say that. It bothered her more that he claimed she was dead and then ran off into the sunset with Rebekah. Biting her tongue, she wanted Vincent to continue which he did.

"If anything counts, you are still here and luckily you didn't perish in the fire or turn into that thing like he did. He isn't the same, Marcel's ego has blown through the roof and he now thinks he can do anything. Like these guys" He pointed out to the crowd and she forgot they were even there. "These are vampires who came into the city, just like anyone else but apparently they weren't to his standards. I bought the gym back in hopes of finding people who are sick of him being King of the Quarter. It's gotten to the point of me having to deal with them. He sends them here and I figure out a way to help them"

Violet looked at them, three on each side. Equal gender and all seemed really bored as if they were stuck there for quite a while. "They leave the church and he's on them like a watchdog. They aren't free to roam around and I can't do much with vampires considering witches don't want to get in their business"

"So you want me to babysit a couple of vampires?" Giving him a strange look, she had no idea what was going on.

"No, I want you to take them under your wing and use them" Vincent's brown eyes met her and she realized what he was asking. He wants Marcel out of the ruling, she's the secret weapon.

"Ivanna over there, I've had stuck in this gym for almost a year now. Marcel won't even let her leave the city" Violet looked at a bleach blonde girl with crimped hair who waved a little. She looked like a porcelain doll with large eyes and lips.

"Jarek and Kat just arrived about a month ago" Jarek was the one with amber colored eyes and spiky black hair; he wasn't bad looking at all. Kat was almost like his counterpart with pitch black hair pulled into a sleek ponytail and a playful smirk on her lips. "Kianna and Rhys have only been here a week and are getting nowhere" Kianna was dark skinned with pretty long chocolate colored hair. Rhys had modern pompadour look, pale skin and brunette hair.

"Put them somewhere instead of the church. I would think the old loft but I can't take them out myself. You have more rights around here than I do"

"Somehow I highly doubt that. I haven't spoken a word to Marcel when he left me to die in the fire" She looked at him and he could see what was hiding in her eyes. She was enraged that Marcel took the serum and left her to die. She didn't care that he already secured her place with the Algier witches, he didn't even know if it would work. "I came back here to ask you for help, I didn't really think it would be the other way around"

Vincent laughed a little and stood up. He nodded she guessed mostly to himself and he stood up as well. She had a feeling that he knew what she was going to say but she said it anyway. "I know how witches work and resurrection is imbalance of nature. I know that it was in good intention but he screwed me up. I'm sure you know about me being a ripper and how bad I can get. Every witch I've met told me that sooner or later I'm going to just lose it and probably never become normal again. I'm terrified of that, that's one of my biggest fears. I was coming here hoping that you could figure out something to do"

He looked at her. "Yeah, Marcel didn't think that through because there is always a consequence to something like that…I'll tell you what. If you can figure out something with them, I'll do my best to help you"

Violet's green eyes lit up in disbelief. Every witch she talked to was afraid to help due to her ties with him. Most of the time she could get away with anything but now that he was a worse monster than before, she had a hard time using her name to get by. Turning back to the vampires, she nodded slowly as they looked over each other.

"A deal is a deal Vincent" She turned to him and placed her hand out. He smiled at her and shook her hand. Vampires and witches haven't had any business going but leave it to him to find a way. She thanked him for his help and promised to figure out something. She'd have to think of a way to get through the other vampires but a deal was a deal.

After chatting about a few other things, it was time to leave and she wanted to go find something to do. She wasn't quite ready to face him, Violet needed to cool down after hearing the unexpected news. Closing the door slowly, the sun was beating on her back and she whipped around. She apologized to who she bumped into and walked a few steps before stopping. Spinning around, Violet faced her greatest enemy.

"Violet Badeaux, what a surprise. The flowers were a nice touch; I expected something a little more dramatic coming from you"

Marcel's eyes burned into her, the feeling was unbearable. It was too soon, she didn't like this one bit. Violet's goal was to stay hiding around for a few days then get the courage to show her face. It was awkward, intense and confusing all at once.

She moved away from a few people walking down the street debating if she should just do the same thing. Better face your demons while they are in front of you. "Marcel...You haven't changed a bit" She gripped the bag strap nervously as a reaction.

He still watched her and never looked away. "I like the new hairstyle. Shorter than before but not too crazy. I always said you look good with it like that" His voice was monotone; there wasn't any expression at all. He placed his hands on his hips and slowly walked over so they were face to face but still a good distance apart.

"I didn't think you'd come home for quite a while. When I heard about a new vampire, I didn't think anything of it. Once I heard a blonde, emerald eyed vampire was looking for me, I could only think of one person"

"Trust me; I didn't come here for you"

"Then why are you here?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she let out a deep breath. Violet was trapped, if she could crawl away and hide from the rest of the world, she would do so. She moved a little closer before speaking.

"Is it a crime to go back home? I thought I'd come around here and sight see, visit a few old friends, if that is okay with you of course. You don't forget that this is my city too. I can come here when I want"

He nodded slowly glancing down the street. "Right, but weren't you the one who wrote about giving your title up. In case you haven't figured it out, there's a new queen around here" Marcel's voice seemed cold as if she were an enemy.

"Right, Barbie Klaus. Yeah, I did write that she could take my place but I clearly stated when I was dead. And thanks to you, your little resurrection spell screwed me up. Rebekah will never do what I can do, we both know that" Violet glanced at the people who looked at them while walking past.

"Old flames die and new ones start. Jealously looks good on you Vi, you should wear it more often. The outfit too" A smirk appeared on Marcel's lips and she let out a fake laugh.

"Looks like you've gained humor since getting your heart ripped out. Are you forgetting that you and I pretty much burned to death? That you took a lifesaving serum and toyed with mine? I don't know about you but I would think you would be banged up about the whole situation"

Marcel had watched her movements and could see how angry and nervous she was becoming. It was transparent of course and he wasn't the only one to see it. There was a scene on Bourbon Street and you could tell the ones mostly watching were supernatural. If Marcel and Violet had ever gotten into an argument, it wasn't around people and usually in close quarters. Times changed and so did their personalities.

"Why are you in my city? I mean if you're not here to apologize for leaving, I'm very curious to know why. Looking for Klaus?"

Violet had scanned his eyes then shook her head heavily. "What's the issue with Klaus? I mean, I get that you have had a vendetta against the Mikaelson's but it's always him" She gave him a looked then smiled. "Are you the one becoming jealous?"

He didn't care if there were people; Marcel was willing to get his point across. He moved closer to her and cornered her against the building. She backed up to the wall as he came at her, the only thing she could do. He had a little height on her so he bent a little to look at her.

"You and I both know that this may not end well. It's been three years and people change during that time. I'm not the same Marcel you once knew. I'd be careful with what words you chose to say"

Violet looked up at him with disgust. "What are you going to do? Bite me? In case you forgot once more, I don't go down without a fight…Maybe it was a mistake coming back here"

People continued to look and a few stopped. Marcel had just given them all looks and they carried on with what they were doing. It sure looked like he had changed, that wasn't the person she was in love with. When she left New Orleans, she was giving him up and that had bothered Violet the entire time. She had to walk away from love, she repeated herself just like she walked away from Jake. But at the same time, Marcel had driven her to that point. Violet felt that what he did wasn't fair, more importantly she was afraid.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go and get on with my day. Or do I need permission to do that captain?"

Marcel smiled and gripped her chin with his thumb and index finger. "Whatever you're meeting Vincent for, I will find out. This is my city after all and I am the king. But its good seeing you, I was afraid you wouldn't make it out alive"

With that, he backed away and she quickly moved away from her spot. It took a lot in her to not slap, better yet punch him right in the middle of the street. It was almost as if the rules were reversed. Marcel had been acting the same way she did when she was a ripper and now she was the calm one. One thing was for sure, she needed to get out of there.

"Baby, it takes a lot to get rid of me, you know that. Just remember that two can play at one game so don't be an ass. And what I do in my time doesn't concern you, not anymore"

Violet turned her back and began walking; her face was flushed with anger. "This is still my city and I will prove it to you whether you like it or not. Goodbye Marcel Gerard"

Once she made it back to the hotel, she threw her bag against the wall in such force that she was surprised it didn't go straight through it. Moving over to the dresser, she swiped her hands across it and threw everything to the ground. Plopping onto the bed hoping to calm her anger, she slipped her phone out of her pocket and dialed the only person she wanted to talk to.

She hoped he'd answer but it went straight to voicemail. Violet had got to talk to her boyfriend in a few days and she just wished he could be there. "Hey it's me again um…I miss you, I wish you could be here, I still don't know why you didn't come. I think I'm cutting this trip short so I'll be home soon if you are there of course…Okay, bye"

Tossing the phone onto the table, she huffed and decided it was best to go back to Georgia. Violet wasn't concerned about Vincent at the moment; it didn't feel right to be there. Slipping her suitcase out from underneath the bed, she went over to the dresser and began pulling the clothes out. Not paying any attention to her scenery, she was so lost in a thought that Violet couldn't care what would happen.

"Need help packing love?"

Violet turned to the voice and saw the Mikaelson in the doorway. Klaus was watching her intently with a semi playful grin. She let out a little noise and ran over at human speed. Holding his arms around, she ran into them and kissed him deeply on the lips. They were reunited at last and no one was going to tear them apart from their moment.


	6. Things we lost because of the fire

**~~Thanks for the reviews! I loved them all, seriously, keep them coming! And trust me; I'd love to see Marcel's reaction to that as well. I'd probably die from laughing too hard. Seriously, I think that would be so fun and interesting but the "Vampires can't procreate but they love to try". I'd like to see how that relationship would work, what a mess** **~~Reanna.**

 _New Orleans, 3 years ago. Violet pulled back and looked at him. The veins were still there, she must not have noticed them the first time. She placed her hands on his cheeks and rubbed over the red veins._

 _"Marcel...What did you do?" Marcel offered her his hand to help her up but all she could do is stare at him. He wasn't just a normal vampire anymore, he was a beast. Even though she believed he was going to take it, he promised her he wouldn't. Something wasn't right; she shouldn't be alive, neither should he._

 _They both heard footsteps approaching them and they looked that way. Klaus, Kol and Freya stopped and looked at the two newly resurrected vampires. Their faces were filled with panic, surprise that was something they didn't see coming. Klaus put his arm to his siblings as they started backing away. Violet watched them for a second then looked up at Marcel. The look on his face was full of hate, evil, she never seen him look like that before._

 _"Marcel...Don't" She attempted to get up to stop him but she couldn't push herself up. Before Violet could say anything else, Marcel was gone like the flash of lightening…And so were the Originals._

 _She struggled to get to her feet, her chest ached. She didn't understand how she was alive, she felt the metal bar go through her chest and it was over. Once she stood up, she groaned and looked at the wound. Reaching for the shirt, she realized that necklace around her neck. It was the one the Algier witches gave her for good luck. She wondered if it had something to do with her._

 _Looking through the pile of fire, ash, bricks and everything else, she made it to the empty street and that's when she seen Lucien's body. Holding her upper arm thinking her shoulder was broken, she wanted to see him first. Not realizing he was beheaded, she spun back around and clamped her eyes shut. Even though he was the one that planned everything, Violet still knew Lucien. They had a history together, they dated, and they became enemies. But through it all, she hated to see him lose._

 _Listening through the night for everyone, she attempted to run at vampire speed but was in too much pain. Violet's stomach ached of hunger but she didn't have time to stop for a snack. It was a matter of life and death between them and she had to stop them before he did something stupid._

 _Walking down a dark alley off of Bourbon Street, she couldn't believe her eyes. She thought that her mind was playing tricks; the darkness was messing up her eyesight. It was dead silent, she seen all of them go this way, why was it quiet? As Violet made her way through the bodies that began piling up, she noticed the exact same mark on all of them, a vampire bite. But she soon realized that it wasn't a normal bite, it was worse than that. Marcel had popped into her mind, what he was now. When she looked at him after waking up, her heart had sunk. You could see something different in his eyes, something wrong._

 _As she looked past all of them, Violet noticed they were the Strix. The vampires were thrown around like trash bags that had been waiting for the truck to arrive. They littered the city, male, female, young and old. She still couldn't believe it, some had large wounds and were bleeding, some were staked but all of them were dead. Then more bodies appear as she kept scurrying along, they were Marcel's vampires. Marcel had been on a warpath and destructing everything in his path._

 _Violet's jaw had popped open and her eyes began to water. She was in such shock that tears pooled in her eyes. Hearing a breath come from her left side, she moved that way and saw Malena, a large bite wound on her neck. Dropping to her knees, Violet reached her hand out and felt the spot on her neck; she was bleeding to death, or dying from the poisonous bite. Looking at the young vampire, she grabbed onto her hand and watched her skin fade to gray._

 _Hearing a noise come from the end of the street, Violet slowly got back to her feet. "Marcel?..." She called out and hoped that there would be a response. At the same time, she didn't want one already seeing the carnage in front of her. To whoever said a vampire couldn't be afraid, they lied. Violet wasn't just scared, she was terrified. She took baby steps in the direction and when she seen someone jump out from the shadows, she was happy to see who it was._

" _Klaus thank God" She made her way over and he grabbed her to help. Holding onto him tightly, it was nice to know that someone was still there, someone intact._

" _Marcel's done all of this, he's a beast" Violet glanced up at him wondering what he'd think._

" _I just can't believe your both here. I had a feeling Marcellus had taken the serum but you, I didn't think" He cut himself off and she pulled back a little. She informed Klaus that she couldn't take the serum herself and that it was her time to go. His face was shell-shocked, disbelief crossed his face._

" _Elijah has been bitten" That caught Violet's attention right away. "When I was trying to get you away from Lucien, he had bitten him. I need a cure and there isn't one…I don't know what to do. Freya and Kol are on the run from Marcel…" His voice was cracking, he felt helpless._

 _Violet had shifted her eyes after he had spoken. She still never told anyone about the cure, call her selfish but it seemed like everyone was out for themselves. Looking around to make sure there wasn't a surprise, her voice calmly spoke "I have cure"_

 _Klaus's eyes widened not believing what he had heard. "Lucien made something that counter-effected the poison within the bite. I did a little spying of my own and overheard him talking to Alexis about it. There isn't much but you need one"_

 _Her hands began to tremble realizing what she just said. She had betrayed Marcel in her mind; she just gave something away that could break him. The Mikaelson's were his enemies, his only and not hers. Violet never held a vendetta against them, sure she had moments that she was on the opposite side but she never wanted them dead. They raised her; they taught her everything she needed to know about being a vampire, especially Klaus. Elijah never harmed her, never tried to and she felt like she owed them something…But everyone owed her a lot._

" _You mean to tell me there is a cure for the bite?"_

 _She nodded steadying herself grabbing onto his arm, Violet suddenly didn't feel too good. "There's only one catch though" It seemed like he was still taking in all the information. Looking at her, she continued, "I found a random human and compelled them to take it home"_

" _Home?" He was confused by what she meant._

" _Home as in Georgia, Covington to be exact. I thought it would be safer to have in my possession outside of the city. After things started happening, I snuck into the penthouse, stole it and let them hide it away. I thought if it wasn't in New Orleans, no one would know and I could have an advantage. When Vincent told Marcel about the second serum, I couldn't bring myself to tell him about it knowing he would want it"_

 _Klaus just stared at her and started walking a little. She stayed in place watching him. "What? Say something?" She had a feeling that Marcel was standing behind her, thankfully he wasn't._

" _Let's go get it. We'll get Kol and Freya, pick up Elijah and Rebekah. Leave here with us. I'm giving you a choice, you don't have to. All I'm asking is you leave with us, with me. You need to get out of here before Marcel gets any more dangerous than he already is"_

 _She blinked a few times trying to comprehend the question. It was a lot to ask, she couldn't just bail on Marcel. Violet was always running to New Orleans for whatever what was needed. She had a life in Georgia, she was separated from Marcel and she felt free. The city was her main life and Covington was the peaceful side of it. She never had to worry about fighting, going to war, dying or anything else. Violet could kick back and relax without any trouble in the world. But at the same time, this was home, this was her life. Before she could answer they both heard a scream in the distance._

 _Klaus looked at Violet before zipping off in that direction. She followed him and stayed right behind him as they saw Kol sink down to the ground. Marcel had been looking at the wounded Original then his eyes slowly and calmly looked up. His eyes were blood red, scorned with anger. His lips bloody from the deadly bite on Kol, the veins running down his face. Marcel's extra set of fangs sparkled and Violet's eyes went wide, she never seen him look like that._

" _Who's next?" He asked locking his eyes on Klaus. He put his arm out to Violet to make sure that she stayed behind him and didn't move an inch forward. Kol yelled loudly and he needed to help him immediately. Klaus's blue eyes shifted and he was trying to figure out something to do._

" _What are you doing?" She asked going through the scene in her mind. "Marcel, I've seen the bodies, you are killing your own vampires, this isn't you…What the hell did you do?"_

 _He stared at her for a few seconds then spoke. "I suggest you move away from him. This is a vendetta against the Mikaelson's; you have no part in it"_

 _She shook her head heavily, tears were beginning to reform. "No…You are not only hurting yourself but you are hurting me. Does that matter anymore? This isn't my friend or my boyfriend…I don't even know who this is anymore. You're nothing but a monster, a beast. You said that you would die for me, I did for you. You died but didn't come back the same way you left…"_

 _Covering her mouth, she had a lot more to say but it just wouldn't come out. Her brain was in such shock that it was so hard to process everything. She was alive even though she had gotten pierced through the heart. Marcel was still standing but now a different creature than the others, a more powerful one. Everything had changed so dramatically that it wasn't even comprehendible; no one had time to think._

 _Klaus's main worry was Violet; there was something in him that felt he needed to protect her. She had done a lot of his family in the last few days that he had to owe her something. "Violet, I want you to get Kol, get Elijah and get out of here"_

 _Marcel's mouth curled into a smile and he shook his head. "No, Kol isn't going anywhere. I don't think you get it; there isn't a way to save any of you. Two brothers down, one to go. Freya, I'll get her eventually and Rebekah will be safe and sound. I'll let Hayley slide but you Klaus, you still are in my path"_

 _Violet scoffed at what he said and blinked. Venom dripped from his voice, it was like someone had erased him and replaced him with someone else, and then again they did. Klaus knew this had to end but there wasn't a good way out of it. Hayley and Hope were a main concern with everyone else added on._

" _I'm not leaving without you" That apparently struck a nerve with Marcel as he cocked his head. "I'm not going anywhere until this ends. War doesn't solve anything Marcel, you know that. You destroy the Mikaelson's great but then what is she going to think? Rebekah will hate you for ripping her brothers away and then who are you going to have left? Because I sure as hell am not going to be here if you act this way. Somehow I think whatever happened after that fire is going to kill us either way"_

 _Klaus just stood there listening and tensed up. Marcel was willing to be provoked and there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. Lucien was strong and they all could see what he could do. But he just wanted to break Klaus and murder him in the process, Marcel had more in his body than that. Licking his lips, he charged at them._

 _Violet put her arms up to protect herself but Klaus dove in front of her to block him. Putting her hands down, she coughed from the movement. She could feel herself grow weaker at times but she ignored it. Kol had looked up and she locked eyes with her. Taking it in, she knew that she had to leave and get the hell out. A loud crash went through the air and saw Klaus go flying into a brick wall after that. Looking around for Marcel, she moved as quickly as she could to defend him._

 _Grabbing Klaus by the arm, she began to help him until she heard Marcel in the distance. "Get out of the way, now!" Spinning around, she shook her head heavily. "No…You either get away from him or you go through me"_

 _Panic and terror ran through her body but there wasn't anything wrong with the Mikaelson's. There was no reason for this cause of action, time is supposed to heal wounds, not open them and rip them apart. Violet had never really challenged Marcel like she was doing now, especially not in her normal form and not being a vampire. He just looked at her in disbelief not understand why she was acting the way she was._

" _I'll give you one more chance Violet. Get out of the way"_

" _No…"_

 _She wasn't going to be pushed aside like a piece of paper. Shifting her body into a defensive stance, Klaus looked and tried to get up. Marcel narrowed his eyes and made his way towards her taking strides._

 _The Original reached for her but Violet was already walking towards Marcel. She looked back at him motioning for him to get Kol and get out, not like he was going to. She was willing to sacrifice herself to get them out; she knew that she shouldn't be alive. Holding her breath, she heard marcel growl and go after her. Zipping out of the way, Violet tried running down the street for him to follow but it failed. He caught a hold of her shirt and pulled her back. She yelped spinning around and tried to punch him one._

" _You're lucky to be alive. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here. And this is the thanks I get?" Marcel bared his fangs ready to bite. "Till death do us part"_

 _Violet didn't even try to fight it not like she could anyway. Klaus had yelled out for her and Marcel smiled at him before going to bite down…_

 _She braced herself for the feeling but instead felt him be ripped away from her. Marcel had screamed and sunk to his knees reaching for the wooden stake in his back. Kol stood behind him and had given her a look of mixed emotions. Zipping over, Klaus and grabbed his brother before he fell as the pain kicked in._

" _Let's get out of here now"_

 _Dragging him away and fast, he disappeared down a side ally and waited momentarily for her. Violet had just stood there staring down at Marcel who was trying to pluck the wood from his back. Looking up at her, she stared back…And then disappeared down the alley with the Mikaelson's._


	7. Shot through the heart, you're to blame

"I just called you, why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I thought it'd be best to show up as a surprise. The more I kept sitting there; I realized that I couldn't let you come back here by yourself. I was afraid of what could happen"

"Aw, how romantic. You worry about me" Violet smiled and looked him over. It was nice to him there; it was almost like a piece of home was there with her. He sat down on the bed next to her and looked down at the mess on the floor. She quickly placed her legs in his lap and he pointed down to the floor.

"What's all this about?"

"Oh, it's nothing..." Klaus had given her a look of doubt. She sighed. "I'm not losing my grip, I just had a moment to freak out. I wasn't planning on running into Marcel and I did just before you got here. The conversation got a little heated so I flipped out"

He had a blinked and offered a faint smile. He knew how much it meant to her coming back to New Orleans. He tried convincing her to give everything a little more time but when Violet set her mind to something, no one could change it. He really understood her and what she was going through, and he was her protection. There would be times that she'd slip from her ways and Klaus took care of her, not treated her like some sort of monster. And of course they bonded over the fire; they had become closer and closer by each year.

"I've only had three blood bags which is way less than what I've been drinking"

"I'm not looking at you through judged eyes; I just wanted to make sure everything was okay"

She had smiled faintly and relaxed a little more. Looking around the room, it wasn't anything special and she just wanted to be back at home. It really started to sink in that she was in New Orleans and not sitting at home. There were so many open wounds that weren't healed and she was really surprised that she was there. She caught Klaus looking around as well.

"I know this isn't much but I didn't want to be to extravagant as I didn't know whether to give myself away. I've got this under some weird French name and you don't even want to know it" She laughed a little to herself and he turned to her.

"I promised I'd get you a house, didn't I?"

Violet swung her legs off and cuddled into his side. Klaus placed his arm around her as she contently sighed. Having an Original on one's side is good protection and she always felt safe with him. Violet knew that he wouldn't put her in harm's way...Way different than what she was used to. She could understand him and vice versa, it was a perfect bonding and blossoming relationship.

"Can we get a plantation like at home?"

"Whatever you want to get is fine with me...Do you think Marcel knows?"

She shook her head and pulled away to look at him. "I highly doubt it, I don't know how he would know unless...Did you know your sister was here?"

Klaus gave an uneven smile and she sat up straighter realizing he knew. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because she came to New Orleans a while after I had arrived back in Covington. Freya was struggling on how to cure the stake wound so Rebekah knew that Marcel could pull strings for her. When she told me she was staying, I was already back to Elijah and Hayley that I didn't want to bother you with it"

Violet's eyes wandered away and took a deep breath. The thought of Marcel having a girlfriend wasn't what bothered her too much; it was the fact that it was Rebekah. How many times was she going to repeat the same cycle? If it wasn't Rebekah, it was Violet. And if it wasn't her, it was the Original. It looked like each team would have an Original on their side and could benefit with that. She really didn't know the relationship between the old lovers and neither did Klaus.

Klaus could see stress fill her face and that bothered him. "Maybe it would be best to go find him and get whatever it is off your chest"

"No...I still don't really know what to say. Sorry for leaving you with all of this mess and apparently you are worse since I left. Oh, and thanks for telling me that I was going to be resurrected but did you know about the consequences? And now you are dating Rebekah who you know I can't stand and I'm dating your enemy. P.S, I still have some sort of anger at you and I can't figure out why. Thanks for almost killing me, twice by the way"

Taking a deep breath, there were a lot of things that had bothered her for three years. Every time she came close to doing something about it, Violet backed away and cornered herself.

"If anything helps, I'll go with you" She looked up at him surprised and hopeful.

"You mean it?"

"Of course, I'm not letting you walk into the lion's den without any backup. I will help you get through this whether he likes it or not"

The next morning Violet had been staring out of the hotel window as she couldn't sleep. She kept checking on Klaus making sure that he didn't notice and Vincent had sent her a few texts from the night before. She felt bad but she still didn't know what to do with the stray vampires as she called them. If Klaus followed through with his plan, she didn't want random vampires coming and going. But she had to do something for her to get help.

Maybe it was time to face her demons and confess what she had been feeling. The main thing was she didn't want to spill her guts and Marcel not say anything back. That would be like telling someone I love you and them not saying it back. That was on the edge of her mind as well as he told her that but she never said it back. Violet never told anyone that, maybe that's what got caught in the middle.

Slipping out and down to Rousseau's, she knew one of his vampires had to be there. She knew Klaus would back her up but didn't want him around yet. Don't get her wrong, Violet was more than thrilled that he was in the city but it would make more sense for him to take a step back from this. She didn't see Matthew or Alessandra but she did come across Axelia. Moving over to the waitress wiping down a table, she lightly graced her arm and she whipped around.

"Hey, it's me, Violet from the other night" Giving her a look over, she seemed shocked that she was there. Axelia knew who she was, she just never said anything. By saying that Marcel's girlfriend had died in the fire and her name was Violet, she had a pretty good feeling it was her. Axelia didn't know what she looked like and it was best to avoid her. She tried moving away but she followed.

Not understanding the cold shoulder, Violet wanted a few answers. "I know you know Marcel, what he is and everything he does. You don't have to beat around the bush and walk on egg shells with me. I need to know where he is, where he lives at?"

The human tried slipping to the kitchen but she was quicker and blocked the way. "I get it, you know who I am. Trust me, I don't want to harm you or your brother but I have business to take care of. I'd rather not compel you since I don't know if you're on vervain but please. It's important"

Her eyes went crazy between her and the other people. None of them really paid attention and she held the tray against her chest as if that would protect her.

"Come on love, it's a simple answer. Tell us where Marcel is and no harm done"

Violet looked over Axelia's shoulder and saw Klaus leaning against the bar. She smirked faintly and she just turned around. Her eyes grew wide in surprise as Rebekah was the only Original around.

"I don't know, a lot of people don't know. His vampires do but us humans know nothing"

Klaus narrowed his eyes scanning her to debate if that was the truth. It would make the most sense that he would protect himself so he ran with that thought. "But if you want the truth go find a vampire and ask them. Alessandra, Matthew and Sonya know the most I'm sure"

Violet wondered if Josh was still around to ask him. She wondered if Vincent would know but she'd deal with him tomorrow. Giving Klaus a look, she moved away from the door way and walked over to him. "Why do I feel like this might get a little bloody?" She questioned him and he did his devilish smirk.

When the vampire couple arrived they had to admit they were impressed. They had found none of the vampires Axelia named but came across someone who decided to follow. Klaus had found out that the vampire had vervain in their system so Violet found a trusty knife and they decided to bleed him dry. Getting their answers sooner or later, they arrived at a giant plantation home that was two stories and full of columns. It was only ten minutes away from the city but was hidden away perfectly. They had used a GPS on their phone which led them to an empty field….Until they began searching. The home was hidden away by large green trees and by how it looked on the outside anyone would have guessed that no one lived there. Klaus hung back in the trees with ears open letting her have the space to do this.

Once Violet reached the front steps, she took her time going up them to take in the scenery. It was a nice place; it seemed he had done well for himself. It had been an upgrade from Covington as her home wasn't that big. Reaching the front door, she formed a fist and pounded it loudly. Looking around for Klaus, she seen him then turned back around when she heard the door creak. Rebekah stood in front of her with raised eyebrows; she was clearly surprised to see her. Violet's eyes turned to surprise as well.

"Violet..." Rebekah had stopped not knowing what to say. She did think the flowers were a sign but she hadn't actually seen in her person.

The vampire shifted her weight and bit her tongue. She could go off on Rebekah right then and there but it wasn't the proper time to do so. She gritted her teeth. "Is Marcel here?"

"What are you doing here?" She heard Marcel call out from inside but couldn't see him. When Rebekah turned around at the voice, Violet took it upon herself to barge in, problem was she wasn't invited. Looking around the doorway, she should have known but she was so eager to get in.

"Invite only so I'm sorry but you're not coming in here" He approached the door and Rebekah moved away a little. "What brings you here?" He leaned on the door and she narrowed her eyes.

"A peaceful conversation but I guess someone's PMSing like a teenager" Marcel looked her over then seemed to look around suspiciously paranoid. Rebekah went and found a woman no more than forty to the door. "Ask the lady nicely to come in"

Violet politely smiled and asked. Being treated like a child wasn't on her plan today. Once the woman invited her in, she stepped inside, bumping Marcel's chest with her shoulder and looked around. He laughed lightly and closed the door.

"How nice, close enough to the compound but missing the small details. I came to talk to you privately" The mansion looked identical to the inside of the compound with dark colors and black railing. Of course it wasn't an open area and still looked traditional.

"I'm a little busy at the moment so why don't we do this another time?" She turned around shaking her head.

"Shaking up with Rebekah? Look I'd like to carry on my day as well as I have someone to share it with so the sooner the better" Two could play at one game.

Stepping over but staying a few feet away they looked at each other. "So tell me, what have you been doing for the last three years?" He asked but didn't stop there. "Let me guess, you've stayed in Covington, probably became a ripper at some point. Went around the wrong guys hoping that it would heal your wounds and nothing worked. Am I forgetting something?"

"How about I guess your life now…"Violet thought for a moment before speaking. "You continued to destroy everyone while trying to build the city back. Obviously it's going in your favor but you can't find yourself anymore. You hold onto Rebekah thinking it's some sort of comfort but you know that you can't do what you did without my help"

Rebekah just leaned against the wall and listened. She hoped whatever Violet's would say could possibly get through to Marcel and she didn't know why. It wasn't like she had spoken to her since she landed on Violet's doorstep three years ago with the rest of her family.

Marcel nodded finding it amusing. "Good, I'm glad the sharpness is back. I'm not going to go back and forth with you so if you could cut to the chase"

"I want to know why…"

Violet felt like she was about to bear her soul and she could spread her wings. It was hard being tied down to haunting memories. "Why what?"

It really didn't matter if Rebekah or the human were there. She just needed to get this over and done with. "Why did you attack me? Why did you not come after me? Why did you play with my life just to save your ass? Why did you tell everyone I was dead? Because I've heard from a million witches that I was lucky to be back but now I suffer from what you did. If I would have known, I wouldn't have let that happen"

"What I want to know why does it bother you so much? It's been three years Vi"

"Because I loved you!" She could feel the anger and pain slowly rise to the surface. She was sick of Marcel tip toeing around everything she asked. She wanted answer but he never gave them. "I loved you through everything and you tossed me away as if I was nothing. I've tried so damn hard to get past this on my own but I can't"

Rebekah looked at her and began to feel bad for what it looked like. It wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Marcel's face had dropped and it seemed like something was getting to him. But he collected his composure quickly. Violet placed her hand over her mouth for a moment holding back a lot more she was going to say.

"I need help. That little resurrection spell screwed me over and my Ripper side is worse. I'm slowly losing control and at some point, my humanity is going to disappear and most likely isn't going to come back. You did this to me, I point the finger at you…You fix this" Her voice had cracked.

"Or what? I'm sorry but I can't help you. And I saved you; did I ever get a thank you for that? No, you run off with Klaus Mikaelson, out of all people Klaus. I thought we shared enemies but you told him all about the little serum. And what? Should I have died in that fire because I wasn't going to let that happen"

"Maybe you did" She said referring to his last sentence. "Because like a phoenix, you rose from the ashes but you aren't the same person you were before that. So while I suffer, begged and pleaded for someone to help me…Just know that I needed you and you weren't there. And I found someone to be there for me when I need them and you'll be so proud of me now"

Crossing her arms and huffing, she walked past him and was ready to leave. Rebekah had given him a look then her. But there was a knock before Violet got close enough to it. The Original sister opened the door and was surprised at her brother standing there. It had been a few months since she had seen him and Klaus had his traditional smirk.

"I happen to be in the neighborhood when I heard all the arguing" After hearing his named mentioned, he knew he had to show his face. Did he care if Marcel threw another tantrum? No, he was willing to face his demons as well. Since he ran out of New Orleans with Violet, that was the last they had seen each other.

Violet smiled and Rebekah caught drift of it. She had heard that he was seeing someone but she never put two and two together. Marcel seemly caught it as well and his expression turned to hate or anger.

She zipped out of the house as she needed to get out. Violet stood next to Klaus as she stared down Marcel while Rebekah gave Klaus a quick hug.

"I want what is mine…And I will do whatever it takes to get it. The vampires I've got wrapped around me finger so if there is an uprising, don't be too surprised. Because wasn't it you who once said the crownless again shall be king? In this case, the Queen takes the King, checkmate"

She winked at him then gave a devilish smirk. If she had to go a little darker and dig deeper, she would draw blood. She wanted Marcel to feel the pain she has felt, go through things only a close friend could torture him with. She'd get the answers she wanted, maybe not now, maybe at some point later. But through the hurt, Violet would strip away at him slowly until they were on the same level.

She waved at them both, jogged down the stairs as Klaus followed. Marcel walked to the open door and stared them down. It had been somewhat peaceful in New Orleans for the last three years but it looked like it would turn into a battlefield once more.


	8. Etch a Sketch, Nikolet

_Covington, Georgia. 3 Years Ago._

 _Klaus had made a phone call to Rebekah to get Elijah, Freya, Hayley and Hope and head to Georgia. He along with Violet and Kol were already on their way and at full speed. Kol was the only one in the backseat and kept fading in and out of consciousness. Every once and a while he would begin coughing heavily and blood appeared. It took everything in Klaus not to stop and take care of him. It was better to keep driving and get there as soon as he could. Violet would periodically look back to check on him but when she wasn't, you could find her staring out the window lifelessly playing with the necklace the witches gave her. She hardly said a word and Klaus had to take his time watching her as well._

 _Everything happened so quickly that there wasn't any time to process anything especially Violet. She had died, been brought back in a magical way, her stomach wouldn't stop growling and she just abandon her boyfriend with his enemy. Her heart was torn between both places but at the same time she needed to take care of herself. Was her life going to be better in New Orleans with Marcel acting the way he was? Was she going to be around the Mikaelson's for the remainder of her life? As they rode to Georgia, Violet silently cried to herself, Kol screamed out in pain and Klaus tried watching the road and GPS at the same time._

 _Once the other group of Mikaelson's arrived in the state, Violet had to stay on the phone for a good while giving Hayley the directions and address. As they started getting closer to it, Klaus questioned Violet._

 _"I know I should have asked this earlier but are you alright?_

 _She looked over at Klaus slowly and spoke very quietly. "I don't know…Ask me tomorrow"_

 _It had been a long drive but they arrived at 525 Century Oak Plantation, Violet's main home and it only took 7 hours. Luckily Kol and Elijah had made it and they were not even five minutes behind them. Klaus and Violet helped carry Kol to the door and she reached around the porch for her spare key. Her mind had been blank of its whereabouts and it took her a moment. Her home was a two story white plantation with a giant wrap around porch. Windows were scattered everywhere and it was whole different scenery from New Orleans. It was the only house around and she could have all the privacy she wanted._

 _"I don't have this under a human's name so you guys can come right in"_

 _They followed the brick path to the front door. With shaky hands, she opened the door and held it open for Klaus but he never stayed at the plantation unlike his siblings. When they were hunting Mikael down Elijah and Rebekah had stayed but he was doing his own thing. Little did he know he would come accustom to it. He stood awkwardly in the hall and closed the door as Violet went for the stairs then stopped to look at him._

 _"Walk through the study area and go through the right hallway. The living room is there, you'll see it by the pale yellow walls. You can lay Kol on the couch, I don't mind the blood"_

 _He nodded as she raced upstairs for the cure to the beast bite. Violet had turned into the bedroom sharply and went straight for the closet. Tossing boxes around and throwing some out, she found the little box that was buried. Instead of running at human speed, she zipped downstairs and whipped open the door. Catching the surprised look from Hayley, she ushered them in and led them to the living area. She had tried her best not the stare at her but the way Violet looked was shocking. Her mascara ran down her face and you could tell she had been crying. Her clothes were a mixture of blood and ash, she had looked like a total mess._

 _Violet tried calmly to take the serum out, inject it in the needle and then to the Original, she couldn't do it. Freya had offered to do so and she gladly handed it over. Realized Rebekah wasn't present and she assumed they had to dagger her at some point. Everyone watched as she began to heal the Original brothers in hopes it would work. Hope had fallen asleep at some point and Violet offered to take her off of Hayley's hands. But Hayley knew Violet needed time to herself, she heard everything that happened._

 _Her plantation was full with all sorts of room so told all of them if they wanted to stay for a few days until they figured out something, they were more than welcome. Hayley eventually took Hope upstairs and found a room to stay with her in. Freya had moved through the brightly lit and flower decorated house trying to distract herself from her brothers. Violet moved into the kitchen to makes drinks for everyone but she struggled with that. She dropped a teacup and watched it shatter to pieces._

 _Klaus had heard the noise and walked in. He glanced around the room wondering if he should say or do anything. He had wandered around her home looking for the bedroom to find her new clothes. Walking over to the counter she was near, he placed a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt on it and started to pick up the broken glass._

 _"I've got everything under control so why don't you go take a nice hot shower and take time to yourself. You've got a lot of things to still think about"_

 _"I left him…" He looked up at her and she started out the window. "I just died and now I've got nothing…What am I supposed to do?"_

 _Klaus rolled up his sleeves and tossed the pieces on a different counter. "You can figure that out tomorrow. What you need to is to change out of those clothes and go lie down. Elijah and Kol are going to be alright, Hayley and Hope are safe. Everything is going to be okay Violet"_

 _Turning to him slowly and just stared at him. She glanced at the clothes wondering why he did that for her. Sure she had done a lot already for his family but she wasn't expected to be taken care of. Violet was one of those people that put one of her friends above her and would take care of herself too late. Shaking her head, she laughed out loud which made Klaus look at her in a strange way. She continued to laugh until her laughs turned into crying. He didn't know really what to do except be there for her. Violet had been looking out for him and he would do his best to do the same for her. Klaus had lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him to him slowly. Violet buried her face in his shoulder and let him in._

 _One year ago, Covington Georgia._

 _Violet had been curled up on the couch at her home wrapped in a white blanket. She had been holding a mug of hot tea and was trying to get the courage to drink it. The sweetness was the only good thing about it and she was trying her best not to stare at the other cup on the table. She was trying to tempt herself but hold it off the best she could. She had been trying everything and anything to train herself. Whenever she was in Georgia, she would let the ripper side take over and didn't worry about fixing it until she went to NOLA. She always considered it rehab and she'd be sober there. But the problem was she wasn't going back anytime soon and she had to handle the problem herself._

 _Violet took her time listening to the rain drops fall and tap against the roof and the porch. The TV played an old black and white noir movie; the book she had lying next to her she couldn't concentrate on. After visiting a few witches, she got the same results and that was terrifying. Violet believed if she could control her hunger, then if she did lose herself it could possibly help. Over the past two years, she had not spoken a word to Marcel or anyone else for that matter. It seemed like everyone went through a lot and kept their distance from one another. The Mikaelson's had stayed with Violet for about a week until Elijah and Kol were alright to go. She had helped their family out so much that she didn't think she'd be able to ever go back to the city._

 _She ripped the blanket off of her and when for the cup of blood. Grabbing it quickly, she took the scent in and tried so hard not to drink it. Thinking of a better solution, she went back over to the dark couch and poured some into her tea. Drinking the hot tea to calm her down, she could feel the veins disappear once more. It was definitely hard as she didn't have Thierry or Tiana to talk to. The connections she had made to people were vampires that disappeared or humans that have died by now. The loneliness was unbearable and the only people she really talked to were different witches or Stefan Salvatore who she spoke to twice._

 _Violet turned up the volume a little and stared at the large screen. Leaning her head back against the couch, she closed her eyes. Her head was spinning and she needed a break. It was a shame that she could just desiccate herself like the Originals. The doorbell rang and went through the empty house. Her eyes snapped open to the pale yellow wallpaper and looked towards the wooden hallway. Getting up, she tried peering out the window but saw the shadowy figure so she ducked out into the main hallway. She never had visitors or knocks at the door and that made her scared. What if one of the witches were going to kill her if Marcel found out? What if it was him and he found where she lived? What if, what if, what if. Her mind races through different things as the years went by quietly._

 _Bracing herself for whoever it was, she unlocked the door and cracked it open slowly. The person's back was turned to her as he was just leaving. When she caught wind of who it was and called out, "Klaus?"_

 _They sat on the couch side by side as she grabbed her mug of tea. Pulling her legs up on the couch to get more comfortable, he looked around the room realizing nothing changed. Looking down at her notebook, he cocked his head to read it but she moved it._

 _"What brings you to Covington?" She asked him tucking the book behind her._

 _"You" Klaus said looking at her. Violet was in mid drink when her eyes popped open in surprise. Lowering the cup, she stared at him._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"I came to check up on you. I know it's been a year but you know my family. I've tried calling you but you never told me you changed your number. I caught wind of gossip; you know how witches like to talk sometimes. So I thought it would be best to come check up on you"_

 _His eyes lingered to the cup of blood and stared at it for a moment. That gave it away right there and he knew what it meant. Violet appreciated the gesture; no one has done that for her. "Thank you, I mean I'm okay. I've obviously had better days but the days ago by and I'm still here. What's left of me anyway"_

" _Yeah, I heard about what you've been going through" He gave her a stern look and inch in too her. "Don't worry, Freya heard about it through the grapevine so no one knows"_

" _How is she? Elijah and Kol? What about Hayley? Is Rebekah is daggered? I'm sure Hope is getting big…Has she started school yet? Who am I kidding, why would you put her in school?"_

 _She shook her head thinking of what a crazy idea that would have been. Putting a tri-brid in kindergarten would be the last thing on her worries. Klaus could see her eyes light up when talking about them; it was like her mind flashed through a million memories at once. Part of her missed her old life, it was somewhat better than the one she had now._

" _They're good, everyone is okay" He slipped his phone from his jacket pocket and showed her a picture of Hope. Setting her cup down, she took it eagerly and a smile appeared on her face. "What I'm worried about is you. I shouldn't have left two years ago until I knew you were okay. You don't look good Violet"_

 _She listened to him but continued to look at Hope. Truth was she did look like a mess. Her hair was messy, her skin tone looked a little off and her face was flat. It was almost like someone took the vampire life out of her and left her with just a body. Klaus had been worried but the times he did show up at her home, she was never there. She spent a lot of her time traveling to the witches that he never caught her. Pointing behind her back, she turned to see the notebook._

" _Have you spoken to Marcellus?"_

 _Violet handed him the phone and took a deep breath. "No, not a word" Pulling it out from behind her, she handed to him. "I've been writing letters about what I've been doing and what not but I never get the courage to send them. I mean I write what I want to say, rip it out and burn it. I've got so much to say but I just can't figure out how to say it. He hurt me and I know I hurt him but it was safer for me to get out"_

 _He nodded and looked over through the neat, cursive handwriting. Reading a few words he really didn't want to read much else. Through the week that they stayed with her, Violet and Klaus had become closer but it obviously ended at some point. Violet saw comfort in him; she could tell him anything and feel safe about it. He on the other hand felt the same and they could go off of each other's pain and hurt.  
He had lost Cami, lost his son and was driven out of a city which is nothing compared to her. _

" _I'm glad you came…" She looked at him._

 _He offered a faint smile. "Is Kol still going to help Davina come back? I know I promised Marcel I was going to figure out something but I've got to put myself first"_

" _In which you should and he and Freya are trying to figure something out. I don't think it's possible but I'm not going to tell them that"_

" _Do you miss her? Cami?"_

 _Violet stood up and walked over to the fire place that was to the left side of them. She grabbed a wooden box and went back over. "Of course"_

" _Here…" She dug through some things and pulled out a picture and a necklace. "I took it a while back. I always like to keep things of people that I'm close to, I'm sure you've seen the attic or basement. Anyway, you can have these"_

 _Klaus had looked at her shaking his head. He couldn't believe she kept things but it was no different than him keeping letters of the ones he's killed. "I couldn't take these. You deserve to have them"_

" _She loved you Klaus, we all know that. And it will be our little secret that I have her blue dress hanging in one of the room's closets. Call me a weirdo, whatever. I haven't cleaned out Tiana's things yet"_

 _He took them out of her hand gently and stared at the picture for a while. Cami was one of the purest, most kind humans they both had ever known. Even when she became a vampire, she was there no matter what. The moment passed as his phone buzzed and he grabbed it seeing a text from Elijah._

" _I really hate to ruin this moment but I've got to go"_

 _Violet frowned peering over at the phone. Nodding she said "It was nice to see you Klaus…"_

 _He stood up and kissed her on the forehead gently. She stared down at the box and rubbed her nose. Klaus walked towards the hallway but she spoke again. "Will you please stay?"_

 _He turned around and watched her for almost a minute. Taking his phone out, he typed a few words and let go of the doorknob. He turned back around, slipped his jacket off and sat right back down next to her._


	9. You'll get what you deserve

Violet had been taking her time going through what had happened in the fire. She was trying her best to recollect everything but her mind was foggy on the whole event. Ever since she had been resurrected, her mind seemed to fog and cloud over what happened. She could remember certain things here and there but it never came in one piece. She and Klaus had spent almost all night trying to figure everything out. He only tried to help her as she seemed to struggle and both wanted to be aware of their surroundings. Violet believed she was safe as she put the hotel room under a fake name but Marcel had a way of finding everything out.

While being on that topic, she couldn't believe how he had been acting and it confused her. Whenever she went to Covington and returned, Marcel was always the same person she had left. But this time it was different and way more personal. She knew that her welcoming wasn't going to be a parade but the attitude he had didn't make sense to her. The look in his eyes were different, the way he looked at her wasn't the same. Violet couldn't blame him though.

She wanted to go back to St. Ann's to speak with Vincent about what's been going on in the Quarter over the last three years. If Marcel wasn't going to give her answers, she'd get them herself.

Making her way into the church, she saw all the vampires sitting in different spots on the benches. Did they ever leave? Violet thought to herself as she looked them over. None of them turned around except for the one girl who she believed was Ivanna.

"Is Vincent here?" Violet called out feeling like she was repeating the same scene she was already in. Before any of them answered, Vincent was walking in right behind her. Turning around to face him, she offered a faint smile. "Do you have a minute?"

She had a feeling they'd be talking in front of the vampires again so she made a mental note about certain things she should say. He nodded and led her to the front but took her off into a side room. Looking around, she wasn't used to it being a church; she personally wanted the gym back. Pulling out a chair for her, Vincent took a seat across from her as she looked around.

"So what brings you in for a surprise visit? I hope you're not backing out from the vampires"

"Do they ever leave?" Violet questioned.

Vincent smiled. "Yes but they come back here once a vampire is on their tail. See Marcel's vampires won't come in here unless they are dropping a new vampire off. They are protected here"

She nodded and proceeded with her questions. "I've got a few things to ask. So I went to talk to him the yesterday and he apparently doesn't want to give me answers…What happened to him besides the obvious?"

Vincent had stared at her for a moment before thinking of what to say. "Well to tell you the true Violet, I have to be careful of what I say. If I go stirring up trouble with him, the witches aren't going to be too happy with me"

"I just have a few questions. Come on, I'm still trying to figure out what is going on in my life. Marcel's not going to answer me until he wants to"

Sighing heavily, he thought it over for a second. He didn't want word going around that he was telling stories about Marcel. The backlash would be to start a war with the witches and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He promised that if things got out of hand, he'd do something about it but now was not the proper time.

"He changed, you know that and I know that. When he became that beast character, it was like something inside of him snapped and changed for the worse. The rules have changed, you didn't exist anymore. No one can speak of the fire, wolves can come into the city by permission, witches are on watch, new vampires need to pass a test. Rebekah came into the picture…No killing vampire rule doesn't apply to him apparently"

Violet took the information and tried to sort through it in her mind. If she was going to do things her way, she needed as much as she could get. "You trust me, right?"

He gave her a look of concern and wondered why she asked that. "Would you trust me enough to kick the king off the throne?"

Vincent's face changed to concern and shock. He leaned forward to her as she just watched him. "Look, I don't know how things go in Georgia but"

She cut him off. "What I want is mine and if Marcel isn't going to give it back, I will take it. He may have erased my name but I am Queen. This is my city, I've done a lot here and no one is going to tell me different. Klaus and I are"

It was his turn to cut her off. "Klaus Mikaelson? Violet…"

He leaned back in his chair and scoffed. Placing his hand to his head, he rubbed his eyes slowly. Vincent didn't know Violet too much but he knew what she was taking about was just plain stupid and dangerous. He was willing to work with her to help fix the city, not make it worse. Violet took a breath and shifted her eyes around the room.

"I know you hate what he's doing and that's why I'm here. You called me to help you control him; I'm the person who can. I know Marcel; I know what he's capable of, the ins and outs of this city. I know his moves, think of me being someone undercover"

"You know what he is right? Why are you going to put your life on the line for this city?"

"Why do you?" She countered and he looked at her. "I've actually died here, I had my chest pierced by a metal rod" Violet tugged at her shirt to reveal her shoulder. There was a scar that was above her left breast.

"The poison he has going through his body will kill you in an instant. Elijah and Kol Mikaelson have suffered from it and that doesn't concern you? You want to die just like them?"

Violet smirked a little and he caught the look. Vincent threw his hands up in the air and got out of the chair. He couldn't believe the things he was hearing. She wanted to continue on her theory but she wasn't sure if she should.

"How about I give you time to think over what I'm saying and I'll come back in a few days…I got vampires to take care of"

He was going to usher her back out to the pews but Violet was gone and in a hurry. As she passed the rows of five vampires, the blonde who she believed was Ivana turned to her.

"Are you going to get us out of here soon? If I spend another week in this church, I think I'm just going to stake myself"

She stopped walking and turned to her. She found it funny and wondered if she was a baby vampire. "How long have you been in the city?"

"Almost a year and I just want to go home" Violet's look softened a little and felt like that was herself speaking those words. She could hear an accent come out and wondered what it was.

"Where's home?" She asked.

"Moscow" Violet raised her eyebrows never meeting a Russian vampire before that was definitely different in New Orleans. As the other vampires looked between the two, it took Violet a few seconds to realize she could use them to her advantage.

She knew where she was going to put the stray vampires but something occurred to her that really didn't come to her before. "Quick question, how old are all of you vampire wise? Not counting your human years, count from when you turned to now"

She waited a few moments for them to figure it out then each took their turn answering. "50…10…75…100 and 45" Ivana, Jared, Kat, Rhys and Kianna all answered in that order.

Violet had nodded looking them over before coming up with something. "Give me two days and I'll have a place, actually tomorrow afternoon. I'll come get you all and show you the place"

She waved faintly before continuing on her way. Jarek had stood up and watched her then spoke "How are you going to get us out of here?"

"Let's just say the king and I are old friends. Whether he likes it or not, I can protect you guys more so than Vincent. Chow" Before they could ask anything else, she zipped away like lightening.

Klaus had just jumped out of his black Range Rover holding the phone up to his ear. He looked over the piece of paper he had in his hand before tossing it onto the driver's seat. Since Violet wanted out of the hotel, he took it upon himself to find a house for both of them to stay in. He went through at least fifteen and tried finding one that almost looked like her Georgia home. The house was two stories, wrap around porches on both floors and long columns. It was much larger than her home but he wondered if all the extra rooms would come in handy at some point.

He made a deal with her when he checked up on her that the whereabouts of the other Mikaelson's. Kol, Elijah, Freya, Hayley and Hope were all off subject so they would be safe. Klaus believed that if Marcel ever questioned Violet for information, she would genuinely not have the answer. Rebekah was the only known Original around as the others were all together in a whole separate state.

Klaus hung up the phone and proceeded to dial another one. He was unlocking the front door when he heard the other line click. "Niklaus…" Stepping through the front door he waited for the conversation to continue. "How is Covington?"

"I'm not in Covington, I'm in New Orleans and I need a favor"

As Klaus wandered around the plantation to check the place out, the line when silent. He could hear a sigh but no voice. "What do you mean you are in New Orleans?"

"I went back to New Orleans and I need a helping hand down here. I know it's a little crazy to ask but I thought you'd be the best one to call rather than Kol"

There was another pause on the line. "I do hope you're not down there because of Violet"

Klaus had stopped in the first stair and those words echoed in his head. No one knew of their relationship except for Marcel and Rebekah who just recently found out. Even though they had been seeing each other for almost a year and a half now, they had kept it a secret. He thought it would be best if they didn't find out so for any family gathering, Klaus made sure to keep his mouth shut.

"So what if it was Elijah?"

"Niklaus, you know it's dangerous to keep contacting her. I never said anything before out of respect for you but if Marcellus finds out…"

"He knows and while you keep judging me, you should know that Rebekah is down here with Marcel"

Klaus smirked to himself knowing that he could trap Elijah with that sentence. He had no idea she was in New Orleans as she told him that she was out seeing what the world has to offer. Klaus wasn't stupid and knew she ran back to the city. "What I want is for you to come down here for a little while, maybe a couple of days. Help get our sister back on our side while I can watch Violet as she isn't thinking that clearly at the moment" He paused in the sentence, took a deep breath and admitted "I love her Elijah"

Ever since Cami's death, Klaus was feeling like he couldn't get attached to anyone. The pureness of her heart was something he needed and she could understand him perfectly. But Violet could see past everything like she could, maybe she always had and just never said it out loud. The connection they had was different from any time before and they got along fine. Maybe it was because Marcel was always in the way; maybe they went through so much they could bond over everything. At the moment besides his family and his little Hope, Violet was all he had.

"I'll be there as fast as I can"

Marcel and Rebekah had been sitting at the long dinner able while he looked through a few papers. She wanted to bring a few things up but wasn't sure if she should. With Violet in town, she had a little worry on her hands as no one knew the whole story. Sure, she had been staying with Marcel and they had some romantic moments but it wasn't what everyone was thinking.

"So Rebekah, I've got a few questions to ask. I hate to bring things up now but I need to know. Did you know about your brother and my ex-girlfriend?"

He set a piece of paper down, crossed his arms leaning back in his chair and looked at her. She had been reaching for her wine glass and raised an eyebrow. "Rebekah…"

"No, I didn't have a bloody clue. The last time I talked to Nik was a few months ago and I had suspicions that he was seeing someone but I didn't think it would be her"

Marcel nodded slowly and she had taken a drink. It was in fact the truth but the last person on her mind would be Violet. "Well seeing as the two of them are together, they are going to come for me and what is mine. I want to know flat out whose side are you on"

She had taken another drink and pushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Of course she was willing to protect Klaus but she knew what Marcel was thinking. She and Violet had a rocky history and she wouldn't dare to protect her. Rebekah would only go after Klaus so she was technically in the middle.

"I want to know because if they are coming for what I have, I'm going to fight with everything I have"

Rebekah had a few questions on her mind but said something out loud. "You're not going to attack Violet and you know that I'm always in the middle so why ask the question"

"I'm not going to stand for anyone coming for me friend or no friend. Vi bailed on me when I needed her most and she always needs me" The cockiness in his voice was pure. "Violet's nothing without me at her side and this is still my city last time I checked. So while she parades around the city and tries to come up with a plan, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve to top hers. She can think that she can take me down but I'm dead wrong. After all, what's worth fighting for if not love? The love I had for her disappeared just like she did. Your Brother and her are dead"

He shoved his chair back and stood up. Gathering his papers he walked around the table over to her and looked her in the eyes. "Choose your side or else get out"

Rebekah had watched him walk away with a surprised look on her face. Besides coming to Louisiana for help on her bite, she came to check on Marcel. As weeks and months went by, there was something she couldn't shake but she also couldn't bring herself to leave. Pouring herself another glass of wine, she got up herself and wandered around the mansion.

 _May God have mercy for my enemies because I won't_


	10. Don't you fret, Marcelet

**~~Just for fair warning, since we don't know much about the Beast serum, I'm winging it and making it what I think it is (Even though I'm probably wrong). But once Season 4 comes along, I will definitely play by the rules and make it what it actually is~~ Reanna.**

 _New Orleans, 3 years ago. Violet pulled back and looked at him. The veins were still there, she must not have noticed them the first time. She placed her hands on his cheeks and rubbed over the red veins._

 _"Marcel…What did you do?" Marcel offered her his hand to help her up but all she could do was stare at him. He wasn't just a normal vampire anymore, he was a beast. Even though she believed he was going to take it, he promised her he wouldn't. Something wasn't right, she shouldn't alive, neither should he._

 _They both heard footsteps approaching them and they looked that way. Klaus, Kol and Freya stopped and looked at the two newly resurrected vampires. Their faces were filled with panic, surprise that was something they didn't see coming. Klaus put his arm to his siblings as they stared backing away. Violet watched them for a second then looked up at Marcel. The look on his face was full of hate, evil, she never seen him look like that before._

 _"Marcel…Don't" She attempted to get up to stop him but she couldn't push herself p. Before Violet could say anything else, Marcel was gone like the flash of lightening…And so were the Originals._

 _He hardly even paid attention to where he was going; all he wanted was to tear them apart. Everything that coursed through his veins were ten times higher, it was almost like he was a vampire all over again. Marcel was getting all these flashbacks running through his head and he grabbed onto the lamppost to calm himself. Davina's death, watching Violet fall through the burning floor, Klaus's concerned face when Lucien had him._

 _His hands dug into the post and thought he was going to rip it down. The memories came harder and faster and Marcel sunk to his knees. He could hear the footsteps all around the city but wasn't sure whose they were. He believed he lost the Mikaelson's as he snapped his eyes shut. His veins felt on fire and he let out monstrous yell. Marcel was on a path for blood._

 _Letting go, he ripped away from it and was ready to destroy anything that he came across. Lucien had the right idea going that he could tear everything meaningful away from the Original family and leave them last. Moving through the street, he could hear Violet calling out for him but he didn't take a moment to think it over. Marcel saw some of his vampires scattered dead from werewolf bites or hearts ripped out. Hearing movement down an alley to his left, bearing his fangs._

 _He saw some of the Strix members together and they just looked at him. Their jaws dropped when they saw Marcel in his beast form. Grinning to himself, they backed away but he was quicker than they were. Grabbing one around the neck, he bit deeply into her neck with pleasure. There was something that rang through his body, something euphoric. He tossed the vampire aside and glared at the others. The Strix had stopped and watched as one attempted to run towards the female. Marcel of course was faster and shoved his hand through his chest ripping his heart out. Killing vampires was the number one rule in the Quarter that wasn't allowed and he was finally breaking his own rules. Condemning any other vampire for breaking any rule but here he was._

 _They kept coming at him like fools and he easily tore through all of them. Biting their necks or their arms, hearts were scattered on the streets. Some that leapt from the buildings, Marcel tore their heads off. He still was going after the Mikaelson family but whoever got in his way he was willing to tear down. Breathing heavily, He looked in every direction and stared at the vampire bodies._

" _Marcel?..." He heard a female voice call out and believed it was Violet. Cracking his neck, he slowly turned around to look at Malena. Her eyes went wide seeing Marcel covered in blood. "I thought you were dead…I was looking around for Violet but I don't think she made it"_

 _She shook her head and it tossed her jet black hair behind her shoulder. His eyes slowly turned back to its normal color when he noticed the wound on her neck. She stumbled towards him and he reached out to her. Diego had appeared in Marcel's mind and he couldn't believe he was going through the same thing. Grabbing onto her arm, he helped her to the ground. "I'm going to get you help" He said even though he doubted he could._

 _All he had to do was draw enough blood of Klaus's and find something to scoop it up with. He hadn't seen any of his other vampires and wasn't sure if they made it. But he was going to get the blood for Malena's sake. He made his way through the dead bodies and onto a back alley where he saw Kol's back towards him. With his eyes reverting back to its angry form, he lunged for Kol._

 _Before Violet could answer Klaus, they both heard a scream in the distance. Klaus had looked at Violet before zipping off in that direction. She followed him and stayed right behind him as they saw Kol sink down to the ground. Marcel had been looking at the wounded Origina l then his eyes lowly and calmly looked up. His eyes were a deep red, they revealed hidden meanings. His lips bloody from the deadly bite on Kol, the veins running down his face. His extra set of fangs sparkled and Violet's eyes were in shock, she never seen him like that before._

 _"Who's next?" He asked locking his eyes on Klaus. He put his arm out to Violet to make sure that she stayed behind him and didn't move an inch forward. Kol yelled loudly and needed to help him immediately. Klaus's blue eyes shifted and he was trying to figure out something to do._

 _"What are you doing?" She asked going through the scene in her mind. "Marcel. I've seen the bodies, you are killing your own vampires, this isn't you…What the hell did you do?"_

 _He stared at her for a few seconds then spoke. "I suggest you move away from him. This is a vendetta against the Mikaelson's; you have no part in it" Marcel was hoping that Violet was going to step away but in a sense he didn't think she would._

 _She shook her head heavily, tears were beginning to reform. "No…You are not only hurting yourself but you are hurting me. Does that matter anymore? This isn't my friend or my boyfriend…I don't even know who this is anymore. You're nothing but a monster, a beast. You said that you would die for me, I did for you. You died but didn't come back the same way you left"_

 _Marcel listened and took in her words, maybe they were true. Acting out of revenge over Davina, he made a decision that would affect him for the rest of his life. Besides the obvious, he needed a way to protect the city and every one of his friends safe. So what if he jumped to conclusion? What Lucien made was a present, a gift. Whoever got handed something as powerful as the beast serum who take it no matter the cost. Was it for the better or worse? Only Marcel would be able to figure that out._

 _"Violet, I want you to get Kol, get Elijah and get out of here"_

 _Marcel's mouth curled into a smile and he shook his head. "No, Kol isn't going anywhere. I don't think you get it; there isn't a way to save any of you. Two brothers down, one to go. Freya, I'll get her eventually and Rebekah will be safe and sound. I'll let Hayley slide but you Klaus, you still are in my path" Venom dripped from his voice, it was like someone had erased him and replaced him with someone else, but then again they did._

 _"I'm not leaving with without you Violet" that apparently struck a nerve with Marcel as he cocked his head. "I'm not going anywhere until this ends. War doesn't solve anything Marcel, you know that. You destroy the Mikaelson's great but then what is she going to think? Rebekah will hate you for ripping her brothers away and then who are you going to have left? Because I sure as hell am not going to be here if you act this way. Somehow I think whatever happened after that fire is going to kill us either way"_

 _Klaus just stood there listening and tensed up. Marcel was willing to be provoked and there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. His plan wasn't to attack his girlfriend but if he could only send a message. He could try his best to control himself around her but he could feel himself slipping away. Out of his two hundred years of existing, Marcel had never turned off his emotions but he was slowly beginning to feel what it felt like. It was almost like his humanity was fading. Licking his lips, he charged at them._

 _Violet put her arms up to protect herself but Klaus drove in front of her to block him. Putting her hands down, she coughed from the movement. Kol's eyes had lifted to look at her then his brother. Klaus and Marcel had disappeared for a split second until she heard a loud crash that cut through the air. Klaus was thrown into a brick wall and tumbled onto the ground._

 _Looking around for Marcel, Violet moved as quickly as she could to defend Klaus. Grabbing him by the arm, she began to help him up until she heard Marcel in the distance. "Get out of the way now!" Spinning around, she shook her head heavily. "No…You either get away from him or you go through me"_

 _Panic and terror ran through her body and he could sense it as he stepped out of the shadows. He was so strong that it kept Klaus on the ground. It really started to hit Marcel that she was defending the Mikaelson's family. If she ever tried to challenge him, it was usually over something simple but not something as big as this. He just looked at her in disbelief not understanding why she was acting the way she was._

 _"I'll give you one more chance Violet. Get out of the way"_

 _"No…"_

 _She wasn't going to be pushed aside like a piece of paper. Shifting her body into a defensive stance, Klaus looked and attempted to get up. Marcel narrowed his eye sand made his way towards her taking strides. He was never afraid to push a vampire to prove who was king, even her. It was almost like watching a dog claim territory and threatening anyone who dared to cross him. All he wanted to do was show her who was boss even though he'd probably push too far._

 _The Original Hybrid reached for her but Violet was already walking towards Marcel. She looked back at him motioning for him to get Kol and get out, not like he was going to. She was willing to sacrifice herself to get them out; she knew that she shouldn't be alive. Something in her head told her that she wasn't alright and by the way he was acting, she was afraid of what her future held. Holding her breath, Violet heard Marcel growl and go after her. Zipping out of the way, she tried running down the street for him to follow but it failed. He knew her game and was going to play by his own rules. He caught a hold of her shirt and pulled her back. Violet yelped spinning around and tried to punch him._

 _"You're lucky to be alive. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here. And this is the thanks I get?" Marcel bared his fangs to show his force. It was until he realized the position he put her in. Something in his head clicked and he didn't feel anything towards her. "Till death do us part"_

 _Violet didn't even try to fight him and it's not like she could anyway. The grip he had was more unbreakable than an Original and in fact, it hurt. Klaus had yelled out for her and Marcel gave him a devilish smile before going to bite down…_

 _She braced herself for the feeling but instead felt him be pulled away from her. Marcel had screamed and sunk to his knees reaching for the wooden stake in his back. Kol stood behind him and had given her a look of mixed emotions. If Violet understood the look correctly, it was a you're welcome but I still don't like you. She had been trying to protect his brother and that meant she needed to be saved. But Kol still didn't trust her and that was that. Rushing over, Klaus grabbed his brother before he fell as the pain kicked in again._

 _"We need to get out of here now" He gave Violet a stern look._

 _Dragging Kol away and fast, Klaus disappeared down a side alley and waited momentarily for her. Violet had stood there breathing heavily tried to grasp the whole thing her head. Marcel was trying his best to pull out the wood but he hardly could reach it. Once he got a hold of it the problem was he couldn't pull it out as it was jammed in his back good. He snapped his head up and stared at her, her mascara was running again. Violet shook her head slowly in disappointment and he stopped to watch her._

 _"Violet…" His voice had desperation in it._

 _She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. Did either of them think that they were going to end up where they were? It would be safer for her to leave and go back to Georgia but what she was living behind wasn't something simple. She was leaving her friends, her boyfriend, her belongings. A lot of things Marcel did was with her and they made a perfect team. He could do everything by himself but it was better to have someone you trust at your side._

 _"Why are you doing this?..." Violet's boots clicked on the ground as she slowly backed away. He growled lowly and tried reaching for it again. She kept watching him, peered over her shoulder at Klaus then followed right behind him._

 _Marcel had yelled out her and once he plucked the wood from his back, he stood to his feet even more enraged than before. Klaus was always stepping in and trying to take away everything that was his. First it was the city, then his friends and now his closest ally. He needed to put the Mikaelson's down once and for all._

 _"Thank God you're alive; I've been searching all over the city for you"_

 _Josh ran up behind him not understand the whole story. He saw everything go down in flames but just like Malena, he didn't see what happened to the two of them. Covered in black just like his sire, he approached calmly knowing already what he was. Violet may have not known that he had taken it but he confided in Josh that he had. Of course he wouldn't judge him as he would have done the same thing._

 _"How many vampires are left?" Marcel asked still staring down the dark alley._

 _"I don't know I haven't really seen anyone. I came across Julia and Malena a while ago. Some I saw take off and I know for a fact Zach ran away. Why? Where's Violet?"_

 _Turning his head to look at the young vampire he spoke "I want you to find any vampire you can and find Violet. She's with Klaus and I want you to stop them before they live the city let alone state. You do whatever it takes to bring her back here"_

 _Josh was confused by the order and didn't quite understand what he was talking about. Why was she running away with Klaus? Did they take her as leverage? Marcel had given him a dark looked and Josh nodded before zipping away. He was going to do everything in his power to stop them from leaving. Problem was he knew they already had gone and that shattered everything in him._


	11. Frankenstein's Monster

**~~Sorry for a late update. I've been sick with allergies and finally finished this chapter. I wanted to add in that before chapter one, I added a song list of the songs that inspired me for this story and the link to 8 tracks. There are a few others on my profile for the story as well. One for Violet and Marcel, Violet and Klaus, Bottom of the River and a bonus one if you were curious to take a look~~Reanna.**

Violet had been up most of the morning getting the old loft into shape. When she and Marcel had left it years ago, they left most of their stuff so it wasn't that bad to fix up. She noticed a few missed calls so she stopped to check them, who they were from was a surprise.

She couldn't believe the phone calls but at the moment she didn't have the heart to call back. For the last three years, she dodged many people and the only person she didn't was Klaus. Vincent was constantly calling but she avoided it as she didn't want to remember the past. Marcel was right, anything she couldn't handle she hid from. Violet had a feeling that it had to do with the city and she wanted to part herself from it at the time. Why she came back to New Orleans was a question she continued to ask herself every day.

If she wanted to get the help she needed from the witches, Violet would help Vincent out. The only thing that bugged her about it was how was the whole plan going to pass Marcel? He seems to know every little detail going on in the city and she doubted that the vampires would pass by easily. But if she could use them to her advantage in taking the city, the more the merrier.

Violet was always in a predicament as she called herself the Queen of the city but never really wanted it. If anything were to happen to him back then, she was willing to pass it to Thierry or Diego. It was too much to do and pressure, she'd rather take her orders. Now she could see the difference in Marcel and she was ready to sweep it out from underneath his feet. Violet wasn't going to have her name or image erased from the town she was raised in. It was going to be a battle between friends, ex-lovers, a king and a queen.

Pulling out a chair to one of the large windows, she jumped up with a rag and began to wipe them down. The river was calm and she could see the city gleam in the morning light. Smirking to herself, she carried on after tucking the phone securely in her pocket. She still had a lot to get to and was on a mission to finish it. Besides that, she was craving blood and wanted to drain a whole bar of people but that wasn't an option. She had packed some blood bags with her and began to slowly run out. Violet wanted to tear into the humans but thought it was best to stay quiet. Marcel had yet to find where she was staying and if she purchased a house, he wouldn't know of that either.

"Well isn't this a sight to see. You know if you move two windows down I'm sure you'll have fond memories of it"

Marcel had been leaning against the door jamb watching her. He was referring to the fact that Annalynn had thrown her out when they had an issue with the Algier witches. He wore his typical brown leather jacket, dark attire and a grin that lasted for days. Violet looked over her shoulder at him and rolled her eyes, so much for peace and quiet.

"Stalking Marcel? I can tell times have changed but now you're really pushing it"

He laughed to himself and walked inside. "Actually my vampires told me about some suspicious activity in one of my buildings. You do remember that I have eyes and ears everywhere so it wasn't that hard. I took it upon myself to come here rather than them and see what you were up to"

"None of your business" She said coldly and turned back around. Soaking the rag in some water, she proceeded to continue. Violet would drown out any noise if he spoke.

"You know, I looked into every place around the city and I couldn't find a room in your name..." Violet's heart had skipped and she paused for a second and hoped he didn't notice. Marcel did of course and he continued. "So I did a little digging and found a room in the Bourbon Orleans Hotel under the name Madeline Bodreaux?"

She completely stopped and slowly turned around "Did you think I wouldn't remember?"

Violet wanted to brush it off but knew she was trapped. "Surprised you do, why does it concern you whose name I put anything of mine in? I thought it would be less obvious than using my name Sherlock Holmes"

Marcel smiled and knew exactly how he was right. Madeline was the first ever human she killed after turning into a vampire through Klaus. He may not have done too much with her turning but he still remembered a lot of information. "It's the same with all of them Vi, I know everything. Beatrice Doriocourt, Clayton Dixon, Lizette Jarreau. You are a typical ripper and how's that working out for you?"

Turning back to the window, Violet scrubbed hard. "It's a little creepy that you know my victims so well" Ignoring the last question, she knew the game he was trying to play. Violet wanted peace and quiet, no arguing and no shouting.

"What I find creepy is that you take something from their dead body. Mostly a piece of jewelry but if they didn't have any a piece of cloth would work…Don't you get sick of collecting the things of dead people?"

"You know if you're trying to get a rise out of me it isn't working. And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to finish here so if you could leave me alone that would be great"

Marcel nodded slowly and shook his head with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere" He moved over to one of the chairs that was left behind and plopped down. He watched her sigh and scrub at the window. Violet shifted her eyes every once and a while towards him to make sure he wasn't up to anything funny. Sick of the silence, she wanted to make small talk but didn't know what quite to bring up. Lucky Marcel started the conversation but it could have been something better than what he asked.

"So you and Klaus huh? I mean I should have seen it coming"

"So you and Rebekah again? I don't think my relationship concerns you anymore. We aren't anything anymore so what I do in my own time doesn't need to be brought to light"

"What's with you dating wolves anyway? I thought you hated them?"

Marcel reached for the glass that was sitting on the table next to him and looked it over. He knew it was a shot of bourbon and belonged to her. If memory served him correctly, she hid about three drops of blood in it when she really craved it. Swirling it around in the glass, he took a deep breath and she still never responded. "Changing the subject then, why did you come back to New Orleans? You said it wasn't for me so why after three years"

She threw the rag down and turned to sit on the chair. Crossing her legs, she spoke. "Well I thought if you were normal then I would stay but considering how you are now, you're not worth fighting for. And I told you, I need help to curve the ripper in me because of you"

"How is this my fault again?"

"Because of you and your stupid idea. You know as well as I that you can't bend the rules of nature without any consequences. When the Algier witches traded their life for me, I was resurrected but not without danger" Violet had stopped and looked towards the ground. She didn't know why she was explaining this to Marcel, maybe she hoped he'd do something for her. At the same time it gave him leverage against her. "At some point I'm going to reluctantly going to turn into a ripper and I don't think I'm going to be able to get out of it this time around"

He had looked over at her once she slowly looked up. It was a terrifying thing for her and he could see it in her. Violet's concern her entire vampire life was to never lose herself but it looked like it was going to be unavoidable. "Did you talk to Vincent?"

"He's going to try his best to help but every witch I've talked to says there is nothing that anyone can do"

Marcel nodded and slipped his hand into his jacket. Once she began to stand back up, he pulled his arm out and it revealed a blood bag. Slowly ripping the top apart, he could feel her eyes burn on him. "What are you doing?" She knew that the normal conversation wasn't going to last but she hoped that would have been it.

"Testing you" He stood up and held the bag tight in his hand. "You see, I can't have a ripper walking around on my streets. Either I'm going to take control of the situation or you can"

She couldn't believe her ears when he spoke. Whatever happened to the old Marcel that she knew? Violet was growing tired of the coldness, confidence and she was willing to do something about it. She didn't want the city; she didn't want any of it. In her mind, she wanted to save him from himself before it was too late. She was the type of person willing to do what needed to be done no matter the consequence. Once she gained control though, she didn't know what she'd do with it.

"Put it away and get the hell out" The dark red veins crept under hers eyes and began to appear. Violet tried suppressing it away but Marcel already had the upper advantage "Come on, one little bag isn't going to do much. There's a street festival coming up and I don't want to see you out there massacring the crowd. This will help you fight back the craving"

She wanted to rip it out of his hand and drain it in a matter of seconds. Klaus had been helping her for months and she was just getting the hang of controlling it. Violet couldn't spiral just yet. Snapping her eyes closed, she held back as much as she could. "Please. Leave"

Shaking his head, Marcel wasn't going anywhere. The blood had rushed through her body and her hands began to tremble. Anger and hunger began to rise and she couldn't take it anymore. Violet flew over and went to grab the bag before Marcel pulled away. Now realizing the game was going to be cat and mouse, she didn't want to play. She moved towards him again but reached for his throat. Once she got a hold of him, Violet threw him into the brick wall across the room. Zipping over for the blood bag, she grabbed it and moved away drinking quickly.

Marcel had laughed and picked himself off of the floor. He brushed his shoulders off as dust laid on them from the wall. He watched her carefully as she as drained it in a matter of seconds. Throwing the bag down, Violet had huffed heavily when she began to realize there was no more. A ripper could turn into a monster when they were denied blood.

"Everything okay in there Miss Badeaux?" A voice echoed towards the doorway as if someone was about to come inside. Jarek appeared with all the other vampires trailing behind him. Marcel had focused his attention on them not knowing who they were.

"I told you that you guys can call me Violet and yes, he was just leaving. In fact, you remember Marcel, right?" Violet wiped her mouth with the back of her right which only smeared in more. Ivana looked her over as the red blood eyes went back to green. Looking down towards her waist, Violet grabbed the hoodie around her waist and tied it tighter distracting herself.

"Please tell me you didn't just turn these guys?" It was almost like he had never seen any of them before. In Marcel's mind, he believed she either turned people or these were friends from Georgia.

"You don't remember them? Ivana's only been in New Orleans for a year, Jarek and Kat a month. You should remember Rhys and Kianna as they've been here a week. These vampires can't leave the city due to you holding them hostage"

"You recruited vampires? To do what Violet?"

"Taking you down" She said it as if it were nothing but a thought. Offering a sly smirk, Marcel stepped towards her but so did the vampires.

They were grateful for what she was doing for them. They only wanted to get out of the city but being out of the church was breath of fresh air. If Violet kept working her magic, she'd be able to get them out without any struggle. The vampires all talked to one another and promised they'd help her like she was doing for them.

Marcel had turned away from the vampires eyeing the other one over. Squinting at her, he nodded with a smile. "You are either on my side, by my side or in my damn way. A piece of advice Violet, choose wisely because you know it's not going to end well"

Violet continued to wipe the blood from her cheek as she stared him down. "We both know the answer. I watched you get your heart torn out. I watched you burn while I was at your side. Where were you when I left, right nowhere to been seen. Now, I want to rip your heart from your chest. I want to watch your world burn and I want to be standing where you are"

Violet's tone of voice was something that he had never heard before. It had taken him by surprise but it didn't show on his face. It was almost like her demeanor had changed into something worse, something darker. "You sacrificed me, put my life in danger and now I will do the same from you. All kings fall and a smarter pawn takes the shot. You've said it yourself; I'm the Queen so I will do as I please. Your time is coming Marcel…"

Her expression dropped, the ripper was talking. Staring him down, he just looked at her back then looked away. Marcel sure had changed but slowly but surely so did Violet. It wasn't that he hated her, he still loved her somewhat. He was only protecting his city but it was true to a fault. The beast serum changed his personality, he had become darker.

"Tell your boyfriend I might pay him a visit later"

It did bother him that she was with Klaus as she didn't understand the relationship he had with Rebekah. Things were different and she couldn't see past it. If it helped having an Original on each side then so be it. But Marcel wasn't going to let Violet come in and take away everything he had. It looked like she had become a shell of her former self as well, he didn't like that. It wasn't that he saw her as much of a threat because she wouldn't kill him, she didn't know how. But he knew that Violet wouldn't strip herself of the one person she could count on. But what could go wrong if a beast was faced up against a ripper?


	12. This feels like hell, Vicel

_Violet,_

 _So I'm wondering on how this is going to get to you considering that I don't know your address. It's sad to think after all these years of knowing each other I don't know where you're at in Georgia. But don't worry; I'll have Josh drop these off so I won't know._

 _Nothing's different here, well minus what happened in the fire. I have uncovered some of our things but most of it is gone. I've been debating on whether to rebuild the compound or to keep it in ashes. There are so many memories there that I can't figure out if I want to erase them or not. I should just do like you did, erase everything and start from scratch._

 _You know it's almost like its 1920 all over again. Rebekah and I called Mikael to make Klaus flee the city and I got my wish. I drove the Original siblings out of New Orleans but she wasn't part of the deal. I thought if I could get all of my problems out, I'd be able to have everything I wanted. When you left 19 years before that, I had to pick up the pieces of that. Rebekah refused to tell me anything even though I knew that you were far from here. This place wasn't for you, it didn't fit you right. Violet, you were always supporting yourself as I couldn't support you. As much as I wanted you to stay, I knew that you weren't happy here. That's probably why you left a year ago._

 _When the Originals had been run out, I had to start from the bottom. Watching Klaus and Elijah was easy; I knew what needed to be done. I needed to erase the Mikaelson name and prove that my own name would be known. But there was something missing...I needed you. I know I could have done all of it on my own but what's a king without a queen?_

 _Here's where I'm at today. I am Mikaelson free, the city has not seen any in months. I had gotten your phone calls, why call and not say anything? You leaving has been different than any other time. I'm sorry, there I said it. You know me Vi, I'm not that kind of monster you had seen that night of the fire._

 _It's empty here; I just don't know what it is. I don't know if maybe I'm realizing everything that I've lost. I've lost my friends, people who I have considered family. I've lost places and I've lost myself. I now understand where Lucien was coming from; I'm not the same anymore. Whatever is in me grower angrier and I don't know what to do about it. I'm hoping that you're going to come back but somewhere deep inside I know that isn't going to happen._

 _Anyway, I hope you are okay and safe. I'd explain a lot to you but I'd rather do it in person. Once you come back to New Orleans it's going to be a whole new scene. There are going to be things you won't understand, why I did them and the things I've been doing. I hope that you are going to come home and I'll be waiting._

 _Marcel. 1 year later._

 _Violet,_

 _Why am I being haunted by all the memories of this city? I feel like everything around me is suffocating me with everything that when wrong here. Maybe it's the serum, maybe I'm going crazy or maybe it's you. As I sit in a new place listening to Thierry's only record, I can't help but reminisce on the good, the bad and the ugly._

 _I was lucky enough to get some things from the fire. Remember that emerald dress that you mentioned in your letter? Well I've got it in one piece but I can't get the black spots out of it. I've been saving it for when you return if that is any time soon. I'm trying not to dwell on the fact that you may never return but every time I pass the dress, I can't help but wonder what you are doing._

 _Remember the 70's? Remember all that fuss you did throughout the entire city telling all the vampires you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me? I feel like we are just repeating that same cycle. You hated me because I locked you away for 15 years because of your ripper antics. You were living your life in the 50's practically by yourself. You had your own place that wasn't the compound, you barely relied on any vampire and you had fun. Where are you? Where did that Violet go?_

 _My action on the beast serum and saving your life was done because I loved you. I still do in some way; I don't know how…Do you know why I turned you? I found you on the streets because you needed help. I thought if I brought you to the plantation that I could figure something out and send you on your way. But when you ran into me, I could see something in your eyes. You were lost, alone but you knew how to survive. You were roaming the city for a day and knew how to get somewhere with nothing. When you were dying, I couldn't watch you suffer. You were fighting it back with all you had, you didn't even tell Klaus, I, Elijah or Rebekah about it. You'd rather take care of yourself than put your worries on anyone else._

 _I turned you because I knew you could do greater things in your life than what you were dealt. You took care of everyone else and you needed to take care of you. Sure Klaus and Elijah had jumped on me for turning you but I knew it was the right thing. You could make yourself the Queen of this city and have everyone worship you by the snap of your fingers. I need you to come back, people trust you here, It'd be a lot easier for you to solve all these problems._

 _I get it; you hate me for what I did. I get that, but you need to come back to New Orleans. I want you to come home and by home I mean here. If not, I guess I'll have to go back to an old friend and I don't think you're going to like that too much. Quit messing with the Mikaelson's and you know I mean Klaus. I'm warning you for your own good._

 _Marcel. Two years later._

 _Violet,_

 _This is New Orleans without you. The streets are the same, the city is the same but you aren't here and that's a major problem. When are you coming home? It's been almost two years by now. Have you read my last two letters I sent? I'm not sure if I'm going to send this as it seems I never get a response back. Are you even ever coming back? We left on a rocky note; yeah I'm aware of that. But do you ever call, write anything? Right, you did. I appreciate the phone call but not saying a word? How convenient._

 _So how's the house? How's the Georgia lifestyle treating you? I'm sure it's nothing like it is here. How's life treating you? How are you doing? What are you doing? See isn't it unnerving when you have a thousand questions being thrown in your face? You wanna know what I've been doing here? I'm rebuilding New Orleans and our home that went down in flames? Do you remember that? I'm trying to figure out what the hell to do. It's been quiet, I haven't had any trouble but I guess that's what happens when you become something bigger and better than an Original._

 _Speaking of, how are my old friends? How are they considering that Elijah and Kol are gone? Is Klaus so distraught that I killed two of his brothers? But you've probably been right at his side the entire time to comfort him. What about me? Do I not count anymore? I hate to be the one to break the news but you are just a Cami replacement. I could be wrong of course since I've always known there has to be something between you two. When I turned you, I could see you look at him like he was a savior. You told him about the beast serum, why? I finally had the upper hand against the Mikaelson's and you ran to them and told them everything. That's something that really, really bothers. You were supposed to be there for me, not for Klaus, Elijah, any of them. I was doing right by Davina, what needed to be done. Then again, Kol Mikaelson saved your life._

 _Okay, so maybe I went a little overboard. I'm not afraid to say I made a mistake. We woke up, newly resurrected vampires and I was a beast. My head wasn't in the right place, we both know that. Problem is, I know how you think and you are going to blame this all on me. So maybe I should have told you that I had the Algier witches in my pocket and were planning to bring you back just in case of an emergency. But I knew if I told you, you wouldn't want their sacrifice. Where is my thank you Violet? I saved your life ad I don't even get a thank you? No, you ran off with the Mikaelson's. How are the family reunions? Oh right, half of the family is dead._

 _Can I honestly ask a personal question? My head is filled with them that it's so hard not to write them all on this piece of paper. You and I made a team, we were always a team. If you were hurt, I was the one who bled. If someone attacked you, I wasn't hesitant to bite. We ran this city for years and never had a problem. Sure you had your Ripper ways appear and I had no other choice but to contain them, but why? You looked at me as if I was a monster; you used to look at Klaus that way. So am I him now? Am I a Mikaelson? When times get tough, you run, you always have. You couldn't handle Rebekah and I all those years ago. You broke the rules by dating Jake when you knew werewolves were off limits and yet again you are dating one. Why did you leave?_

 _So while I repair New Orleans, just know that I am missing you. I hope one day you're going to come back but I don't see that happening any time soon. I boil in my anger, break my heart with sorrow and take out those who need to be erased. I've got two more siblings on my hands and instead of finding them; I will wait until they come back here. Once they do, the venom that flows through my veins will be Klaus's demise. Freya, who knows maybe I'll let her live. Why don't you just run to them and tell them my plan now. I mean, you let Klaus in on everything so why don't you tell him that his life is in danger. I have plans for you when you come back though, you can either take the Queen place next to me or not. Your decision Vi._

 _If you really loved me, why did you leave?_

 _Marcel. Three years later_

Covington, months ago. Violet had stood in her Georgia home upstairs bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. She could tell how lifeless she was becoming and there was something that she needed to change. She held Marcel's last letter in her hand after reading it over a few times. She had kept the letters he sent but still never wrote back. She kept it a secret from Klaus as she didn't want him to find out anything.

Putting her hand down on the sink holding it tight, she reached into the cabinet for a pair of scissors. She needed to change something about herself and changing her look could bring new things. Reaching for a lock of hair, Violet took a deep breath realizing how stupid she was being. She had distanced herself greatly from New Orleans that she needed a change and hope for the best.

Chopping a piece off, she couldn't believe what she was doing. Violet was always high on her appearance and wanted to look her best. She felt that if people knew who she was and where she came from and that was a form of intimidation. The people of New Orleans well and even when vampires were passing through, they knew better than to cross her. When Violet was growing up, she wasn't used to nice things until she was introduced to Marcel and the Mikaelson's.

Reaching for more hair, she started snipping it away until it barely reached her shoulders anymore. Her face wouldn't look good with a pixie cut but she didn't want long hair anymore. She wondered if she should look more like Cami but then that would be weird for Klaus. While she cut a few more locks, she caught herself gazing at the letter once more. But when she heard Klaus approach the bedroom, he was only inches away from her. Looking around quickly, she opened up another cabinet across the room and threw the letter between a few towels.

When he seen her, he paused wide eyed looking at her. It was that she looked bad but there was something different for how she looked. Maybe the change wasn't that great of an idea. But Klaus knew that something was different, he could tell. But what was going months after he wasn't expecting. He didn't mind taking care of Violet as he did so in the past but she was getting to the point of no return. If he knew what really went through her mind, he'd stop her and that wasn't going to happen. No one told Violet no, no didn't exist to her. Klaus wasn't prepared for the worst, he wasn't prepared at all.


	13. One foot in the grave

**~~Sorry for such a long update. I try to post one or two a week but I've just been stuck on this damn chapter that I wasn't interested in this moment. And I've been coming up with new ideas so I've had to re-plan. Anyway, I hope you read and comments are appreciated~~Reanna.**

Elijah had just arrived in New Orleans and passed the two vampires who were guarding the outside. It was easy for him as they clearly didn't want to mess with an Original. He assumed these were new, young vampires and Marcel had better find more confident ones. At first he was going to mistake them for the Strix but Violet had told him they no longer existed in the city.

It was weird considering last time things didn't end so well. He in a way regretted sacrificing Davina to the witches but it was family above all. He needed to protect Kol and everyone else in defeating Lucien. There were nights that it kept him awake that he honestly wondered if it was right but he had to make sure he convinced himself right.

While walking down near the docks towards Bourbon Street, a few memories had popped into his mind that he ignored the phone ringing in his pocket. It was most likely Hayley keeping in touch as she had been calling Klaus non-stop. They last he talked to him was their conversation on the phone days ago. Elijah was always going to be protective of his family and this was another example. It wasn't that he didn't trust Violet; he just didn't quite understand the situation. His brother hadn't told him much of their relationship but he still was cautious.

He would be forever thankful that she offered the cure to him and she was somewhat considered family to them. But he didn't understand how Klaus and Violet became a thing. Elijah knew about the constant visits to Georgia but something just didn't add up to him. As he made his way down Bourbon Street, he had no idea that Marcel never rebuilt the compound. He wanted see Rebekah first to figure out some things. Elijah also knew that she ran back to him and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Once he figured out that she was staying with Marcel in the middle of nowhere, he headed there on a mission. When Elijah arrived, he was puzzled at the scenery but didn't question it. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to answer. Rebekah opened to door and her face lit up in surprise. She smiled greatly and stepped out hugging him. Elijah had smiled back and hugged her warmly. It had been a while since he had seen her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were last near Chicago?" She asked once they pulled apart.

He shook his head before speaking. "I was but then I needed to get back to the family. Something had come up that needed to be taken care of"

Her face dropped thinking the worst. "Please tell me Hope is alright?"

"She's fine Rebekah, it was Niklaus who I chased after" He had pulled out a picture from his pocket and gave it to her. "She wanted me to give this to you. Hope says she misses you and hopes one day you'll come back"

She took it and stared at it momentarily before hearing the noise from the upstairs bannister. She Rebekah didn't have a chance to usher Elijah away as Marcel appeared in a second. He stood there with a tight jaw staring at him. Last he seen Elijah was the night of the fire and his siblings taking him away after Lucien bit him. Cocking his head with an irritated expression, Marcel looked him up and down before speaking.

"Well if the dead hasn't risen. You know last I saw you was the night this city went down in flames again. How are you still alive?"

"I wouldn't want to give away my secrets so soon Marcellus" Elijah had smiled seeing how annoyed he was. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak with my sister so if you could invite me in"

He knew that there had to a human occupying the house as Marcel was now a beast. He wouldn't be so careless now and all the information he received from Klaus was all the truth. There was a plus with his brother seeing Violet as she knew a few things about New Orleans in the three years. Everyone in a while she spoke to Josh and he provided her with minor information.

Marcel shook his head. "If you want to talk to your sister you both can go someplace else because you're not getting an invite"

"Oh Marcel, where did this confidence come from? Could it be from that little serum running through your veins? What I am curious to know is why are you hiding from my brother and his girlfriend? You two seem to share a common denominator and I'm a little surprised you don't want to see her"

Rebekah had given Marcel a look then stepped out onto the large porch. She wanted to see her brother and he would be damned if he tried to stop her. He didn't say a word as he still eyed Elijah down. It was almost like he was trying to prove he was the alpha male but Elijah wasn't paying any attention to it.

"What's your secret that you are hiding? Out of all these years of knowing you, I know you do not turn your back on anyone so why are you doing so to Violet?" There were questions that popped into his head but he knew Marcel wouldn't answer them. He was more worried about Klaus being back in New Orleans and doing something stupid. If he got onto the wrong side of the beast, which he already had it would mean bad luck. Violet only had three cures left and once they were gone, they wouldn't have an advantage anymore.

"Like I said, if you two want to talk go someplace else. Why don't you go to into town?"

"You can't set me up Marcel, you know in a matter of seconds I can kill all of your vampires so until then I'll speak with my brother and sister on things. Trust me; I don't want to see Niklaus fighting you for this city. But for fair warning, I think you've got a storm brewing"

He turned on his heel away from the house with Rebekah in tow. Elijah didn't understand why she had been staying in the city and wanted to get to the bottom of it all. He'd deal with Klaus and his situation later but first he needed to worry about his sister. Marcel had watched them leave before slamming the door. Last thing he wanted were the Mikaelson's coming back to the city.

Violet had received a call from Vincent early in the morning but she was debating whether to meet him or not. He said it had something to do with her ripper ways but she really didn't want the answer. Even though she wanted to find out what was going on with her, she was fearful of the answer. She was gathering her things in the hotel listening to Klaus trying to convince her to go. Once she made up her mind, it was set in stone but part of her didn't know what to do.

Next thing she knew, Klaus and Violet were standing in the graveyard home to the witches. He promised he'd go with her to see about it and she was thankful for that. As they walked through the rows, they both paid respects to Cami and Davina. Violet realized that the graves that represented her and Marcel's demise were gone. Once they got to the large meeting area, they were greeted by Vincent and a few witches. Two of them stood up by the arrival of Klaus and Vincent was just as surprised.

"I didn't know there was another Original in the city besides Rebekah" He picked up that they were an item by how close they were to one another. That threw him a curveball and he tried breaking the awkward tension. "These are a few witches that have been helping me"

He pointed behind him and Violet gave a half smile and wave. She never felt comfortable around witches and that's why she took it upon herself to study witchcraft for her advantage. She knew a lot which would surprise anyone and only used her knowledge when it was needed.

The witches didn't take their eyes off of the couple and Klaus felt somewhat curious. They had to all have known him while he was in the city three years ago. It made Violet uncomfortable as she hated when people stared. "So…What do you need me here for?"

"You're running out of time" A female who was leaning over a table looking for something spoke which prompted Vincent to turn around. "Thank you Dayanna. Don't mind her, she's from the voodoo queens coven and you know how most of them are towards vampires"

Violet was taken back by her and the remark she made. She didn't look like she came from the coven but she took Vincent's word for it. "Running out of time how?" Placing her hands in her pockets she began to worry.

"What she means is…" A male cut Vincent off at the shake of his head.

"There isn't anything we really can do. Magic isn't going to help your situation much, the only thing we can do is by you time which isn't much. You broke the bounds of nature and it's your time to pay for it. All you can do is hope for the best"

"Thank you Theo for putting it lightly" He turned back around to face her. "I've been trying everything I can. You took the vampires off of my hands and I have tried my best making it up to you but it looks like I can't do much"

"But a witch in North Carolina told me that if I was in New Orleans since I died here that witches could do something about it"

"Well clearly she lied…" A different female spoke annoyed.

Klaus smirked and stared at her. "Don't forget that I can rip you to shreds in a matter of seconds. You find something to fix her or you get consequences from me"

The same female and another male who weren't introduced stood up swiftly and placed their hands out ready to do a spell. Vincent made them back down and Violet rubbed her face piecing everything together not caring about the threat.

"How much time are we talking about?"

"Maybe a few weeks. Problem is we don't when the effect is going to happen so there isn't a correct answer. The only thing you can do is let it happen. Either way, you're going to become a ripper without being able to control yourself for the rest of your life" Dayanna said.

Violet could feel her hands start to tremble so she quickly put them back in her jacket pockets. She stood there for a few seconds before turning away to leave. She looped her arm around Klaus's and held on tight. Glancing over her shoulder she spoke

"I get that you don't like me or vampires in general but thanks for the help. Whatever Marcel has done to you or the city, I have no part in it so don't look at me with judgy eyes. I don't know if you're intimidate by Klaus, that I am or was close to Marcel or the ripper aspect but thank you anyway"

Violet and Klaus stepped out with Vincent right on their heels. "Hey just so you know I'm not giving up and if I have to do it alone then I will. Just give it time and let me figure out something"

She turned to him and smiled but Vincent could see right past it. She was terrified, Violet was never scared. She hated being labeled a ripper, mostly the ripper of New Orleans. There was something that frightened her about losing herself and never going back. She'd become more of monster than she was already made to be.

Violet thanked him and went on her way. Neither of them said a word as they passed the rows of graves as something clicked in her mind. She pondered it for a moment. "You know, I might as well just turn my emotions off now rather than wait it out"

Klaus looked at her but didn't say anything. "Why would you do that?"

"The only reason I am in New Orleans is to apologize to Marcel and move on because one I become a ripper, I'm not going to care. I know I sound ridiculous saying that I want the city when I don't. I just want to prove myself before I won't be able to have the chance again. Let's face it, I'll have nothing in the end after this so why not jumpstart it"

"You'll have me. I've seen you at your worst; I've taken care of you. Don't you forget that I'm the one that did this to you. You are not turning your emotions off; you're stronger than this Violet. You can fight this off and I won't let anything happen to you"


	14. Ancheronta Movebo

"Where are we going?" Violet questioned looking away from her phone and out the car window.

"I told you it's a surprise. You don't know where we are?" Klaus asked taking his eyes of the road for a quick second.

"I hope to God we are not in the swamp or near it. These are new boots and they cost four hundred dollars"

He glanced towards the black combat boots that were sitting on the seat. She had her legs pressed up to her chest and sat in a curled ball. He had noticed the last few days she had been acting a little harsher, a little meaner. He wondered what had gotten into her but he was used to it. Over the last two years he had spent around her, he knew the ups and downs. That was part of being around Violet.

"I know, I bought those for you as I couldn't figure out why they were so much"

She shrugged her shoulders and returned back to her phone. She never explained how Marcel had shown up at the loft and tempted her with blood. Violet kept it to herself as she didn't want him to get angry or want to help her. She knew that Klaus had her in his best interest but she wanted to just throw it away. The ripper was going to take over and she couldn't do anything, why should she try?

"Are we almost there? I want to go to the Christmas Festival down on Bourbon, you want to go?"

He looked away from the road again. "I don't know that's a good idea, you haven't been feeling well lately"

"No you sound like Marcel and Elijah. I'm fine, I can handle being around humans, not a big deal. I just want to go before Christmas is over. I missed Halloween so I'm not missing the second biggest holiday of my life…What can I get Hope?" She put her phone back down on her lap and looked at him.

"You know she's not going to be here right?"

"So I can't get her anything? I get that I'm not allowed to see any of your family or know about their whereabouts but I didn't know I couldn't buy your daughter a Christmas present? She's what, a seven year old girl? There is so much I could buy her now that I know what to get a child instead of a baby. What about a Barbie Doll? Doll House? A book of magic"

Violet smirked to herself finding the whole situation humorous. It made perfect sense for Klaus not to tell her where his siblings were especially Hope. If anyone particularly Marcel wanted to go after them no one could use her as a torture device. She knew a few things here and there but knew nothing else. She ran into Hayley by Mystic Falls and that's when she saw a glimpse of Hope.

Klaus wanted to change the subject. "So I hunted through a few listings and I thought this one stood the most. Welcome to our new home"

He continued down a gravel road then stopped once it led to the grass. It led to a two story white plantation home with wrap around porch on both stories. Weeping willows hung over the black SUV and surrounded the home making it look very mysterious. Klaus put the car in park and Violet slowly climbed out staring at it in wonder.

"I've been this city for years and I never even seen this house before" She slipped her phone in her back pocket. "How did you find this?" It faintly reminded her of where she grew up.

"I just looked and looked until I found the perfect place. I also talked to a few people you knew and pull some strings"

Klaus smiled pulling the key from his jacket and open the main door. As Violet rushed inside to look around, he followed her carefully. Now her demeanor had changed from easily irritated to being overly happy. He hated when she was like that but didn't dare say anything.

After disappearing then reappearing upstairs, she pointed down the hall. "Our room is down there. This is better than Georgia, can we move this?" Violet leaned on the railing that overlooked the entry way and Klaus looked up.

"I didn't think you'd like this better than your house"

"Living in Covington for whatever many years is enough. I moved in there about…" She looked towards the ceiling thinking. "I think it was about 1917 but I didn't move in fully until 1925. I had to find someone to look over the place after I came back to New Orleans after you all left"

"Why did you leave? I was surprised when Rebekah told me you fled the castle"

"I had my reasons…" Violet moved away from the balcony and studied a picture near the window behind her. She slowly made her way down the stairs one at a time still looking around. "Are there blood bags here?"

She brushed past Klaus looking what way to go towards the kitchen. She assumed some would be in a cold place and that was the first place to look. Seeing it through the dining room, she headed that way and he followed behind her. Violet whipped open the freezer door then opened the refrigerator.

"Yet you are so sure you can handle humans but the first thing you want is blood"

"I know myself better than anyone and I can handle myself. If you want to pull a Fifty Shades of Grey and lock me in handcuffs be my guest. But I can get out of them no matter how hard you try"

"So you remember the deal right?" Klaus asked while getting out of the SUV and locking the doors.

Violet jumped out of the passenger side, her boots splashed into a puddle and she sighed. "You told me told me twice on the way here. To stay at your side and if I leave to tell you where I'm going. No fighting with anyone around, no feeding on anyone until we get home. Any more orders?"

Violet moved over a few more puddles and moved to his side. The music was blaring from where they were as he parked the car down an empty alley. It was better to sneak inside of the city without being noticed than make a scene so Marcel's vampires could figure them out. She slipped her hand into his and started pulling him along before a car approached. Shielding her eyes with her other hand, the bright lights had slowly turned off and out stepped a familiar face.

"Well isn't this a picture perfect couple. Good to see you again Violet"

Elijah closed the Porsche door ad slipped his hands in his pocket. It was a cool night and he walked over to them. Violet cocked her head curiously to Klaus. "What's he doing here?"

Elijah now realized that Klaus hadn't told her about him coming into town. Last she seen him was after he got the cure and left days later. She didn't know anywhere he was compared to the others.

"I came to see Rebekah if that is alright with you. I was expecting her to be here in the crowd and I thought maybe we could reunite as a family for a little while"

"Good so I can go my separate way…C'mon, let's go before we miss anything"

Grabbing their hands linked with her other one; she tugged Klaus along ready to go out into the streets. She was ready to act like a human for once and hope that she could forget what she was going through. They were ahead and she realized Elijah wasn't behind them. Letting go of his hand, she walked back to him and held her arm out. Violet had held her arm out; Elijah raised an eyebrow but hooked his arm with her. He was a gentleman as always.

"Now can we all just go for the hundredth time?" Running back over to Klaus, he grabbed his hand once more pulling the Mikaelson brothers on their way.

"Niklaus…" Elijah called to him through the crowd trying to find him. Bourbon Street was littered with people that you couldn't even see your hand in front of our face.

They had gotten separated somehow when a large crowd came through. Last he knew, Violet's arm had slipped out from his and when he looked towards his left, she and Klaus were gone. He fished around in his suit pocket looking for his phone to call him. Using the vampire hearing as well, he tried listening for familiar voices but there was so much noise that he couldn't make anything out.

The phone had just ringed so he hung up and spun around. It was hard to move through the street but he made it the best he could. Elijah felt a hand on his shoulder so he looked behind him swiftly.

"Please tell me Violet is with you" Klaus had looked around Elijah and didn't see her.

"I haven't seen her as I've been looking for the both of you. I don't know what happened but you both were separated from me. She's not with you?"

Klaus had shaken his head and cursed under his breath. He began to wonder if she had a whole game plan up her sleeve. It would make sense for her to disappear as she had been asking for blood all day. He knew that she wasn't going to be able to control herself and God knows where she disappeared to.

They moved past tons of people to find one who seemed out of place. A girl had brushed right in between them and Elijah was the first to notice the wound on her neck. She seemed in a trance and just continued on as if nothing had happened. He was faintly confused as Violet always drained her victims especially in ripper form. It was a trait that all of them had and leaving them alive wasn't the same.

Violet had been in a deserted alleyway burying her fangs into some girls neck. It was her third person of the night as she tossed the girls boyfriend to the side and sent another. She didn't want anyone finding her so she knew that by sending a victim out with a wound would make sense. Pulling back, the girl had a frightened expression but Violet compelled her not to scream.

"You got blood on my new scarf…" She noticed a dark red patch on the bottom of her light blue scarf. "I bought this just yesterday" Violet ripped it off her neck and tried rubbing it out with her fingers. She scrubbed at it as hard as she could, nothing worked. Her eyes trailed to the girls boyfriend on the ground so she pulled him up off the ground.

Looking into the girls eyes she compelled her, "Since you ruined my new scarf I'm going to kill your boyfriend. You can scream now but you have to watch as I rip his head off. Afterwards, I'll kill you in the same manner, sound good?"

The girl nodded which gave pleasure to Violet. Having her fangs reappear, she tore into his neck and his screams were quiet but not the girls. The music drowns out the sound but she could hear it and it was wonderful. Violet fed and let the blood pour as she didn't care if she ruined her clothes anymore. The boys head popped off as she threw the body back down with a thud.

The girl watched in horror but Violet didn't care. Blood ran from her mouth to her chest, covering the scarf and leather jacket. Smiling sadistically, she reached out for the human and bit into her once more draining whatever was left. "Violet!" Klaus ran over after seeing her from the street.

She never paused and continued to feed as if she never heard him. He ran over to her grabbing Violet's arm but she only pushed him back with her shoulder. The girl had slowly stopped screaming and with a crack, the girl's head snapped off. They both watched the body and head fall onto the gravel but her expression had faintly changed. She still didn't turn around, she just stared down her.

"Hey…It's okay. Let's get you out of here"

Klaus had wrapped an arm around her shoulders trying to pry her away from the scene. He knew that Violet was going to have a breakdown which she usually did. It wasn't guilt that would overcome her, it was confusion. Many thoughts would run through her head and she couldn't get an answer to any of them. _Why do I do this? Why do I enjoy it? Why do I have to be like this? Why, why why?_

Violet didn't even move she just shifted her eyes over to Klaus. Her mouth had slowly curled into a smirk and blood pour from it slowly. Laughing lowly, she let him move her away. "Come on, we need to get out of here before someone picks up on this"

"Too late" Marcel had appeared in front of them from behind a building with a trail of vampires behind him. He took great strides towards the couple and Violet slowly turned her head.

"I can't have dead tourists scattered all over the street and alleyways. Are you forgetting I've got these guys that have their eyes on everything? She's messy; you left a human roaming the street with blood pouring from her neck. Come on Violet, I know what you are"

"Well there is a festival tonight which means there's going to be plenty to eat. Say hello to Michelle and Dean. You know how I prefer brunettes"

Marcel saw the bodies but as he took a few steps closer, he realized they didn't have their heads attached. He placed his hand to his mouth and rubbed it, that wasn't a good side. Violet didn't even notice she was still in her vampire form so she took a deep breath to return to her mask. Glancing back at the bodies, she bent down and searched Michelle's jacket.

Shaking his head, he spoke "Go ahead, take her Id, a necklace, a piece of jewelry. Things don't change, do they?"

He nodded to his right side as two vampires stepped forward towards her. Klaus being protective as always steps in front of her. "Why don't you send your minions away and handle it yourself?"

Marcel ignored him not wanting to deal with him but rather her. "Word on the street is that you've got a whole plan to take me down and I'm not standing for it. It's bad enough you brought the Mikaelson's back into town. When I sent you to the garden all those years ago I thought fifteen was going to be enough. I think you need to relearn your lesson for longer time"

It became transparent on her face that she was afraid of that. Her expression dropped and she shook her head hard. Violet rubbed the blood from her chin and looked between the two vampires. It through her back into the past when he used to do that all the time. The feeling overwhelmed her and the only thing she could think of was to fight her way out and she did.

She pushed past Klaus and headed straight towards the vampires. She grabbed one's arm and snapped it tossing him aside. The other grabbed her around the waist and she tried kicking free…Until Klaus threw himself into the fold.

He zipped over from behind and bit into the vampire's neck which made him drop Violet. Once she was free, she rushed towards Marcel who was caught off guard. He jumped back away from her in reaction rather than face the problem head on. Two other vampires came forward but from out of nowhere Elijah and came up behind her and swiftly pulled the vampires hearts out. Marcel had watched the scene unfold in front of him with anger boiling in his veins.

"This is my city!" He pointed to himself and held the rest of his vampires back. "You don't get to walk through these streets acting like you own the place. I did what I had to get where I'm at. If you want war, I'll give you a damn war"

He backed away before he would do something stupid and something he'd regret. "Clean up the mess and I better not see you feed from any human walking these streets…If you do, I'll have you suffer just like Elijah did. I don't think you're going to like that much"

Violet had something smart to answer back but Marcel disappeared before she could say it. She huffed and looked back at the Mikaelson's. "What? Do I still have blood on my face?"

She rubbed her upper arms feeling cold for some reason. Elijah had given Klaus a look then slipped his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. They needed to get out of there and Violet was covered in blood.

She offered him a little smile and started walking away from the mess. The two brothers weren't sure of what to do and Violet's carefree attitude. They felt like they were transported back in time just like she was. The difference this time around was that Klaus was approaching her differently. He wasn't egging her on like he did in the past. Looking over her shoulder, she forgot the most important thing.

"I'll deal with the mess. You take Violet back to the house"

"No I'll take care of this. You didn't come here for all of this. Go find Rebekah"

"She needs you Niklaus"

Klaus had nodded at that but wasn't sure to how much. He began to feel as if she didn't need him anymore, he felt like he was in place of Marcel all these years. But he knew that the Violet he spent time with was the one in front of him now. He'd do whatever it would take for him to save her from the demons that were weighing her down. As Violet more dug through the things of her victims, she felt guilt for what she did but wasn't going to show it.


	15. Friends in low places

_New Orleans, 1845. Violet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She began to cough heavily again and Marcel moved to her side quickly. She was dying from the fever and there wasn't anything he could do._

 _"Marcellus, I think you should leave her be…"_

 _"I'm not leaving her in here alone Klaus"_

 _Klaus had been standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He didn't understand the attachment Marcel had to Violet as they had only met six days ago. She was healthy but it looked like she had the same thing all of her family in Gentilly had. He watched his Mother die from the same condition and he wasn't going to let her suffer. The doctor had stopped by and said she was in her final stage of living and it was only a matter of time before she'd die._

 _"You know that she's not going to pull out of this, right?"_

Violet had been lying in bed for hours not willing to fall asleep. Klaus had taken her home after her incident in the streets and she doesn't remember much after that. She calmly hid from Klaus and fed off of a few blood bags. It had been midnight by the time he got her to bed and she couldn't sleep. Thoughts were racing through her mind from a range of topics. She went on Facebook to search the couple that she killed trying to push the little guilt she felt away.

The clock had hit nine in the morning and she looked over at Klaus who was lying next to her on his back. When she'd feel him make any movement, she'd close her eyes acting as if she was asleep. Her green eyes just burned into the ceiling,Violet was just comatose.

Her phone on the nightstand next to the table went off which made her jump heavily. Placing her hand on her heart, she grabbed the purple case, slid the button over and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, I hope it's not too early to call"

Violet didn't read the name ID but she recognized the voice immediately.

 _Marcel had sat on a stool next to the bed. "I can hear the both of you clearly"_

 _She was lying there gripping her sisters' necklaces tight in her right hand praying that it would go away. Klaus smirked faintly and stepped away. Marcel waited a moment debating on something in his head. "You know, you are tough for making it this far"_

 _"This far? I'm dying…Just end this. Put me out of my misery please"_

 _"I can't do that Vi"_

 _She opened her eyes and reached for the piece of cloth that way lying next to her. She wiped her mouth as she could feel the blood rising from her throat. That was the problem with the fever; it affected your whole system and was a painful experience. Violet's body ached so much that she couldn't move, her head was pounding, blood would come out from her mouth and nose. Nothing could be worse than that._

"Hey…" Violet sat up against the headboard in surprise. She tried doing it carefully but it awoke Klaus who opened his groggy eyes to see what was going on. "What's up?"

"I called to see how you were doing. I know last time we spoke was months ago but I wanted to check on you. Have you been drinking animal blood like I said?"

"Yeah, I couldn't handle it. My body is so used to human that I can't stomach any animal. I think that's because of the spell. Besides, I'd rather kill a person than an animal"

The male voice sighed not knowing what to say. "I can come down to Covington to help you. Caroline told me it's alright"

Klaus's ears perked when he heard the name Caroline and sat up giving her a curious look. Violet didn't want to look over at him knowing he was listening to the whole conversation. "I'm actually in New Orleans at the moment"

"New Orleans? I thought you didn't want to go back there?"

 _Elijah had been talking to Klaus in the hallway debating on what to do. It was easier to just end her life than let her suffer but Marcel wasn't willing to do that. They weren't even in agreement of letting a stray stay in their home but he insisted. When she found out they were vampires, Klaus made Marcel compel her and since then, she's known nothing. There was something in their connection that no one understood._

 _He kept looking towards the doorway ready to do what needed to be done. It had been ten years of him being a vampire and he hadn't turned anyone. But he wasn't going to let her die and didn't care if Elijah and Klaus had a problem with it. Marcel listened to her heartbeat that was slowly going and bit his wrist. He waited a split second then forced his wrist to her mouth. Violet trying moving as it was her reaction but didn't know what was happening. Ripping his wrist away, he made sure that she drank a good amount and in a matter of a few minutes, her heartbeat had flat lined._

Klaus had gotten out of bed and opened the balcony window looking out to the backyard. Violet had ended her phone call a few minutes ago and was downstairs doing God knows what. She left her phone on the side table and he scooped it up quickly. Dialing the number back, he waited for an answer.

"Stefan, my old friend from Mystic Falls. How are you?" His voice dripped with humor.

Stefan didn't respond right away thinking it was Violet and was taken by surprise. "Klaus?"

"The one and only. So I hear you're trying to cure my girlfriend of this little ripper issue"

"Girlfriend? Hold on, since when were you and Violet dating?"

Klaus didn't know that she never told him about their relationship. He assumed that he would have known but it looked like Violet told no one. He filled him in on everything about them as Stefan was left in the dark. "I need to know how to help her"

"Wait a minute. Weren't you the one who turned her towards that? I remember her telling me you egged her on when she first turned into a vampire"

"Yeah I did but things have changed and I want to help her. Problem is these witches are saying that she's not going to recover from this and I want to stop it. Last night she tore through two people and ripped their heads off. Doesn't that sound familiar?"

 _Klaus and Elijah stepped into the guest room that Violet was staying in and were caught off guard by what they saw. They agreed to help her and just snap her neck without Marcel interfering. It would be less trouble to do that than having a sick girl in their home. Marcel had been standing over her waiting for her to wake up._

 _"What did you do?" Elijah rushed over and checked her pulse. He thought the blood that was around her mouth was from the sickness rather than his own wrist._

 _"I did what needed to be done"_

 _To the relief of Klaus, he looked down at the girl. He did feel bad for her but he didn't let that show. She had lost her entire family, wandered into the city with nothing then dies slowly from something she couldn't control. He stepped over to Marcel and placed a hand on his shoulder as they were ready to get her out of the house._

 _Violet had sat up about twenty seconds later holding her chest then coughing heavily. Elijah had been the closest to her and he moved back a little in shock. He checked her pulse, she had no heartbeat._

 _Klaus had given his brother a confused look and once Violet was done, she looked at everyone scared. "What? What's going on?"_

"Let me get my things and I'll come down to New Orleans to see what I can do. I'll talk to Bonnie and see if the witches are right. I've known Violet since 1915 and we were both going through the same thing. Luckily I had Lexi around years later"

"I would have thought she'd take a liking to Damon more so than Savior Stefan"

"She's never met Damon so thank you for the compliment. I'll see what I can do"

They spoke for a little longer before hanging up. Klaus wondered if Stefan would be the one that would be able to save her from herself. Once he heard Violet approaching the room, he slipped the phone into his pants pocket and turned around to her.

Marcel had been sitting inside of his new home staring at an array of pictures. Since last night he had been pained by a headache and trying to figure out what to do. He spoke to Rebekah about the whole situation and she tried bringing out of whatever he was thinking. She knew it was stupid that he was going to fight her for the city but he made up his mind.

He checked back in the alley to make sure that all the evidence was gone and to his surprise it was. He didn't think they were going to pull through but it looked like they did. What bothered him most was how much Violet was wrapped up with the Mikaelson family. He hadn't gotten over the fact that they sacrificed Davina and he probably never would. Three years changed a whole lot of things and if he had to finish them, he planned on doing it.

"There haven't been any signs of her anywhere" Matthew had stepped into the library where Marcel was. He looked up at him and nodded.

"Good, the New Orleans Ripper is going to be hiding in the shadows for a while so don't expect too much of Violet coming around"

Matthew had looked at him and looked over the papers. He wondered what was going on now considering that he looked like was up to something. "How are you so sure about that?"

Marcel paused what he was doing and looked up. "When you know someone for a hundred and some years, you'll know everything about them. Violet's known around here as the New Orleans Ripper, the nickname has followed her to Georgia so I have heard. How do you think she got that name? It wasn't because she was being nice to the locals all the time that's for damn sure"

He lifted his pen and jotted a note down. "Anyway, have you found Josh?"

The other vampire shook his head no which made Marcel sigh. He was on to something and was determined to figure out something. He wanted to get some sort of dirt on Violet that he could hold against her that would make her change her mind. If she was going to bring something to him, Marcel wasn't going to back down from any challenge.

 _"You turned her? Are you insane?" Klaus broke the silence still staring at Violet. He couldn't believe that Marcel was going to do that, he didn't want him to._

 _"She needed to live; I wasn't going to let her die right in front of me. You turned that Lucien guy, Elijah turned Tristan. You all have turned someone so why can't I?"_

 _Elijah was gripping the bridge of his nose realizing everything that comes with it. "This is like taking care of a child. There is a lot of responsibility of caring for a new vampire"_

 _"Vampire?" Violet chimed in still not understanding. She sat there like a child as the three adults argued._

 _Marcel had looked down at her then turned to Elijah. "I can handle this; I will take care of her"_

"So what are you looking for anyway?"

"I'm searching for to hold against her. She's good at hiding things and secrets so I've been searching for anything…"

He stopped talking when he got to the last piece of paper and looked at it good. It was a picture of a home and he was sure it to be Violet's in Georgia. When she had gotten the plantation, she wasn't in contact with him until the fire. But even then she refused to tell him where she was. Violet would give Marcel fake addresses and dead ends and he never could figure it out. When he wrote the letters, she had given Josh the address and he delivered them. He respected her wishes and never figured it out until now.

"Roses, red roses. This is just gave Violet away completely"

He grinned to himself and Matthew walked over to look at the picture. "What do roses have to do with anything?"

"Her favorite flower is a rose and she'd always put them anywhere she stayed. It's her signature decoration. Everyone assumes it's violets like the ones she sent me"

Marcel got up and ripped his jacket from the chair. "Where's Rebekah?"

Matthew didn't have any idea and he questioned if she was hanging around Elijah or Klaus. What everyone was getting wrong was that he and Rebekah were an item once more. The reason she stayed in New Orleans after getting fixed was because of how he was acting. Sure they still loved each other and had romantic moments but they weren't together. She wanted to fix him just like Violet wanted to and he knew that.

"You want me to go look for her?"

He nodded back. "Tell her we're leaving and go to Covington. I want you to keep your eye on our ripper while I'm gone and make sure she doesn't leave here"

Marcel knew what he wanted and was going to get it. Finding her secret home was god but finding whatever was in there was better. He knew that if Elijah was still alive, she did something to counter the venom. If he was still alive then that meant Kol was also roaming around somewhere. Come to think of it, he didn't see Kol, Freya, Hayley or Hope around town. He wondered if they were there at her home. Whatever it was, Violet held the power to counter something he could hold over them. He was willing to strip her away of the benefit.

" _What's wrong with me?" She had been pacing the bedroom wondering what was going on. No one was filling her in on anything and her stomach was growling. "I'm hungry…Why am I so hungry?"_

 _Marcel had disappeared and left her with the Mikaelson siblings. Rebekah had joined in at some point and they left him to do all the dirty work. He said he would be the one who took care of her so they weren't willing to help. "I died, didn't I?_

 _He later returned with a human, a servant that was around the house all the time. He looked towards the Originals making sure this was the correct way to do it. "You need to feed from her Violet"_

 _She almost wanted to laugh not understand what he meant. Looking at the others, they just waited and watched. "I think you have me mistaken"_

 _Marcel didn't want to beat around the bush and wanted to get right to the point. He vamped out and bit into the girls' neck gently to produce a little blood. He compelled her not to move and Violet was mesmerized by the whole scene. She didn't move but her breathing increased._

 _No one said a word and wondered if she was going to do it. She could resist if she had the willpower but they wanted her to figure it out on her own. "If you don't do this, you die permanently" Marcel had told her which caught her attention._

 _Violet didn't want to die in the first place so why would she want to a second time? She stayed focused on the blood but didn't understand what really was to happen. She covered her mouth feeling in pain as her canine teeth began to grow. Her eyes were changing and she ran over the veins carefully._

 _After taking a few deep breaths, she couldn't hold herself back anymore. Violet had grabbed the girl and bit into her neck drinking deeply. Klaus had nodded towards Marcel who started to realize what he got himself into. She had been drinking enough that he didn't want the servant to die so he went to pull her away only that didn't happen._

 _"Violet…Let go of her"_

 _Violet shook her head no and continued to drink without another word. Marcel tugged at her lightly again but she still wouldn't budge. He didn't want to use a lot of force because he was careful not to freak her out. His eyes wandered to Elijah and Klaus who watched curiously._

 _Elijah stepped over and grabbed the servant and tugged her away from Violet that she had no choice but to let go. But as he did it only made matters worse as she wasn't done feeding. The sudden crack filled the room and Elijah realized that he was holding a limp body. When he went to check on the girl, her head and tumbled and rolled onto the floor._

 _None of them had known what to. When they all turned, they fed but never went to that extent. No one knew what a ripper was; did any vampire act like that? Had Violet just created the term? She had looked towards the body without a blank face._

 _"Is there anymore?" She asked with the blood still running down her chin._

 _Whatever it was, the New Orleans Ripper was born._

 _ **~~I know I said that my playlists were on 8tracks. Just looked up RatedRReanna and here they are. Someone had asked so I broke them down~**_

 _ **I know what we are and what we're not-Marcel and Violet playlist**_

 _ **Everything we love turns to ash-Bottom of the River playlist**_

 _ **You left and I moved on-Things we lost in the fire playlist**_

 _ **Do you know what destruction they'll cause-Marcel and Violet playlist 2.0**_

 _ **We heal each other's wounds-Klaus and Violet playlist**_

 _ **You have violets in your eyes-Violet Playlist**_

 _ **And the beast quietly comes for all-Marcel playlist**_


	16. Mystic Falls, New Orleans, Covington

Violet was staring at the living room walls trying to figure out what to do with it. The home was too old fashion for her taste that she needed to remodel. The rooms upstairs were alright but downstairs was an issue. That was the excuse she gave Klaus as he was on her all morning about her episode two nights ago. She didn't want to paint the room but it would keep her from wanting to drain someone and tear their head off. After the conversation with Stefan yesterday, she tried the whole animal blood thing but couldn't do it.

She was in a good spot at the moment and didn't want to screw that up. Violet must have been having mood swings due to her not drinking enough blood that she craved. Looking at the color swatches in her hand, she put them against the wall and debated whether it should be a dark blue or grey. Klaus and Elijah were out visiting the wolves out in the swamp due to Hayley's request. She was supposed to go with them but Violet hated going there. It was too muddy; too many bugs and the chance of seeing alligators freaked her out.

Violet opened her permanent marker to make a dash on the paint can near her feet. She thought to paint the room blue and the kitchen grey. She cracked the can open, grabbed a brush and started going over the white walls. Klaus is the painter, he should be here helping she thought to herself but Hayley had a wish. There was knock on the door which startled her and she stopped painting. She waited a minute and heard a second rap which worried her. The place Klaus chose was literally in the middle of nowhere, who could it be? Praying it wasn't Marcel; she moved to the door and whipped it open.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she saw Matthew, Alessandra and about five other vampires behind them. That really worried her.

"Marcel wondered if you would need help around the house, beautiful by the way" She joked as they proceeded to step inside as Violet backed away. The other five spread out probably covering exits.

Violet was not in the mood to deal with any vampires. It'd be her luck that she have to kill one of them and she knew all of the rules in New Orleans. There was no way in hell that Marcel was going to lock her away, she lost fifteen years her life before and that was something she was never going to get back.

"I take it you both don't know Southern manners, you don't walk into anyone's home without an invite" She glared at them.

"Well considering that there isn't any living human who owns the house, I think it's safe to assume that we can come here anytime we want. You should know what it's like living around Marcel, you did the same exact thing we are doing once upon a time"

"Yeah I did but I'm not with him anymore"

"Isn't that a shame" Alessandra was doing all the talking while Matthew just had his gaze fixed between the two.

When Violet arrived in NOLA and met Alessandra, she knew that there was something about her she didn't like. When Marcel turned people, there would be this kind of mutual decision on if they were a good fit or not. This girl just had a certain attitude she didn't like. "Seriously, what do you and the vampires want? As you can tell I'm busy and I don't want to deal with any of you"

"We told you, Marcel wanted to know if you needed our help. Your boyfriend is gone and you have this whole place to yourself…" Matthew finally said something, he seemed so timid.

Violet scoffed and then laughed. "Baby sitting. I'm not stupid, he sent you here to make sure I'm not tearing into the humans. Get out of my house or we are going to have a bigger problem than expected"

She crossed her arms watching them waiting. If she had to throw them out she would without a second thought. Violet was sick of the checking up and stalking like she referred it to. When she lived in Georgia, it was nice to have the time to herself without anyone jumping on her back.

Alessandra smiled widely which ticked Violet off more. She didn't want to ruin the good place she was in but she stood her ground of course. "Besides, I'm the older vampire, how many years do I have on the both of you? When I was here, the older the vampire, the more respect they received. Maybe times have changed, maybe they haven't but if you want to barge into my home, I demand respect. You bow to the Queen or off with their heads"

"Was, you were the Queen, not anymore. Actually, were you ever the Queen? I have a better chance of getting the title than you I mean after all, I have been taking care of Marcel in a special department if you know what I mean" She said batting her eyes lashes.

Violet mouth had popped open an inch as her eyes were now slits as they were so narrow. Cocking her head to the side, she wasn't sure if she should believe. She honestly thought that he and Rebekah were something but Alessandra did have a daylight ring which meant she had something special to her. And it wasn't that she was jealous, it actually just pissed her off.

She couldn't stand the look on the girls face, it bothered her too much. Matthew had his eyebrows raised and couldn't believe that she had said that. It was time to throw her out. Violet zipped over only to be pushed all the way back to where she was painting. She felt against the can and could feel her back covered in the blue paint. She looked up at her and wondered how she countered it so quickly. Violet looking at her own hands then the floor, it was all messed up.

"So much for renovating, did I make a mess?" Alessandra had snapped her fingers most likely calling the other vampires to come in, except they didn't.

Violet didn't want to move as she was holding herself back as much as she could. If the girl was that that close to Marcel, she sure as hell wasn't going to rip her head off, she'd rather serve her heart on a gold platter. Matthew had looked towards the main door waiting to see someone appear but no one did. He looked towards Alessandra wondering where they were. Before they could act, someone swooped in and saved the day.

The vampire's bodies had crashed to the floor. "I thought snapping their necks would take care of the problem easier than driving a stake through them" Stefan Salvatore looked at her in his brown leather jacket and hero hair.

Violet laughed faintly as he walked over and held his hand out to her. She took it getting out of the paint; it covered her black jeans and grey shirt. "I take it this wasn't part of the remodeling"

"You have no idea…What are you doing here Stefan?" She had no clue that he wasn't going to show up as it was a complete surprise to her.

"Klaus told me where you were staying and he said about your incident the other night so I thought I'd come down here to check how you were doing"

Violet couldn't honestly believe that Stefan took that much time out of his life to come check on her. When they met back around in 1915, they both were rippers without a care in the world. That was their connection at that moment but when they both became "Sober", they still remained good friends.

"I really hate to ask this of you but if you wouldn't mind carrying me up the stairs so I don't leave a trail of paint, that would be awesome" She gave him a sheepish smile but he did as she said.

Once she changed into fresh clothes, they took Matthew and Alessandra and moved them out of the house. They actually moved them far from the house then they began to clean up the paint. "So you and Klaus huh?"

Violet gave him a look and shook her head. "Hey, you are dating his big crush from Mystic Falls who I still have yet to meet. You know I'm fine Stefan, you don't need to worry about me"

"I guess I don't since you have the big bad hybrid to take care of you"

She laughed and shook her head and some of her hair fell forward, she had blue paint in her hair. Violet went into the kitchen to shampoo it which she hated to do. Since she cut her hair above her shoulders, it was always in a wavy pattern but when it was wet, she thought she looked sixteen and hated it. Stefan followed her and leaned against the counter near the sink.

"So there's something important you need to know…" He said which made her freeze. As she turned the water on, Violet slowly put the tips of her hair in the water.

"Am I going to be a best man?" She joked but his face said otherwise, it was too serious. She prepared herself wondering what it could be.

"I got stopped by a few vampires coming into the town"

"Yeah, new rule I guess set my Marcel which is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of"

He started to beat around the bush talking about some vampires, how he stopped at Rousseau's thinking maybe he'd run into somewhere there. He knew Marcel a little and was hoping that he would have a chance to talk to him. Stefan knew everything that happened as word got around fast and he had Violet had spoken a few times. He wanted to try to convince him to give her a break on everything.

"These vampires were sent as a distraction to you and Klaus. Speaking of, where is he?"

"Oh, he and Elijah are out in the swamp as Hayley wanted a check up on her pack" It didn't hit Violet at first until she realized it. "A distraction? From what?"

"Marcel isn't in New Orleans, he's heading to Georgia"

Violet was reaching for the little towel to wipe her hair when she stopped completely. She blinked a few times taking the information in which such shock that she didn't say a word. It was strange for her to think Marcel was out of Louisiana let alone New Orleans. She couldn't honestly remember the last time he ever left. She placed her hand on her forehead and clamped her eyes closed.

"You've got to be kidding me…He's going to Covington, he found my home"

Stefan had watched her carefully wondering what she was going to do. He was debating on telling her but knew he had to say something. "What's wrong?" By the way he was acting, he didn't quite understand.

"Since I bought the house I never told him specifically where I lived. I separated my life here and made a new one there and I didn't want to bring the city with me"

"I saw the letters he wrote, he knew where you lived"

"I gave another vampire the address and he was the one that actually sent them" Violet dropped the towel to the wooden floor and searched for her phone. Her mind was so scrambled that she didn't remember where she put it. Running out of the kitchen to the main hallway, she beelined for the stairs with Stefan chasing after her.

"Violet, what's going on?"

"He's going to find it, I need to get to Klaus" Luckily, she left the phone on the side table in the upstairs hallway. She dialed his number and it just rang. He probably wouldn't have been able to answer it as he wouldn't get cell reception.

Stefan stood in the middle of the stairs looking at her. He was completely in the dark not understanding what the major issue was. She was obviously hiding something she didn't want Marcel to know about but didn't know what it could be.

"I need to find Klaus, will you stay here and watch the house for me. I know you just got here but make yourself at home. I need to get to Georgia now"

Violet ran back down the stairs and to the front door. "Tell me what's going on"

She stopped and looked up at him. "He's going to find the cure". She flew out the door before Stefan could get another word in. Violet noticed that Stefan must have taken care of the other vampires as she jogged down the large dirt road to her red car. Hopping in, she dug into her jacket pocket that she grabbed on her way for the keys. Starting the engine, she dialed Marcel's number.

Marcel had been staring at the picture in his hand and occasionally looking at his phone. "Turn right then make a left in a mile" He told Rebekah who took over from his driving. They were almost at Violet's plantation according to his phone GPS. Rebekah only tagged along not wanting to get any wrath from everyone in New Orleans if they found out. If the vampires were doing their job correctly, not one person in the city would know they left.

Marcel was on a mission to dig into Violet's Georgia history. He knew he was bound to find something on her considering he knew that she kept a lot of things. Elijah and possibly Kol were still walking around; someone had their hand in it.

"Do you really think this is such a good idea?" She asked realizing they were only five minutes away.

"Your brother is walking around New Orleans without a scratch on you. You still avoid the question about Kol so I want answers and I will do whatever to get them" He said as his phone went off in his hand. He saw the contact picture of Violet and decided to answer it. Marcel didn't even get to say hello as she started on him first.

"What do you think you're doing Marcel?"

"Hello to you to Vi. I don't even have a clue of what you're talking about but this is a great phone conversation"

Rebekah had turned down a long road that was heading towards a small plantation style of home. She glanced at the picture Marcel was still holding, it was the right house.

"I know where you are and what you are doing…How can you do this to me?"

"All is fair in love and war, right? If my memory serves me correctly, you left me to deal with all the baggage that came with the fire while you ran and had a whirlwind romance with Klaus. How can I do this to you? What you think you did to me? You're not just the only victim in the situation"

Violet scoffed on the other line. "You threatened me! How many times are we going to go over this? You were the one flashing your fangs and tried biting me, yeah thanks for that. Not to mention that you didn't even tell me about taking the serum or saving my ass. I'm heading to Covington now"

Rebekah had stopped the car and parked looking towards Marcel. He took a break from the window and stared at the house with a smirk. "Well you better hurry because I am home, nice place by the way"


	17. Georgia isn't always a Peach

Violet sped all the way to the French Quarter hoping that she'd run into Klaus or Elijah. She wanted back up for Covington because she didn't want to face Marcel alone. She was afraid that he would find it but he probably already had. Problem was, she was seven hours away and there wasn't much she could. She dialed Klaus at least fifty times before reaching him. He said he was on Bourbon Street and she was picking up immediately.

She parked her car in the back of Rousseau's and sprinted up towards the front. That was her first place to look and she ran inside. The place was packed so she dialed Klaus's number. He answered and said he was out on the street and she rushed back out. Looking for him, she saw Elijah's suit, made her way through the crowd to them. Violet gripped his arm and he spun around.

"We need to Klaus like now"

She was out of breath and Elijah and Klaus just wondered what was going on. "Marcel found the house…"

Klaus's face had drooped and stared into her eyes. Those words rang through his body. "What do you mean he found the house?" Elijah spoke concerned.

"Marcel found my house in Covington. He sent vampires to distract me…He's going to find the cure"

She tugged on him pulling him away from Elijah hard. He insisted that they go and he'd go back to their home. Violet and Klaus needed to get there as fast as possible.

Marcel had stepped out of the car coolly staring between the picture and the home. He wanted to make it sure it was the right place but he couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't think he was going to find it so easy and it took hunting through homes for weeks. Violet always like to use her victims' names as cover ups for anything. Marcel had to search high and low but he finally found it.

He started walking to the house and Rebekah calmly closed the house. She hadn't seen what it looked like as her family daggered her and pulled it out months later. It was a beautiful home no doubt but she didn't know what Marcel was going to do to it.

"So this really is a good idea to you?"

"I'm going to find what she is hiding and you can either wait in the car or come with me. I'd want you with me but if you want to wait in the SUV that's alright with me"

Marcel walked through the grass to the stone steps that led to the front door. He right and left to the wraparound porch and watched the wind blow the side swing. Gripping the knob, he turned it hard able to break the lock and the handle. Pushing the door open, he stepped inside.

He knew that was Violet's place as he could smell her perfume lingered through the home. There was the staircase in the middle of the room, to his right was the kitchen and his left was a study. Rebekah popped up from behind him. "Okay, I'm searching the kitchen, you do that room. If you find anything suspicious just yell. I think we've got a lot of time on our hands"

She nodded and they parted in their directions. Marcel walked straight into the kitchen looking at the black and white checkered floor. He hadn't seen a kitchen look that old in quite some time, he actually couldn't believe how out dated it looked. All the appliances and decorations had to be from the 1960's, everything from head to toe.

Marcel had grabbed a tall cabinet and opened the door. He didn't like how quite it was, the silence just spoke volumes. Something came over him and he didn't know why he was being so delicate with everything. He started pulling everything out in the cabinet without a second thought. The noise made Rebekah jump who was looking through a bookcase.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" She asked walking towards the kitchen. She noticed the mess on the floor and looked at him. "You're breaking china for what?"

"If I want to find this, I'm going to have to tear this place apart. Go ahead and search high and low. There's a staircase by the wall so I'm going to try upstairs. Keep searching down here"

After Marcel wasted twenty minutes searching the kitchen, he walked to the wooden staircase and up into a bedroom. He wondered if it was Violet's but it looked too small to be her room. It was actually a guest room where she hosted the Mikaelson's when they stayed there three years ago. Freya, Hayley and Hope shared the downstairs bedroom and the three brothers shared that one.

He tore through the room as there was nothing to be found. The room was a light blue with pastel flowers and hard, wooden floors. This whole house screamed Southern and it made him start to miss New Orleans. He reached the closet doors and pulled them opened. The first thing he noticed was the dark blue dress that was hanging. Marcel gripped it and knew it was Cami's dress from the start. He took it out and placed it on the bed before roaming through the rest.

Marcel stepped out of the room and into a large hallway. There was a little sitting area but nothing valuable to be searched for. The other door was cracked open and he knew that it was Violet's. She was always picky and had to have the upper floor. He marched across the wooden floor and shoved the door opened. His eyes scanned around and it almost looked identical to the other one but the wallpaper and furniture was different. The walls were a pale sea green color with pink and yellow flowers and the bedding was yellow and pink.

It dawned on him that Violet and Klaus had been sharing that bed together for the last couple of years. It made him angry at the thought so he tore the bed apart without hesitation.

"Hey, have you found anything yet? It's been almost two hours" Rebekah yelled up the stairs as she was walking up them. She tried her best to ignore all of the noise that was up above her. She did what he said though, Rebekah pushed and pulled things to make it look disconnected. But she didn't want to destroy it like he was doing. When she reached the top of the stairs, she looked around appalled by the mess. She heard something break, she moved to the bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?" She couldn't believe her eyes. The whole room was trashed, things were everywhere. The bed was ripped to shreds, the pillows were torn. Clothes were thrown everywhere in different shades, a dresser was broken and the wood was chipped and scattered. "Marcellus…"

He was too busy throwing more clothes out of a large dresser. A door was off it hinge and she caught a leather jacket that almost hit her in the face. "Marcel stop, there's nothing here"

He continued before speaking. "I know that she's hiding something…We didn't try the basement or the attic"

Rebekah shook her head and tossed the jacket down. "You're acting like Klaus. You're being paranoid"

Marcel completely stopped and looked at her. "I'm nothing like your brother so don't compare me to him. I know Violet, she hides things. She hid this fake brother whatever the hell he was but I found it. Give me time; I'm going to find something"

As he went back to searching through the dresser, she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She reached for it and scanned over the text message. It was from Klaus.

"Well you better make it quick as your former flame and my brother are on their way here"

He gritted his teeth and hesitated wanting to flip that dresser as well. Right as he threw the jewelry box to the floor, he realized something. He called Rebekah over who followed and saw what he saw. In the dresser there was a space that didn't match the rest of it; it looked like someone had built it inside.

Marcel tugged at the wooden box until it came free. He popped open the lid and stared at what was inside. Rebekah shifted her eyes between the box and him. "What is that?"

He pulled the little glass bottle and looked at the clear liquid. "It's the cure…"

Slamming the box shut, it all made sense to him now. The day they found Alexis dead, Violet was acting somewhat strange. When they all brought up that Lucien must have had a cure, she constantly changed the subject. Now Elijah Mikaelson is walking around in New Orleans and not dead in a coffin. That meant Kol was healed and somewhere walking around.

"Well I got what I wanted so now we can go back to New Orleans"

He held the box tight and stepped out of the room heading for the car. The sun was setting and it was going to be a long drive back. Rebekah didn't know about the cure, none of them told her how they survived. The Mikaelson's were worried that if she knew, it would slip out of her mouth to him. But now she knew a piece of information that was important. Rebekah knew something that was vital.

Violet was pressing on the gas and Klaus was waiting for them to wreck. He was just as worried as she was but didn't want to crash the car on the way there. He didn't even know where the car came from as she went into the city by train. She was determined to get there but they both knew the downfall of the situation. There was the seven hour difference and that was time running against them. As they were off the highway and now on dirt roads, Violet pressed much harder on the gas as they were almost there.

When they arrived, it was dead quiet and dark. Her plantation home had outside lights on that were automatic so that was the only light that they had. It never was eerie or spooky but that night it was. Klaus looked at her as she turned the engine off and told her to be on guard for extra protection.

Violet and Klaus had moved to the house but she rushed in front of him. The door was still closed yet opened easily in which she knew it was broken. Flicking the light on, she froze looking around. He stepped in from behind her and looked at the mess. Violet was in shock, the place was destroyed. Marcel screwed up everything that Rebekah didn't touch. Walking across the wooden floor, she flicked the light on in the study. Books, papers and furniture thrown all over.

"Why…Why would he do this?" Violet's voice was shaken.

Klaus had been wandering around the place as they already knew what had happened. Violet was moving room to room then stopped in the bathroom. There was a message in red lipstick written on the mirror and she couldn't believe it. She picked up a towel from off of the floor, put it under the sink and started scrubbing it off. She couldn't help but cry, it wasn't fair.

Violet had worked hard for that house; she worked hard to have her own life. She didn't want to be tied down to New Orleans and Marcel forever. She's a vampire, she can't just stay in one spot her entire life. She wanted to travel; she wanted to get away from that life. Violet hated the looks on the street, the whisperings of the New Orleans Ripper. In Georgia, she had a life separated from that but now it was all ripped away.

She was rocking on the porch swing outside staring at the sky. It had been sometime that they were there and she wanted to get away from that night. Klaus had just stepped out of the house with two glasses and a bottle of Bourbon in his hand. "Luckily this wasn't destroyed"

She made a noise but it was neither a laugh or a scoff. "He has it doesn't he? Marcel has the cure?" He sat down next to her with a sigh. Pouring her a drink, she knew what that meant.

Violet was holding back her tears and yet she was sick of crying. "We get it; he's King of New Orleans, Beast of the City. Why does he have to prove…?" She stopped talking and placed her head in her open hand. There were so many emotions running through her that all her sentences were just going to be random thoughts.

"I know Violet…I kind of see the problem you both had with me when you wanted the city back" Klaus now understood what was such a big deal to them. He always said they were just young vampires getting themselves in trouble and sticking their noses where it didn't belong. Marcel had worked hard for what he got but Klaus ended up taking it away. It was the same situation with her so he could understand what was going on.

"I'm going to take him down one way or another…I'm past my limit. If I have to save me before myself, I'm going to do it"

He took a drink and looked at her. "Marcel doesn't need anyone to save him…Maybe you should take care of yourself and leave him behind"

"Yes he does, he's never been like this. When I came back to the city in 1920, everything was fine. Sure nothing really started happening until Thierry came around but he wasn't like this ever. That serum screwed him up and he needs to be stopped. And don't you get it? No matter how hard I run away from him and that city, I end up crawling back"

Violet turned to him, she gazed at him. "I want to stop him Klaus"

He had to take another drink at that thought. It wasn't that he would doubt her in anyway. Problem was, Marcel had a bite that could easily kill any of them. He now had the cure in his possession. What would happen if he bit her, she was screwed. Violet knew the ins and outs of everything but he wasn't sure if she knew what was tied to those words.

"What do you want to do?"

Violet took a drink then shook her head. "He locked me up for fifteen years. I lost those years brick by brick desiccating and wanting revenge. Marcel is going to pay for this. I will get a witch, desiccate him and let him rot until I find a permanent solution"

He looked away and drank the last sip of Bourbon in his glass. He set the bottle and glass down before standing up. Huffing loudly, she reached for his hand but he started down the porch and didn't see it. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going back to New Orleans to fix this mess before everything gets out of hand. I'll talk to Rebekah and see what she can do about the serum"

"Let me come with you" She went to stand up but Klaus turned around.

"You should stay here and save whatever you have. I'll call you when it's over and you can come back or I'll come back here"

In actuality, Klaus didn't have a plan for anything. He needed to figure out a way to talk to Marcel to end a war that was brewing. He didn't want to see either of them hurt or come to blows. But if Violet is always going to run to him, he'd have to do something about that.


	18. Two Rippers in North Carolina

_**~So I don't know if many of you know but The Originals is coming back in March of next year. As I plan to follow the show somewhat like last time, I'm trying my best to figure this out. I have stopped planning many chapters ahead to meet the show which I believed was returning in January. Problem is, I don't want to leave this hanging for months so the people who follow and continue to read this are missing it. This is just a fill in chapter as I have extended what I've got planned like three more chapters. Trust me, I'm not close to be done to where I stopped, there's much more to write and read. If anyone has any idea of side things to do or anything, please let me know. Really~ Reanna.**_

 _North Carolina, 1915. There was a secret little bar down an old dusty path that was the best spot in town. The only time you heard about it was in hushes and whispers, it seemed so exclusive. It was the weekend which meant many of the men were off from work and got together for drinks. Women were singing and dancing as it was an early Great Gatsby. The jazz club didn't even have a name but it was the place to go._

 _Violet Badeaux had been sitting alone at a table watching the crowd from afar. She didn't have a gentleman to keep her company that night and she didn't feel like compelling someone. She had been on her own for the past fifteen years after leaving New Orleans. It had been an interesting journey and Violet wouldn't dare to tell anyone what she had been doing. The Ripper side had been in motion and she had been tearing into anyone's throats that bothered her. Violet played it slyly though even making rare appearances in New Orleans without the Mikaelson's or Marcel knowing._

 _The nickname the New Orleans Ripper had been spreading around like the name Jack the Ripper. She occasionally stepped it and took a few human lives making a scene. She didn't care if it concerned any of them, it was fun for her because Violet would leave right after. She had been traveling through states as well; she had yet to get familiar in North Carolina. Crossing her arms on the table, she placed with the silver bracelet that was on her wrist._

" _Aren't you pretty…" Violet looked up to see men standing in front of the company. "Does this girl need a drink?" They both had one in their hand and were drunk off of their minds._

" _No thank you, I'm alright" She looked back towards her wrist and slid the bracelet up. She did look stunning and Violet was surprised that someone was now stepping over. She wore a long deep blue dress that was too large at the bottom but she would wear it anyway. She paired it with black gloves that reached her elbow. Her blonde hair was curled up and wore light make up. Violet lifted her eyes faintly hoping they would go away but they were still standing there._

" _Come on, one little drink won't kill you" The other man said with a smirk. Most of the men there were married and were looking for a girl on the side. Violet had played a similar part in New Orleans and wasn't stepping near that…Unless it was for blood._

" _I politely said no and you both see my drink sitting in front of me. Clearly I'm not a floozy girl so if you don't beat it, I'm going to eat your hearts out" Violet said flickering her eyes between them. She could have compelled them but she wasn't in the mood. She wondered why she went to begin with as it was snowing outside and cold, Violet would rather be in front of a fireplace._

 _She reached for her drink but one of the men placed his hands on the table and leaned towards her. She assumed his name was John or Tom as that was most of the names around there as they were undercover. The only reason Violet usually went to the jazz bar was because it was easy to find people to feed from._

" _And I was being polite as well, no need to get feisty" The man went to sit into the booth until another man spoke that was standing behind them._

" _I think the lady asked you nicely to leave her alone" He spoke calmly and the men turned around._

 _The one who had a little mustache looked him over. "Are you her date?"_

" _Yeah, I am so buzz off or I'll tear your limbs clean off. Better yet, come around here again, I'll tear your throats out" He compelled the men who quickly disappeared._

 _Violet was staring at the man impressed by what he did. Though she didn't need a knight in shining armor, she would have handled them herself. "Thank you but I can handle myself" She looking around for the waiter for a drink yet she couldn't find one. "As you can tell, I'm by myself and I'd like to keep it that way. I'm leaving soon anyway"_

 _He smiled and laughed at the girl. When a waiter stopped near them, he caught him and asked for two glasses of Bourbon straight. Violet was in the process of getting out of the white booth but he sat down stopping her. She set her little slip bag down and scooted back over._

" _So what's your name sweetheart?"_

 _Feeling unamused, she looked at him straight. "My name is Violet not sweetheart. If you are anything like those two guys, I suggest you get out of my booth"_

" _So you like own the place now?"_

 _He smirked as the waiter brought them their drinks. He looked the two vampires over feeling as if something was off but he just disappeared. He actually knew what Violet was but that was before she compelled him not to say anything. Violet grabbed her drink and took a little sip testing it._

" _I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. That's if you care"_

" _Does my tone imply that I do? Violet Badeaux" She offered her hand and he took it, kissing the top of it. She noticed his day ring but didn't comment. Violet wasn't going to reveal herself just yet, only if she needed to._

" _Such a French last name yet I hear a faint Southern accent" Stefan grabbed the other drink._

" _I was born and raised in Gentilly" He paused mid drink not knowing where that was. Violet sighed heavily. "Gentilly Louisiana. Though for the last few years I lived in New Orleans"_

" _What brings you here?"_

" _What's it to you Mr. Salvatore?" She raised her eyebrow. "If you think that I am some cheap girl just like the other, I suggest you guess again. You see my jewelry and my clothing so you know I'm well off, you seem so as well"_

 _Stefan laughed and took a long drink. He was surprised at her and the way she spoke. It found it amusing and there weren't many blunt women around. At the time he was a ripper just like she was but it was unknown to the both of them. He solely wanted to feed from here and was unaware she was like him._

 _Violet was reaching for her large black coat on the opposite side of her ready to leave. She was interested in their little banter but she was hungry. When she leaned back over, Stefan was leaning in for her throat. Violet's green eyes were lit in surprise as he was so forward. She placed her gloved hand on his shoulder and Stefan back hard. He slammed back into the both with shock spread across his face as well. He snarled at her and her green eyes only stared him down._

" _If you would have figured it out, I'm just like you Sherlock" Violet slid off a white glove showing her lapis lazuli ring which shined from the light above. Stefan's eyes trailed down to it then back and her. "And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go get something to eat"_

 _Before she could leave, a female singer and dancer had just brought two drinks to their table. They both were confused on why she brought them drinks as neither of them asked for any. "I saw that you both were almost out so I brought two more if that's alright" She must have been a waitress as well._

 _Stefan had turned to Violet and thought of something. She looked back feeling like they had the same idea. It made perfect sense that would let both of them be equal…_

 _He was the one who pulled his fangs out of her neck first watching Violet feed. "See, I told you Mary would be the perfect girl to feed off of"_

 _Violet had drank a little more of her blood before ripping her fangs out as well. "Who knew that we could be friends? I haven't been around anyone that's a vampire in quite a while"_

 _Stefan cocked his head and looked at her. "Who said we were friends?"_

 _She was a little taken back by the remark but sat up straighter as if it didn't affect her. Truth was since she left New Orleans she hadn't met another vampire. She maybe had come across one but didn't know. Violet had a plan when she left and that was to be on her own but not alone. They were in a darker part of the jazz bar and luckily no one was around._

 _She went back to feeding from her; Mary had her head back against the long booth with her eyes closed. Violet had compelled the girl not to scream and to enjoy whatever was to happen before they started. He watched her for a moment then looked away. "I don't care if we are friends"_

" _How do you not care? We've been getting along famously" She said when she stopped._

" _I don't have any emotions to care. I turned them off years ago" Stefan looked around._

 _Violet narrowed her eyes confused by that sentence. He had given her a look back not understanding why she was staring at him that way. "What?" Stefan questioned._

" _What do you mean you turned them off? I don't understand"_

 _He realized what she didn't get which confused him even more. "How do you not know how to turn them off? It's like a flick of a switch…" Stefan thought of something that made no sense to him. "How are you killing all those people and still care?"_

 _Violet had thought about it really not noticing anymore. She didn't even know it was possible to turn off her emotions; she would have done that a long time ago. When Klaus was always taking her out to feed, he never mentioned it. Marcel, Rebekah or Elijah didn't say anything either. It would have been bad for her to know how to do it, they didn't want a crazy vampire running around._

" _I…I never heard about it. I just pushed it away; I just tried to ignore the feelings if I feel guilty. I don't let it in anymore but I care about a lot of things. I actually don't know"_

 _He had to laugh. He had never heard of such a silly thing in his life. "You're older than I am and you have no idea how to turn your emotions off…" Stefan laughed again and Violet watched him._

" _Quit laughing at me" She said harshly and glared at him. It wasn't funny, it was actually embarrassing. A younger vampire knew more than she did apparently._

 _Stefan had given her a harsh look back before turning to the human. He had grabbed the girl and with a twist, snapped her neck. Mary had fallen to the floor in surprise. "Hey! I wasn't done feeding from her"_

 _He shrugged his shoulders and moved away from them. He had enough of being around Violet; he really thought they were similar. He had never met anyone like him until her but she apparently wasn't that close. Violet scanned the crowd to make sure no one had seen and went for her long black coat. Stefan was already moving past a table going for the door but she was following him quickly._

" _Wait, Stefan…" She chased after him and cornered him when they both were outside. Little snowflakes had begun falling. "Show me. Tell me how to turn them off. Please"_

" _Couldn't you tell I was trying to get away from you?"_

" _Look, it's hard for me. I don't have anyone; I could never be myself at home. Everyone treated me like a child…I lost five years for my life being locked up because of this. The people I thought I could count on locked me away hoping that it would get me from killing. I don't want to care anymore, please just tell me how to do it"_

 _Stefan clenched his jaw and looked directly at her. Even though he didn't care, he knew that there was something pulling him to her. Damon had already abandoned him due to his actions and it looked like she was in a similar position. He didn't know her whole story but somehow connected to it._

" _It's like a switch, you flip it. Think long and hard about it, stop caring. Take a deep breath, close your eyes and push it away. The guilt, the betrayal, the part of you that still cares for them"_

 _Violet nodded and did what he said. When her eyes reopened, it was like a new world was open to her. It was like a heavy weight was lifted off of her shoulders and she could be free. She was sick being called a monster but not understanding why. Sure she killed people like they were nothing but something in her wouldn't let her stop. Maybe her emotions were partially off; maybe she was strong enough to just push everything away. One thing was for sure though, what Stefan taught her was for the worse._

 _Violet went to say something but heard voices in the distance. Looking back towards Stefan, she grinned widely and took off in that direction. It looked like they were going to be leaving a trail of blood for quite some time._

 **~~PS. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone~~**


	19. Dancing with a wolf

_Dear myself? Or to Violet?_

 _I guess that's how I'm supposed to title this letter or diary entry. You know what; I don't what the hell this is and what I'm doing. I'm sitting on the couch in the sitting room (That sounds ridiculous) with my legs crossed watching Stefan. I'm wearing plaid pajama pants and a tank top; I don't wear PJ's unless it's time to rest. The Georgia plantation is still a mess but luckily I've gotten, or I should say we've gotten some rooms looking okay._

 _I feel bad for Stefan driving from Mystic Falls to New Orleans then reversing to Covington. He just got off the phone with Caroline, his current girlfriend who I still have yet to meet. She seems lovely though, Klaus had a thing with her. Not like I'm jealous or anything jealously doesn't run in my blood. Am I getting off topic? Stefan told me I should write down how I feel at this moment or just to get my thoughts down. I've really never documented things to myself; I've sent letters to others. He didn't even give me advice or tell me what to do. I don't have words of a poet like Mr. Salvatore…Okay, so he's staring at me like he can read what I said about him. Moving on…_

 _Anyway, I guess should say that I want to rip into someone's neck and drain them. The reason Stefan is here is because I apparently can't be left alone by myself. Klaus went back to NOLA to talk with Marcel like that's going to go well. It's his stupid fault I'm in this position. The ripper thing just doesn't want to stay to the side like I want it to. I'm assuming Stefan thinks if I jot things down, it will help me later? Moving on again, Marcel holds the cure to his beast bite and now I'm left with nothing. Actually, I'm left with a lot of things. A broken heart, an animal raging in my veins, a hunger in my stomach, and a home that once was beautiful but now is destroyed. He trashed everything; I no longer have a bed or an old kitchen. My TV where I loved my black and white movies is broke, the bookshelf is damaged. Fortunately, my record player is safe so Stefan and I have been picking out records to play._

 _Have you ever been in love? Have you ever given your heart to someone only for it to be crushed? Wait, who the hell am I writing too? But in all honestly, I need to get serious. Marcel always looked at me like I was something worth looking at. It's like I live a double life, one here and one in New Orleans. I pretty much do actually, humanity and no humanity at times. But I can't do it anymore. I can't keep running when he needs me, I won't…What a joke. I can lie to myself all I want. Just leave me alone to my loneliness and vodka._

 _My days come and go and so do my emotions. The anger and rage gets amplified and the sadness takes the other half. Am I happy? No. I don't know how to feel. Problem is, my emotions are going to shut off at some point soon and I'm looking forward to it. I don't want the anger that I feel take a hold of me anymore. I honestly don't understand why I'm so angry at Marcel. He saved his life, took control of everything and that's that. I don't think its anger anymore. It's the sadness, the sorrow and the hurt. Perhaps he never loved me…But that makes least sense of it all._

 _I know I said I'm afraid of what's going to happen but I just need to let it in. Stefan wants to help me curb this Ripper thing as if he invented the word. Hello, I was turned twenty years before you. I coined the term. I wonder if it's just all the awful and terrible things I've done coming back to haunt me? I'm proof that something broken can still be beautiful. I don't have hope anymore, let's face the facts. Once I lose myself to this disease (I still call it one) I'll have nothing for me. I won't have friends, not like I've got any now; I won't have any boyfriend or anything else._

 _I got Stefan to open up about his current beau as I don't know her. Come to think about it, I've never known anyone he's ever dated. I met his friend Lexi maybe once or twice but that's a different story. You know thank God she isn't here to help. The way he speaks about Caroline is wonderful to listen to; I haven't heard stories like that in a long time. Problem is it makes me question myself and my relationship with Klaus. Have I ever said I loved him? No…Is that bad? I mean, we've been dating I guess you could say for almost two years I think. I feel like we heal each other's brokenness. He lost Cami, I lost Marcel. He was alone so was I._

 _Do I love him? I think I do, I mean I've never really…Okay, I really don't want to write any of this down. Somehow I feel like this will backfire or come back to haunt me. I get that Stefan wants me to get everything out but I don't really want to go there. Yes, I'm thankful for him and everything he has done for me. I love him in a sense but I don't think we're where he wants us to be. Have I kissed him, yes. Have I slept with him, yes. The passion is there but I really don't think my heart is where it should be. It could be this ripper thing of course but I don't know. Besides, how could I tell Klaus any of this?_

 _I want my entire life back. I don't want it to be swept out from under my feet but I don't know how it's going to go. I miss waking up every day in New Orleans waiting to start the day with something new and not worrying about anything. It's a good thing to have your name evoke fear or intimidation right? I know how some people look at me when I pass them; as much as I enjoy it I hate it. Why am I not normal? I don't want to wallow in self-pity but why can't I be like the rest of them?_

 _I'll write again when I have the chance. I feel bad watching Stefan cleaning everything up and me sitting here writing in a notebook. I don't know if this is a type of therapy but it sucks. I don't want to condition myself and I sure as hell am not drinking animal blood. Besides, I don't know how long I'm supposed to stay in Georgia. I hope to go back soon as I don't want to hang around here longer than I have to. It sucks looking at this place a mess…I think I'm going to sell it once it's fixed up. I don't want to be haunted by these memories here._

 _But before I end this, I want to speak on something. With the all the Mikaelson's in the city (I mean the three, the trio that we all know); I wonder if it's going to go back to old times. Rebekah and Marcel wrapped around each other for all eternity. Elijah being on the sidelines and watching everyone as usual, Klaus and I have one another and he'll take care of me when I go off the deep end as Marcel is nowhere to be found. This cycle gets old; I don't know why I don't just abandon all these people. But like I told Klaus, I can't quit Marcel. No matter what I do, I'm always going to run back to him. Is that love? Does love do that to you? Then again, I have to wonder. Why do I run to him but he doesn't show for me?_

 _This cycle gets old and I'm sick of it. I think when all is said and done, I'm going to separate myself from everyone. Marcel, Stefan, Elijah…Klaus. I think that's best for me to do. I don't know how well that will go for him. I have to take care of Marcel first then worry about me. Loyalty and friendship comes first so if I have to save him from himself, I'll do it whether he likes it or not. Aren't all friendships like that or do I just put him first a little too much…Am I in love with him? VB._

Klaus had been sitting in Rousseau's talking about things with Elijah. He didn't tell him about Marcel stripping them of the cure because he wanted to handle it on his own. His older brother hadn't been much help lately and wanted him to go back to Hayley and Hope. It wasn't that he didn't want him in New Orleans; he just thought it would be best if he went back. Marcel had a bone to pick with Klaus rather than anyone else excluding Violet. He had already bit Kol and Elijah; he wasn't going to have it happen again.

His phone went off and he looked over at the message from Rebekah. He parted his ways with his brother now in order to speak with his sister. He had been trying to get a hold of her for a while but never got an answer back. The text said to meet her at the home she and Marcel were staying in. Klaus found it concerning on why they couldn't meet somewhere more public, paranoia was starting to set it and it was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

As he walked through the grass to the door, he kept eyes and ears open. Violet had been texting him for the last ten minutes and he had been ignoring them. Klaus didn't want to inform her on anything he was doing as he wanted her to focus on her time with Stefan. Once he reached the door, he knocked calmly waiting for his sister to pop up…But was disinterested at who it was.

Marcel had a wide smile on his face. "Hey…You showed, I didn't think you would. The owner of the place is dead so walk right in"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the statement. He took a few steps forward inside. "Why would you kill the woman who owned the house?"

"I'm that transparent?" He shrugged his shoulders and led him around the corner to a sitting area. Klaus followed him searching around for Rebekah.

"Where's my sister at?" Klaus questioned as he sat down across from Marcel at his request.

"How's the place coming by the way? I know two of my vampires had ruined it a little before you two left for your road trip"

He began to realize what Marcel was up to. He was going to play things smart, sly and cocky. He hadn't mentioned anything about Georgia and there was a reason for it. Klaus hadn't been to the house he got for Violet as he had been busy driving from place to place. "Where's Rebekah?"

Marcel rolled his eyes pouring two drinks. "Honestly, I have no idea. She told me she was leaving and going to see someone out of town. She just happened to leave her phone here and I knew if I texted you from her number, you'd show up. I didn't think you'd trust it if I sent it from my phone"

Klaus reached for his drink quickly. "So what do you want Marcellus?"

"How many times have I told you people that my name is Marcel?" He leaned back in his chair looking around. Klaus's phone had went off again and he huffed. Slipping his phone out from his jacket pocket, he scanned it seeing it was Violet again but now she was calling. If he didn't answer, she'd keep bothering him so he excused himself and stood up.

Marcel obviously listened in on the conversation between them wondering what was going on. Klaus only moved into the large hallway which still was in hearing range for him. He laughed quietly to himself as he drank his drink slowly. When Klaus returned, he played around on his phone acting as if he wasn't listening at all.

"So how is she doing? I know this Ripper instinct isn't easy for her"

"She's handling it the best way she can. That's what Violet does now why am I here?" Klaus returned to his drink.

"Yeah, Violet's good at getting what she wants. Did I ever tell you that time we…"

Klaus glared at him cutting him off before he could finish the sentence. "Spare me the details, answer my questions or I'm out"

Marcel shook his head heavily. "It's simple…I want you to stay away from Violet"

He stared the enhanced vampire down and blinked a few times. He didn't know whether to laugh or take it seriously. The joke must have been on him. "Excuse me?"

"I told you, it's simple. You stay away from my girlfriend or there will be a consequence that I don't think you're going to like"

"Girlfriend? Are we playing High School all of a sudden?"

Marcel only said it to get a rise out of Klaus and it worked. He knew ways to get to him just like he knew how to push Violet's buttons. Marcel was too old to play love triangle with someone he looked up to. It was more of a strategy to get her back at his side. The chess game was coming into effect. Then again ever since she arrived back in New Orleans that's all it's been. One move by Marcel, one by Violet.

He laughed before answering. "I have an idea of how this city is going to work and it would be my advantage to have her at my side. Besides, what's a king without a Queen?"

"Does a blonde, blue eyed Mikaelson sister ring a bell?"

"Rebekah's heart isn't in this city like mine is, hell I don't even know why she's still here. I know all of you have been thinking that we've been an item but in fact we haven't. Maybe I just like having her around, maybe she's hoping I'll take a liking into her again. I don't know her reasons so I'll gladly take Violet off of your hands. Think of it as a Christmas gift as the holiday is right around the corner"

Once again, should Klaus laugh? "Why would you want my girlfriend, mine which means me"

"I have my reasons and as any good villain in the story would say, I'm not revealing my plans. You know that her being a Ripper is hard, it's like it was a hundred years ago. She's worse, Violet's not who she was. At some point those emotions are going to be shut off and you'll mean nothing to her. I know how to handle her when she's like that"

"So if her emotions are gone, she'll think nothing of you either. And by handling her does that mean all the torture you've put you through. Don't forget you locked her away for five years after you and Rebekah couldn't stop her. And according to Violet herself, you bricked her away for fifteen"

Marcel was pouring himself another shot of Bourbon and Klaus gestured for him to pour him one as well. "Quick question, why don't you compel her?"

That had crossed Klaus's mind before but what good was it going to do? It was already determined that she couldn't control herself and the rules of nature were catching up to her. He didn't even know how it would affect her if he did so. "I'm not going to stay away from her just because you said to. That's not how it works Marcel. If she wants to stay in New Orleans, that's her choice to make"

Klaus took his shot, drank it as quick as he could before getting up and walking away. "And by the way, you don't play games with me. I don't think you're capable of that" He told him as Marcel stood up after him. Klaus didn't want to turn his back to him but he wanted to get out of there. He found the whole situation ridiculous.

Marcel had followed him to the door but once Klaus opened it, Elijah was standing on the porch with a faint smirk. As he moved out to his brother, Marcel threw his hands up showing making himself seem innocent. Even though he still didn't like the Mikaelson's, he didn't want to pick a fight, not yet at least. Klaus's phone went off again and he shook his head.

"Tell her I send my best and I'd wish her here rather than Covington. I forgot to ask, who messed up the place? I mean, it's a complete mess, any guesses on who did it?"

Klaus slowly turned around. He didn't say anything; he just stared at the cocky smile on Marcel's face. "I hope they didn't take anything…Did they?"

Before he could react, Elijah grabbed him and zipped off. He didn't want him to do something stupid and it result badly. But Marcel wanted him, angry and ready to tear his head off. So for the meantime, he smile and wait.


	20. Grisly Reminder

Violet had headed to a bar out of the French Quarter hoping to stay away from the city. She had just returned from Georgia after a week of "Therapy" by Stefan Salvatore. She kept in contact with Klaus during that time but didn't tell him she had returned to New Orleans. He had never mentioned if he talked to Marcel but it was safe to say he did. Violet just wanted some time to her and not be hounded with questions once she was in the Mikaelson's presence.

Of course she called her little group of vampires to follow her around just in case something was to happen. Violet was going to get them out of the city at some point but at least they didn't mind the loft too much. She didn't keep in regular contact with them but she knew that they wouldn't be dead. Even though she had Klaus and Elijah on her side, Violet knew it would be better to have a group of vampires waiting in the shadows.

The place was packed as it was around Christmas so many tourists were around New Orleans. Violet thought it would be a great place to camouflage rather than go to some place on the Quarter. Besides, if she decided to get something to eat...She wouldn't get in trouble.

Violet sat at the bar with a little fruity drink that they were serving. She didn't know what it was but it was something to curb the edge of. She was trying her best to stay calm and not tear into the bartender's throat and so far, so good. Stefan did help on a few things on where she could place her head but the thoughts ever escaped her. She still wanted to take down Marcel by all means. There was bad blood boiling on the surface and it was time to do something she'd never imagine.

The thing that bothered her most about the situation was it wasn't the right thing. She always considered herself one of the most loyal people out there. If someone was to the point of death, Violet would sacrifice herself if they were close enough. There were plenty of times she backed Marcel up, even Thierry when times get tough. If she figured out a way to put him down, she'd be betraying the only person who had always been at her side.

There were so many people packed into the place that she didn't have much arm space. Violet could feel people closing in on her which made her guard stay open. She didn't want to be so tense but a few drinks could fix that and fast. As she was already on her fourth drink, Violet could feel someone standing behind her and it was suffocating her. She didn't want to turn around so she tried looking into the dirty mirror behind the bar.

"Well don't you look good tonight…I thought purple wasn't your color?"

Violet knew the voice. "I can't go anywhere around here without you on my back. Did you ever think I don't need to carry you anymore?" She was annoyed. Violet had on a short black skirt with matching colored fishnet. She sported a tight long sleeve purple top and her hair hung in loose curls that reached a little past her shoulders.

Luckily for Marcel, the man who was sitting next to her had got up and left an empty seat. He had sat down next to her and she turned her head in the other direction. He sported a maroon colored shirt and black jeans. He reached for her hands that were sitting on the bar but she tugged away and fast.

"What's your problem?" He asked watching her.

"Well let's see...I've been in Georgia cleaning up the house that I worked for. You know, the Century Oak Plantation in Covington with the long dirt road and roses everywhere?"

Marcel smirked and looked away for a drink. It seemed like it was going to be a long night. "Why don't we get a bottle of Bourbon and go someplace quieter to talk?"

Violet looked over her shoulder. "I've got nothing to talk to you about. In fact, I'd rather you get out of my face before I smash it into the bar"

She had jumped off of the bar stool and drank the rest of her drink before slipping into the crazy crowd. Violet had pulled a man or a boy from the crowd who looked no older than eighteen. She smiled devilishly at him and began to dance. Marcel who was watching her of course looked around the room for her vampires. He believed the kid was until he caught wind of who he was. Besides, he couldn't have a loose vampires running through a bar full of people with blood pumping through their veins.

He grabbed two drinks and followed after her before she got carried away. "Go, get out of here and go back into the swamp before you have a bigger problem on your hands than this" He nodded at her and the boy scattered away when he knew who it was. Violet had whipped around staring at Marcel.

"Seriously…Look if I want to have fun of my own, I can. Leave me alone Marcel" Violet grabbed the drink out of his hand and went to move away but he draped his arm of her shoulder.

"The kid is a wolf, Malroux pack to be exact. You don't need to repeat history unless you want to be in the predicament you were in last time. Besides, what would Klaus say? I mean, he is your boyfriend right?"

She looked up at him as he was inches taller than she. She cocked her head back but didn't say a word. Violet wasn't going to give into any of his questions because he was seeking answers.

"What would Rebekah say if she saw us right now? Faces inches apart…" Violet had a look in her eyes and Marcel had caught it perfectly. "What would she say if I did this?" She had leaned in and brushed her lips against his before he pulled away.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew. I know what you're trying to do Vi"

"It's nothing that you don't want" She clicked her glass against his and drank whatever it was. "It's better than what your little Alessandra apparently has…Someone needs to do something with that girl. Maybe I'll rip her heart out and send it as a Christmas gift"

Violet smirked and dropped her glass letting it shatter on the ground. She spun on her heel and turned away from him and back through the crowd. Marcel had sighed heavily, drank his drink and placed it on the bar. He looked for her as he lost her momentarily but found her shortly. He made his way through the people again and went after her.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase and end this game we're playing" He said.

"We're playing a game? I never would have guessed" Violet continued to make her way through the crowd but he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"End your relationships with the Mikaelson's and come stay here. We both know your heart belongs in this city rather than anywhere else. We rule the city together"

Violet didn't turn around until he was done speaking and she laughed. She laughed in his face and shook her head heavily. "Is this a joke?"

He had stared back at her with a blank expression. In all honesty he didn't know what she found funny. Marcel was serious; he wanted her to stay in New Orleans just like old times. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to curb her Ripper self but it was a plus for him. He worried that one day the witches and wolves would cause a rebellion and he knew Violet would keep them in line. Heavy is the head that wears the crown.

"After all that has happened, you want me to throw everything under the bridge? This isn't a joke…" Violet had stopped laughing after realizing he was serious. "Okay so you want me to end my relationship with Klaus to join you in New Orleans which most likely means that we'll be together and take New Orleans by storm?"

Marcel had nodded simply and answered. "Yeah, that's exactly what I want" He pressed his lips together and looked her over.

Violet had smiled widely and nodded. "When we are both dead, then I'll join you or when hell freezes over which I doubt will be any time soon" Her expression was dropped and she yanked her wrist out of his grip.

She moved again which prompted Marcel to scoff and chase after her again. Violet had stopped near the back door of the bar and turned to him. "Please just leave me alone"

"What's the big deal? It's simple; I already talked to Klaus about it"

Violet was taken back by the remark. Why was it that he didn't say anything? Neither of them actually. "Maybe it's because you've been an ass this entire time. You ruined my home! You destroyed everything that belonged to me and took the one advantage I had over you"

"Well I can't have someone holding onto something that can take away my power, can I?"

When Marcel found out about her having the cure in her possession, he needed it fast. He was afraid that if someone else found out about it, they'd go straight for Violet. Of course he didn't tell her that as he didn't want to make himself a fool. He had missed her as it was apparent.

"You didn't have to do what you did. I no longer have a home thanks to you, not here and not in Covington. If you think I'm just going to forgive you for everything you have done you can guess again Marcel. I never forget what someone puts me through"

"Then why are you here?" Marcel really didn't know she was in New Orleans.

"I don't know, I don't know anymore" Violet just shrugged her shoulders and reached for the door. She felt like the room was closing in on her and she needed air. It was the truth; she didn't know what the reason for fighting was anymore. Maybe they both were broken beyond repair.

When she opened the door, a cool breeze had hit her right in the face which made her shiver. "You know maybe I still have a purpose here. The Marcel I know wouldn't act like this or do what he did. Maybe I'm the one who's going to save you from yourself. Because God knows that I can't be saved so before I lose myself, at least I know I did something good for you. Now if you don't mind, I like to spend the rest of the night alone without anyone's company"

Violet slipped out the door as fast as her feet would take her. As the cold wind hit her entire body, she placed her hands on her upper arms. She noticed that there was some snow on the ground, she hadn't seen it snow in New Orleans in years. It must have been a Christmas wish for someone. She started walking through the snow and ice almost slipping with every step. She wanted to kick herself for wearing higher heeled boots than her regular ones.

Her green eyes searched around and seen the alley that lead to the main road. She didn't have her phone on her so it looked like she was going to have to walk to the small plantation where Klaus most likely was at. It then dawned on her that he may have left to spend Christmas with Hope as it was a few days away and she just didn't get the message. Violet really didn't want to go back and ask Marcel for a ride that was the last thing she wanted to do. The vampires were another option but she just wanted to be alone. It was crazy that she mostly walked there in the first place.

As she made her way towards the alley, she saw a little fire and a few people hanging out. They must have been having their own little party. Violet was getting closer to them and she was planning on not saying a word but something came over her. All of a sudden she was hungry, she felt sick as if she hadn't drank any blood for a week. Violet was craving blood and it was right in front of her…

Without a second thought she attacked the group of four, three males and a female. Violet tore into them as if she were a wild animal, a lion that was seeking prey. She wasn't even aware what she was doing, she had lost complete control. The four humans who were once alive were now all dead and ripped apart.

Elijah Mikaelson had been walking down the street on the look for Violet. Klaus had gotten a phone call from Stefan asking if she had arrived safely but she was nowhere to be seen. He stopped near the alleyway when the smell of blood had been so over powering that he had no choice but to stop. Elijah started that way when he saw a trail of blood on the light trace of snow. He slipped his hands from his pockets and saw a shadow near the fire.

When get got closer, he could tell by her hair that it was Violet. He didn't say a word, he stood there quietly and watched her feed from a body while the others were scattered around. Blood was everywhere, the ground; the brick wall was stained red. Elijah cleared his throat which prompted her to look up. He couldn't believe how she looked; he had never seen her that bad. Her shirt was covered in dark patches; the fishnet was torn in certain places. Her blonde hair had traces of red throughout and was wild like a cat's main. It was an unbelievable and horrific sight.

"Violet…It's me Elijah" He said finally after a long moment of silence.

She had just cocked her head like a dog taking in the information. Her eyes trailed back down to the body and she went to drink again. He began to step over to stop her until she pulled her fangs from the lifeless human. Violet had turned to the side and choked for a second before throwing up a mouthful of blood. Elijah assumed that after killing the four humans, she had too much blood in her system that she couldn't hold it down anymore. He winced watching, he didn't want watch any of it but couldn't look away. Once Violet was done, she placed her hand to her mouth, they were trembling.

"What…Who did this?" She looked up at him, he noticed blood her face. "Please tell me this wasn't me…Did I do this?"

Her voice was shaky, she moved her hand away and touched the cold ground. The blood was fresh on her hand and the light from the fire caught it. Violet saw it and shook her head slowly looking at Elijah. He closed his mouth and nodded, there wasn't any words.

"I did this…I killed these people" Violet was in such a panic mode that she had picked up some of the snow and tried scrubbing the blood off of her hands. That was something she always did, at times she hated seeing blood on her hands. She tried standing up but her legs were so shaky that they felt like Jell-O. Elijah had reached out to help her but she moved away.

"I did this…I'm a monster. I just…" Violet went to speak again but she could feel blood rising in the back of her throat. She turned to the side again and heaved up another mouthful of blood.

Once she was done she backed up against the wall and pulled her legs to her chest. Elijah had looked away faintly as she did have a skirt on and he was always a gentleman. "I'll take care of this"

He heard a voice say from the other end and it was Marcel who had almost the same expression he had. It wasn't as shocked and Elijah wondered if she had always been like that and he was used to it. Marcel had inched towards Violet and she looked up at him. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I've got you"

He had put an arm around her wrist and she held onto him as he helped her to her feet. Marcel had slipped his leather jacket off and put it on her as he couldn't tell if she was cold or just plain scared. He started walking her towards Elijah who moved out of the way. He didn't understand exactly what was going on or what he was up to. But when Violet spoke, he just let them be.

"Can you take me home wherever that is?"


	21. A Ghost from days gone by

**~~Just so everyone is aware, I'm bending the rules a little of the TVD/TO universe. I know the other side is gone but I'm bringing someone back for a few~~**

Violet had been sleeping all morning until she had a nightmare which woke her up. She sat up straight with deer in headlight eyes and sweating profusely. She reached over to the left side of the bed but didn't feel Klaus there. Elijah had been standing in the doorway looking at his watch spoke up and caught her attention.

"Well good morning Violet, I guessed you'd be up around noon"

Her head snapped towards him and she tried to calm her breathing. "How did I get here?"

He pointed over to the note that was on the bedside table. "I suggest you read that from your knight in shining armor"

Elijah turned away out into the hallway as she reached for the piece of paper. It was a note from Marcel and it confused her even more. "Did he bring me here? Who changed me out of my clothes?"

Violet realized she was in a tank top and pajama pants rather than her bloody outfit. That was usually how she was as a Ripper; she'd go on a rampage and forget what exactly happened. It was her way of blocking out the damage she caused.

"I don't know if you remember what exactly happened but your clothes are covered in blood, mind you that you killed an alley full of people. Marcel brought you back here and I'm assuming changed you, sent you to bed and wrote you that letter. Charming isn't it?"

She looked away from him, glanced at the letter then looked towards the door to the wrap around porch. The sun hurt her eyes so she looked away. It was like having a hangover but instead of alcohol, it was too much blood. "That's great…" She sighed after she said it as an afterthought.

"I suggest you clean up a little bit. Marcel had clean you op pretty well but I'm sure you'll need to freshen up" He turned away and walked back out into the hallway. Before he walked down the stairs he called out to her, "Niklaus will be here shortly and he's checking on Hayley…I'll be sure to leave out some of the details of last night. Especially the short kiss you two had"

Violet's head snapped in his direction and paused at the thought. She remembered that part of last night but not the killings. She knew that if she toyed back with Marcel it would be like two can play at one game. But she didn't know Elijah knew anything about it. He couldn't have been there…Or Marcel told him on purpose. What she was worried about most was Klaus. God only would know how he'd respond if he found out. And for both Marcel and Violet's sake, she hoped he wouldn't.

After a quick shower and layering herself in warm clothes, she had a mission to carry out. If Violet Badeaux wanted to get to Marcel Gerard, she was going to at no stops. Part of her wanted to take her own throne back but she rather crown herself Queen. Violet wanted to prove herself to everyone that she had what it takes to match up with Marcel and Klaus. She wasn't just some Robin sidekick to Batman. If she needed to knock him off of his high horse, Violet was willing to do it. So what was her plan? That was a secret she kept for herself and didn't tell anyone. Problem was if she told Klaus, he'd go tell Elijah and lastly, he would run to Rebekah. The Mikaelson's didn't need to be involved in everything and anything.

She had spent her time with Stefan delicately and took her time arriving home nights before. Violet had been back in New Orleans but hadn't done anything except killing people according to Elijah. She was left in the dark her current beau and ex-boyfriend had which irritated her. That was the thing though about everyone in the city though, if you wanted something done, do it yourself and tell no one. If you did, you better trust them with your life so it doesn't backfire and fast.

What she was planning involved witchcraft and lots of it. Violet wasn't sure if this whole plan was going to work but it was a try. If she was going to break through to Marcel, she needed to something that was close to his heart. Who knows, maybe her idea was going to be complete failure. Violet only hoped that the witches were going do her a favor. But at the same time this was good for her, she needed to talk to an old friend.

She took her time roaming through the witch graveyard for a few reasons. She wanted to pay respect to them just in case something decided to backfire on her. Second was Violet was nervous and that was something she didn't face often. It was going to be, it was going to be strange. But once she circled around it at least twice, she was face to face with one of the witches Vincent was around before. If she remembered correctly, it was the only Voodoo Queen of the coven left, Dayanna.

"What do you want vampire?"

Violet had stared at her but the witch couldn't tell through the sunglasses she wore. "You knew I was here?"

Dayanna's curly black hair had fallen of out of a bun and onto her shoulders when she nodded. "We all do. It's not a normal occurrence that a vampire shows up here considering that Marcel doesn't allow them to…And you are one of his vampires so why are you here?"

"Technically I'm not one of his vampires as I'm carrying out anything he does but I need a favor done if that's alright" It was better to be polite that be smart.

Her dark eyes scanned Violet over and with her index finger; she inched for her to follow. Violet held onto her book bag straps and followed. She led her past a few graves and she could see an empty building in her view. She didn't understand why Dayanna didn't take her to the place all the witches met at. She opened the door for the vampire but Violet couldn't step inside.

"Um…Hello. I can't get in"

"I know" She smiled a mysterious smirk at her and stepped over to other people. They had all looked towards the door, the same witches that were with Vincent last time she met with him. "You need an invitation from Devorah and if you're nice enough vampire you'll get it"

A male had jumped down from a table he was standing on and walked over to her. His eyes looked her up and down, that bothered Violet. "Can you not eye me like a piece of meat. I though Wolves only did that…Can I come in or not?"

"What is it that you want? All you vampires are crazy"

"Shut up Theo, this place is in my name so move out of the way" Devorah had come into her view, she was stunning. He took a few steps back but didn't completely move out of the way.

"I do have a name so if you can call me Violet, I'd appreciate it and I need a spell done. I'd do it myself if I could but…"

Devorah cut her off. "But the balance of nature didn't allow vampires to have magic unless you are a loophole of course. What kind of spell?"

"Resurrection"

The other witches all had stopped what they were doing and looked towards Violet. That was a very powerful spell and needed to be done by someone with great power. It was a lot to ask of considering vampires and witches hadn't gone along in the city for years. "Come in, let's see"

Theo and another witch snapped towards her. "You're letting Violet the Vampire in? She's going to kill us…Do you not know who she is?"

"We all know who I am, New Orleans Ripper. You've met me before"

"Gentilly girls stick together" Devorah looked towards Violet then moved over to an empty table. "What's in the bag Violet the Vampire from Gentilly?" She joked though Violet was getting annoyed at the childish nicknames.

Violet moved past the two males and tossed the bag on the table. "I know the spell calls for an object that belonged to the person I need. I brought two things hoping that they will work" She unzipped it and pulled out a silver dog tag and a grey cap. "Good enough?"

Devorah nodded for Dayanna to come back over and she had placed her hands above them and chanted something. Violet assumed she was trying to sense how much power they had. "The tag has a personal meaning though the hat is more physical. Both will work"

"Well let's get down to business then. Theo and Julius you get the candles, Devorah you get the sage and whatever else is needed. We have to do a resurrection for Miss Badeaux here"

Violet had watched the witches hesitate then scramble to what they were ordered to grab. She had slid her sunglasses off and put them in the bag. She could feel Dayanna's eyes burn through her which made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Pretty eyes…Did you know that one's eyes can tell a lot about a person. Love, sadness even betrayal. You're eyes tell a few different stories" She smiled while moving some of the candles.

Violet still felt that there was a hidden meaning in certain things she was saying but didn't worry about it much. "I know how New Orleans witches are"

"Technically we all come from different covens" Theo spoke lighting a candle. "What? If she wants to be so technical so can I. Yes, we all are in the city of New Orleans but we still are from separated covens. Voodoo Queens, the Ninth Ward, Algiers and even the Garden District. We all come from a different set of rules so don't classify us as one"

Violet looked at him and didn't notice his Louisiana accent until that moment, it was comforting to hear. "Well then if you want to be more technical, you're lighting the wrong candles"

He had glared at her as the others stopped as well. The witches had stared at her hard and little confused by what she said. "You all are witches and come from different covens though I don't think you use just white candles for resurrection spells. White is to purify but don't you need black? You have to balance the good and bad of a vampire so you need black candles. And you need my blood"

Silence had filled the room and Theo looked towards Dayanna who was clearly impressed. "Nice job, go fetch black candles from the back and make it quick. We don't have all day" He shot both of them a dirty look before moving in that direction. She turned to Violet and spoke. "You know your witchcraft well, how do you know that?"

"Let's just say I had a lot of free time from 1920 before I was imprisoned" She placed her hands on the table and leaned forward glancing the table over.

"So in other words Marcel made you study the art so he could figure out a way to stop witches. Clever…" Devorah said grabbing the black candles and began to light them. She handed Violet a knife and she sliced the palm of her hand with a wince. She poured into a little glass.

When the whole table was made up of every magical ingredient needed, the witches had all locked hands while Violet moved away. She walked around the circle of them and made sure everything was right. They began to chant something but she stopped them.

"Before you start I've got one question" She couldn't believe that she didn't ask this sooner. It had actually slipped her mind as she was so eager to get this done. "What do you want in return? The witches in the city always have a price so what do you want?"

All the witches had looked between one another trying to think of a good point to make. Violet knew they already had something in mind but were just stalling. Devorah had nodded at them and said "We want you to take out Marcel Gerard"

She had paused while one started chanting. "Wait, what do you want me to do?"

"Simple, get rid of Marcel. We don't want him banishing witchcraft again and we'll all be damned to let that happen. If you do that for us, it would be awesome. If not, let's just say your future won't look good Ripper"

Violet wanted to get a word in but all the others join in the chanting. The flames on the candles had jumped high and it seemed like something was working. The spell was in French and that crossed her out of the equation. Even though she knew a lot of witchcraft, she didn't speak the language. She had always wanted to though due to the fact she had to be French by her last name.

Dayanna had unlinked hands and grabbed her glass of blood. She made some sort of symbol and poured the rest on the cap. She placed her hands over the object and did her own chanting while the others chanted something different.

Violet had sat on a table biting her thumbnail watching. She was afraid it wasn't going to work but the bigger thing on her mind was what they said about Marcel. She was in a state of dilemma about the whole thing. Witches could be a pain in the ass at times, this was one of them.

"Done…" The other male witch who was Julius spoke and broke her from her thoughts. She didn't even see the large cloth that was on the table and she hopped off the desk. Violet walked over slowly and the witches backed away.

"He may be a little erratic but I'm sure you'll be able to calm him down. This candle here is his life force; only one of us can put it out and end his life. Make everything count"

Taking a deep breath, she tried preparing herself for it. The excitement and nervousness had been blended into one and she reached for the sheet. She took a corner of it and pulled it down all the way to his waist. His eyes were closed until they snapped opened and he looked at her. He had jumped forward until she grabbed his shoulders.

"Sh…You're okay, you're alright. It's fine. It's me T…" He was breathing heavily and when she spoke his name he stopped panicking.

"Violet? Oh my God…How am I?"

Violet had laughed faintly looking at him over. She placed her hand over her mouth as he looked at the scenery and the witches. "I needed to talk to you; I can't believe you're here…It worked"

"Who are all of this people?"

"We are New Orleans Witches. I'm Dayanna, that's Devorah, Julius and Theo. You're Thierry Vanchure, New Orleans vampire. Pleasure I'm sure"


	22. A boy like that would kill a lover

Violet had drug Thierry down to the garden where they both were imprisoned at some point in their lives. She had a back pack full of blood bags and he was drinking one. She couldn't stop staring at him as his color began to flood back. It was weird, she considered Thierry here best friend alongside Marcel. They understood each other well and knew to protect each other. They had never clashed like she did with Diego constantly.

She watched him as his eyes slowly looked over at her. "That's a little unnerving Vi…"

Violet had smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, I never thought I'd see you again. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye I mean I couldn't believe what Marcel told me. I know this is probably only for a little while but you're actually here"

He looked towards the ground and began drinking more blood. "Yeah I wish it was permanent…Please tell me that the Mikaelson's are gone"

It was time for her eyes to linger. "You really want to know everything so give me time to explain this…"

After almost twenty minutes of breaking everything down, Thierry was frozen as a picture. It was a shock to him on everything he missed. There was so much that being alive for two hours wasn't even enough time to process everything. Violet picked her feet off of the ground and crossed them in front of her.

"So you are telling me that you both died?" There was something concerning in his voice.

"Back from the grave like you…Except I'm worse and Marcel is a monster. There's more to the story though"

"Why am I here exactly Violet? To ask me advice? What am I supposed to do?"

She sighed and took her eyes off of the blood bag. "Because I was thinking you'd be able to talk to him, he's not listening to me. Marcel is toying with me and he must think I'm an idiot. He's not the same Thierry, he's not doing well. I'm a ripper against my will; do you think I enjoy that?"

There was something she wasn't telling, something that she was keeping to herself. After Thierry was resurrected she spoke to the witches while he was off drinking a blood bag. Violet hadn't been that bad when she was in Covington or any other place besides New Orleans. But since she has been back in the city her ripper side was worse. There was the huge consequence to their resurrection spell on her. Violet was prone more to freak outs and not being able to control it. It was her body and mind telling her that she was running out of time.

"This is between the two of you right? You're calm around the bags currently…Look, I just am not understanding this whole thing. Let me repeat this back to you to make sure I'm not missing anything. You and Marcel lost the city to the Mikaelsons, gained it back and struggled with wolves and witches. Later you both died, though Marcel drank a serum that gives him wolf poison and now is the deadliest creature around, correct?"

Violet nodded while he continued on. "You had got staked through the heart though the witches of Algiers brought you back. You left New Orleans and dealt being a ripper while Marcel stayed here and what am I missing? And do you realize how crazy this sounds?"

"That I can't stop killing people. I drained an alley full of people and drank so much blood I got sick, when have I ever done that before? I've been told that this ripper thing is about to happen and I'm freaking out about it. I'm actually losing myself right now according to the witches. I just flip out, I flip as if I have no emotions…Do you realize how deadly that's going to make me?"

Thierry had sighed heavily and tossed the bag beside him. "You know, I really didn't expect to be brought back magically let alone be in the middle of this". It was the truth, he would have rather said dead than deal with this. The hardest part for him to understand was what was he supposed to do about it? The biggest problem was he was good friends with the both of them and never picked sides.

"And the witches are right because since you died here and got brought back, your ripper instincts are kicking in worse than before. The ancestors may be gone like you said but they were able to screw you over before they disappeared. If this beast thing or whatever you call it is so powerful and the Lucien guy was the only one to have it they trapped the two of you. By Marcel taking it, it changed him so much that it overtook him. You on the other hand, they were able to mess up their spell…Did you ever think this is both of yours destruction?"

Very slowly, Violet turned to him and that thought scared it. It actually never occurred to her in that sense. She was so worried about herself and saving Marcel that it never crossed her mind. The witches did hate them most of the time and had their issues with the vampires. But it would make sense.

"So how is it you see to know more than I and I'm the witch expert?" She said standing up trying to distract herself.

"Katie…And you were more into knowing the spell than anything else" Thierry stood up as well and grabbed her upper arm. "Everything will be okay Violet. You two make it through everything and you can fight this unless you want to end up like me"

Violet looked into his eyes and faintly smiled. It killed her inside to know there wasn't anything she could do to keep him around for forever. Personally, Elijah was the Mikaelson she hated most and that said something even over Rebekah. He had always been the one she couldn't stand the most but she kept that to her own thoughts. "Why don't I take you to Marcel?"

Violet and Thierry were walking through the tall grass and weeds up to the mansion. "I told you it's all perspective T. He can call it bright white and shiny while I say the place looks like a dump. The compound isn't anywhere near this. And you're coming to stay with me and…" She lingered the sentence and just pointed out something else to distract them.

As they reached the front door she knocked but the door popped open. He had given her a look while fixing his cap then looked inside. She slowly pushed it open and walked inside. "No living human anymore though I don't know if a ghost would need an invite. Marcel! Surprise surprise two of your favorite people are here" Violet called out as the place was dead quiet.

"Are you sure he's even here? The place is dead Violet" Thierry looked both left and right and stopped walking around. She was ready to walk up the wooden stairs but Marcel had shown up.

"What do you want?..." He trailed off when he saw the two of them standing there. Marcel walked towards the railing and gripped it staring at his friend. Thierry looked up at him. "T?"

Violet's eyes shifted between them and Marcel zipped down to greet him. They both were smiling and laughing in a deep hug, it had been too long. She wondered if this was what would save him in the end. When they ended their reunion she waved faintly. "You're welcome"

Marcel didn't really pay attention to her and just looked over. "I said you're welcome. I had a little resurrection spell done to have him here"

"Though I'm only here for a little while until those witches decide to end it all" He didn't seem so down about it that he wasn't there for a permanent stay.

He placed his hand on Thierry's shoulder and started guiding him away. Violet leaned on the railing and spoke up. "No no, you can have your moment later. I want some answers about the other night, think of it as a Christmas present"

She didn't care what he wanted, she was determined. "Answers of what? You killing an alley full of people?" He turned away from his friend to look at her.

"You took me home and I don't even remember what happened. I woke up this morning with fresh clothes on and Elijah watching me"

"Elijah? The Originals are still in New Orleans?" Thierry raised his eyebrows.

Marcel glanced over at him knowing that she filled him in on some things but apparently not everything. "What? She didn't tell you? Violet's been shacking up with Klaus Mikaelson she's practically family to them now"

She leaned off the railing and bit her tongue. She didn't want to tell Thierry about them knowing how much he hated them besides Rebekah. Violet planned on leaving it out as she didn't even mean to place Elijah's name in the sentence. She hated having eyes on her especially if they were staring.

"Okay so maybe I left out a tiny detail, that isn't the point" She said starting to get annoyed.

"No it isn't a little detail considering his family killed your friend here. Sure I go back and forth with Klaus but this time is different. I wasn't the one who ran from this city, I didn't abandon you"

Violet's face lit up in surprise and amusement. "I get you want to show off in front of T and look like the alpha dog but should I remind you of everything you have done. You did abandon me; did you try and find me? Did you check on me? No, you wrote letters so I could forgive you. You killed your own vampires? Thierry defended his girlfriend by killing one yet you cross your own line. You apparently shack up with the other Original yet parade around with this Alessandra girl. If you are allowed to point out my faults, don't you dare think for a second I won't do the same to you!"

And there were the real King and Queen of New Orleans. Thierry was even looking between them not understanding quite where this was going. Whenever the two of them were around each other, it always seemed to end up in a battle than anything else. Maybe Thierry was right about their demise; maybe it was all part of the course.

Marcel had stepped an inch closer to her. "You do not get to come into my home and insult me"

"Looks like I did…" Violet cocked her head as a smirk appeared on her lips.

Thierry took it upon himself to jump between the two in which he did. He slyly snuck in and looked between his friends or what was left of them. "This is my first day here let alone I've been here for two hours and I have to hear this. I remember how it used to be; whenever anyone fought we took our rage to a glass or Bourbon and talked it over. You remember that? Why don't we go solve this now"

"I died for him once and I am not doing it again" She shook her and felt herself lose control of the situation again. It was almost like last night but not as bad, her emotions were fading.

He now looked towards Marcel who was just at a loss of words. There wasn't much he could say, he was sick of feuding with her. He tried being nice but it was getting him nowhere. If he had to show a sign of force he was willing to do it. His face was growing darker and angrier; Thierry just looked at him realizing what he now was.

"Go ahead and bare your teeth at me…I'll pull them out one by one"

Before Thierry could get another word in Marcel had went for her but she zipped away. He couldn't wrap his head around what was going on.

"You know you took care of me and were so sweet last night, where did that Marcel go? Oh right, you were pretending to be back in love with me just so I could yes to your demands right? That is how you are with all the women around here, I'm no fool"

"Get out!" He yelled at her as veins appeared from underneath his eyes which wasn't a good sign.

Thierry had shifted his stance and moved according to him. He had never seen his fellow friends come to blows and things weren't going to be different. "You know, I just want to spend time with you guys before I magically disappeared so if we could do this a different time…"

"Look at him T, I mean look at him. He's a monster; a beast…That boy is a monster. You honestly think I'm afraid of you, you out of all people?"

Something had snapped in Violet, her heart had been shut off and she was just a shell. Her humanity had crumbled and she face broke away from human to vampire. She bared her fangs and lunged for Marcel though Thierry caught her first. He held her away while she tried scratching her way through him. Eventually she got a grip on his shoulders and threw him away.

Violet now had nothing in her way so she could get to Marcel. Thierry had been backed up against the wall watching as she jumped towards Marcel. There wasn't more he could do; he didn't know what was going on. When he was alive it was never like that, not even close to it. Sometimes Violet had a temper and fought with the other vampires but never him.

He hardly could even make out what was going on, they were fighting so much as so quick that Thierry had trouble watching. They were tossing each other around, tossing, screaming, arguing and whatever else but he had seen enough. Fixing his cap again he huffed and moved towards them.

Thierry had shouted out to them but they didn't listen. It wasn't until Violet's voice had rung through the air in a high pitch scream. She had zipped away from Marcel huffing and Thierry took it upon himself to stand in between them again.

"Are the two of you finish?!" He said with an angry tone. He looked towards Marcel would was wiping his lip with his thumb then looked towards Violet as he was confused.

Both of her hands were shaking and she was staring at the back of her left. She held the wrist trying to calm in down as she looked into the wound between her thumb and index finger. The bite wound was visible and the blood slowly started to slip onto the floor. Violet looked up at Marcel shocked.

"Wolf venom, Merry Christmas"

"What?" Thierry said looking between the two again. He had forgotten she told him about that.

Violet's mouth popped open and she was breathing heavily. "You have the cure…"She said quietly mostly to herself as she didn't remember. But before anything else could happen, she flew out the door and into the nearby woods.

She pressed herself up against a tree and placed her right hand on her head. She couldn't keep herself calm enough to think anything through, Violet was in panic mode. By the way they both were acting there would be no way that Marcel would hand over the cure. The only thing she would be able to would be to get to Klaus but where was that? Her mind had been foggy so she zipped away as fast as she could.

When Violet got to the house, she was somewhat relieved. She pushed open the front door and paused not feeling the strength to walk in. "Klaus?..."

She called out before stumbling and falling onto her hands and knees. Luckily for her he was home and just stepped out of the living room before rushing over. "What's going on?"

He gripped her arm and lifted her up onto her feet. As he did that he noticed the bite mark on her hand. It didn't cross Klaus's mind at first until it looked and panic appeared on his face.


	23. Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Klaus had held onto Violet around the waist and called out for Elijah who was upstairs. He walked her over to the closest chair as her feet just drug on the wooden floor. He was concerned at the bite mark and assumed it was from a wolf out in the swamp. The home that Klaus had purchased was near it so he just thought that she started something with a werewolf and it didn't go well on her part. Once he sat her down he placed both of his hands on her cheeks to lift her head. Violet's eyes were shut and she was out.

"Niklaus?" Elijah had just stepped off of the stairs and looked towards the living area. He stopped in the hallway and looked at him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Violet just came in and she has a werewolf bite on her hand"

Klaus bit into his wrist and pressed his forearm against her mouth. He waited a few seconds then spoke. "She's not drinking any…" He looked towards his older brother.

Elijah had walked over at a quicker pace than normal. He bent down and lifted up her hand to check the mark. He realized who and what it was from. "This isn't just a werewolf bite"

"What do you mean?" He looked at him before checking her hand. It was like the world had stopped; his brain had fogged and forgot. Klaus swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "The Beast…"

"It the same thing that I had as well as Kol and Finn. It's getting worse and that's why it's not a normal bite. Where is the cure for it? Did you bring it to New Orleans?"

He then realized that he never told him about Rebekah and Marcel stealing it right out of their hands. Klaus didn't know how he never brought it up or maybe he was too worried about Violet. "Marcel has it"

"What do you mean Marcellus has it?"

"I mean he went to Covington with our dear sister and took it. He has the rest of the bottles, he holds what can fix her in his hands and we have no way of getting it. How are we supposed it get it? It's not like we are going to just show up and ask politely"

Elijah had sat back and looked towards his brother. It bothered him that he was so close with Violet. If they would have never had any sort of relationship none of this would be happening. He could be back with Hayley and Hope enjoying himself for a while. He didn't have to worry about anyone being in a life or death situation. It wasn't that he hated her or had anything against her. The fact of the matter was that Violet wasn't part of the family in his mind.

"Rebekah can get it. We need to talk to her and ask her to find it and bring it here. I'd call Freya but there isn't going to be any spell she can do to heal this"

Violet had slowly opened her eyes and looked between them. She lifted her wounded hand and wiped the blood from her mouth then realized it was her bad hand. They turned to her. "How did I get here?"

"We don't know, you stumbled in and passed out. When did Marcel bite you?"

She leaned up a little and winced. "A while ago, what time is it? I'm hungry…I never got Hope a Christmas present. I need to go get something" Violet stood up as they moved a little off to the side and zipped to the front door. When she opened the door she slowly slid down the doorway and onto the floor. Elijah and Klaus had rushed over and she smiled. "I fell down…"

Klaus had reached around her waist and pulled her up but while he was in the progress of that she screamed in pain. He held her against his chest but the poison was spreading and fast. Before Elijah could say anything Klaus flew up the stairs and to the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed then opened the large balcony windows. He dug through his phone for Rebekah's numbered and dialed. She didn't pick up and Violet coughed up a little amount of blood.

"I'm dying aren't I?" She asked as she set herself up against the headboard. Violet didn't want to be taken care of, she could handle herself.

"Not today at least not on my watch. Or tomorrow for that matter. Rebekah is going to get what you need…If you take my blood it will take some of the pain away"

"I kissed him…." She said looking in his direction. If she was ready to die it was the right time to say it. "I kissed Marcel"

Klaus had turned to her completely and didn't say a word. He did care about but he didn't let it show. He wasn't angry; he wasn't enraged like he usually would be. Instead he worried more about her condition than anything else. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel…" Violet couldn't get a word out as she leaned over the side of the bed and threw up blood as if there could be any left in her system.

Marcel had been sitting on a couch in the study area of his home. Thierry had been searching the place for this cure that Violet needed. He found it amusing because he had hidden it so well that T wasn't going to be able to find it. He placed his feet on the table and sipped from a glass of Bourbon. It was all quiet until Rebekah had rushed into the room.

"What the hell happened? I can't even spend Christmas with my family without trouble. What's going on? I got a message from Klaus saying you bit Violet"

He looked up at her. "So what if I did?"

Cocking her head she didn't understand where he was coming from. "You know I'm supposed to be at home with my brothers and sister setting up a Christmas tree. I'm supposed to be helping open presents with my niece. I'll tell you that I'm not supposed to be sitting in New Orleans dealing with a problem that isn't even mine! But I have to handle it because the problem is dating my brother so what in the bloody hell happened?"

"Marcel where is it?" Thierry had stepped in and thought Rebekah was Violet for a moment. He paused until she turned to him. The confusion that spread on her face was clear as day time but Thierry didn't say anything.

"I told you that you can search this place high and low for that cure but you're not going to find it. It's not even here so keeping looking. She's going to die if she doesn't get it soon"

Rebekah had turned back towards Marcel and clamped her mouth shut. He smirked at her and went to take a drink before she knocked the glass out of his hand and onto the wall. She then lifted him up by the neck and slammed him onto the piano that was near them. "Why did you bite Violet?!"

He laughed at her. "You don't even like her so what do you care for?"

"Klaus is my brother and I'm not about to let his girlfriend die. In this situation I have to protect and defend her. And I never said I didn't like Violet, she's a wonderful girl. You forgot what it's like to have one"

Marcel's amusement had disappeared and when he went to push Rebekah off of him, she was one step ahead. She threw him into the wall where she hit the glass minutes ago. "I'm going to get this cure for her and I hope by the time she's well she's going to kick your ass because you deserve it"

Rebekah had stared at him for a moment then turned away. She lightly brushed up against Thierry and he also watched Marcel. With the shake of his head he followed the Original sister out the door.

Violet didn't know how long she had been lying in the bed but it was hours that had went by. She didn't even know how she was still alive. The trip between Mystic Falls and New Orleans was long enough for Finn to survive so she believed her time was running out. All she could do was stare at the ceiling, cry and scream. The pain was overbearing and she couldn't take it anymore.

She attempted to break one of the chairs to make a stake for herself but Elijah was constantly stopping her. The delusions she was suffering from were not helping as she kept seeing haunting faces. The pillow had been soaked with blood due to her constantly coughing in up. Violet had looked away from the ceiling and looked at the foot of the bed. She had screamed which prompted Elijah to rush into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Madeline…All those people in the alley" She had been staring into space and Elijah flickered his eyes between her and the empty space. Since Klaus had left, the delusions started to kick it but he had to keep checking up on her. "Violet no one is here except you and I. I've told her this at least a hundred times"

The fear on her face had appeared and she could feel her body tremble. That had to be the tenth time she had done that within the last ten hours. Madeline was her first kill, the first person that she tore their head off as new vampire. The people that she killed in the alley kept haunting her as she constantly fought back the regret of it. Violet had figured out a way to deal with the killings if her emotions were still in check. But she was losing the battle of holding it back.

Elijah moved over and sat on the edge of the bed. He had grabbed the towel that was sitting on the bedside table and wiped her forehead a little. Violet had looked away from the non-existing people and to the blanket she was under. "He's not coming back, is he?" She asked quietly.

"Who Niklaus? Of course he's coming back. He's helping Rebekah and the newly resurrected Thierry that you failed to mention"

"Sorry, I guess getting bit by my ex-boyfriend and former ally wasn't concerning enough"

She sat up a little straighter and reached under her pillow. "If I don't make it through this will you give Klaus this letter?"

Elijah had looked down at her hand and shook his head. "No, you want to know why? Because they are going to help you"

Violet scoffed and looked at him once he stood up. "Marcel's not going to hand over that cure. I know that I mean something to him but he isn't the same, he's not in his right mind. He can see me as a friend but now I am an enemy. Thierry came up with this theory that…"

He held up his hand to stop her from talking. "Violet…I should be home right now with Hope celebrating Christmas with my family like I always have. Instead my siblings are running around this city with the threat of Marcel hanging over their heads. The only reason I am in New Orleans is to baby sit my brother who is babysitting you. Now I know bringing back a friend of yours a good plan for you but not for Niklaus. I know that I promised I was going to help but my patience is up to here"

"Do you think this is how I wanted to spend my Christmas Elijah?" She pulled the covers back, grabbed the table for support and stood up. "I'm dying; I probably have a few hours left just like Finn had. I should be in front of a Christmas tree with Thierry laughing, Marcel should be right beside us. I saved you, I saved you and your brother so don't blame me for what is going on with Klaus. I didn't beg him to be in a relationship with me, it happened. But what about you and Hayley?"

He wasn't listening too much she was saying and he was heading out the door to the hallway. But when she brought up Hayley he looked over his shoulder at her. "Isn't that a little strange to you? So when Hope gets older, she can realize how messed up the Mikaelson family is. Let's face it, Rebekah is always protecting everyone and can't live the life she wants. Kol throws temper tantrums and kills his girlfriends. Freya no one really cares about, you are dating your niece's mother and Klaus, Klaus is stuck with me. Right, Violet the Ripper, the New Orleans Ripper, God forbid it's that girl. I didn't ask for any of this, I didn't ask to be treated like a child let alone be a part of this family. Go ahead and tell Klaus how much I am bad for him and run like you always do. And once I'm dead, you can have him to yourself"

Violet had taken in a deep breath after all of that and waited for a response. Maybe he would say something, maybe he would rip her heart out to put her out of her misery. But Elijah surprised her; he calmly walked away and down the stairs. What she said she didn't regret, Violet had felt the coldness of Elijah since he came around. She grabbed her glass of blood and headed towards the bathroom. She felt as if it taken forever.

When she stepped inside, Violet poured the blood into the sink and set the glass down. The mirror was haunting her, her reflection was hideous. She once more was a shell of her former self and she hated it. She unwrapped her right hand that was covered with gauze and looked at the bite. Violet held back her tears and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. The water burned and she screamed loudly as she attempted to cool it down. All she needed was the sad music to play in the background.

Holding her arm against her chest, she made it back to the bedroom but held onto the doorway. When Violet looked towards the balcony doors, she snapped her eyes shut trying to make another hallucination go away. "You're not real…Go away" She said to herself quietly.

"Do you really think I'm in your mind?" Violet opened one eye to see Marcel standing there. She opened the other one but didn't move.

"Then if you are real, why are you here? To laugh in my face? To watch me die at your hands?"

He shook his head and stepped a few inches inside of the room. He slipped his hand in into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little bottle. "I hear you are looking for some cure for that hand"

Violet had stared at him then looked towards his hand. She closed her eyes again tightly and hoped he would disappear. "Go away, you are not here. I know you are not here"

Marcel moved closer until he was standing next to her. When he slipped his arm around her shoulders, she shuttered and opened them. "Why?"

She let him guide her to the bed and she sat down gently. He tossed the vial into her lap and moved back over to the balcony. Violet picked it up and shook it not believing what is was. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"I can't let you die, right?" He looked at her but she pressed for more information. Violet knew that it wasn't that simple. "Thierry and Rebekah convinced me to give you it"

"We can't keep doing this…"

"Doing what? Hurting each other?" He asked.

"I loved you, I still do. But this game that we are playing isn't helping anyone. But this isn't love; this is the aftermath of it all. The fire, the witches, everything that happened that night"

Violet had more to say but quickly covered her mouth. She never turned around to look at him; she didn't want to face him. She could feel blood seep through her fingers again and she just wiped it on the blanket.

"Do you need help?" There was a part of Marcel that still cared for her, the feelings for her disappeared. He tried to keep them away but there was always something that lingered. "Look, Thierry told me about his whole idea about the witches and for some reason I believe it. I'm going to pay Vincent a little visit soon to figure out the whole situation and you better take that now"

She was fiddling with the bottle in her hand but didn't even try to open it. "Do you ever think we were supposed to die in the fire that night, Final Destination style. We cheated our deaths and look at where we ended up. I'm not going to take this cure Marcel" Violet tossed it over her shoulder at him.

"Don't be so dramatic Vi you are taking this whether you like it" He said after he caught it.

"I'm not doing this to the point of no return. I'm sick of the looks, the stares I get like people think that I'm a complete monster. I'm sick of fighting all of the urges especially when I just want to tear into someone's neck. I'm over this whole thing, let me die already. I've lived long enough"

Marcel had raised his eyebrows and sighed. Violet wouldn't be saying that if she was infected with wolf's venom. Out of all the years of knowing her, she had never said that which meant something. He held the vial and popped the cap open slowly and quietly. He held it tight.

"You know that's the venom talking. Do you want an apology? I get that I have been saying sorry a lot but…" He cut off wondering what he was saying. He felt like he was repeating everything he's said in the past few weeks. "Come on, take the cure. The other ones are gone"

Violet shook her head no and wasn't aware of what Marcel was going to do. He wasn't losing her, sure he was out his mind earlier about not giving it to her but times have changed. He zipped over and forced her to drink everything that was in the vial. She struggled against him but with the enhanced strength it didn't do her any good.

Once he let her go, Violet had coughed and rolled onto the floor. She snapped her head towards him until her pointed to her hand. She stared at it and watched the wound go away. Even though they both were in the wrong, they still ended up protecting each other.

"We don't have a good track record when it comes to Christmas" Marcel said looking at her. "Thierry should be here soon, spend it with him"

Before Violet could say anything, he zipped out into the night.


	24. The Ex's of Marcel Gerard

Violet had been staying in the New Orleans plantation home for the last three weeks. She refused to leave and stayed cooped up mostly in bed. She had been indifferent about the situations going on and didn't feel the need to contact anyone. Klaus and Elijah had left to spend time with Hope about a week and a half ago and they fully trusted her. She had a feeling that Elijah would speak with him about everything and that was something she didn't want to think about.

Thierry was gone as the witches decided he was giving too much information away. She didn't know they had their own agenda against the former couple and stripped him away from her. Violet had been able to spend about five days with him until she was back on her own. She had bumped into Marcel during that time as they both paid their respects to him once more.

She preoccupied herself by cleaning the house, painting and staying in bed. She stole a good amount of blood bags from the hospital and constantly snacked on them though it wasn't enough. Humans were much better tasting and she'd hunt down a few. But under Marcel's rule she made sure not to kill them but unbeknownst to anyone, she held them in the basement. Violet had kept two people, one a week compelled and left in the basement. When she'd feel the hunger come on, she snuck downstairs for a bite. One thing was for sure though; her ripper ways had never been like this before.

If Marcel let alone Klaus found about what she was doing, she'd be in big trouble. But Violet was going to have to hear a talk and be treated like a child. Though she may act like one at times and throw tantrums, she hated when they treated her as one. Violet could handle herself in any situation she was put in; she didn't need someone to babysit her.

She kept her contact away from anyone as she had to get used to the quiet. Once she turned ripper Violet would completely distance herself and leave the city. That was her plan but she never informed anyone and she would disappear without a word. It pained her to think she was going to abandon Klaus but he was going to like her that way. He had seen and dealt with her when she first turned and in the more recent years but she didn't want anyone on her back. Violet once more was going to be treated as a child and wanted to deal with life by herself for a while.

As she was fixing one of the cabinets in the kitchen, her phone rang buzzed on the dining table which prompted her to turn around. Violet dropped the tool in her hand, popped in the passcode and looked at the text message. Her face turned to confusion as she read it and seen who it was from. It didn't make much sense to her but she responded anyone. Moving away silently, she went upstairs to change and head out into the city.

Violet had arrived at Rousseau's approximately an hour later and once she stepped inside she looked around. No familiar faces appeared until she saw a blonde wave all the way back in the corner. It was full of people so she navigated with excuse me's and did a half smile once she reached the table.

"Hey…I was afraid you weren't coming. I was going to sit here for another hour just in case you showed up"

Rebekah had stood up in grabbed her into a light hug. Violet shifted her eyes and patted her back lightly. "I had to dress myself up a little so I took longer than expected"

"You look great considering how you were last I heard from Nik"

"That's what pounds of make-up and sunglasses are for" She slipped them off and sat down across the little table from her. Violet pulled her jacket off her shoulders, hung it on the chair and leaned back. "So can I ask what you want? But I just want to say that if you tell me what Elijah already told me, I don't have time for it"

Rebekah had leaned forward to call a waitress or bartender over. "I ordered you some coffee instead of alcohol that also helps the cravings. I drank it constantly when I had that stupid curse. And what did my brother say?"

Violet had filled her in on everything that was said between the two of them and the night she was dying. The Original sister knew all about Marcel giving her the cure as he told her everything about a week after that. She knew everything that happened with Thierry but didn't know what happened between her family and Violet. Rebekah had nodded to everything she said but didn't speak a word.

"Well as you know my brothers have been spending Christmas and New Years with Hope as they missed the first holiday which is really no excuse but I don't know what to say. I'm not judging you because I know my brother and who he takes liking in. Cami was supposed to be the one to save him from himself or so I have heard that was their relationship. But you, he acts different with you, you have that effect on people"

"What? When I'm not being a blood hungry vampire?" Violet had sat up straighter when Ajay the bartender popped over giving them two things of coffee. He set them down and looked a Violet with a smile.

"Hey you, I thought I wasn't going to see you around here again. How's it going?"

Rebekah had flickered her eyes between them in a curious glance. Violet smiled back and caught her gaze. "You know life. Ajay, this is Rebekah, a dear friend" She pointed over to her and quickly grabbed her coffee.

"She's practically a sister in law so more like family. Pleasure is all mine" Rebekah offered her hand and he shook it politely. Ajay had given her a look that he knew who she was. He felt the ring on her hand and then glanced over to Violet's and saw the ring as well.

"Enjoy your coffee. Yell if you need anything else…Nice meeting and seeing the both of you"

Ajay quickly moved away to another table. Violet watched him before looking at Rebekah. "Sister in law? Yeah I am not getting married anytime soon or in my lifetime for that matter"

"What? I was only teasing but it is the truth. You've been around my family for how long?"

"1845 and that makes me realize how old I am so changing the subject. What were we talking about before the male Cami showed up?"

Rebekah grabbed her cup of coffee and thought over what last was spoken as she had forgotten. She keep her eyes locked on Ajay momentarily but then started talking. "You do good for Niklaus but in all honesty I don't understand the both of you"

"I didn't know I was being called into girl time so I will break it down. Klaus had taken care of me the night of the fire. He was the only one that checked on me through the years and something grew from there. Marcel had sent letters but after he attacked me that night, I couldn't respond"

"Wait a minute, he attacked you? That's not what he told me"

Violet had been sipping on the coffee and just narrowed her eyes. It had been a riddle to her ever since she came back to New Orleans. There were certain things that she couldn't wrap her head around and never got answers to. But she didn't bother asking anymore because she knew there wouldn't be any validation. "So what did he tell you?"

Rebekah had bit her lip for a second debating if she should spill the tea so it took her a few seconds. "Well I knew that you took care of my siblings as they informed me. I came back here knowing Marcel would help with the curse attached to me and he did. But when I questioned where you were I got blank answers so I kept asking until he caved in. He said that he caught you with Klaus and you just up and left. For a while I thought you were dead as that's what he told everyone"

"Yeah, what is the point of that?" Violet questioned.

"Well he hasn't been an angel this entire time. He's made so many enemies that it is unbelievable and I was sure that they were going to come for you. So Marcel's logic was the best way to get to him was through you. So he convinced everyone that you were dead and everyone believed it. That way none of his enemies would find you. As crazy as it sounds he did it to protect you but I didn't know he attacked you, now I know why you left. But he is the reason I'm here"

Violet sighed heavily knowing that she had a motive to her madness. But it did feel good to be able to trust Rebekah. She didn't understand why this was happening but it was. Hearing the accent made her miss Klaus but she kept it away.

"I want you to stay here and to stay with Marcel"

She practically choked on the coffee and swallowed hard. "Excuse me?"

"Look, I know how all of this works believe me I do but I'm not qualified like you are. This whole city that he is King of I want no part in it. I'm hardly a Queen like you are; they listen to you around here"

Violet laughed quietly to herself finding that funny. "They listen to me? Rebekah they all know me as the New Orleans Ripper, come on"

"They do, anytime I tried to do something for Marcel they never listened. They know me as the Original Sister related to Klaus Mikaelson. What I want is to leave New Orleans"

She took a break to grab her own coffee which was only her second sip so far. She looked around before looking back at Violet who was completely a deer caught in headlights. Rebekah smiled and continued on. "I shouldn't be trapped in this city; I don't know how the both of you survive here for decades. My family is my number one priority and I want to be there for Hope. I want to travel and live just like everyone else pleases. I'm sick of having to take care of someone and I want to be free. Besides fixing that curse I came to check on Marcel and found he was different"

"Can I ask what you expect me to do? He literally just bit me three weeks ago and left me for dead until he came to his senses and healed me"

"You want your crown back correct?" Violet debated but nodded faintly. "You take what is yours; a queen doesn't need a king at her side. You rip the city away from him in order to fix whatever the bloody hell is wrong with him. Or you go through the back door, team up and quietly steal it. Either way, you both control the city better together. Split it or keep it as whole but I want you permanently in. I would have left years ago but I was afraid to leave him by himself"

Violet rubbed her head slightly and took a deep breath. She leaned back in the chair again and grabbed the coffee. "What is it with you Mikaelson's and using me lately? To take down Marcel, to steal the crown, the witches want me to kill him. Why am I always the one in the middle?"

"Because you are his biggest threat" The blonde vampires locked eyes and Violet tilted her head to give her a look. "Everyone around here knows that. If there is a way to break Marcel down it's you. We were not really together during all this time and I know that Alessandra girl felt entitled to things for God knows what…You're going to put her in her place right?"

The girls had laughed but Violet shook her head. "Why am I enjoying this time with you? This hardly ever happens especially between us"

"It's been nice…So what do you say? Us girls stick together and make a plan?"

People began leaving but new ones were piling in. Rebekah's face had dropped when she realized it was some of Marcel's vampires. She really didn't like being spied on and she paid for their drinks before standing up. Violet didn't give an answer but followed her not understanding. She followed her signal but still wasn't sure until she saw the familiar face of Alessandra stroll in.

"Speak of the devil…Let's go on a shopping spree to discuss the rest of this"

Violet hesitated but nodded as she trusted Rebekah and didn't want to spend the day alone. They made their way through the people and tables but the vampires noticed and walked over. "Leaving so soon? We got a tip of some unusual activity around here concerning two blondes"

"Friendly conversation that doesn't concern lap dogs so you can run along now" Violet said as Rebekah narrowed her eyes to the group.

A few of them just looked at each other but Alessandra stepped forward and spoke. "It's good that I can tell Marcel how you two are plotting against him"

For the two blonde vampires their minds had been wandering. Violet didn't know how the vampires knew everything they talked about until she looked through the group and locked eyes on Ajay. She wondered if he was compelled in some sort of way. He looked in her direction but looked away faster than lightening.

"I don't think threatening vampires decades older you is a smart idea" Rebekah said.

"Do you think we honestly believe you are going to kill us in front of all these people?"

"Don't tempt us, some of us are still a little hungry and are famous for ripping off heads" Violet said looking away and to the younger vampire. "What do you say Rebekah? Make a scene for Marcel to solve or let them live? "

"Well to be fair Violet I'm not the one who is sleeping with a hybrid but in love with another vampire" Alessandra crossed her arms.

Rebekah had to give credit for Violet keeping her cool and not attacking the girl outright. She instead kept her eyes locked on her but she felt the veins pour from underneath them. That was all Alessandra wanted, she knew that she could get away with telling Violet anything to her face. But in an instant, she grabbed her brown leather jacket and pulled her to her. Violet's green eyes that were now filling with red looked into her brown eyes.

"Do not think for a second that I won't rip your heart out in front of all these people because what do I care? I'm a ripper, remember? I can tear your head off and hang it on a plaque for all to see especially Marcel. And if you think I'm going to care that I broke one of his rules you can guess again. Because these rules don't apply to me, I'm the queen so you show me respect or I take you out in the Quarter and perform a show for everyone. That applies to every vampire in this city"

Rebekah had formed a smirk and saw Alessandra's body posture change. The vampire didn't seem so confident and had shifted her eyes. She placed her hand on Violet's upper arm. "Come on, people are starting to stare"

Violet's eyes looked around the room as a few people watched and she shoved the girl back. She nodded and walked out the door and Rebekah followed. Once they were outside, Violet began to laugh which made the Original smile. "Did you see her face? She really believed I was going to kill her right then and there didn't she? Damn, I'm good"

She leaned up against a brick wall and looked down the street. Rebekah thought she was dead serious on everything she said in there. "You mean to tell me that was for show?"

"Well no but yeah" She smiled widely. "It's sad that I find this hilarious and fun at the same time"

"Was she right though?" She questioned which made Violet look over at her. She slowly stopped smiling as her face displayed no emotion. Rebekah was referring to being in love with two in different people at the same time. Violet didn't want to comment so she just slipped her sunglasses on from in her pocket. She didn't pressed forward and linked arms with her.

"So what do you say? I take this piece by piece because I've got a great idea"

Violet was taken by surprise as she drug her down Bourbon Street. Apparently they were new found friends. "Are we putting everything in the past behind us?"

Rebekah looked at her. "Of course, if it gets me out of this city. It wasn't that I never liked you Violet, you just never were fond of me"

As she thought about it, it was apparent that it was true. Violet was the one who had the issue will her as she was in constant battle to be by Marcel's side. Even in it wasn't romantically, she just wanted someone she could count on as a friend. But when Rebekah was always around things didn't revolve around Violet.

She took a deep breath and glanced at Rebekah. "Should I ask what the plan is?"

"So you are really going to do it? I can get out of here?" The excitement in her was unreal and she hugged Violet again for the second time that day. Violet told her yes and that made Rebekah drag her faster. "First we need some fancy dresses"


	25. So long and goodnight

**~Whoever reads this story, I'm asking for a favor. Please give me some reviews of some sort, I'm desperate here. I'm trying to piece this all together and getting super confused so if you could drop me something that would be great!~ Reanna.**

Violet had been clinging onto Klaus all evening. He had finally returned back to New Orleans and she had been content ever since. They were in the car on the way to Marcel's abandoned home from Rebekah's request. As she and Violet discussed it, it was her idea for everything in this party. The only thing Violet had requested was that it would be a masquerade party. Rebekah promised she would handle everything and she came through apparently.

Violet was staring at Klaus who was driving glanced in her direction. He had been ignoring the looks wondering why she kept staring but was glad to be at her side. "Did my sister say what this is all about?"

She reached for his hand and turned to him. "No, I honestly don't have a clue on what is going on tonight. Rebekah told me that she had something up her sleeve but said she'd tell me once we got there"

He nodded slowly and kept his eyes on the road that was going to a dead end. "She could have warned me that there wasn't a road..."

Violet looked away and towards the end of the road knowing they were close. She was somewhat happy about this whole situation but did feel somewhat different inside. She hadn't seen Marcel in weeks and planned on keeping it that way but she was going to face him tonight. Violet was going to ignore him as much as she could but they had to share some sort of word. She only wanted to do this favor for Rebekah so she could leave the city after all; she deserved to be free for a while from them.

Klaus pulled the car to a stop and stared at the house which was lit up. He smirked knowing that it was his sisters doing and prepared himself for whatever was in store for the night. He unlocked the car and got out only to find that Violet had let herself out. "I was going to do get the door for you" He said looking her over.

"I know so I thought I'd let myself out just to throw you off. Hey, in my defense I'm preparing you because who knows how this night is going to turn out. But as long as there are drinks, count me in"

She reached for her black leather jacket and felt a pair of eyes on her. Grinning to herself, she was glad that she impressed Klaus for the night. "You know if you keep staring you are going to make someone jealous"

He knew who she was referring to but so be it. If Marcel wanted to be petty all night long, Klaus would enjoy every second. There was no denying that Violet looked stunning and was going to have all eyes on her. She wore a scarlet red mermaid style dress with red beading covering the top and faded onto the bottom. It was a deep V-neck giving her enough cleavage but not too much to come off as trashy. That was Violet's goal as she wanted to stand out with Klaus. He wore a black tux and had a matching red tie. She wanted to make a scene wearing gold but the red fit her ripper side currently.

"Well you look dashing...Here I brought you a mask even though I know you are not going to wear it"

Violet had pulled out two masks before shutting the door. She handed him a black one with a hint of red to match, they both had the same mask. He held it up to his face then looked at her again. "I think you'll look better wearing it than me...Then again, you look ravishing"

She smiled; she also had on red lipstick. "The ravishing ripper, has a ring to it"

He held his arm out and took her jacket for her as they walked towards the large home. It was quiet but they could hear the music that was pouring from inside. As they made their way to the stairs, a familiar face popped out from the shadows, Violet was less thrilled.

"I assumed you both would have gotten the invitation as well. Niklaus...Violet"

Elijah had walked over with a faint smile on his face. She hadn't seen him either since his poetic speech on how much he didn't want his brother dating her. Elijah was another person she wanted to avoid but the enemies came out apparently. He had leaned forward to kiss her cheek and Violet turned faintly making Klaus wonder what was going on.

"I didn't know that Rebekah was inviting you as well" She said looking at him.

"I didn't know what I was walking into until now. She told me to dress up and bring a mask so what does Rebekah have up her sleeve?"

The two girls had never discussed anything with anyone as they kept it quiet. But Violet even had to wonder what was going on. She slipped her arm through Elijah's to his surprise. "I'd just like to see some faces light up while I'm on the arms of two Mikaelson brothers. Jealousy can suit people well"

Klaus's mouth curled into a smirk as they stepped to the door. Someone had opened it and the lights and music hit them from inside. It didn't look like it did before; the abandon home had turned into party central. The rooms were lit up with a dark purple vibe which made the place look more mysterious than anything else. Heads turned when the three stood in the large hallway and she tossed her jacket over to the man standing at the door. Violet held her mask up to her face and looked around amused.

Rebekah had saw them and quickly rushed over. "Well if this doesn't look like the Salvatore Brothers at prom with Elena Gilbert. I'm glad you all could make it"

"Who is Elena Gilbert?" Violet shouted to her over the music. She was good friends with Stefan, heard stories about Damon but never heard of an Elena. Klaus and Elijah seemed amused at her but no one commented.

"Some girl in Mystic Falls, I told you the dress was going to be beautiful on you" She pulled Violet into one of her famous hugs. Rebekah wore a dark navy blue dress and her hair was pinned up almost the same way as Violet's in loose curls.

After the hug, Rebekah ran to over to Elijah and gripped his arm. She smiled and looked at the group. "Tonight is going to be carefree and nothing is expected to happen"

The three of them looked at her with a mix of confused expressions. "Wait, I thought you have some sort of plan worked up?" Violet asked.

The Original Sister smiled and shook her head. She pulled Elijah away before he could say anything. Violet called out to them but she pulled them away faster. She then turned to Klaus and shook her head. "I thought your sister had brains, why don't we just leave"

She pulled her mask away but Klaus was scanning the crowd. He apparently didn't hear a word she said as he guided them through the room. Heads were turning once more but Violet actually enjoyed it. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Usually at parties like these all eyes were on her and Marcel. The feeling was indescribable but it made her feel euphoric.

Violet and Klaus both put their masks to their faces as they took in everyone, they actually didn't know anyone. He leaned over to her ear and spoke. "I don't want to put any accusation on my sister but is this some sort of set up?"

Violet snapped her head in his direction curious as why he would say that. She glanced over to the bar and spoke back to him. "I'm going to grab some drinks so can find a corner and talk...You're not the only one who thought that"

She pulled away from her beau and moved over to the bar. She hesitated grabbing the drinks which were tinted blue or red. Violet wasn't sure on what they were but she grabbed one of each. When she turned around both drinks slid out of her hands and shattered to the floor.

Marcel tilted his head and slid his own black mask from his face. He glanced at the broken glass then to her. "I was just going to say you look beautiful…"

She was speechless and that was something rare in Violet. Most of the time she had words for every occasion but this was different. She backed away from the mess as the person behind the bar quickly came to clean the mess up. "I wanted to say thank you for what you did"

He pointed over to an area where there weren't many people and she looked behind her to find Klaus. She couldn't find him and debated if she should follow Marcel. She did anyway and looked at him.

"Thierry talked me through everything you know until…Anyway I'm sorry for what I did"

"I know…But we can't keep doing this to each other"

"Do what? Hurt one another" He asked as she fumbled with her mask.

Violet nodded and avoided eye contact. Marcel had reached for her upper arm and she slightly flinched. He then realized the damage he did and trailed his eyes down to the ground. Out of one hundred some years being around each other on off, something seemed completely off. The air was full of awkward silences.

"This isn't love anymore Marcel, you know?"

"You don't hurt the person you love. I remember that poem you wrote"

That caught her attention with a faint smile. "I'm going to go find Klaus, excuse me" Violet moved away fast but he heard Marcel call out to her. She thought he was going to continue talking but his hand grabbed hers so she turned around.

"I thought Rebekah planned this whole masquerade?" He had slipped his mask back on. Violet had given him a look not understanding what he was referring to. "You really think it's a good idea to invite humans to a party full of vampires especially you in your condition?"

She turned when he pointed and saw Axelia and Ajay walking around arm and arm. Unless it was Rebekah's idea to invite them, she didn't want them to get involved with anything. He had been such a warm person to her and seemed oblivious to the supernatural activity in New Orleans. His sister on the other hand knew who and what she was.

Sighing heavily, she held up her mask once again and moved over in their direction. The siblings were looking around as she approached. "You both look dashing; I didn't think I'd ever see you out of the bar"

Ajay noticed her before his sister who gave her a strange look. She pulled back the mask faintly so she got a glimpse of her face. Violet spoke again. "What brings you both all the way out here? I didn't know you knew Marcel"

"Hardly…"Axelia said with her rose colored mask and dress. "We got an invitation to a party and my brother here thought we should go out more so here we are"

She had given Violet the cold shoulder so she leaned into her ear and whispered. "Be careful around here, keep an eye on Ajay. I know you know what I am and everyone around here is the same"

Axelia's eyes were focused on Violet but Ajay was keeping his eyes locked on someone else.

"Don't mind if I cut in right?" Alessandra had walked up and Violet slowly looked over. She definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"Yeah we do mind so why don't you run off and go find someone else" She said coldly.

Alessandra had taken Ajay's hand and looked him in the eyes. "You want to dance with me, don't you?" He nodded and moved away from the two girls. Both Violet and Axelia watched them as the song had changed to a different beat. Violet yelled Marcel's name then waved in his direction but he didn't see her. She then began to question everything about the party.

She excused herself from Axelia and started marching through the crowd looking for Klaus. She'd rather him handle the situation rather than Marcel. She wasn't sure if she could trust him at the moment so she looked for a better escape. It seemed that no one was around or even present. But as Violet continued to get further away, something stopped her in her tracks. Violet had held her breath for a moment and closed her eyes knowing the scent she was taking in.

"Who the hell is bleeding?" She said out loud looking in different directions. The black mask fell to the floor and she realized it was coming from Ajay. Violet then turned on her heel and saw Alessandra baiting her using Ajay as leverage.

Violet marched over to her and other vampires also stopped what they were doing to stare at the boy. The vampire pressed him against her chest so they were both looking at her. "I'm glad you could stop over although you are ruining our dance"

She noticed the trickle of blood down the side of his neck. It took everything in her power to look away but she couldn't keep his eyes off of his neck. "Let him go or I'll go get Marcel"

"You know I'm surprised you won't handle this situation yourself. After all, you've had no trouble trying to stop me before. A few days ago you told me that you were going to take me out into the Quarter to teach me a lesson right? Why don't I teach you one instead?"

Violet couldn't believe how bold she was being in front of her. Even though she had constantly left the city, when she arrived back, she expected all the vampires to respect her. That was a trait she picked up from Marcel throughout the years. Her face was full of surprise and some of the other guests who were vampires looked to Violet. She then realized they expected her to react, that's what they all wanted apparently.

"Marcel! You better get your vampire before I do something you're gonna hate" She yelled again but he still was nowhere to be found. Violet knew she was going to tempt her with his blood, it was getting harder and harder to resist while she was standing there.

Her face began vamping out uncontrollably and she just kept her jaw clamped shut. Alessandra smiled cruelly and cut deeper into his neck. Axelia then moved into action and went for the vampire which was a great idea for her. She threw the human out of the way and the vampires parted when she fell. Violet then zipped towards her and grabbed Alessandra by the throat then looked at Ajay. She tried as hard as she could to refrain herself but the blood was overwhelming.

Violet ripped Ajay from her grip and buried her mouth deep into his neck. She drank deeply and some of the other vampires who caught scent of the blood had stepped forward waiting for a turn. She pulled back letting the blood fall from her lips and down her chest to give them all dirty looks. When a ripper wanted blood, no one was going to stop them.

It was until Axelia had run back over and tried tugging Violet off of her brother. After a few tries, Klaus came to save the day and gripped her around the waist pulling her back. She acted wildly but calmed down once she realized what she did. Marcel also came to the aid and looked at the Blake siblings on the ground. She held her brother tight to her who was unconscious.

Marcel looked around for an empty glass but couldn't find any. He bent down to check on Ajay then quickly scrambled for a glass. Once he found one, he sliced his wrist open and let the blood pour into it. He then moved over to Ajay, grabbed him and made him drink the blood to heal him. Marcel glanced over at Violet who was remotely calm and watching the scene.

He then looked around for Alessandra, a vampire he thought he trusted well. She in a way reminded him of Gia but no she took a step in the wrong direction. He handed Axelia the glass then got up to check on Violet. "Are you okay?"

Her breathing had calmed down and Klaus loosened his grip on her. Violet nodded and noticed the blood on her hands, chest and dress. Marcel searched his suit for cloth and luckily Klaus had one. He handed it to him who then gave it to Violet. She wiped a little by her mouth but mostly rubbed her hands in the fabric. Her expression changed when she saw Ajay and Marcel turned around.

Alessandra waved faintly at her with now a smirk on her face. Marcel held out his hand to stop her as she had Ajay in her possession once again.

"I told all of you vampires that I didn't want any trouble tonight and you pull this…Let the kid go or I'll take care of this and you won't like what I have in mind"

"She doesn't get a free pass Marcel! She fed on a local, actually this isn't the first time and what does she get out of it?"

"I said let him go or I'll let Violet handle this"

He looked over his shoulder at her whose eyes trailed to the ground. Watching Alessandra carefully, something didn't seem right with her. Her next action surprised many in the room as they couldn't believe she defied Marcel so easily. But before she did she spoke,

"You're both doomed…" And with that Alessandra snapped Ajay's next and dropped him to the ground.


	26. Lost Boys and Girls

Violet had stood there watching the rest of the scene unfold. In her mind it became slow and almost frozen playing like a movie in slow motion. Axelia had screamed for her brother before running to him. She slid on the ground and grabbed his body which was still lifeless though he had a trace of Marcel's blood on his lips. Marcel who watched a vampire betray him stood silent but his eyes were on Alessandra. He never had that big of an issue with vampires before but this was a new case. She stood there staring bag at him, eyes wide with fear. She proceeded to look at the siblings before backing away.

Some of the other vampires had stepped forward for Marcel knowing that she had done something wrong. It wasn't until then she recognized some of the vampires as the ones she saved from the church. Apparently Violet didn't get far as he planned to use them as something. Klaus once again slipped his arm around her waist and led her past vampires. The music was slowly dying down and the other Mikaelson siblings seemed to rush out from out of nowhere. Elijah asked what happened while Rebekah just looked over at Violet with a mix of emotions.

Klaus had helped her through the house as they tried finding a bathroom. He pushed open closed doors until he found one all the way in the back of the plantation where it seemed no one was present. The dark brown door swung open and he stepped in first to make sure there wasn't anyone just in case. He called to her and Violet slowly stepped in and over to the sink.

"What happened? Why did you attack him? I was gone two seconds and next thing I know this happens" He said closing the door and turning to her.

Violet had turned on the water and stared at herself in the mirror. "Quit yelling at me"

She reached for the tissues and pulled them out to wipe more of the blood off of her hands. She let the water turn red as she knew Klaus was watching her. "When I spoke to you on the phone you said you were fine, what happened?"

"The girl started acting bitchy and I attacked him out of temptation. Please just leave me alone"

Her hands were visibly shaking which made him sigh. He grabbed some tissues out of the box and put them under water. As she had her head down, Klaus reached forward and began to wipe some of the blood away from her mouth. She slapped his hand away but then let him help her.

"I'm not a child, I can do this myself"

"You can't push people away because of this. Everyone knows what you are and what you do; you need to deal with it. I've been through far worse than you sweetheart"

Violet went to answer him but there was a knock at the door. Klaus who was closest opened it and in popped his sister. She stepped inside and closed the door before speaking. "I thought you could use these if you want them"

She handed her a towel and Violet grabbed it eagerly wanting to erase all of the blood from her body. Luckily the dress was red so it just camouflaged but her chest was still red. She slid a corner of it under water began to wipe her chest while Klaus tried helping with the rest of her face. She leaned back when Rebekah opened the cabinet and pulled out a glass cup. Violet didn't even recognize the blood bag that was lying on the sink and before Rebekah could open it, she placed her hand on it.

"I don't need a glass but thank you for the offer" Klaus grabbed the towel before it fell and Violet ripped the bag open and began drinking. The Mikaelson siblings watched her and she paused once she drained half of it. "You know contrary to popular belief I don't like being watched while I drink" She was referring to the fact that Rippers like to put on a scene.

They had looked away while she finished the bag and gripped the sink. Violet was fighting the urge to want more and it was getting worse. She had a few conversations with Thierry about everything and apparently she was going to shut down at any moment. There was another knock at the door but Rebekah answered it that time. In came Marcel who slid into the small space as it was already crowded with the three of them.

"What is this? Four's a crowd? Everyone and their ex's shows up?" Violet spoke when she opened her eyes and looked over.

Marcel had been fixing his suit jacket while backing up against the door that he closed. He felt all of them looking at him and he didn't know why. "I've got to deal with Alessandra"

"Clearly…" Rebekah had said shaking her head. All she wanted was the night to come together and end peacefully, not a huge issue on all their hands. "Aren't you going to solve your problem yourself?" She didn't want to come off as rude but she was very irritated.

"Yeah but I was hoping Violet wanted to come" Violet had been too busy cleaning herself but she paused when she heard her name. He looked directly at her then continued. "Like old times, vampire on trial…"

She took a breath and nodded wanting to get out of there. The room had been closing in on her and the air would do her good. Violet set the towel down and pushed past them to head out of the door. Klaus had begun to follow until Marcel stopped him. He didn't want the Original to follow and promised that it was no hard feelings.

Violet was halfway down the hall when Marcel hooked arms with her. He handed her the mask and she smiled faintly holding it up. They had to go back into the main room where all of the vampires were still standing. They seemed to be wandering around wondering what they were supposed to do. It wasn't until Rebekah rushed out and ordered the music to be picked back up. Axelia and Ajay were nowhere in sight and she questioned where they went. Once more, it made her feel powerful with all eyes on them, New Orleans power couple though they weren't a couple anymore.

He led her upstairs and through a bedroom to a large study. Alessandra was there surrounded by vampires. It was the same thing that Marcel always did when a vampire crossed the line and broke the rules. A trial was going to occur with him playing the judge. She knew the situation well considering that she and Thierry were the second in command so to speak.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you all left when I told you to?" Violet asked looking at the vampires who she had been watching in the loft. She sent them off weeks ago but she clearly saw them earlier.

"We were and are protecting you" Ivanna said stepping forward so she could look at her.

"I thought these guys would come in handy so I told them if they wanted to leave I'd let them without any trouble. But for some reason they said they'd stick around"

"You did enough for us and we know what we are going through. I know none of this makes sense but you've got friends like you wanted" Jarek spoke with a smirk on his lips.

Violet had thanked them but couldn't believe that they stayed in the city. They all were so desperate to leave and she didn't understand why they didn't take the chance to carry on with their lives. She was very thankful as she never made too many friends and kept her distance at times away from humans.

"Now you are a new vampire in this city so you don't understand how any of this goes. First off, you are going to plead your case to me and I am going to decide what consequence you deserve. That being said, why did you do that?"

Alessandra was very tight lipped and just looked between Marcel and Violet. An array of emotions were on her face but she didn't stick to one. All she did was clear her throat which made Marcel cock his head to the side waiting for a response.

"Apparently you have nothing to say so I can make this short and simple but I think we are going to wait it out"

He pulled out two chairs and held out his hand to help Violet sit. Marcel sat in the opposite one and she crossed her legs looking over at Marcel. She didn't realize she was staring until she heard the other vampire speak.

"Whatever I have to say won't help me…I'll be dead either way" Some of the other vampires that were present were giving her a side eye in which Violet caught easily. She wondered what was going on but Marcel waited for her to continue with more. "Just do whatever you're going to do to me"

"Who are you protecting?" Violet asked leaning forward to rest her chin on her palm. She leaned in a little to listen to the music that was playing downstairs and wished she was dancing. She mostly kept her eyes on Alessandra but she longed to be downstairs.

"Who are you protecting?" She asked. It was strange teaming up with Marcel considering everything that happened but the sooner the better. If she could get the answers out of the girl she'd be happy that she could go back to the party. "I get we've started off on the bad foot, actually every time we meet but I had plans for the night with my boyfriend so if you wouldn't mind"

It seemed she debated but she at least said something. "I had orders to tempt you with the human but I got a little carried away and turned him"

"First off I never gave you orders to do anything since locals are clearly off the menu" Marcel now leaned forward. "And second you don't go around and turn humans whenever you want. What I want to know is who, what, when and where. You are one of my vampires, you are supposed to help protect the city yet you are off listening to someone else. Who is it?"

"I can't tell you and that's the truth. Like I said earlier whatever I say I'm screwed either way. I'll face consequences from you or I die at someone else's hands. She wants to get back to the party so let's just cut to the chase"

"Marcel, can I talk to you in the hall for a second?" Violet broke the tension that was growing and got up waving for him to follow. He waited a moment then followed her out. She had cracked the door before speaking even though the music would drown out their voices from the vampires. "Something isn't adding up"

"Clearly Vi, you don't think I realize that?"

"No because I know you don't see it. Some of those vampires are on edge and are acting completely different than they should be. For some odd reason I'm going to point fingers at your little girlfriend downstairs"

Marcel had laughed and shook his head. He glanced down the railing over to Rebekah who was standing with Klaus. "Why is it that when something goes wrong you always point the finger at Rebekah? Besides, weren't the both of you being best friends shopping for dresses?"

She didn't know that Rebekah had filled him in on everything which made things more suspicious to her. "Because I know the role she plays in our relationship! Rebekah is always in the middle of everything and when did this turn around to her? All I said was…"

He cut her off before she could continue. "You are implying that she set this up or better yet that I had something to do with it. Why are you worried about our relationship anyway? Clearly you are team Mikaelson now but by all means think Rebekah did something but I was too busy helping her with this party that she kept bothering me about"

Before Violet had a chance to respond, he pointed downstairs and towards a corner in the back. She turned around to follow his lead but didn't see whoever he was pointing to. "Who are you looking at?"

"I sure as hell didn't invite them and neither did Rebekah" He brushed past her and yet she didn't know who he saw.

"Who in the world are you talking about? You need to deal with Alessandra"

"What is more concerning to you? Deal with a vampire who killed a busboy or a group of witches who entered this party unannounced?"

Violet's eyebrows perked up at the word and went to follow him until the door pushed open. "Alessandra has something she has to say" It wasn't one of her vampires but one of Marcel's. He disappeared back in the room and Marcel turned around to follow. Violet grabbed his arm tightly and looked at him.

"I get that they are your vampires and you trust them but most of them aren't telling you the truth. There is something suspicious going on"

Marcel had stared at her momentarily before stepping back to where they came from. She sighed loudly and followed him still hoping that it was going to end soon. As they approached all the vampires, Alessandra looked towards them and took a deep breath. "I can tell you something but I'm not giving you all the information deal?"

"It's kind of a shame we didn't get along because I think we'd be good friends but please spill your guts, I've got a boy downstairs waiting for me" Violet said crossing her arms staring at the younger vampire.

"People are angry at you for different reasons; you've got a lot of enemies hiding out there. Problem is they know how close the two of you are. You take one down; the other is going to fight for them. Marcel you know some of them but not all"

Violet had blinked then looked between the two of them. It was great being friends and close to Marcel in her life. But at the same time she knew the baggage that came with it all. There was a plus to acting like a queen but cockiness can only get someone so far. She bit her lip and went to say something but Marcel spoke first.

"So who are they and where are they?"

"I told you I'm only giving you a certain amount of information and that's all I can give you. I tempted Violet with the blood as a request to make her snap. She's only days away before completely breaking"

Marcel's attention went to Violet whose eyes were wide in surprise. She placed her head in her hand and rubbed her temples. She was sick of everyone constantly on her and more importantly in her business. It was old news according to her and she was ready to move past it but problem was she couldn't.

Marcel had rolled his eyes then clasped his hands together. He walked calmly to Alessandra and stood in front of her. "So you are afraid that these people whoever they are will kill you if you give away too much information?"

She nodded slowly looking at him as he continued. "You disobeyed my rules that go to every vampire and that includes you. Just because you are high up in the ranks doesn't mean you get to break the rules and not expect anything of it. Whoever these people are know better than to mess with me and my city. That means everything and everyone in it so I want you to send them a message"

Before anyone could react, Marcel shoved his hand through her chest and ripped her heart out. Violet's jaw dropped open in shock surprised by the harsh treatment. All the years she spent at Marcel's side he never acted that way with the vampires. Everyone was always ordered to the garden which was ruined and now didn't exist. He dropped her heart and some of the other vampires were in shock as well. Alessandra's body turned grey and fell to the ground once Marcel turned around. He began walking past Violet and she lifted the bottom of her dress and ran after him.

"What the hell was that Marcel? You just broke one of your own rules, does that matter to you?"

"I did what needed to be done"

"You did what you wanted not what needed to be done!" She gripped his arm hard and spun him around to face her. "She had things to say, we needed to know what is going on. Instead your stupid brain told her to kill her…I can't believe you right now"

She let go and bumped his shoulder while walking for the stairs. He sighed and chased after her wanting to explain everything. Sure what he did was a little impulsive but he'd rather kill the messenger rather than the messenger keep messing everything up. Violet moved as quickly as she could down the stairs though she wasn't ever a pro walking in heels. She walked over to the bar where the Mikaelson siblings were.

"What's going on? You look upset" Rebekah said and grabbed a drink for her.

"You don't even want to know" She responded and took a big gulp of whatever she gave her. Marcel came right up behind her five seconds later and they all looked at him.

"What's with all the glares?" He reached past the girls and grabbed his own drink. "Did you know that there are witches here?"

Elijah and Klaus had looked at each other but it wasn't intentional. Witches always seemed to jump into vampire business even though they hated them. Rebekah shook her head and looked through the room. "Do you know who they are?"

"No I saw them but Violet distracted me plus they had masks on"

"I distracted you? You were in two places at once and had no idea what was even going on with your own vampires"

"Here we go…"Elijah mumbled which made Klaus snicker. It wasn't unusual for everyone, Marcel and Violet argued and the three of them watched.

While exchanging words, Violet started to feel a little sick and stopped talking. The glass had slipped out of her hand and broke on the floor. They looked at her as well as a few others. Marcel had given her a confused look before following in her direction.

Both vampires yelled in pain for a second then collapsed to the floor. Klaus was the first to react and missed her by an inch so she didn't hit the floor yet she did. Rebekah looked between the two while Elijah checked on Marcel. Whatever happened made no sense to anyone except for a group of masked witches in the corner of the room.


	27. Come as you are

In the old church in the Quarter, a group of witches had gathered. They had met in secret the night before at Marcel's home and now was their second time.

"So are we all sure that everyone is aboard with this?" Dayanna, one of the witches from Thierry's resurrection had binding a doll.

The others looked between each other and agree silently. "Vincent doesn't know yet though" Theo, the younger witch from before as well commented.

Dayanna seemed to be unbothered by the comment and continued her work. There was a total of ten witches from different covens there just watching her. Two of them were near the doors to make sure that no one would walk in. Luckily for them Vincent was seeing someone in Algiers and wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. She motioned for the others to come over.

"It really doesn't matter if he knows or not, he can't stop what we planning anyway. It's time we take this city back for the witches"

"What exactly are we doing anyway? I wasn't even there last night so someone needs to explain this to me" Devorah said sitting down.

"We already have one third of the plan done. The rest will all have to do if we want it to work but I still have a few things I need to work on and figure out. As for now both Marcel and Violet are tied together so everything is working out smoothly"

About three other witches besides Devorah were surprised by what she just said. They were not at the party either and didn't know what to think about what she said. They shifted eyes between one another without saying a word.

"If you are worried about him finding out, we're safe. There won't be a trial or any execution like Jane Anne. We're going to be okay and claim New Orleans back"

"Are you sure Vincent has no idea?" One called out from the door.

Julius, another male witch from before looked over at him as he was also on door duty. "We're doing this for ourselves. If he found out of course he'd tried talking all of us and that's not going to happen. That vampire is dead anyway"

Devorah snapped her head over to him before whipping to Dayanna. "That vampire is dead?"

The witch nodded lighting a candle and then blew it out. "Marcel had killed her last night after she turned that boy…We got them right where we want them but if you don't want to be any part of this I understand. You can leave because I will only find more witches"

Six of them had paused and waited but they had gotten up and walked out. Theo had watched all of them before looking towards Julius and Dayanna who was still there. He sat down next to her and the other two had joined them.

"To test the theory that they work I made these" She held up two little dolls then reached for the knife that was sitting next to her. "They'll figure out what is going on and then we can send all the vampires out and we're done"

It took almost all morning for Violet to find the address of the Blake siblings. It was now past noon and she was finally on her way to pay them a visit. She first stopped at Rousseau's but figured that Axelia wouldn't be there and there was no way Ajay was walking in the sun without a ring. Violet waited for a good two hours and polished a bottle of Bourbon which she probably shouldn't have done but what else was there to do in a bar by herself? She wondered if Marcel would know but honestly didn't want to bother him.

Last they saw one another was at the party and though it seemed like a whole week, it had only been at least twelve hours. Her head was hurting and her left arm burned but she couldn't figure out why. Next thing she knew, she woke up in her bed in her home with Klaus lying next to her wide awake. She was still in the blood stained dress and face full of makeup. He explained that she and Marcel had passed out and an hour had gone by. Rebekah took care of him while Klaus took her home.

There were bartenders that obviously showed and Violet thought it would be best to compel them in order to get the address. She attempted that on three of them then realized that they must have been on vervain so it was no good. Violet almost pulled an old school tactic and looked through a phonebook yet that came up as nothing, even google didn't show anything.

Eventually she used a better idea and got a little cozy with a bartender named Max. She had used as much charm and sexiness she could and drug him out into the back alley behind the restaurant. Luckily for her he wanted to know everything about vampires and gave her all the answers she needed. In return, Max let Violet feed off of him and it took everything in her to not kill him. Instead, she had gathered a few tourists and decided to catch lunch before going on her way.

Before she made it to their apartment it took her almost on hour to wash up and to change clothes. She hadn't planned on it but Violet always made mess with feeding if she wasn't paying attention. Most of the time she wasn't too bad but once her dark side took over, count on cleaning up the bodies and the extra blood that covered her clothes.

Violet knocked lightly on the brown, wooden door then made a fist and pounded harder. She would continue until someone answered but lucky for her she could use her vampire hearing to hear someone approach. The feet stopped at the door but there was no voice or any other noise.

"I can hear you breathing so can you answer the door?" She called out.

"Who is it and what do you want?" A voice called out and she knew it was Axelia.

"It's Violet so can you please open the door to talk?"

She crossed her arms and stuck her foot to wait. She knew that Axelia hated her for what happened as it was apparent on the girls face from the party. But Violet didn't want Ajay to transition by himself, she was surrounded by Marcel and the Mikaelson's so she couldn't imagine anyone do it alone. "Come on just unlock the door. I'm here to help your brother"

There was another pause; she glanced at her phone which read five minutes. She debated on leaving until she heard a lock coming undone. Axelia opened the door cautiously and looked out into the hallway. "Is Marcel with you?" She asked which caught Violet by surprise.

"No, why would he be?" She questioned but Axelia opened the door more for her to come in. Violet slipped off her shades to look at her. "I need an invitation to get it A"

Axelia seemed so nervous even though she had been around Violet numerous times. After God knows how many more minutes, she invited her in and the vampire stepped inside. Violet couldn't even take everything in as the small apartment was a mess. Clothes were everywhere, the furniture was all over the place and there was broken glass. She turned to the girl and spoke "Did Ajay do this?"

She nodded slowly and her face appeared sad. "He's a vampire who wants blood and I'm not the one to offer. He tried attacking me and I did everything I could to escape him. I locked him in his room and then he got out but rushed back once morning hit"

"Where is he now? In the bedroom?"

She nodded and Violet looked around the place for a bedroom door. She found two down the hall and Axelia told her it was the one of the left. She prepared herself for whatever was on the other side but once she opened the door it wasn't anything surprising. The room was trashed like everything else but there was no sign of Ajay. Violet noticed a larger closet in the back so she whipped it open to find him hiding in there away from the light.

She cracked the door and grabbed the large blanket to cover up the window. Axelia helped her set it up and waited for her brother to come out.

"How many have you killed?" Violet asked as she saw him crack the door open more. He didn't step out at first but he lightened up to the thought.

"Just one…That means I'm a vampire right?" He looked at her and she saw a speck of blood on his shoe.

"Yes, you had twenty four hours to complete the transition and you fed. I came here to check on you to see your decision but apparently you made it yourself. You can't go out into the sun unless you have one of these"

She held up her right hand and on her finger was a small but beautiful blue day ring. Axelia moved over to look at the ring and it seemed like the Blake siblings knew nothing about vampires. She didn't understand how considering that they lived in New Orleans but Violet thought differently. She fished around in her pants pocket and held something in her hand.

"This belonged to one of my good friends Tiana and I was planning on giving it to you. Not now, not tomorrow but until you can get this under control. I don't know how well you're going to fair as a vampire and you don't need to end up like me. So if you want the day ring you can have it under one condition" She opened her hand but snapped it shut once Ajay became too curious. "You have to leave this city"

Axelia looked at Violet's hand, then to her brother and back to Violet. "But this is our home, we just can't leave"

"I know but Marcel isn't going to let him roam this place unless he is on his side. You apparently don't like him and had suspicions of me since day one. If you don't leave Ajay's going to be throw into wars, fights and God knows what else"

It seemed like the two were pondering the question and everything that was going on. Deep down it hurt Violet to see the siblings like that. Luckily for them they had each other and if Axelia wanted to, she could become a vampire later in life. But for all of her brothers and sisters, Violet never had a chance to see them again and hardly say goodbye as her Father rushed her out of the house.

She went to talk again until a sharp pain spread through her hand and she dropped the ring. It bounced onto the floor as she clenched it shut in pain. Violet couldn't act on it thought as Ajay went straight for the ring. She bent down with vampire speed, picked it up and grabbed him around the throat lifting him up. "I suggest you back off before this ends badly"

He was angry as he would be considering his emotions would be heightened. The veins appeared under her eyes so Violet made her pop out as well. She shoved him back into the wall and left a bloody print on his neck. He went to go for the elder vampire but Axelia jumped in the middle. "Leave…I want you to leave"

Violet paused letting the veins disappear and from her words. "I'm trying to help you people here so I don't think it's a good idea if I leave"

She put the ring back in her pocket and wiped her hand in her jeans leaving a dark red print. She waited for the girl to change her mind but didn't budge. "It's your funeral then because you're not going to control him"

With the turn of her heel she walked through the mess and towards the door. Axelia seemed to come to some sense and called out to her. "How did you get control of it?"

Violet held her breath for only a second and peered over her shoulder. "I didn't…" And without another word she zoomed out of there and back to the fresh air. She had parked a few blocks down and shuffled for her phone in her pocket.

As she reached the red car door, she went to dial but saw Marcel standing near the passenger side door. "Are you psychic now because I was just about to call you"

He grinned faintly and looked down the street at a few people who were passing. "Funny because I got a tip that you were here and I was just coming for you, nice car by the way"

She took out her car keys and pressed the button to unlock the doors. Violet forgot about her hand and winced, he caught her face. "You too?" He raised his right hand which showed a large slash just like hers. She leaned over the car to press her hand against his, the wounds matches perfectly.

"Get in the car now" She said slipping in quickly. She started the engine and turned the radio on as he was getting in.

"You want me to get into the car to listen to the radio?" He lightly joked but waited until he closed the door.

She made sure the radio wasn't too loud or too soft before speaking. "They're watching us"

Violet shifted the car into drive and peeled out of the parking lot with good enough speed to disappear from. The Blake's lived in Tall Timbers so it was going to be a good drive back into the city. Marcel had tried looking but she drove so fast that he wasn't able to get a look. She glanced into the rearview mirror and thankfully didn't see anyone.

"I've been followed all day but I thought I was going crazy. Those people that passed you, they stopped once I put my hand against yours"

He looked at his hand again and it never healed. There was dried blood caked onto it and Violet had a hard time driving with one hand. She reached glove compartment and tried popping it open but Marcel leaned forward to help her. She had tissues stored inside and they split them between each other.

"Whatever is going on is a result from last night" She said clenching her first shut to prevent getting blood everywhere. "And don't get blood all over the car"

Marcel looked over and her and smirked. "Vincent is in Algiers for the day so I say we go pay him a visit because those people followed me from New Orleans to here"

Violet had glanced over at him and pressed on the gas as their hands began to bleed again.


	28. Splintered Magic

"Are you positive that Vincent is in Algiers and not in the Quarter? I may have to stop for gas" Violet asked glancing at the gas gage in the car. She had been driving for twenty minutes and taking back roads to make sure their tracks were covered.

"He should be, he's got this thing with some girl but I can call around for someone to find him" Marcel said taking out his phone from his jacket. He pressed a few names and texted them rather than calling. "Where'd you get this car anyway? I didn't even know you'd drive let alone a Mustang"

"It was a gift…I repainted from grey to red as if this is going to hide me in the French Quarter. Besides I wanted a Ferrari"

"A gift?" He looked over at her once he set his phone down. He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to answer but he already knew what she was going to say.

"What?" She said harshly glancing away from the road. "Yes, Klaus bought it for me in Covington, is that an issue?"

Marcel shook his head with a playful grin and looked out the window. He still couldn't wrap his head around Klaus and Violet, they didn't seem to fit. For years she nagged on and on about Klaus especially after the fire. She constantly blamed Klaus for turning her into a ripper but yet she was dating him. Violet went on and on about wolves and then turned around and dated Jake and now a hybrid. Marcel didn't understand Violet at times even though he knew everything about her.

She had pressed on the break hard which launched them both forward and Marcel snapped his head towards her. "I just realized I have no idea where I'm at…GPS me"

Violet blinked hard trying to figure out where she was yet had no clue. She cursed herself for taking the backroads. Marcel had looked around to figure it out. "Keep going straight then make a left…"

At the same time the former couple both grabbed the side of their necks and yelled in pain. They pulled their hands back to reveal a small cut with a trickle of blood sliding down. Violet had looked over at him and they realized what was going on. "I don't let anyone drive this car but you wanna drive?"

They had arrived in the Algiers almost a half hour later. They would have been there sooner but Violet constantly critiqued his driving and not to wreck her car. He parked it in an abandon parking lot and they stepped out at the same time. Marcel threw Violet the keys and she caught them as she was already walking.

"So where do you think Vincent is at?"

"I don't know, I'm assuming he's going to be in the church where the Algier witches were"

"You drag us out here bleeding to death and you don't even know where he is?" Violet turned around to look at him but continued walking.

Marcel shook his head and looked directly at her. "I don't want to fight or argue with you today Vi…Can we just make this a civil conversation and get this over and done with?"

He wiped his hand into his dark jeans trying to get the dried blood off of it. She just looked at him and turned back around to continue walking. "You know it couldn't kill you stay at my side instead of miles ahead of me" Marcel spoke.

"For what? Just because we are in Algiers you still want to look like a King right and I'm your Queen? Queens don't need Kings"

He jogged up to her and grabbed her arm not tight but not too loosely. "Look I get both of our attitudes have changed over the last three years but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight for you. We need to stay together"

Violet smirked and pulled her arm out of his grip. "There's the Marcel I used to know"

They had arrived at the church a short while after and Violet tried pulling on the door but let go quickly due to her hand. For some reason the wound on their necks healed but the one on their hands didn't. Marcel had moved her aside and pulled as hard as he could on the door considering his strength but the door was sealed shut.

"You know I had this problem last time you sent me here…Let's try the window around back"

Before Marcel said anything Violet was gone in the blink of an eye. Luckily for them, the window was just glass and wasn't barred like the rest of them. Problem was it was a little high and she looked around for something to stand on. "You need to give me a boost"

"How do you expect me to get in there after I do that?" He asked looking between her and the window.

"I'll try the door I'm sure it will open from the inside. It's a shame that one vampire wasn't around who picked the lock…Besides, I'm a pro at climbing through windows. Call me a break in expert"

Marcel shook his head wondering how they got into that predicament. But she was at skill knowing the things she could do. She used to climb out of the Mikaelson home when she first turned to feed and was able to get in and out. She climbed into the compound a few times so Violet could easily add this on her list.

He helped her up to the window and she grabbed onto the rim as much as she could. Marcel kept one arm around her legs and one towards her waist just in case she decided to fall backwards. It looked as stupid as he felt and Vincent popped up from around the corner. "What are you guys doing?" They had both looked over at him at the same time.

"Now are you two done playing mission impossible?" Vincent asked finding it humorous what they were doing. The reason they couldn't get in was because he had put a spell on the chains while he was working on something. "Besides, what are you two doing here?"

Both of the vampires had held their hands up at the same time then looked at each other amused. "The witches or should I say your witches are up to something, they've got a spell on us" Marcel spoke.

He had let them come inside and the three of them were standing up front. He seemed confused on it but Violet didn't buy it. People easily act like they don't know anything yet they could give someone a life story. She had pointed down to a book Vincent had sitting out. "You've been practicing magic which is good because you need to fix this and figure out what the hell it is"

While Vincent got ingredients ready to perform a spell, the two stood there and didn't say anything. Things were still awkward from everything that had been going on. But once the witch returned they acted as if nothing was wrong. "Okay, so I need you to cut your hands from that same would and pour the blood into this bowl. I already have a good idea what it is but just to make sure…"

He handed Marcel the knife who then gave it to Violet. After slashing the deep wound on their hands, they let their blood flow into the bowl and Vincent immediately starting chanting making Violet impressed. She had always had liked him and there wasn't anything bad she could say about him.

"You've got to be joking…" He spoke once he was done and looked at them. "They linked you which was what I thought but now it's more complicated than that"

"What do you mean were linked?" Marcel glanced over at Violet.

"The link you both share is an injury spell; whatever happens to you happens to him and vice versa. But they took it one step further and linked your lives together" Once Vincent had said that he rubbed his jaw slowly. He had no idea that the witches were planning something against Marcel or actually both of them.

"Wait a minute…"Violet said looking at Marcel. "If I'm linked to you what the hell does that make me?" She had completely forgotten that he was a beast and she was a normal vampire.

"It makes you the first vampire that is truly immortal" Both vampires looked at Vincent. "No one knows how to kill Marcel considering that the white oak is gone. If you are tied to him as this says, you cannot be killed like a Mikaelson"

It took all three of them to comprehend the situation entirely. "So why would they want to make her unkillable?" Marcel questioned.

"I don't know…That's what I can't figure out. If the witches are holding something against the two of you I don't understand why they would make you the same unless…" He cut off taking another deep breath as he had done before.

"Unless what Vincent?" Violet now started to become worried.

"Unless they figured out a way to kill Marcel. Look, if they linked you two they know what they are doing. If they figured out how to kill you, they are using the two birds, one stone theory. They know that Violet would go after them so they eliminate you both at the same time"

Violet turned around shaking her head. She pushed the hair out of her face not believing what she was hearing. There wasn't a peaceful day in New Orleans; she could never catch a break. But that was the bad part about being at Marcel's side and being an ex-girlfriend.

"Let me try something but I need to channel the both of you to get a clearer picture" Vincent held out both of his hands and Marcel grabbed on. Violet hesitated fighting back memories of the fire and walked over and grabbed Vincent's free hand. He closed his eyes concentrating until she broke the moment. She walked around in a circle.

"Do you hear that?" She asked looking towards the main entrance. Marcel followed her gaze.

"I didn't hear anything" He said but Vincent began talking before he could actually concentrate.

"Vampires…" He said as they both looked at him. "They made an alliance with vampires to get rid of you both and the Mikaelson's. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, all of them. I got to hand it to you what you did to piss the witches off Marcel, they are out for blood"

"You need to break the link" She spoke looking away from the door.

"I can't do that, I'm not that powerful to break something like that"

Marcel gritted his teeth and moved over to Vincent getting right in his face. "You need to figure out something because we cannot be linked together. You do realize what that means or are helping the witches? It honestly wouldn't surprise me"

"I know what that means Marcel but I don't know what you expect me to do. That's a lot of power and I can't do that alone. You do realize that it was made with a group of witches, two linking spell on two vampires"

"Pointing the finger at him isn't going to solve anything. Can you at least break one of them? I don't know about you but if this injury spell stays then that means I'm going to stuck with you for the rest of my life" That was what concerned Violet greatly. If that wasn't broken she didn't have a choice but to stay in New Orleans at Marcel's side. She enjoyed her freedom but there was no way she was going to be tied down to the city or him.

"Look, I don't know about you Marcel but I don't want stuck to or with you. I'm not saying that we are a bad couple or anything but that means neither of us can leave, especially me. What would happen if I was in Covington and I got attacked? When I'm a ripper what are you going to do? You can't harm me as it's going to affect you" Violet looked away from him and to Vincent. "Please…You've got to do this for me. I can't be stuck here forever"

Vincent sighed again for the second time in a matter of five minutes and looked between them. "There's some stuff in the back and I can try but don't expect a miracle. I may be able to break the injury spell but your lives are going to be tied"

"How is this even possible? I mean I'm an enhanced vampire and she isn't. I can't be killed and now she apparently can't? Can she even be affected by werewolf poison?" Marcel asked but Vincent was already walking towards the back of the church.

He looked over at Violet who had the exact same expression on her face. What did that mean to the both of them? Their lives were about to change for the good or worse depending on how they saw the situation. And before they had more time to ask questions, Vincent had rushed them out saying that it would need a lot of concentration to do the spell. The vampires had walked outside but stopped in the middle of the street to talk.

"What are we going to do if he doesn't break the link?" She asked turning around to face him.

"I don't know but you're not leaving my side if it doesn't break"

That was the one thing about Violet and Marcel. No matter the situation they were in, they vowed to protect each other through thick and thin. It could have been the fact that he saved her from dying or that she knew what loyalty meant. They could be at each other's throats but they would die fighting for one another. If that wasn't love, what is?

Violet ran a hand through her hair taking a deep breath. "I don't know why we just don't pack everything and move to Baton Rouge"

"Sh…" He said looking around and moving in front of her to look down an empty alleyway. "Did you hear that?" Violet thought she was going crazy before but now she didn't seem like it.

"What is it?" She said looking down the other end of the street. Someone had been walking in their direction and she narrowed her eyes trying to see who it was. "Uh, Marcel…"

Marcel had turned around to look but then turned back around when there were five people standing near him. More had started coming out until they were surrounded. "Who are you and what do you want?" She called out. Night had fallen and it looked like vampires were coming out of the woodwork. Violet backed up as the male didn't answer and she bumped into Marcel's back.

"Are you Violet Badeaux and Marcel Gerard?" A female had asked this time from Marcel's side. Violet shifted her eyes between them all and neither of them said a word. "The witches have been looking for you, actually we all have. Rumor is that you two are linked"

"Which means we are out for blood…"

"Who are you people?" Marcel questioned looking between both ways. He grabbed Violet's hand to pull her a little closer to him just in case any of them tried anything.

"Your worst nightmares. We are people who you both have wronged, you and your family" It seemed like all the vampires had something to say.

"Wait, I'm not a Mikaelson so please correct it to his family" Violet said and Marcel had glared over at her. She never was actually part of the family; well she didn't see it that way.

"You're dating the hybrid which means you are in the family. We eliminate all of you and New Orleans will be free reign to anyone who wants it which is counting me. So the witches have struck a deal with us all and we can destroy you right here and now"

Neither Marcel or Violet said anything as they just kept watching the vampires. There had to be at least fifteen of them and even with him being a beast, it still didn't look good. They both could fight and they would fight until their last breath. Problem was Vincent needed to break the injury link before anything else.

"I take right, you take left?" Violet quietly said slipping off her jacket.

"You can't even get rid of me; none of you know how but by all means go ahead and try"

A few of the vampires smirked at Marcel's words and all started inching closer. The King and Queen stood on guarded and attacked the vampires the best they could but wounds were wounds and deaths were deaths.


	29. But it's better if you don't

Violet had screamed out in pain when a male vampire grabbed her and snapped her wrist in two. Marcel also yelled in pain many feet away as the spell was not broken. Vincent apparently was taking his time inside of the old church as they were getting their asses kicked. Even though he was a beast and stronger than them all, the injury spell was slowing him down greatly. The vampires were many years older than Violet and even though she was trained to fight well they were still stronger than she was.

She kicked him which sent him into the wall of the church building. Snapping it back in place, she rushed towards him destroyed him by ripping his heart from his chest. She glanced over her shoulder to check on Marcel who had his fangs buried deep into a female vampire, another one down.

Violet was more battered, bloody and bruised compared to him, this wasn't her kind of fight. Though it started out with a number of vampires, more continued to pour out seemingly out of nowhere. It was outrageous that there were that many vampires wanting them dead and for what reason? They still didn't have time to comprehend the situation as they were thrown into fight or die mode.

A vampire was bold enough to surprise Marcel from behind by shoving a piece of wood through his chest while he bit the other one. Violet had screamed and sunk to her knees reaching for it as if it was stuck in her back. It was her reaction to it all but he quickly pulled it out and shoved it into the vampire's heart.

She jumped back up and zipped over to him to check on him. "Vincent! You better hurry it up with that damn spell in there!" Marcel yelled before throwing a vampire into the wall where the other one was.

Violet had brushed past him kicking one right in the stomach while hooking another in the jaw all in vampire speed. Unfortunately for her, someone kicked her in the legs knocking her down. She tried reaching for Marcel but it looked like it was going to be a chain reaction. He backhanded the enhanced vampire and sent him flying near the dock. The accident that happened five years ago when they plummeted into the river popped into her mind and she couldn't figure out why. But that was enough to send her over the edge.

She rushed towards the female who threw Marcel and bit into the side of her neck. It wasn't that she wanted the blood; it was a good enough distraction for him to jump back up and tear her head off. Violet had spun around, grabbed one around the neck and cracked it in a split second.

"Marcel there's too many of them" She said nearly out of breath not taking her eyes off of the group.

"Stand your ground. When we get the chance to escape we will and if you get the chance take it. I can handle all of them"

Violet shook her head knowing it was a lie. Even if she could run the spell is still in effect and it wouldn't do much. Their backs touch once more to make sure they both were alright. They both made a come here motion with their hands without even realizing they did it separately. Vampires had circled them and she was the first to sprint off. Speed was something that she always had on her side so it was easy enough to throw them off.

Marcel had plowed through four vampires taking his time on each of them. But every blow that both of them took was starting to slow them down. He tore out a heart, bit two more and ripped the others head off. Violet seemed to struggle once again but the truth of the matter was she was enjoying it. The fighting, the blood being shed. She couldn't shake the feeling of pain and inflicting it on others. She had to shield herself from two vampires but one got the upper hand. He shoved his hand through her chest and Marcel had coughed up blood and sunk to his knees right when he almost killed another one.

The vampire had smirked knowing that he had both of them right where he wanted them. Violet cried out in pain and shock and wanted to pull away but knew that wouldn't be that great of a decision. That could cause her death even if she could be killed by that. The vampire had been pulled away not even five seconds later by an unseen force and thrown into the water. The figure had blurred past them so quickly that they couldn't even make out who it was.

Marcel had got up to his feet circling as he couldn't believe all the vampires were completely dropping. He had helped the person out and killed at least two before the mysterious person showed their face. "It looked like you guys needed some help" Rebekah said picking some blood out of her nail with a smile on her face. Marcel was relieved as she walked over to him.

Violet was lying on the cold, stone ground taking deep breaths. He walked over and held out his hand. She looked at him, grabbed it and he helped her up. Rebekah had looked at her with some surprise on her face. "I know I got my ass kicked, you can say it and I don't have a smart remark back"

The Original was going to say something but she stopped when she heard something in the distance. "We need to go before more of them show up"

All three of them arrived at Lucien's penthouse sometime after all that mess and Marcel had shut the doors carefully. "I bought this place about a year ago and no one knows I have it so we'll be safe here" He spoke.

"We better be…I thought you left town days ago?" Violet walked over to the chair near the window and plopped down. She was exhausted and still hurt from everything that went on but that didn't stop her from asking Rebekah questions.

"I was planning on it and for some reason I thought I'd stay a few days and it looks like I guessed right. What is going on?" Rebekah then asked after texting Klaus on her phone.

"We're linked…" Both Violet and Marcel said, looked towards each other and then to Rebekah. She raised an eyebrow at them but he motioned for her to explain. "The witches linked our lives together and on top of it an injury spell. Whatever happens to him happens to me and vice versa"

Marcel had walked over to the bar on the opposite side of the room and pulled out two bloodbags. He tossed one over to Violet before opening the ne for himself. "Vincent's working on something to break it but apparently he's not working fast enough"

Rebekah had a few questions in mind as she was baffled by the whole situation. They didn't give her time to process it and before she could, Klaus had popped into the room. It caught everyone by surprise and Violet momentarily paused from drinking before continuing. He rushed over to her side looking at a few of the wounds and blood stained clothes. He whipped his head around glaring at Marcel and moved in his direction.

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten her killed!" Marcel didn't even have time to react as he reached out and grabbed the front of his jacket. Violet had winced drinking which caught Rebekah's attention. She ran over to the boys.

"Let go of him Nik…" She reached out for his arm and Klaus just glared at her. "You're hurting Violet, let him go and they will explain everything"

It took him a moment but he eventually shoved Marcel back. He would have reacted to him but he was too worn out from fighting all the vampires. Once again, their wounds were slowly healing even with the blood. After that incident, Violet got comfortable again and finished the blood bag. She asked for another one but Marcel was hesitant.

"Just give her another one and explain to me what is going on" Marcel gave her a second blood bag while he filled Klaus in on everything.

"What about Freya? We can call her and see what she can do"

It seemed that everyone was going to get interrupted as Marcel's phone rang. He was surprised it was still in his back pocket after all the fighting that happened. He fished it out and answered, it was Vincent. Rebekah and Klaus had used their vampire hearing and eased dropped though they both acted like they didn't. Violet was too busy trying to drink the remains of the bag thought it was empty. After he hung up, Marcel threw the phone across the room in anger which made her jump.

"What the hell? You almost hit me in the head!" She said angrily then tossed the bag to the floor. Violet had got up and took a few steps forward. She noticed Marcel's expression and her heart dropped a little. "What's going on now?"

"He can't break the spell" He said quietly and rubbed his head with an unreadable face. Violet had shifted her eyes towards the window facing the city.

"What do you mean he can't break it?"

"He can't break the damn spell! He said something about the witches and it's going to take time for it to work. Vincent most likely can only break the injury spell but he said it's impossible disconnect us completely at the moment"

Marcel had rubbed his head slowly and walked over to the window. He stared at the city lights and wondered what time it was. He hadn't check the time believed at least hours had gone by. He probably was wrong but his mind was all over the place.

Violet had raised her hand to brush her hair out of her face. She rubbed her wrist looking for a hair tie but that was her stalling herself. She wanted more than anything for it to be false but she knew what all of that meant. As much as she loved New Orleans and Marcel she couldn't imagine going through that on a daily basis. With everyone in the city most likely finding out about the link by tomorrow was a huge issue.

Rebekah ad Klaus exchanged looks nut they didn't have much of a meaning behind them. She wasn't going to stick around as she still had plans on leaving. He on the other hand had a daughter to take care of; he couldn't stay inside of the city forever.

"So what does all this mean?" Violet asked breaking the silence.

"We're linked and every supernatural creature in the Quarter and the city is going to come after us. The wolves have never liked us and now there is a chance to get rid of us. The witches apparently come up with this and vampires that I've never seen in my life are trying to kill the both of us…"

"I can call Hayley and see about the wolves in the swamp"

"And then what Klaus?" Marcel said turning around to look at him. "We've got targets on our backs. They know the way to get it me is through her and I'm not putting her at risk"

"Then I leave"

Violet had said but it seemed like Klaus and Marcel still had some arguing to do. Rebekah had heard her though and focused her attention on the vampire. Something in her mind had turned so she spoke up. "Shut up! Violet has something to say"

Both vampires continued until Violet jumped in between them. "Be quiet for a second" She looked between them, her hair swinging wildly until they stopped. She took a deep breath before talking. "I'll leave and hide. That way I'll be safe"

Marcel seemed confused by what she meant. "No, you are staying with me if we're together"

"Think of it this way, my ripper side is going to take over, remember that? The witches have more hate towards me than you it seems like. If I leave New Orleans and hide until Vincent breaks the spell, what harm is that? I won't go to Covington where it's obvious but a place where I can keep a low profile"

Klaus seemed to think it over wondering if it made any sense. "But it would make more sense for you to stay here" He said and Violet now looked over at him.

"For what? I nearly got destroyed out there, Marcel is an enhanced Original. I slowed him down while fighting those vampires so what do you expect me to do? If I get out of the city, Marcel can handle anyone who comes at him. Sure I'll feel the pain of it all but beggars can't be choosers"

Rebekah had moved forward over to them and nodded. "She's right. He has wolf venom as a plus compared to her…I'll even help"

All of them had turned to look at her in surprise. She had mostly been quiet about the whole situation so far but she felt that she needed to do something. She and Violet had been somewhat friends and on good terms as of lately which was rare for them. They really never had moments like that considering that the girls constantly fought over Marcel. Rebekah offered a faint smile before continuing on.

"I'll help her leave. We can pack all that you have and make it out of here in an hour or two. I'll make sure that she doesn't lose control until Vincent figures everything out"

"I can't let you do that Rebekah. You deserve your freedom that you want; I don't need someone to watch over me. I'll survive, I always do" Violet shifted her eyes not believing much of what she was saying.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Maybe it will help me figure out what I want to do with my life. Hope needs you Klaus so why don't you take a break and let these two handle everything"

The female vampires had looked at each other for a moment before Violet went over quickly and hugged her. She had been standoffish to Rebekah's hug lately but this was one time that she didn't mind. It was a relief for her knowing that she didn't have to be alone.

The girls had let go of one another and all Klaus and Marcel could do was stare. For all of them that was a rare thing and it would probably never happen again. "Did I just see you two make a vacation plan together and then hug?" Marcel joked.

Both of them gave him a look and he turned around back to stare at the city. Klaus who couldn't believe his sister either had just stood there. Violet looked down momentarily and walked over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he closed his eyes hugging her back.

"It's only for a little while…I promise" They both had some sort of feeling about where their relationship was going, mostly him. He had a feeling this was the end of their forbidden romance that started two years ago. She pulled back and kissed him on the lips before he said anything.

Violet held onto his hand tight before letting go and walking over to Marcel. She stood next to him and looked over at him. She stared at him and waited for him to yell at her for doing so but he didn't. It dawned on her more at that moment of the situation. It was unbelievable as things like that had never happened to them. Sure they had been through hell and back but there was something different this time around.

"You know a few weeks ago I promised that I was going to kill you and yet I never did, I never even got the chance if I wanted to. I may have hated you when I got here but now I have no choice but to like you" She joked looking out the window.

Marcel had smirked glancing at her before grabbing her hand. That was their usual way of assuring one another that everything was going to be okay. "And I actually did try killing you so let's just say we are even…Where are you going to go?"

She shrugged her shoulders thinking the same thing. "Wherever Rebekah wants to go first, I've never been to Miami" Violet said mostly a thought for herself. "He's going to fix this soon"

"Are you coming back when it's over?"

That was another thing that she really never thought of. Violet wasn't much of a planner or a person to look into the future. Each day brought something new and she'd rather take it in that direction. New Orleans is her home and she'd always be welcome but she didn't know how often she'd fade away from it.

"You'll see me again. Maybe not right after this is solved but at some point. I don't know if you're going to like the New Orleans Ripper running around but I'll come back"

Marcel had nodded pausing away from the city and looking towards her. It was strange that they could hate each other but be content as if nothing happened. Their love for one another was always going to be there and they would die for each other.

"We ride together, we die together" It was a line she heard once before and knew that it stuck for the both of them. Violet looked at him and gave him a warm hug as well.

That was the last time they saw one another until two years later when everything was different. It was the calm before the storm. Hell was going to rise in the Crescent City and little did they know that they were going to be the ones doing it.


	30. Ménage à trois

_Two Years Later._ Marcel Gerard had opened the door to the black and white and stepped out. He checked out the bar that was in front of him believing it was the right place. Josh had stepped out of the other side looking over at him. "Yep, I told you that we should have just waited it out"

Marcel looked over at the young vampire. "Yeah well I'm not going to sit around twenty more years and hope that she'll come back. It's best if we just get her ourselves. Besides I told you that you didn't have to come with me"

He hit the button on the keys to lock the doors and started walking to the place. It was in the middle of nowhere and was honestly surprised when he found it. The bodies he added up pointed in that direction so he hoped for the best, left New Orleans and went to North Carolina with Josh in tow. That was really only the second time he had been out Louisiana in the last few years and this was a case he needed to leave for.

Marcel opened the door for Josh who stepped in and looked around quietly. He stepped in behind him as the place was mostly deserted. There were only about eight other people in the bar but their eyes had been directed to a male way in the back. He was clearly feeding off of someone and the others seemed to not care or didn't even notice. He nodded to Josh who walked over to the bar and leaned against it to the bartender.

"Hey…" The guy looked over at him with a bored expression. Josh stood up a little straighter and held out a picture. "Do you know this girl? Her name is Violet, my friend and I are looking for her"

The man had looked over at Marcel who was standing with his arms crossed watching the two. He nodded in their direction before scanning the room again. "She's a familiar face here and if you want to find her check the very last booth"

Josh had leaned away and wondered what was considered the back of the bar. The place was open as can be accept for a few tables that were hidden by the dim light. He assumed that's what he meant so he put his phone back into his pocket and walked back over to Marcel. "The good news is that he's seen her before and he said to check the very last booth so I'm going to assume it's over there" He pointed faintly.

He went to start walking in that direction but Marcel had stopped him when he noticed a blond hop over to the bar with her ponytail swinging. He was sure it was her but then Marcel could tell by her actions. She had sat down and ordered a drink so he nodded over to Josh as they both made their way to the bar.

"If it isn't the Ripper of New Orleans sitting in North Carolina" Marcel said.

"Well look what the cat drug in" Violet had spoken looking over at the two vampires. She wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb to get the remaining blood off.

Josh had looked between the two briefly and stepped forward. "Hey Violet, remember me? You're favorite partner in crime, well besides Thierry of course"

She had looked at him with a blank expression, she honestly didn't care. Two years was a great change for her and she changed for the worse. Violet turned away and grabbed her drink that was delivered. She knocked the shot back and spoke. "How did you find me this time?"

Marcel sat down in the empty seat next to her as Josh moved a step back. "Research…When you leave a trail of bodies from city to city and state to state, it honestly isn't that hard. Besides, I think the little violet flowers left on the crime scene was enough evidence to know it was your doing"

For some reason she found it amusing. "Yeah I thought I'd change up my normal routine. You know, spill some blood, tear some heads off and leave my mark. I'm sick of collecting on ob8jects so why not do something different"

"You know Vincent broke the linking spell" Marcel had said which prompted her to turn her head sharply. "You did say that once that was over you'd come back to New Orleans"

"I'm not going back there, why in the world would I want to?" Marcel and Josh exchanged looks realizing this was going to be a bigger problem than they expected. Marcel had dealt with her ripper antics before and he knew how she was but he hoped Violet would be easy to deal with.

"Marcel needs you to come back to the city. There is this thing going on with the witches and I'll just shut up now" Marcel had given him a look knowing that he shouldn't have said anything. They both were there to convince her to come back whether she liked it or not.

"You promised two years ago that you would come back after all was said and done. Besides, I've got some problems on my hands so…" He let it hang until Violet completely turned around to face them.

"I don't have any problems now that I'm free from you so if you both don't mind, I've got a brunette hidden in the booth back there who I'm going to drain. And why would I want to? I've got my freedom and you hate rippers and ones with a bad attitude. But if you really want bodies scattered in New Orleans be my guest"

"I'll be outside" Marcel turned on his heel and walked straight out of the bar. Josh stood there for a moment looking at Violet before following him out. She rolled her eyes and followed the boys outside. It had gotten cloudy and that perfectly affected her mood.

"If I have to go back to that dreadful place I need to go pack clothes" Violet was trying to dig her car keys out of her pants pocket. She glanced up and looked at the car they were standing by. "You? You have a car with butterfly doors that looks like something from a video game. Wow, I'm so impressed"

Marcel had hit the unlock button and opened the door with a smirk, it was going to be a long drive back he believed. "You don't need anything; I bought you a bunch of clothes so get in the car"

Josh's head snapped in his friends' direction surprised by that. He had no idea that Marcel had done that and neither did Violet. Her face was full of surprised until she washed it away without a second thought. "I still want my clothes considering I don't trust your taste. Follow me and I'll follow you home"

Violet's place wasn't even a half hour away. Marcel and Josh were pleasantly surprised that she had guided them instead of pulling one of her Violet tricks. He could tell that her emotions weren't all there and considering her ripper spree she went on, it made perfect sense.

She hopped out of her car and zipped inside the house before they were even out of their car. They exchanged looks again walking up to the porch as the home wasn't large at all. Both vampires were ready to enter until she reappeared and placed her hand out. "There's kind of a dead girl in the living room so I would suggest not stepping foot in there"

Violet was pulling a suitcase out with her before shutting the door closed. Marcel had opened it looking inside to see a dead girl body on the floor of course without her head. He realized what trouble he was getting into with bringing her back but maybe it would do some good. "Violet, where is Rebekah?" He asked closing the door and following her back to the cars.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I ditched her in Arizona like two months after we left" Her green eyes flickered over to him as he face showed surprise. "What? You think I'm going to go around the world with a Mikaelson let alone your ex? Come on Marcel, I left her with money and a car so it was like I left her with no water in a desert"

Josh laughed quietly thinking that it was such a sarcastic moment. "Wait a minute, you ditched Rebekah for what? She was supposed to be watching over you"

"And how many times have I told you? I'm almost like two hundred years old, I don't need a babysitter. Besides, you think I'm going to hang around your ex? She wants the white picket fence, a husband and kids. Rebekah can have that but I can't want it so can we just go"

Violet rushed past them to her bright red Ferrari which had Josh's attention since they found her at the jazz bar. She threw her bags in the trunk and turned to look at them. "Now what? A left Rebekah, a dead girl is in the house and I'm going back to New Orleans. Hurry up before I change my mind"

Both Marcel and Violet had stepped out of his car outside of the penthouse. Josh was somewhere way behind them as he asked to drive her car. She didn't care as long as he didn't leave a scratch on it or crash it. He was probably joyriding somewhere as fast as he could go.

"That was the longest drive of my life…"She said staring up at the dark sky and then to the building. She narrowed her eyes realizing where she was standing. "You bought Lucien's penthouse?"

"It's a change of scenery…" Marcel had paused shielding his eyes from the headlights. Josh had arrived much to their surprise.

"And I thought your car was fast Marcel…I so need to get one of these" Josh sounded like a kid in a candy store as he jumped out. Violet's face was lit up in amusement and she zipped over for her things.

"Just compel someone, that's what I did to get it. Like I've got three hundred thousand dollars lying around"

Josh smiled at her and Marcel paused holding the main door to the building open. He couldn't believe his ears and knew this night was going to go slowly. There was few hours left until the sun would come up and he would have to deal with Violet until then.

"I literally forgot I had a date tonight at ten and now it's three in the morning. I'll come back later" Josh spoke and turned around. Violet called out to him to take her car and he was more than glad to take. Once he left, Violet and followed Marcel into the place. 

She stopped dead in her tracks when she walked through the door and came face to face with everything. Marcel didn't even know she stopped but slowly turned around when he didn't hear footsteps.

"You live here? In this ugly thing?" Her eyes were scanning every piece of the room. It had been completely different compared to last time she seen it. Dropping her bags to the ground, she moved more in. "Did I just walk into the Twilight Zone?"

"I updated the place. The guy killed me and basically killed you yet you expect me to be reminded of that every day? You're staying here by the way"

Violet's attention moved over to him as he leaned against a chair. "What do you mean I'm staying here?"

"Exactly what I said. You are staying with me because that way I can keep a better eye on you. If you think I'm not going to keep you on a leash you better guess again. Like I told you three years ago, I've changed and I know you have. The bedrooms over there" Marcel had pointed to his right and Violet was walking towards him with a blank face.

"You left that huge mansion for a dead guy's penthouse. And now you want me to stay with you as if I don't have my own life"

"I know I'm going to have a problem with you because the witches are what we both want to take down. Plus, I know that you're no longer with Klaus Mikaelson"

Violet had bit her tongue hard and stopped directly in front of him. Their eyes had met but Marcel wasn't going to budge. He needed her in New Orleans to deal with whatever was going on that Vincent kept bringing up. It was better to have back up than to do it all alone. He crossed his arms waiting for something smart to fall from her lips. Instead, she looked to her left and saw a different bedroom. Her lips had curled and she instead walked in that direction.

"This is my bedroom" She said then turned around to look at him.

Marcel shook his head. "No, you're bedroom is that way, that's mine"

"What's yours is mine, remember?" Violet placed her hand on the blanket and rubbed it softly. She jumped back onto in and lay down. He had sighed heavily and began walking over. She sat up on her elbows to look at him. "Why don't we share?"

"Violet…I'm not here to play games"

"Oh come on, it will be like old times. We did used to sleep side by side if you remember; actually we did a lot more than that"

Marcel's face now completely changed and he reached for her wrist. "Please just go to the other room. It isn't that hard"

He had yanked her up slightly and she tugged back. Violet glared while doing so and they both looked like children. Marcel wasn't trying to hurt her; he just wanted to prove that he wasn't going to be on her level. But the two had abruptly stopped when they heard the door opened. She completely pulled away once he loosened his grip and walked out to the main entrance.

"Hey, I didn't know you were back yet. Did you find her?"

Violet sat up completely hearing a female voice which peaked her curiosity. She knew it wasn't Rebekah considering the woman had no accent and it wasn't a voice she had heard before. Getting up, she walked over to Marcel and looked at her.

She didn't say a word as she looked at the vampire. "You're probably wondering who I am so I'll introduce myself. My name is Sofya and you are Violet. Correct?"

Sofya stepped forward after closing the door over to the other vampire. Marcel's eyes flickered his eyes between the two women wondering what was going to unfold. He didn't get a chance to explain anything before she showed up.

"I always thought you had a thing for blondes" Violet said glancing at Marcel but still focused on the girl. "Yes I'm Violet"

She smiled faintly and looked at Marcel. Apparently he hadn't filled Violet end which made everything more awkward. Sofya cleared her throat as the silence began.

"So who are you? Nightwalker, random vampire, girlfriend perhaps?" Violet questioned.

"I'm a very old vampire who works for Marcel in keeping the city safe. And as much as I'd like to stand here and talk, I want to go lie down so we can talk tomorrow" She knew that she had to be polite to Violet and she wanted too as well. Sofya excused herself and started walking towards the bedroom.

Violet watched her then glared over at Marcel. He shook his head at her for the hundredth time and took a few steps back. She went for her bags and followed Sofya to the room. "I hate to break the news but I'm staying here with your little boyfriend. And as fun as it would be, I'm not into girls so if you could go to the other room that would be great"

Sofya had been pushed a little as Violet bumped into her on purpose. She was going to prove that she owned the place as well as the city. With her emotions temporarily gone, she didn't care if they liked her or not. As long as she was in New Orleans, she would act like she was the queen.

Violet had waved at the both of them before throwing her bags on the bed to sort her clothes out. Sofya stepped back and went over to Marcel. She knew how much Violet meant to him and couldn't do anything about it. They exchanged looks and she made her way to the other bedroom. Marcel didn't even know what he got himself into.


	31. Enjoy the chase

Josh had been texting his boyfriend on his phone while trying to distract himself from Violet in the penthouse. "Oh by the way I forgot to give you your keys…"

Violet didn't look up from what she was doing and instead lifted her hand up and waved at him letting him know she heard him. He could hardly see the scene from the bar as it was a distance away. She was on the floor with a brunette girl and was too busy tearing into her throat without a second thought. Marcel wasn't anywhere near them and this was a chance she could get away with.

"I got a new boyfriend by the way…I don't know if you knew or anything" He was trying to make conversation but all he could hear was Violet's feeding habits. With a crack that echoed through the air, he knew that the girl was finally dead and she was done…Yet she wasn't.

She lifted her head up, her hair swinging wildly onto her back. She sighed in content before looking down at her fingernails. "I just painted these this morning…" Violet noticed the blood under them and to her they were ruined. "But I did hear about a boy toy, spill the details"

Josh had smiled at her; it was nice for him to talk to someone. He and Violet had always gotten along perfectly but she seemed so different according to him. Josh had filled her in on Eddie and she could tell that he flowed over him. Last she knew he was mourning over Aiden and never a boyfriend after that.

"What about you? I haven't got to see you in the last two years. How has the Original Hybrid been?"

Violet's demeanor had changed and her smiled faded. She gritted her teeth and glanced back down at the girl. "My last two years? Well let me tell you how I have managed to live the last two years. I found a witch doctor to bend the ripper spell on me somewhat so that's a plus. I was invited to a wedding where my dear friend Stefan was getting married. I sent my wishes but I didn't want him to see me in my condition. So about a few days later I get a call from his wife who I've never met or even spoke to tell me he's dead"

She stopped talking and paused thinking about it. It pained her to say that and she still couldn't believe her own ears when she'd say it. Violet and Stefan may have not seen each other since that day he paid her a visit but she couldn't believe he was no longer around. He was the only that genuinely understood her ripper side, more than Marcel ever could. Josh was staring at her with a sad expression s she quickly picked up where she left off.

"Have you ever heard of a vampire turning human and then dying for his loved ones? That was the most outrageous voicemail I ever had in my life…And as for Klaus, we aren't together anymore and haven't been for a while. I don't care, I don't want or need him and that's that"

Violet hopped back onto the couch and reached for her dark purple nail polish. She need another coat and hoped that would distract away from the blood. It was still a contradiction that she hated the color purple but constantly used it on all sorts of things. Leaning back and putting her feet on the table, she'd take care of the girl later. Josh was still looking at her but didn't know if he should press forward but he was curious. "Dare I ask what happened?"

"I wanted to attack his daughter…" She said nonchalantly as if it didn't mean anything. Violet held her hand out to the light when she was done to make sure she covered them completely. Glancing in Josh's direction, she rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that"

Josh's jaw dropped a little in disbelief after what she said. The Mikaelson family was not people to mess with and the way she spoke sounded as if she didn't care. Violet didn't of course as her emotions hardly flickered unless there was spark and she hadn't had one in a while. "Violet, you tried attacking Klaus's daughter?"

"I never even met the kid so quit judging me, I hate when people look at me like I'm the devil. Trust me, I know the look well" Violet moved completely to turn to face him better. "Lucky for me I came across the family in Texas and what do you know a human in the path of a raging, hungry vampire.  
I could smell blood so I assumed that a human family lived there. To my surprise it was them"

She reached for the polish bottle to coat her other hand. He was waiting for the rest of the story but Violet went back to painting her nails. Josh was a little frustrated but then wondered if Marcel knew. Once she was done, she finished what she was saying. "Anyway, I got into a fight with them considering that I wanted to kill Hope…And me ditching Rebekah God knows where. I told Klaus all he was just a back-up for Marcel and I never ever loved him. Then I ran" Violet smiled before concentrating again.

He didn't say anything but his face said it all. Josh once more couldn't believe his ears and it got more shocking every time she spoke. "So…Are you and Marcel a thing then?" He couldn't help but ask.

"No…Not yet. Give him time though" She spoke again with a smile and Josh was about to reply when his phone buzzed in his hand. He assumed it was Eddie but it was actually a text from Marcel. His eyes lit up and he quickly stood up.

"I just got a text from Marcel…He said the Mikaelson's are in New Orleans" He looked over at Violet checking her reaction. She seemed unmoved for a moment before straightening up a little. "He wants to see me by the docks and I'm going to assume you're coming with me"

She heard her phone buzz from in the bedroom as she left it on top of the dresser. Violet didn't make any attempt to go for it and instead focused on the city from the window. She was lost in a thought and didn't say anything on the matter. "Violet?..." Josh called her name.

"I've got a body to take care of" She jumped up off the couch and looked at the dead girl lying at her feet.

It took Violet at least a half of an hour to get rid of the girl completely. She really didn't know what to do with the body without anyone noticing. She didn't care if Marcel knew because the dark red spot on the rug was self-explanatory. She settled on dropping her off in a neighboring city and let them deal with it. A lot of times she had a routine with her victims. Violet would check the news for a body floating around without a head. It was amusing to her and she actually enjoyed every second. That was why she was a very dangerous vampire as her reputation could turn sadistic. She wasn't all the way through the door when she heard her phone going off in the bedroom once again. Violet assumed it was Marcel for not showing up with Josh. She ended up going to the bag of clothes that he had bought her curious to what was in there. It was her usual attire that consisted of jeans, shorts, a variety of shirts and two leather jackets, one black and one maroon. Violet had to give Marcel credit considering she didn't believe he knew what to get her.

She ended up picking a wine colored tank top and back jeans that had a rips in the knees. Violet turned in the mirror to check herself. Ruffling her hair out a little, she was glad that it grew back out as it now reached her breasts. She felt that it was too short before and she looked pretty damn good in a ponytail.

"Jesus Marcel leave me the hell alone!" Violet practically shouted and ripped the phone off of the dresser. She ignored the call and ended up typing out a text. Before she could hit send the main door had opened which made her pause. Setting the phone down, she assumed it was him and walked out of the bedroom.

Violet froze looking at the face in front of her. Her eyes had shifted between two females before speaking. "Freya Mikaelson and some random girl I've never seen before. What the hell are you doing here?"

Freya looked equally surprised as she believed that no one was going to be there or so she hoped. She did a quick look through the room before staring at the vampire. "You really don't want this to become a problem"

"Want what to become a problem? I take it that none of your family including you knew that I arrived home. But trust me, I do have a problem and a bone to pick with all of you along with Marcel so if you could leave our penthouse that would be great"

The other woman looked between the two clearly unaware of the situation. What Violet told Josh was half the truth and half a lie. She had actually saw Hope but never had a conversation with her. She was out wandering and had picked up on a voice which ended up being the little Mikaelson. Klaus had appeared out of nowhere where to stop her before anything could happen and she wanted that kept a secret.

Freya didn't have time to deal with Violet. She knew that Marcel had a stash of his venom somewhere and if she had to do something to her she would. Her entire family now considered her an enemy the same as Marcel. Though it seemed as if wounds were closed between him and Mikaelson's, they weren't and were fresh.

"We can do this the easy way or I know you'll pick the other option. Two choices Violet" Freya spoke crossing her arms.

Violet nodded a little then smiled out of the blue. "You and your little wolf here want something and I'm not going to give it over. Whatever you are looking for isn't here so try your luck someplace else"

"Maybe you've forgotten that I'm a witch and you are a vampire, an impulsive one at that. I can stop you before you lay a finger on either one of us so stand down and back away"

Freya had always put family first and this was one of the times. Hope was sick and they needed to get everything done fast. While her brothers dealt with her, Freya and Keelin were on their own mission with a vampire standing in the way.

"You and a wolf? What are you going to do?" Violet walked a little closer to them and Freya didn't move an inch. Keelin on the other hand glanced then back a step behind the original witch. "Do you know how much I hate witches? Not as much as I hate werewolves and now there is one right in front of me. So how about I give you two options and then you can decide what you'd like. A, I kill your little friend and then you or B, you leave. Simple"

Violet was ready to fight them if she needed to. That was a good and bad trait about her. On one hand she would be defensive and ready to battle anyone to draw blood. But at the same time her mouth would get her in trouble and pick fights with the wrong people.

She waited for an answer but Freya just kept her eyes locked on the vampire. It ticked Violet off and she gritted her teeth, it looked like she was going to go the hard way. Without warning, she vamped out and sped towards them which caused Freya to pull out one of her hands. She made a swipe motion which caused Violet's neck to snap and her limp body crashed to the floor. Freya stepped over her without a second thought and proceeded to find what she needed.

By the time Violet woke up the sun was setting over the Crescent City. She groaned and gripped the back of her neck. She rubbed her eyes slowly with the other hand. She didn't know how long she was knocked out for but it had been a good while. Violet turned around to look out the window and realized that night was beginning to fall. Last she checked it was daytime which made her groan even more. She had missed enough time as it was.

She picked herself off of the hard floor and adjusted her tank top once she stood up. Violet cracked her neck and then turned around. She nearly stumbled against the chair when she saw Klaus standing just a few feet away from her. Violet hadn't seen or even heard anything about him since their incident.

Klaus had stood there looking at her while she did the same. It was like time had frozen for the both of them and the former couple didn't move. Violet didn't have anything to say, she couldn't have been speechless for a rare moment? She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Freya informed me that you were here…" He said finally breaking the silence and tension between them. She hadn't said anything and Klaus cocked his head to the right. A faint smirk appeared. "The first time I've ever heard you speechless. What's a matter love? You look like you've seen a ghost"

Violet would never give anyone an opportunity to show that she was fearful. There of course were a handful of times that Marcel had seen it due to all their time together. But it was rare because she'd rather evoke fear than show it. But her face clearly showed it because she was afraid of Klaus.

"Why are you here?" She asked still not moving.

"It's been a while since I last saw you. I'm sure you remember that day; you tried attacking my daughter because you fell off the wagon yet again. Doesn't get old doing the same routine?" He began pacing a little around the room but Violet still didn't move. "Let me guess how this whole situation is going to go. I think you're going to fall off the edge a little too much and Marcellus is going to lock you away…Do you think I'm correct?"

Though she never admitted it out loud, Violet was terrified of being locked away. When she had been locked away in the 1950s, it took fifteen years out of her life. Though fifteen years isn't that long compared to her actual age, it still was something she feared. Violet had a lot of time to sit there and think about how her disease had affected her and it was at that moment she truly feared herself. She missed the Vietnam War; she missed the change of music and fashion, the protests, the assassinations. It wasn't that she would miss things that bothered her mostly. It was the fact that she couldn't live the life she wanted.

"I'm glad my sister told me you were here because I just had to see it for myself. I didn't believe you would return to the city once you and Marcel weren't one anymore. Yet here you are…" Klaus had stopped to the left of her. She turned to look but he took the first step forward. He zipped over, grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall next to the window. Violet attempted to fight him but that only tightened his grip.

He smiled faintly and eyed her over; he was two inches taller than she was. "You threatened my daughter last I saw you and she is my family. Do you know what happens when you threaten my family?"

Klaus loosened his grip somewhat as her eyes just pierced into his. She took the opportunity to counter him though it took everything in her body to do so. They had flipped over the chair while Klaus slamming onto the floor and Violet on top of him. It was her turn to smile.

She placed her finger on his chest and drew a random shape with her index finger. "Compromising position…You know it's a shame that Marcel isn't here because I feel this could be both fun and interesting. Don't you think?" Violet wanted to change her demeanor quickly so she easily reverted into a flirtier manner.

Klaus knew the game she was going to play back and just like Freya, he wasn't going to deal with it. Before he did anything, Violet grabbed his hand and placed them above his head. She dipped her head lower so that their lips almost touched. "I don't think a hybrid could compare to a beast. But I'd be glad to find out and since you're here first why don't we try?"

Klaus had shoved her off but before she had a chance to even catch her balance, he pounced on her. This time he was on top of her and Violet could get out of his grip. She shook her head heavily, her hair flying wildly as she tried to kick him off.

"You may think I came to New Orleans for you but that's not the case. My daughter is sick and needs help from a witch in the city. So you can pretend that you are involved in a love triangle all you want but just know that you are alive because of me"

He had gripped her neck again which prompted her to vamp out. The veins appeared under her eyes and fangs had popped out. Klaus didn't want to kill her just yet or at all for that matter. It would only make a war appear, something he didn't need right now. And for the second time of the day, he twisted her neck and snapped it. Easier to tame her than scatter her body throughout New Orleans.


	32. It's a long way down to the bottom

**~~Thank you for the review whoever you are** **And Anna B! Don't worry; I'll answer things over the next few chapters. And it is supposed to be confusing by the way. Thanks Again~~Reanna.**

Violet snuck out of the penthouse early the next morning to get a jog in. After her run in with Klaus last night she felt on edge and wanted to get him off of her mind. Besides that, her neck had been sore and just didn't feel right. After her plans she wanted to bury herself in someone's neck and that was her way of finding the perfect victim.

Running through the city of New Orleans was also a plan that she had in mind to let everyone know she was back. Violet tied her hair into a ponytail and sprinted off of course at human speed. She wore grey sweatpant capris and a black sports bra. She felt confident as it was and only looked more beautiful with the sun hitting half of her pale skin. She turned the corner to Bourbon Street and seen Marcel standing and waiting for her. Rolling her eyes, Violet rushed past him for him only to follow.

"This is the last thing I expected you do be doing…You're avoiding me Vi" Marcel said jogging up next to her and at her pace. He wore a grey sleeveless hoodie and black shorts, of course they matched.

"Hence the reason I left. You know for you owning this city I'd expect you to be smarter than that" She said glancing at him. Violet knew what he was trying to pull, his usual when she was a ripper. Marcel kept tabs on her and mostly knew her every movement.

"I did have plans on discussing things with you this morning and you were nowhere to be found. One of my vampires saw you"

"Remind me to kill them later…Whatever you got going in this city doesn't matter to me"

Violet picked up her pace quickly but Marcel still sprinted after her. He could beat her in speed considering he's faster and stronger but he had a plan up his sleeve. Whether she liked it or not, he was dragging her into his business.

"Actually it does considering that the witches were the reason you left in the first place. I thought you'd be eager to help deal with them because I've got a new problem on my hands" Marcel glanced over at her but she didn't say anything. She kept her head forward and focused on her running. "A few kids are missing and Vincent tells me that something is going on with the witches. A tip came in from the swamp and that's where you and I are heading"

Violet had stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the street. He pulled her aside once a car came along and she shook out of his grip. Raising her eyebrows in surprise, she shook her head. "No way in hell am I going to the swamp. It's summer finally which means bugs are going to flood it and I am not going. On top of it, you want me to parade around wolves"

"You don't have much of a choice. Look, I get you have a new attitude because you slipped once again but that doesn't mean we can't be a team. Josh already told me what happened between you and Klaus"

He wondered if that was something that was bothering her more than usual. Everyone seemed to get along two years ago then it suddenly changed. Violet's eyes shifted in his direction while she tightened her ponytail. "The only reason you want to drag me out there is because you want to keep me on a leash as usual"

Violet wasn't going to be controlled by Marcel or anyone else for that matter. If she said no, she wanted it to stay that way. She could go on a killing spree if she wanted but Violet was more into theatrics. She had handled herself well the last few days but they both knew that she'd slip at some point and fall badly. Though they could hate and love each other at the same time, Violet was only glad that Marcel could understand exactly where she was coming from.

His dark eyes scanned up and down the street momentarily before sighing. "Well then we're doing this the hard way"

She stared at him afraid of what that meant. Usually when he said that while she was in her condition that meant her being locked someplace and for some period of time. Violet vowed that it wasn't going to happen this time around. "I am not going to the swamp Marcel" She spoke in a low tone.

"Yes you are even if I have to do this" Before Violet could protest anything he picked her off of her feet and into his arms. It was the same way a husband would pick up their wife while showing them their new home. Marcel was going to make her go one way or another even if he had to drag her. After double checking that no one was around, he zipped back to the penthouse.

Once they both were inside, he set her down on her feet and she turned around shoving him back. "I can't believe you did that! I'm not a child!" Violet yelled at him not believing what had just happened. It was unbelievable that she couldn't have her own life, that's how she saw it through her eyes.

"I said you are coming to the swamp and that's that. Go get changed and meet me back out here in five minutes. And if you try to run out the door, I will chase you back down the street"

Marcel stood there staring at her waiting for her to go to the bedroom. Violet's stare was icy but she turned away huffing and stomping her feet to the room. She was acting like a teenager who had just gotten her phone taken away which made him laugh. Even though she was a ripper and her emotions were turn off at the moment, he wasn't going to give her everything she wanted.

After they both changed, they met back out in the open area of the penthouse. Marcel had been talking on the phone to Sofya about their whole ordeal and if there was any mention of the Mikaelson's. He had gotten word that they were back but actually hadn't seen them yet. And Violet never mentioned anything about Freya or Klaus.

Violet had been fixing her scarf trying to loop it correctly around her neck. She paired together a dark brown tank top with short khaki shorts. The scarf was tan with brown flowers and she only brought that for all of the bugs. It was bad enough she had to crawl through mud and water in ninety degree weather so she made sure she wore ankle high combat boots. Violet was still irritated that she had to go and waited for him to hang up the phone. She made a hand movement for him to hurry; she wanted to get it over and done with.

Marcel had put on a black t-shirt along with dark jeans; apparently she was going to blend into the scenery compared to him. "Alright so the Mikaelson family is still nowhere to be found so I'd say we've got a good chance without having to worry about them" He said walking towards the door. He whipped it open and as she stepped forward to walk around, Klaus stood there with a smile.

"Well if it isn't the former couple that everyone loves to hate. I heard my family's name mentioned so why not appear. What's this I hear about trotting into the bayou?"

Both of hadn't said a word as he brushed past them. Violet's eyes followed him remembering what had happened last night. Once again she didn't want to show any fear but it was still lingering in the back of her mind. Marcel narrowed his eyes watching the Original step past him as if he wasn't there.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned while Klaus turned around to face them.

"I take it Violet didn't tell you about our run in last night or the run in she had with my sister?" One thing Klaus knew was how to stir the pot between them. "Or did she tell you that she wanted to murder my daughter?"

Marcel had been focused on Klaus then completely turned his attention onto Violet. He was in disbelief of what he heard because when she was a ripper, she never resulted in that. One of the main reasons was due to the fact that children were off limits. But there was a period during the 1950's where Marcel used her to his advantage. She killed witches off whenever he said and easily put fear into the city that was where her nickname the _New Orleans Ripper_ came from. But this was going too far.

Violet gained her composure and looked over at Marcel. "Quit looking at me like that, I told Josh the same thing yesterday. I didn't lay a finger on her so everything is fine. Can we please go?" Though she didn't have her emotions on, they wanted to flood in easily. And as much as it bothered her, she wanted them off. Violet easily didn't want to face the fact that she almost killed a little girl.

"No because you are way out of line now. I brought you back here for help more than anything else and now I hear that you are going to attack a seven year old?"

"I said can we go or I'm changing my mind and staying here" She now crossed her arms and stared him back down. Marcel shook his head going to stay something but Klaus interrupted.

"As much as I'd love to listen to you both argue, I need answers. Hope is sick and it's all because of your little witch problem. And as much as we all dislike each other, I think we all need to go and solve this problem"

Marcel had looked back over at Klaus. The witch issue did need to be addressed immediately especially since there were children involved. Last thing he wanted to do though was go with Klaus. Since their fallout over whatever it was, they hadn't cared to see or speak to one another. But Hope was now involved which made it more important.

"You two follow my lead and Violet, you are not getting out of my sight. Going to the bayou means the wolves are going to be present and I don't trust you around them" Marcel said ushering her out. She rolled her eyes at him and didn't say anything.

"My SUV is more practical so I'll drive" Klaus spoke as he followed them out.

It had been a silent car ride for the time but it eventually disappeared. The two men sat up front while Violet took the back seat. She wanted to have it all to herself and stay away from Klaus. It was bad enough that she was trapped in a car with him.

She had leaned forward reaching for the rearview mirror and turned it in her direction. Violet grabbed the hair tie from her wrist and began putting her hair into a high ponytail. Klaus had sat up a little straighter to look into it as she moved it from his view.

"So how do I look?" Violet asked glancing between the two once she was done. He fixed the mirror back to its original place but didn't answer her. "You both are boring, thank God for the radio"

She reached between the two of them and scanned the radio. Of course since they were deep out in the middle of nowhere nothing was coming through. Sighing, Violet spoke again. "Seriously, can't someone say something?"

"Please shut up" Klaus finally said which got Marcel to look over at him. Violet took it as an invitation.

"Are you still sore that I tried attacking your precious Hope? You know Marcel, I offered him something last night and since I could have both of you, why not?" Once again, she shifted her eyes between them.

Marcel had rubbed the side of head slowly and moved his gaze to the window. He wasn't going to say anything for a while but he still did have a thing for Violet. Even though she was in a different state of mind, that didn't change anything he felt for her. It was almost the same situation with Rebekah even though he had a complete different history with both of them. Once came time to reveal his feelings he would but at least not any time soon.

"I once knew a girl named Katherine who did the same thing to Elijah and I, also your precious Stefan and his brother Damon. No girl is worth fighting over…Speaking of, how is that human of yours? Right, Stefan's dead"

Violet glared at him harshly before falling back into her seat. Marcel turned to look at her wondering why she hadn't told him anything. He hadn't meant it to come out rude as Stefan was his friend as well but he just wanted her to stop talking. Klaus had finally reached the bridge which made her lean forward yet again. "Stop the car…" Violet said and repeated it until he stopped.

She had hopped out of the car and moved all the way to the bridge herself. Violet had an uneasy feeling about the situation and didn't know where it came from. The air was completely still and there was no noise. She remembered the incident that she had with Marcel all those years ago and it seemed like whenever she would pass on it that memory would pop up.

"What is she doing?" Klaus asked Marcel who was watching her as well. He shrugged his shoulders, rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"Vi what are you doing? We don't have time so get in the car"

Something told her not to but she did what he said and moved back to the car. "Go ahead" Violet didn't explain anything and Klaus proceeded. Of course second time was the charm for them once the car got onto the bridge. And in a matter of seconds, the car had flipped and gone to the bottom of the river…

Violet was the first to wake up. She had pulled herself from the water and onto a little bank in the middle of it. She took a few deep breaths and stared at the sky still trying to figure out exactly what had happened. Once she had enough strength to sit up, she looked around to see the mess in front of her. The car was halfway in the river at an odd angle. Violet didn't have her seatbelt on when she jumped back in so she must half fallen out of it after it rolled at least twice.'

She slid back into the cool water to look for Marcel and Klaus. As much as she wanted to ditch it and make her way back to New Orleans, she couldn't leave one of them there. Her mind was already made up on whom but if she left the other, the family would easily point fingers. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a pool of blood on the shore. Violet moved in that direction and saw Klaus.

"Hey…" She said picking herself up and onto the land. The heat was overwhelming after being soaking wet but it did feel nice. "Klaus…Get up" She didn't mean to say it so quietly all of her strength had disappeared. Last time it happened she ended up waking up in a cage, kidnapped by werewolves. Lucky it didn't happen this time.

Klaus was awake and just had his eyes shut. "I can't pull it out" He said motioning to his side. He was lying on his back with a large piece of metal through his side. She didn't even know what it was and how he couldn't pull it out. He also had a metal rod through his leg and Violet went to that first. He yelled while she got both of them out and he sat up.

"Where is Marcel?" Violet asked looking around for him. Klaus didn't really think about it but he followed her eyes.

"I don't know. Last I remember was crossing the bridge and the car flipping and right into the river. He has to be somewhere around here by me"

They helped each other to their feet and glanced around. One of her fears was if Marcel was trapped in or underneath the sunken SUV. Violet didn't want to go back into the river again but luckily Klaus spotted him sitting at the edge of the river looking over at the two of them feet away. She made her over to him and helped him up. Now they just had to figure out what was next.

By the time they found the children and witches, night had already fallen. Klaus and Marcel had killed at least an animal each to regain their strength which they both hated. Violet on the other hand refused because she preferred people of course. Hiding in the shadows behind a few trees, they discussed what their next plan of action was.

"I vote that we just kill them all" Violet said quietly looking at them. "I'm hungry"

"We need answers Vi so we can't just go all out"

"Why not? They are harming my child along with a few others in the city. I would think that you would want to kill them" Klaus spoke staring at the male witch and the children wrapped in sheets. He noticed some witch figurine above his head. He tossed it around in his hand for a moment and threw it at the witch who fell to the ground. "Time for the fun to start"

Klaus zipped out first and Violet was close behind him. Marcel couldn't believe that they were going in without a plan but he followed the two of them. There had been at least eight witches and they had attacked all of them separately. Klaus went for more of a bloody path, Violet easily tore into their necks and Marcel had a different thing, mostly by bite though.

A witch who hadn't been attacked yet had watched through lifeless eyes had held something out in his hand. The three vampires had stood separately but Marcel was the first to fall to the witch. Once he killed the man in his hands, he fell to the ground as Violet caught it. He started sliding back to the witch and she made a dive for him. She tried catching his hands but ultimately failed.

She had already been in such a feeding mood and that would make her become a little irritable and angry. Violet made some sort of low growl and went for him but was blocked by a boundary spell. Klaus had gone after her pulling her back as a ring of fire appeared. She tried getting through the flames but the reached too high that she had to back away. Violet paused though when she started staring off into the same direction as Marcel.

Klaus noticed a blue light in the distance and remembered something Hope had told him before he left. He did his best to look away before ripping Violet away. "Don't look into the blue light" He said blocking her from the view but she still seemed frozen. He shook her hard until she snapped out of it. "Help me get Marcel out of there"

Violet rubbed her head and then nodded. They both separated to get the witch but he was only waiting for them. Klaus had grabbed him but the man shoved him back to where Marcel was and somehow didn't get burned by the flames. While he was distracted with him, Violet moved over and snapped his neck in a quick swoop. She made another attempt to break through the flames but they only rose higher.

She backed away holding her head trying to figure out what to do. Both Marcel and Klaus had been staring off where the blue light was but she no longer could see it. Violet didn't even know what was going on or what the light even symbolized. The sound of footsteps in the middle of the woods became unsettling when she heard them and moved in that direction. "You do not want to mess with me whoever you are so come out unless you want your head ripped off" She called out.

"I think that would be highly unnecessary" Elijah had stepped out of the shadows with Hayley and Vincent in tow. They had all looked at her strangely and it wasn't until then she realized she probably looked a mess. She was covered in dried blood and had some mud on her legs. Her hair was wild and Violet looked more towards Elijah. "Niklaus never returned my phone call and he mentioned that he was meeting you two in the swamp"

Violet shook her head as Vincent and Hayley ran past them to get the kids. She didn't have anything to say to Elijah or Hayley for that matter. Vincent was the only one who would be able to fix this mess and she really hoped he could. So while the three ran around, Violet pulled up one of the dead witches and began feeding to hope her worries go away. After all, her emotions were starting to show.


	33. Rings of a Serpent

Marcel had sat up straight out of the blue sweating profusely. He was breathing heavily and he looked over at the table for his phone. He leaned over the side of the bed reaching for it to check the time. He squinted once the light hit his eyes and it only read three in the morning. Taking a deep breath, he set it down and glanced over at Violet who was lying beside him. He was surprised that she didn't wake up considering she had been constantly. She was lying on her side away from him more than likely sound asleep, unless she was faking it and didn't move.

Ever since they went out to the Bayou and the Hollow caught ahold of him, he hadn't been acting right. Marcel was seeing things, constantly waking up at night and lashing out at his vampires. He didn't want to trouble anyone because he is King of New Orleans. If anyone sensed that he was having difficulty even breathing that could easily lead to his demise.

After Vincent had saved Marcel, Klaus and the children, he began trying to uncover whatever the Hollow was. The Mikaelson family hasn't popped up anywhere or have even been heard from. Marcel thought that Klaus and Elijah would be coming around but he hadn't seen either of them. He assumed Violet didn't either but she didn't tell him the first time she came across them.

He had sunk back into the bed and shut his eyes; he hoped that he would be able to get some sleep. It was now Violet's turn to wake up not even twenty minutes later. She held her hand to her head and opened her eyes. She even wondered what time was it and she went reaching for her phone. Sighing after seeing it, she leaned over and nudged Marcel lightly. "Hey…Wake up. You're dreaming again"

Violet had constantly been checking on Marcel for the past two days. When he wasn't looking of course she went out to have herself a little feeding party. But the way he was acting reminded her of herself at times. She had tried convincing him to go see Vincent but Marcel wouldn't budge. "Marcel wake up"

She shoved him a bit harder which finally got his attention. Marcel had rolled over in her direction and opened his eyes faintly. "You're talking to yourself again"

He sighed before closing his eyes completely and she laid back. She had constantly been doing that for the past two nights and she was hardly getting sleep. That was making her lash out because she hated being woken up. Violet waited until he was sound asleep again before shutting her eyes herself. But once he sat up straight again, she mimicked his movement out of surprise. "We're going to see Vincent in the morning" She said rubbing her eyes before waiting until Marcel fell asleep first.

Morning finally come as it seemed to be another endless night. Marcel was awake before Violet, got dressed and stepped outside to the living quarters of the penthouse. The sun smacked him in the face as he walked over to the window to look over the city. His mind was plagued with different thoughts and didn't know what he was going to do. Vincent never texted or left a voicemail so there wasn't anything from him. He could go find Klaus but that was the last thing he wanted to do. Marcel actually needed to talk to Violet about her run in with Hope as that was a major concern for him.

He waited almost an hour before Violet actually appeared. She had her hand tangled in her blonde hair shaking it into loose waves. Marcel turned at her footsteps and she stopped in her place. "Thank God, I thought you bailed or something"

Violet stepped over behind the bar for a blood bag. "As much as I'd love to sink my fangs into something much warmer than this, I guess this will have to do" She ripped it open without a second thought and drank quickly. "I don't know if it was crashing into that damn river or what but I'm constantly on the need for blood...What's going on now?" She could tell that something was bothering him.

"You know what. You've been avoiding the last two years conversation. What were you thinking going after Klaus's daughter?"

"You've already kept me up last night, actually the last two nights and I'm not a morning person. I don't need to answer to you about anything"

"Actually you do considering this is my city and you are in it right now" He commented back.

"And what happens once word gets out that the almighty king is under a witch's curse right now?" Marcel had glared at her before looking back towards the window. She did mean it as a low blow or more of a threat.

Violet was in the position that she wasn't going to listen to anyone. She always was a fierce woman filled with sarcasm and confidence but when her ripper side came about it was amplified. "Besides I told you that we are going to see Vincent in the morning and look what time of day it is. I think solving your problem before mine is more of a concern"

Marcel had nodded faintly before turning back to the window. That was actually the first time that he had heard her say she had a problem. Usually she shrugged it off but there was a first for everything. As he was staring out the window he noticed a reflection in the corner of his eye. Marcel had jumped faintly and stared back at it...Problem was the person wasn't there.

Violet was drinking more of the blood bag again before slowly stopping. That was another thing she never did especially if she was drinking. Marcel had been talking to himself recently as if there was someone else in the room. She shifted her eyes and looked around the room feeling paranoid herself. She wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or speaking to someone from the dead. Whatever or whoever it was, Violet was getting extremely annoyed at it. "Marcel, you're speaking to your imaginary friend again"

She set the bag down on the counter and waited for a response. Sighing out loud, she spoke again. "Get in the Ferrari and let's go see our favorite witch" Violet started making her way back to the bedroom but paused when she heard Marcel say Elijah's name. It prompted her to turn around to look but he was nowhere to be found. She was going to say something until she saw him look over in her direction. Veins started to appear from under his eyes and she zipped back over to the bar.

Marcel only followed her with his eyes before walking in her direction. In his mind he saw Elijah taunting him rather than Violet. She was completely on guard as she moved through the penthouse. "It's me..." She managed to say before maneuvering around the place to avoid him. He had jumped at her as Violet hopped over the large sofa. Before she had time to turn and look at him, he already caught her. The two had wrestled for a few seconds but with his strength he had the upper hand.

He grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall that was near them. Violet had fell straight to the ground after hitting it and he picked her up by the throat. "Marcel I'm not Elijah!" She cried out but he still didn't let go. As he lifted her higher in the air, she kicked her feet and pushed back with all her might. Marcel must have let go of her faintly because she actually shoved him back. "Wake the hell up! I'm Violet, not Elijah!" She screamed louder and apparently that got his attention.

Without another word, Marcel shook himself out of his thoughts. He hardly even realized what happened. Violet didn't realize she was breathing so heavily until she went for her keys and that was the only sound in the entire place.

Violet of course was driving her car as Marcel sat in the passenger seat. She constantly kept looking out of the corner of her eye at him to make sure that he wasn't going to flip out again. He had asked what happened and she explained it to his surprise. He knew at that moment that he needed to see Vincent especially if he began attacking her. "So…Are you feeling okay?" She reached for the radio and turned it down a little.

"I swear that Elijah was there…"

"He wasn't, I was the only there. Well unless Sofya was but I'm pretty sure she would have heard you throw me into the wall" He had given her a look and she glance at him. "What? You turned into Godzilla for a good minute so don't give me the Violet look"

She was hoping or actually praying that Vincent was going to be at the church. Violet didn't want to hunt him down and drive all over the city especially with Marcel in the car. She wasn't sure if he was going to have another episode. She really didn't want to be in another crash but at least that time they weren't near a body of water or the bayou.

"What if Vincent can't do anything? I've been talking to witches all over the city and there's not anything they can do" Marcel said becoming a little more worried than usual.

"If a witch doctor can fix me then they can fix you"

"He didn't fix you and we both know that. Because you wouldn't be causing this much trouble if you were normal so to speak"

Violet's lip curled into a faint smirk. She wasn't going to respond to it because she didn't care to. She had accepted that it was part of her a long time ago. Whenever she slipped it was a concern and she again realized that two years ago. Being a ripper was a piece of her, her nature, her life and there was no escaping it.

Marcel had waited for a response but then something caught his attention. He leaned forward, ripped the seatbelt off and zipped out the car. Violet pressed on the breaks so fast that if she didn't have her seatbelt on she would have went right through the window. Jumping out of the car, she held onto the door and looked around.

"Marcel!" She screamed and her heard voice echo through the woods. She had taken a back route instead of through the city hoping it would get her to him faster. But now she had lost Marcel and had no idea where to look. Violet whipped around in every direction and heard nothing. The only thing she could do at the moment was go to Vincent and fast.

Violet walked into the church as quick as she could and Vincent was standing up front. "This place isn't open to the public until noon" He said turning around.

"Too bad because I have an emergency on my hand involving your BFF. Marcel just jumped out of my car and disappeared. He's been acting weird since that stupid Hollow garbage"

Vincent didn't even have a chance to greet her or even tell her that he was busy. He was trying out different spells to sort out different bits of information. Taking a deep breath he knew that Violet wasn't going to take no for an answer. "So just explain to me what all has been going on"

"That's the thing, I have no idea. Since the swamp Marcel hasn't been acting like himself. He's kept me up at night talking to himself and having nightmares. I wasn't planning on playing Nightmare on Elm Street for the last two nights but I have. He's seeing things and people who aren't even there. He attacked me this morning thinking I was Elijah and I don't have no longer have that cure to his bite"

"Well isn't that a tragedy" Both Vincent and Violet turned their heads to the voice that was approaching them. Elijah had a hand in his pocket and a grin playing on his lips. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Hello to you too Violet. I need to speak with you Vincent but it seems like we are all on the same page"

Vincent sighed once again, crossed his arms and leaned against the table. "Now what do I need to help you with?"

"Niklaus has been acting a little strange these last two days. My sister had been trying different cures for him and none of them seemed to work. He's imagining things and staying awake at all hours of the day. With my niece around him, I'm growing concerned of his actions and he's gone missing"

"God that means I have to work with you" Violet murmured once he came closer to the two of them. All she wanted to do was climb back into bed but instead she was going on a hunt with her least favorite person with her. "Oh no offense by the way"

He had looked at her appearance and sensed that she was having a rough morning. She looked back over at him realizing that she did look a mess and didn't care. "None taken. You know now that you are no longer dating my brother I don't have to be so nice"

Violet scoffed and rolled up the sleeves to her long sleeve shirt. "You be nice to me? You haven't been nice to me for the how many years? I don't want your pity or you even pretending to like me because I don't give a damn. Underneath your suit and fancy big words, I know what you are"

Elijah had straightened his composure. "I like this new attitude of yours. But if you are forgetting, I am an Original and I demand respect"

That was one thing that always bothered her about the Mikaelson family. They walked around as the most feared family so their egos were blown through the roof. They could act like the best thing out there and Violet knew first hand that they were better than no one else. "A Queen versus an Original, I like the odds of that. And for the record you're not getting anything from me"

"Alright, enough. You came here for Marcel and for your brother right? I'll tell you what I've figure out about the Hollow and then you both can do whatever you need done" Vincent spoke breaking up a fight that was waiting to happen. He didn't mind Violet that much but the last thing that needed to happen was for her to be killed right in front of him.

Once the vampires were done staring each other down they turned to the witch. He grabbed a paper that was sitting next to him and pointed out a few things. "The hollow wanted to attach to something powerful enough to cross into our world. I'm starting to wonder if the link between you and Marcel had something to do with it two years ago. He's powerful enough and by connecting you to him, they could have easily fed off of both of you"

Violet almost forgot about the link that happened. "It did catch me, the light at least for a few seconds. It was hypnotizing but Klaus had intervened. He got caught as well but it disappeared before you guys got there"

Elijah seemed baffled not knowing of it. "What did you see?" He asked.

"I didn't really see anything. It was empty and cold, everything was blue. I don't know if I wasn't staring into it long enough but I didn't see anything. Marcel has been seeing things that aren't there and I haven't had anything close to it. I'm normal to say the least"

Vincent seemed a little off by it and wrote what she said down. He had a lot of information to go off of but it had just turned into a giant mess. There so many occurrences that it was hard to put everything in order. "Well with one being the original hybrid and the other being a beast, it latched onto them trying to break through into our world. Problem is I don't know how to stop it. But if both Marcel and Klaus are gone then they have to be ready to kill one another"

Violet and Elijah's eyes had widened for a moment. He glanced over at her but had to worry more for his brothers' safety. Freya had made cures to Marcel's bite without them even knowing but it who knows where they could be. Klaus could be dead by the time Elijah could find him. "What do you mean?"

"The Hollow wants a blood sacrifice. It's simple; they latch onto them and pit them against each other. You Violet said that Marcel has been seeing Elijah right?" She nodded and wished that he hadn't said that in front of him. "He's going to think that Klaus is him. If he thought you were Elijah then there is a big problem. It feeds on the fear so what does your brother fear the most?"

Elijah had slipped his hand out of his pocket. He didn't answer him and instead looked at the table of research and grabbed a piece of paper. He looked it over then looked at Vincent. "Where are Marcellus and Klaus?"

Violet smiled knowing he was going to avoid the question. "Long story short his biggest fear is Mikael. Which means he's going to attack Marcel if he believe he is him"

"Why did my family ever keep you around so long?" He asked narrowing his eyes over at her.

"Just a guess but maybe because your brother had a thing for me. You know you can talk down to Marcel like his is a little boy and everything but you don't offend me with it. I'm glad that I never was considered part of your family. You cast him aside like you do me and do I care?"

"Well I'm glad this is all coming together" Vincent said looking between the two of them. "I'm going to assume that they are at the house where all of the kids went missing. I'd say that the first place to look"

"Couldn't you just do a location spell?" Elijah questioned.

"I could but I highly doubt it's going to work. If the Hollow is in the house then it's magic. It could easily redirect you and lie. Trust me, as much as I'd love to help that's all I can give right now"

Violet had turned on her heel and made her way for the door. Elijah had tossed the paper down and followed after her but slowly. "And where are you going?"

"I'm going to save Marcel from your brother. What else? You think I'm going on a shopping spree?"

"Won't this be fun" He said simply and she turned around. Violet blinked then crossed her arms.

"The hell if I'm working with you. I'm getting in my car and going solo if you don't mind"

"With everything that has transpired I don't think we have a choice. Besides I don't know if I trust you going by yourself. You already tried attacking my niece and my brother isn't going to be next on the list"

She was getting annoyed that everyone kept bringing up the incident with Hope. It had happened a while ago and she wished everyone would just forget about it even though they wouldn't. Vincent had peeked over at her in surprise.

"I don't want an Original in my Ferrari, end of story. You do what you want to do but if Klaus dares to lay a finger on Marcel…" Violet stopped and turned back around.

"I think the real answer is if your boyfriend lays a finger on my brother. Because I can assure you that I will be your worst nightmare" He countered back with a smirk.

Violet shook her head clearly annoyed and made her way for the door again. Elijah looked over his shoulder at Vincent and nodded faintly. He had also stepped out leaving him alone in peace and quiet.


	34. It's about to be a Girl Fight

Violet had stopped her car way down the road from the witch house. She wasn't going to drive up the long driveway and fill her tires with mud and rocks. It was bad enough that Elijah was somewhere behind her in his own car as she constantly complained that he wasn't getting in hers. She turned up the music a little louder and listened to the words bored. Violet looked into the rearview mirror every five seconds but Elijah still wasn't there.

She leaned back in her seat reaching for the hair tie around her wrist to fix her hair. One thing she always prideful of was her appearance. She felt the need to always look good whenever she was out and about. Since Marcel had the idea of keeping her up all night she was tired and in pajamas. Violet had on a dark grey tight long sleeve shirt and hot pink shorts that didn't go with the top. She didn't have an ounce of makeup on and it actually she felt naked without it. Lucky for her she was on a rescue mission.

Violet debated on going herself like she wanted to but whether she liked it or not she needed Elijah. There wasn't a way she'd be able to handle both Klaus and Marcel as they were ten times stronger than she is. A pair of headlights had finally appeared so Violet unplugged her keys from the car and got out. Leaning up against the car, she avoided the pool of mud from her flip flops and leaned forward.

"Finally Miss Daisy arrived, I assumed you got lost" She said once Elijah stepped out of the car.

"I did for a moment as I didn't expect you to drive at such a fast pace. I had gotten the idea that you were trying to lose me" Violet smirked at him and he took that as a yes.

"How about we get this Batman and Robin thing over with so I don't have to see you again, Deal?"

Violet leaned off of the car and started making her way towards the closed gate. The wind had blown and even though it was summer it felt cold. It was obvious that they were near the witches or hollow but neither one of them could hear if the two were inside. Elijah had begun buttoning his suit jacket and trailed behind her.

She tugged at the rusted gate but it didn't budge. She pulled at it again with all of her strength but the door just wouldn't open. Glancing at him, he stepped over and tried it himself. For a moment Violet thought they were going to have to hop over it but he opened easily. Elijah held his hand out letting her go first.

"As long as you and I are working together I want to get on the same page before we get in there. I will help my brother and you will help Marcellus, correct?"

Violet had been twisting her hair into a tight braid and glanced behind her. "Obviously, I don't want to deal with Klaus, he's your brother"

"What happened between the two of you?" Elijah knew the whole situation with Hope as that made him dislike her even more. Though the two of them have never gotten along, he quite didn't understand why Violet had been picking on him so much.

"Simple, I hate your family. Every time you two step into the city everything goes to hell. I didn't love Klaus as all of you believe and your love struck brother needs to get over it. Whether he likes it or not I have other people to be with. Marcel included"

It struck Elijah a little that she would say that about his brother right to his face. He was obvious that he'd protect his siblings no matter what. "Attacking my niece is now completely out of question because if you get anywhere near her I will tear your heart out. Secondly if Marcel decides to try anything in there I will not hesitate to do what needs to be done. And if you stand in the way, you know what happens"

Violet's eyes had shifted as she turned around in a swift moment. She tossed the blonde braid over her shoulder before speaking. "Hope is the last of my worries at the moment and so is Klaus. So if you want to keep threatening us then so be it. But just remember what Marcel is and remember all the things I can do. Maybe Freya will turn into my next target…Or Hayley. I have a thing for brunettes"

Elijah had paused momentarily after her remarks. With this new attitude she was sporting it did make things more fun between the two of them. He wasn't going to act on her words unless he needed to. Klaus at the moment came first. "You're cute Violet, real cute"

She smiled widely taking it as a compliment. "Aw, that's so sweet of you. I never knew you could be such a gentleman"

Turning back around, they had finally reached the large abandon house. Violet was thankful because she didn't want to continue small talk. She found Elijah to be very boring and really wanted to get the whole thing over and done with. They both stepped on to the porch at the same time and still didn't hear anything, no voices or movements. In a second that changed as they heard a loud crash.

The vampires had zipped in at the same time to see Marcel and Klaus throwing each other around the room. Klaus had Marcel pressed up against the wall with a piece of wood against his chest. Marcel was yelling trying to pull it away as blood began to spill. Violet moved over grabbing Klaus's jacket collar and yanking him back as much as she could.

Elijah moved forward and grabbed Klaus because he didn't know what stopped him. Violet moved over to Marcel to check on the wound. "Next time you pull a daredevil stunt like that I swear to God I'm going to kill you"

She said as she placed her hand over his wound to check the amount of blood. It wasn't pouring out but it was enough to seep through her hands and onto the wooden ground. Marcel hadn't moved but had his eyes fixed towards Klaus. He tried talking him down but apparently the Hollow had a greater hold on him than he thought.

"Mikael was here…He killed Freya and was ready to kill me" He spoke glancing towards Marcel realizing that it wasn't his father but his former friend. Klaus quickly looked away and towards Elijah who let go of him once he was calm.

"Freya is watching Hope with Hayley and our Father has been dead for years. It's this disease, this witch spirit trying to make you kill him. Violet said that Marcel had been picturing me"

"We need to get you home…" Violet spoke mostly to herself knowing that it was best until Vincent could conjure something up. She placed her arm around his waist not to help him but to make sure that he wasn't going to run away. For some reason he seemed so distant.

As she began guided him towards the door Elijah jumped towards it first. "Wait a minute; you really think that's a good idea?" Klaus asked.

"Uh why wouldn't it be? Clearly you two need to be far away from each other as possible. Your family can keep an eye on you; I can keep ahold of him"

"Violet…He tried attacking you once and jumped out of the car when you were driving. You really think that you are going to be able to keep an eye on him?" Elijah questioned. He didn't mean it as a way of protecting her; he meant it as an honest statement.

Violet and Marcel had stopped due to Elijah blocking their way. "What do you expect us to do? It's not our fault that this thing has a hold of us" Marcel had finally spoken.

It seemed like the Mikaelson brothers had an idea that they weren't sharing with the former couple. Maybe this was the plan all along, get Klaus and Marcel in one place and do what they thought was best. Klaus was semi on the plan as he didn't want to hurt Violet period but Elijah was going to do what was best in his mind which wasn't a good idea.

Elijah moved as fast as lightening and ripped Marcel from her grip dragging him to the opposite side of the abandon, broken down home. Violet turned around in reaction but he nodded for Klaus to do something. He of course hesitated but seeing how Marcel was fighting his brother off prompted him to step forward.

Violet went leaning for the wood that Klaus had dropped before noticing something strange. He went to stop her but Elijah had snapped Marcel's neck once he got a real good grip on him. She was too amazed at what was going on to pay much attention to them. Klaus watched her and Elijah began to look as well. While everyone was distracted, she had her own plan in tact as well.

One thing about Violet was she was fast for her age. She did have a good numbers on her side but it wasn't enough to take down two Originals. She grabbed the wooden stake up and threw it, aiming it for Elijah's heart. It would be enough to put him down and she would easily talk her way out with Klaus. Elijah had only caught the piece while still holding onto Marcel's limp body. He threw it back at her with such force that when it caught her in the shoulder, she had nearly been taken off of her feet and fell to the ground with a yelp.

He didn't hesitate getting Marcel out of there but Klaus had lingered behind. As much as he wanted to help her it was a better idea to get out of there. Violet would be angry enough that even sticking around wouldn't do anything.

Violet tried her best to pull the wood out but it was buried deep into her shoulder. It was sure to leave splinters which meant she'd have to dig them out. Klaus watched for a moment than disappeared after his brother.

Sofya had been sitting in one of the chairs in the penthouse typing away on her phone. Even though Violet was around, that wasn't going to distract her from her tasks. She was still remaining loyal to Marcel and would carry out with whatever was needed. Her head had snapped towards the doors as they swung open.

"What happened? Are you alright?" She asked once Violet pushed herself through the door. The big maroon spot on her shoulder was a giveaway that she was injured.

She walked over to the bar without saying anything. Pouring herself a shot of Bourbon, she drank quickly. "I don't have your number and Josh won't answer the damn phone. Where are all the vampires?"

"I'm not sure, scattered throughout the city. What's going on?" Sofya sat up straighter.

"Gather up the vampires because it's time to raise hell. I don't know any of those vampires so make yourself useful and get them"

Violet tossed the empty class on the counter and moved straight towards the bedroom. She wondered if she need to comment on the fact that she saw Marcel's blood turn into rose thorns which made no sense. She'd rather ask Vincent about the incident than Sofya. She didn't know how much she could trust the girl just yet. First she needed to change before talking more.

After about five minutes, she stepped back out and Sofya was standing typing on her phone. "Where's Marcel?" She asked looking up.

Violet was adjusting her tank top, pausing when she heard her. "Kidnapped by my favorite family in existence. Look it's a long story and I was completely distracted by let me break this down. Marcel and Klaus are infected with this Hollow thing; the two of them were fighting. Elijah and I tried helping them and the betrayal happen of course by the Mikaelson's so I have a plan in tact"

She plopped down on the couch and stretched out onto it. She looked out the window, the sun was too bright. Sofya still was in the dark on a lot of it so she back down in the chair. "What's going on?"

"Us girls raise hell with the help of the vampires. Distract the Mikaelson's so I can bail Marcel out of the compound"

"What makes you think he's in there?"

"I can see why Marcel keeps you around; you ask a lot of questions. Because they are stupid enough to hide him where I can find him. I know this city in and out just like Marcel and it's easy to figure it out. Which reminds me I'm going to need Vincent's help" Violet jumped back up and into the bedroom. She needed to dial him as well. "We wait until night sets and we raise a little hell"

Sofya and Violet were ready to be on a collision course with the city of New Orleans. She called Vincent and told him to meet her at the back of the compound. She on the other had drove into the city like she owned the place, actually she did. The vampires had been waiting on the outskirts so she met them there.

Violet hopped out of the car looking at the group of vampires that were waiting. She locked it up once Sofya was out and turned to them to speak. "As Sofya told you Marcel is gone and I'm making sure that we are getting him back"

A few of the vampires looked at her not knowing who she even was. Some whispered to one another and Violet watched them. "Are you all done talking yet?" She said clearly annoyed.

"We just don't know who you are and why exactly we are here"

"If any of you have to question why you are here, you obviously don't know what loyalty means. I'm Violet and we are getting Marcel back. Clear enough?"

She moved through the crowd as they scattered to let her through. The lights of the city made everything look beautiful though this event was going to be far from it. Sofya followed on her heels. Violet glanced behind her before speaking again. "I want you all to start causing distractions around the city. Let Josh know you are in on everything and start there. I need to get the Mikaelson family out of the compound. I don't care who you have to attack out of the family, just get rid of them"

Her boots had clicked on the ground and she turned to the brunette vampire. "Easy as one two three right?"

Sofya hadn't said anything hoping that it was going to be that way. She wasn't going to be held responsible for whatever was going to happen. As the group of vampires moved into the city, Violet started something so the others would loosen up. She noticed a brunette girl standing by herself and grinned. Violet grabbed the girl, bit into her neck and drank deeply to take a good amount. She then let her go, something she never did.

Violet turned back around to the vampires. "Go…Scatter. Do whatever you want" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and watched the girl go make a scene. That was her distraction once she headed out to the compound.

It was weird being back there considering she had died in the same spot. Marcel must have planned on moving back into it at some point as it looked exactly the same. Violet pulled on the gate finding it locked and huffed. "Mikaelson's! Get the hell out and onto the street!" She yelled though that didn't do much.

She then turned to Sofya. "Find the little girl, the mother or sister. Use them as bait"

"They are probably inside…"

"I don't care where they are. I'd do it myself but I have an ex to recapture. It literally takes two seconds so go find them while I deal with these boys" She turned away and bent to reach the lock. Flipping it easy, she looked back at the older vampire staring at her. "Ugh, what now Sofya?"

"Everything you're doing isn't a good idea, Marcel's not going to be happy. You just attacked a random girl and sent vampires on a rampage"

She pushed the gate open quickly while still looking at her. "Does it look like I care what anyone thinks? If you don't like it, go back to the penthouse. And now I don't understand how he likes you because complain, Marcel likes a girl who takes charge, you know like me"

Violet smiled at the thought knowing that she was boosting her own ego. She didn't have anything else to say to her as she walked inside. It took her a moment to process before thinking of Vincent. She couldn't believe the place looked exactly the same as before, it actually was a little creepy.

As much as she wanted to start trouble, it was a better plan to get in and out of there. She made her way towards the back until she heard footsteps come out of nowhere. Violet bumped right into Vincent and it made her nearly lose her balance.

"Didn't I say wait until I get there? Is your witch brain not working?" She commented glaring at him.

"I didn't think I'd be waiting here for almost an hour. How do you know Marcel is even here? I tried a locator spell but I couldn't find him"

"Because I know he is, where else is he going to be. There is, well was a basement to this place when it was originally here. If this place is built in every detail then I'm assuming it still is. Follow the leader which is me and I'll show you. Where are the Originals?"

"I haven't seen them all night" Vincent said then looked at her realizing that she didn't either. "Violet, I didn't say I was playing mission impossible tonight. I don't want to start trouble with this family, I have to deal with them right now and that's it"

Her braid had flipped to her other shoulder as she turned away from him just like she did Sofya. It didn't matter what anyone said, she was going to do what she wanted to do. Violet went through a few rooms looking for the door; she momentarily forgot where it was. But once she found it, she pulled Vincent with her as she heard more footsteps.

"You need to do a quiet spell or whatever that's called so they don't know we're here" She whispered closing the door quietly.

"Do you think I can do it out of thin air, just let's find Marcel and we'll worry about it then"

It was a weird feeling for Violet as she remembered the time that Klaus had locked the two of them down there until Mikael came to the rescue. The tunnels though were completely empty and hollow; Marcel was nowhere to be found. If Vincent couldn't do a locator spell before, what good was he going to do there? They had come to a wider, bigger space and they both stopped.

"I really hate to break it to you but I don't think he's here Violet"

She didn't say anything before going around in a circle. "He has to be here, I know he is" Violet bent down and put her hand out…Little did she know Marcel was right next to her. He was watching them but Freya's spell kept him hidden. He placed his hand against hers and she moved back.

"He's right here, it's cold. Marcel is right here" She whipped back around to Vincent who stepped over. He thought he had smelt sandalwood earlier but it had faded.

"Alright, step back and let me see what I can do"

He knew what needed to be done and did it as fast as he could. Vincent somehow could break the spell while there compared to before. Marcel had appeared after a minute and both he and Violet smiled at each other. Reunited never felt so good.


	35. Beauty and the Beast

Klaus had stood on the balcony of the compound looking down below. He had a glass of Bourbon in his hand and watched the people below setting the party up. Taking a sip, he glanced to his left seeing Freya and Elijah step over.

"Well you two looked like you have been busy" He said.

"I didn't know there was a party going on. Where are Hayley and Hope?" Freya asked looking down at the people as well.

"With Mary out in the bayou…I believe you figured out the cure to that bite correct?"

She held out her hand with a little vial lying in it. "There's more but I hid them away in a spot no one is going to look. What is this party for anyway?"

Freya had an invitation tucked into her back pocket as it was the first time she ever heard of it. She wondered what it could have been about but she assumed a few things.

"To draw out a certain witch we are looking for. Having Marcel as prisoner and Klaus being free of this things hold is all that we have to go on. We intend to draw out someone or something" Elijah had spoken then looked towards Klaus making sure they were on the same book.

"I guess I should go get ready then. Is there anything you both need me to do?"

Klaus turned to his sister realizing that he needed to get ready himself. "Just have fun tonight; you've done a lot these last few days dealing with me. Vincent's working his magic tonight"

The Mikaelson siblings had a whole plan up their sleeve to draw out whoever they needed. With a compound full of people they had to get a clue somewhere. As they talked a little more about the events, the three had parted ways to get ready for the night.

The party was underway and it was a large turn out more than Klaus and Elijah expected. For some reason the two doubted many people weren't going to show considering that they had their names on the invitation. They added Marcel's name as well hoping that it would somewhat cover them. The people of New Orleans still had a thing against the Mikaelson family.

Both Klaus and Elijah had been on the balcony where they were prior with two glasses of champagne in their hands watching everyone. They were trying to see if anyone looked suspicious but whoever they were looking for blended in well.

Klaus wanted to make some sort of announcement but wasn't quite sure. He didn't want anyone to suspect him of anything so he was trying to get around his own words. He ticked his glass against the balcony railing and raised it. Clearing his throat he waited for most of them to turn around and look his way.

"I'm glad you all could make it tonight as I didn't honestly believe have of you would show. I just want to say that I hope this will make some amends. Most of you dislike my family and want us dead but why don't we just put everything aside for the night. Drink, dance and enjoy yourselves"

Klaus had tipped his glass towards crowd then brought the glass to his lips to take a drink. The people who had glasses did the exact same thing but everything came to silence when clapping started. The crowd turned towards the entrance in curiosity. He had swallowed his drink and slowly brought the glass back down. The crowd had parted ways and made an isle down the middle of the room.

The clapping had stopped and in walked a couple that everyone was familiar with. Marcel and Violet had stepped inside hooked arm and arm. He wore a black tuxedo with a gold tie with matched her outfit. She wore a black ballroom dress with a large poof almost making her look like a princess. It had a gold pattern that were shaped like vines covering the top then faded at the waist, at the bottom they reappeared. Violet's blonde hair had been in a French twist. With maroon colored lips and gold eyeshadow there was no denying that she looked stunning. There was also no denying that they looked like a power couple.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything" Marcel called and Violet mocked a Queen wave as they walked to the center of the room.

Elijah had locked eyes with them before sharply turning his head to his brother. Klaus and exchanged glances with him after a minute. They both clearly weren't aware that Marcel was free. Vincent had a spell in placed that made it seem like Marcel's presence was locked in the basement. Vincent who was in the crowd glanced between both parties of vampires.

"I think we deserve applause. You all just clapped for the Mikaelson's, where is ours?" Violet spoke scanning the group, her ego needed to be in check. Marcel just looked over at her with a faint smirk playing on his lips.

Elijah motioned for the band in the corner to play music and they followed his orders. Eventually everyone went back to talking to one another but Marcel and Violet didn't move. He handed her a glass of champagne and took one for himself while the brothers discussed between themselves.

"How did Marcellus get out?" Elijah asked surprised just like Klaus.

"If I knew I would have told you…I'm going to see what they want" Klaus set his glass down and brushed past his brother.

"I'd be careful if I were you. They are here clearly wanting something and I don't want you…"

Klaus cut him off before he could continue. "You don't want me what? Get caught up by her that it's going to distract me from what were really trying to do? I think not Elijah"

The two had been talking about God knows what by the time Klaus arrived to them. "If this isn't a surprise, I assumed you were still trapped in the dungeon" They had both turned in his direction once he spoke. He took Violet's hand and kissed the top of it. She looked unamused. "You look stunning as usual"

"Yes, you do clean up well considering the last I seen you" Elijah had arrived behind him speaking at Violet and not paying any attention to Marcel.

"Shame I can't say the same thing about you both" She spoke before bringing the glass to her rogue lips.

"I like this Mardi Gras theme you got going here, it's definitely not you. I just wanted to see the look on your faces when I showed up; I mean this party does have my name written all over it"

Marcel had looked around at everyone and the newly built compound. It was the truth; he wasn't going to miss his own party. The Mikaelson's didn't really have much to say even though they wanted answers. They knew that Violet was involved with getting him out, that was the obvious part. Klaus had kept his eyes on her, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"If you boys would excuse me I need to fix my make-up" Violet spoke suddenly though she didn't need a touch up. She handed her glass to Marcel before stepping away carefully worrying about the dress.

Klaus huffed slowly before trailing after her. Elijah shook his head knowing how the night was going to go. Marcel watched silently then scanned the room for Vincent.

Violet was making her way towards the stairs when she saw Klaus out the corner of her eye. She was annoyed so she stopped on one of the stairs and turned around. "Stalking isn't cute"

"Stalking, now were onto that? I just want to know something…Did you come here tonight trying to make me jealous? Because I know you and your games, it's not working"

She smirked a little making Klaus believe she was all figured out though that wasn't the case. He continued ignoring her. "What happened to you?"

Violet's smirk had faded and she looked him directly in the eyes for a moment. "I'm not doing this with you Klaus, not tonight" She picked up her dress and continued up the stairs.

"You can't run from this forever Violet" He called out and debated on following her. He didn't want to come off as love struck or desperate but he wanted answers. Things between them end in the middle of nothing with no explanation. "You may think that you can always run from your problems like you do here but this isn't something you can run from. That's your answer to everything, you run. Doesn't that get old?"

Klaus was no behind her and she whipped back around once she reached the top. She thought if she gave him something maybe that would make him leave her alone. "You want answers fine but don't expect me to go on and on about this…" Violet took a deep breath hating that she was going to do it. "I loved you alright, loved with a d at the end of the word. I can't be with you, that's it"

"That's not an answer" He leaned on the railing as a few people were walking past him. She threw her hands up in the air.

"Then what do you want from me? You've moved on, I've moved on, it's over Klaus. You hate me because of your daughter. Your brother doesn't even want me to be with you. How do you expect anything to work?"

His eyes made a side glance towards Elijah who was now away from Marcel and over to Vincent. Violet wasn't done but she watched him anyway. "Cami was your light; she was the one to save you from yourself. She knew you had a daughter and you needed to be what she expected. Me? I was your darkness, I was holding you back. I'm everybody's darkness, I never was anyone's light. I fell for you because Marcel and I were through, I found comfort in you. You may have loved me but I'm a mess. I've lost one of my best friends, I no longer have a home nor do I care. I like ripping throats out and you expect me to play stepmother to your daughter? I've said enough"

"What do you call this? I've seen you and countless other rippers without emotions and yet they don't care as much as you do" Klaus's tone had changed a little and slowly began piecing her together. It was a true statement in fact, Violet could be much worse than she was now. He knew that she was suffering for some reason, probably due to something that she was hiding, she was good at that.

Violet didn't say another word, she didn't need to explain herself to anyone especially him. Picking her dress up one last time, she zipped away at vampire speed not caring if anyone noticed. She ended up in the bedroom she and Marcel used to share, well that's what it used to be. Violet cracked the door behind her and leaned against the wall. It didn't matter if she was invading anything; she needed her space for a moment.

"Are you lost?" She nearly jumped out of her dress as a little girl spoke. Violet was paying more attention to the music to notice anything else.

"No…" She leaned off the wall and looked over. Hope Mikaelson had been staring at her with a blank expression. Even though she tried attacking her before the two had never come face to face. "You're Hope"

"I like your dress, I think it's pretty" Hope stood a good distance away but she had been admiring her dress.

"Thank you…I should get back to the party" She turned away quickly feeling like she was suffocating. Violet was hungry, she always felt like that as of late. She never wanted to attack children but there had been time that she did, something she was never proud of.

Hope had nodded watching her open the door. "What's your name?"

"You shouldn't talk to strangers" She responded then heard Hayley call out of the room connected to it. She questioned who Hope was talking to and that was her cue to leave. Violet slipped back out to the balcony and looked down. It was just her luck that Klaus and Marcel had been talking.

Moving back over to them she paused as they had been talking. Glancing between the two, they were in a heated argument most likely about him being free. Violet placed her hand on Marcel's shoulder and leaned forward.

Klaus had looked over at her but wouldn't say a word. He gritted his teeth when he saw Violet press her lips against Marcel's. He even seemed surprised by her move and pulled back after a moment. She smiled at him before speaking. "My feet hurt, can't we go back home now?"

Violet twisted her hand it his then glanced over at Klaus. He narrowed her eyes before stepping away without saying anything. He did have words to say but he wasn't going to cause a scene in front of everyone. The Black and Gold flames had left the party but not without people looking.

They arrived back at the loft not much later than when they left. Violet was already pulling her heels off, she hated wearing those. Dresses and skirts were more for occasion for her as she preferred jeans and shorts. Tossing them on the floor, she now moved to pulling the pins out of her hair. Marcel stepped over to the little bar and poured two glasses of bourbon. He stepped over towards her as she turned a chair to face the window.

She took the drink the drink gladly and took a little sip. Placing the pins on the side table, she sat back peacefully. Marcel was the first to speak.

"What was that back there?" He asked referring to her kissing him. He hadn't said anything in the car and it was a quiet ride back.

"What was what?" She asked back looking at him. Violet could tell by the look on his face that it was going to be a serious conversation. "Oh God not you now…I already had to talk with Klaus and now I'm stuck with you. Can't we discuss this in the morning?"

Marcel had sat down in the chair off to the right of her. "No, we've got all night now to talk about your little game you're playing. I wasn't aware that this was going to turn into a love triangle"

Violet took another drink then ruffled her hair a little bit. She rolled her eyes at the thought; she wouldn't dare play in a love triangle…Even though she had for her entire life. "I hate the Mikaelson's and if I'm going to love someone, it's one person and one only"

"If you hate the Mikaelson's so much why do you like me?" Though he hated saying he was part of the family, he ignore the fact. Whether Marcel liked it or not he was part of their family. It was something that was on his mind, another contradiction for her.

She had been staring out the window with the glass against her bottom lip ready to take another drink. Her eyes had looked over in his direction and she spoke "Because you care"

The connection that Violet and Marcel had was something that most people didn't have. There was something between the two that would last until the end of time. He looked over at her; Violet's tone was honest and sincere. He wondered if it was some sort of breakthrough.

"You cared from the moment you met me. You took me in even though I had nothing and treated me better than most people in my life at that point. The day the Mikaelson's found me in their house…They looked at me like I didn't deserve to be there and for some reason you let me stay"

"Because there was something about you that I couldn't figure out" It was Marcel's turn to take a drink and look towards the window. "I didn't know what it was…"

"You just have a soft spot for blondes" Violet joked glancing towards the drink in her hand. "You know what's sad is you are the only constant person in my life. For being a vampire and living hundreds of years, I have no one. I have no family; I have no friends…Just you. Plus, you at least treat me the same even when I'm a ripper"

That was something that always bothered her more than anything. Marcel at least had people he could call family. That family bickered more than any family in the universe but they knew that they had to protect one another. Violet literally had no one that she could count on. There was Stefan but he had his own life in Mystic Falls before his death.

"Stefan once told me that the loneliness eats a vampire and I didn't believe him because I thought why? I started to realize what he meant" She paused for a moment and took a breath. "And why am I telling you this because you just want me to flip the switch"

Violet had drowned her drink in one gulp realizing once again that she had spoken too much. She began to wonder if Klaus and Marcel would be on some mission to get her to do that. Marcel had smirked a little then turned towards her.

"Because you are alone"

"Thanks a lot Sherlock" She narrowed her eyes towards him, got up and moved back over to the bar. It was simple to tick her off with a sentence that didn't have intent. He got up as well and did the same. "You know out of curiosity, would you still have turned me if you knew I was going be a ripper?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference like it doesn't now. I don't hate you them off" Though he may have been harsh in the past on treating her of it, Marcel couldn't hate her. It was the same for him, Violet was the only constant person that was in his life most of the time.

"Then prove to me that you like me with my emotions off"

Violet leaned towards him, her hair falling onto her off of her shoulders. She had looked up towards him, batted her eyelashes then cocked her head to the side. She was waiting for an answer.

Marcel had looked her over but didn't say a word. There was unexplained tension and desire in the air as the two clearly stared each other down. It wasn't until he broke it by leaning forward and kissing her hard.

She had taken it as an invitation and shoved him back hard. The two of them had been breathing heavily still looking at one another. Violet moved towards him quickly and kissed him back in the same manner he had. There was something between them that had been silent for too long. She had been pulling at his shirt before grabbing the nearest chair.

He had been shoved into the chair by Violet. Marcel had been somewhat surprised by her aggressiveness but didn't care. He gladly accepted whatever was going on. Violet moved onto his lap and continued where she left off. She no longer had the incident with Klaus, her loneliness or anything else on her mind. The only thing she cared about at that moment was Marcel and Marcel only. The black and gold were on fire and the night belonged to just them.


	36. Is there Hope for any of us?

**~~Thank for your reviews, especially about these two characters! I truly appreciate getting them and I never do. Please keep commenting, leaving your thoughts/opinions and reviews!~**

Marcel had woken up by the sound of thunder as a storm had been approaching the city. He had sat up slowly and quietly trying his best not to disturb the blonde next to him. Swinging his legs out of bed and onto the floor, he slipped on his sweatpants and made his way out into the main room. Sofya's door was open which meant she wasn't there thank God.

He glanced at the window then made his way to the bar for some blood. Marcel still couldn't believe what had happened last night and that it actually occurred. He just wasn't sure exactly where that left them. Whether it was a random hookup or something else, he wanted to figure it out.

Marcel poured the blood out of the bag into two glasses splitting it with her; he still needed to keep a hold of her. He didn't think anymore or any less of Violet when she was a ripper it was just that she was hard to keep track of. He knew the things she was capable of and she would stop and nothing to do them. Marcel wondered if it was part of her games but she had been sincere the last few days, unless it was a mask she was wearing.

"Hey…Why didn't you wake me up?" Violet was leaning against the doorway. She had been buttoning up her plaid shirt.

He was mid drink when she stepped out. "You were sleeping like a baby so I didn't want to bother you besides I just woke up myself" Marcel reached for the other glass and held it out for her. She smiled faintly and moved over to the glass.

Violet gladly drank the blood as if it was water. She wiped the corner of her mouth before looking for the blood bag for the rest. She'd rather have a human but that had to do for the moment. The bag was lying on the opposite counter and she reached for it but Marcel grabbed it first.

"Are you sure you really need that? One leads to two, two leads to three…" He picked it up looking at her.

"I'm content for now…" Violet placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward. She stepped on the tip of her toes reaching for it but Marcel held it away. He smiled at her once she became aggravated but both of them were only teasing one another. The game had stopped once they heard a loud, hard knock on the door.

She moved from the counter and answered it with Marcel watching her curious. When she opened the door Vincent had marched in without a glance. He turned around to face them then realized that Violet was standing there in a shirt and underwear. She smiled slyly and waved at him which prompted him to look away.

"I didn't think I was going to be interrupting anything…" Vincent spoke putting two and two together.

Marcel had stepped away from the bar taking another drink of blood. "I think you're making our witch here uncomfortable Vi"

She now smiled in his direction. "I do that to a lot of people" Marcel nodded towards the bedroom and her smile faded. "Oh come on, he had a wife before that I'm sure he saw prance around in underwear"

"I really didn't come to break up whatever was going on but we've got a problem on our hands Marcel"

He nodded again towards the bedroom and Violet huffed and walked in that direction dramatically. Marcel sighed then moved towards Vincent. "What's going on now? This Hollow stuff popping up around the city again?"

Marcel and Violet had arrived at the compound not even an hour later much to her displeasure. "You promise that this isn't going to take all morning?" She asked as he tugged at the locked gate. He pulled harder until in broke and they walked inside.

"We'll find out…Elijah Mikaelson!" Marcel called out loudly as the place was filled with silence. They stood in the middle of the room looking around.

Violet nearly jumped as thunder once again filled the air. She growled lowly and was ready to leave at any moment. She was planning to spend the day with Marcel but instead she got slapped with Mikaelson drama. Violet didn't even know why she went with him.

Marcel went to speak again until he saw Klaus appear from one of the upstairs bedrooms. He narrowed his eyes down at them and began walking down the stairs. "My daughter is sleeping"

"Trust me this was the last thing I wanted to do so where is your brother?" He looked up towards  
Klaus.

"He isn't here" To the both of them Klaus was acting like he was hiding something. Maybe he was or wasn't but there wasn't a truth to his voice.

"Well thing is I need to talk to him because Elijah is causing trouble in my city yet again"

Klaus had paused at the mention of it all with the roll of his eyes. He noticed Violet smirk at him and inch towards Marcel a little closer. He blocked out anything that she was trying to bring his way. "What is this all about exactly?"

"I just got word that you brother killed four girls from the New Orleans Coven in order to begin the harvest. You know one of my number one rules is no harming children and yet Elijah is killing for innocent teenagers for what?"

He couldn't even defend is brother because Hayley had just stepped over after hearing the whole thing. She looked over at Klaus who seemed as speechless as she was. Marcel had placed his hand on his head and rubbed lightly. "You didn't know?"

With this Hollow situation going on the Mikaelson family needed to be the last of Marcel's worries. Elijah going around massacring witches was completely out of question and would make the witches hate the more than they already do.

Hayley looked over both Marcel and Violet just for some sort of precaution. She was there when Violet wanted to attack Hope and wouldn't trust her. "So we've got Elijah now doing his own thing? Freya just said…"

Klaus cut her off which prompted Marcel to pick up on a piece of information that he wasn't aware of. "Freya said what?" Violet asked back seemingly disinterested but still awake to ask questions.

The two had shifted eyes for a second but Hayley figured that they were going to find out anyway. "The Hollow is coming here. Freya did some spell which showed the Hollow or her people coming after us, after Hope. His is name is Dominic or something like that"

It seemed like Hope had heard her name called and she appeared on the balcony. The little girl looked at the girl with a curious expression. Violet was the first to look at her which made the others follow her gaze.

"Hope…You are supposed to be sleeping" Klaus said walking towards the stairs.

She seemed a little shy looking at them and opened her mouth to say something but Hayley also stepped over. "Go back to bed sweetie; your Grandma Mary will be here soon to pick you up"

"Can't I stay with them?" Hope asked pointing down to Marcel and Violet. Neither of them had met her, well if you count her meeting Violet then that would be different. Klaus had told her stories about Marcel before so she had an idea of who he was.

Klaus looked back over his shoulder to them and Marcel had his eyebrows raised slightly. He offered a light smile then shook his head a little. "That's probably not a good idea"

"It's so boring in the swamp…Please?" She asked again sweetly but no one said anything. Violet had backed away a little behind Marcel. She knew that she was the reason Hope wasn't allowed to be around them.

Hayley had looked at Hope then looked towards Klaus waiting for a response from him. "I don't see any harm in the matter" He said not looking at the other two.

"Are you forgetting that Violet almost killed our daughter last time she saw her?" Apparently she didn't know about their run in last night.

He nodded at her then looked back at Hope. "I heard that…" Violet chimed in.

"I trust them with our daughter, I think she should spend time with her extended family" Klaus said now glancing at them. Whether any of the liked to admit it Marcel was her brother.

"Wait a minute, we are not babysitting" Violet again spoke then looked over toward Marcel, her blonde hair falling off of her shoulder.

He looked over at her and raised his hand for a second stopping her before she could continue. "Like I just told Klaus, no one in this city harms a child. If this Dominic guy is going after Hope she needs to be safe. Besides, I'm sure Klaus and Hayley want answers so we divide up the task"

Violet had a blinked a few times and shut her mouth. She shook her head angrily. "Whatever, let's just go. Pack her things and we'll be in the car" She grabbed Marcel's hand that was still in the air and began pulling him out of the compound.

The babysitting duty had been going smoothly much to everyone's surprise. Hope had been sitting on the floor of the penthouse drawing and coloring peacefully. Marcel was constantly on the phone speaking to Josh, Sofya and countless others to figure out the mess that was going on. Violet was lying on the couch next to Hope, her arm covering her eyes trying to rest.

She popped open an eye and moved her arm to look at the little girl. "Why are you watching me?"

Hope smiled a little then concentrated on her drawing. "I was drawing you. I wanted to make sure it looked like you. See?" She held up the paper, the three of them were drawn with herself in the middle. "Do you like it?"

Violet lifted her head a little to look. "Yeah, it's just like me, great job. If I had a pack of cookies I'd give them to you" She wasn't trying to be cold but she didn't want to babysit at all. Violet was also going through one of her famous mood swings and didn't care what fell out of her mouth.

Marcel had shot her a look but started talking on the phone before he could say anything to her. Hope had bit her lip and went back to coloring. She was being polite and sweet, she didn't do anything wrong to get that kind of reception. She glanced at Marcel who was done pacing for the moment and staring at the window. "He seems frustrated and you seem angry…Do have a family?"

Violet sighed loudly and sat up pulling a pillow behind her. She stretched her legs out and crossed her arms looking at Hope. "They're all dead" She didn't even want to think about them.

She nodded and continued drawing. "Will you color with me? I have a coloring book" Hope grabbed it from her lap and placed it on the table. She slid a few crayons in her direction hoping that she was going to take the invitation. Violet shifted her eyes between her and the table and for some reason she did it. She slid off of the couch and sat up against it, grabbed a red crayon and opened the book to a random page. Hope smiled at her and continued once again.

"I had a family…And now it's just me" She paused glancing towards Marcel for a moment. She smirked to herself and began coloring a rose.

"How did you become a vampire? My Mom won't really tell me about anything because she wants me to have a normal life" Hayley wanted to shelter Hope from the supernatural but it was going to be inevitable. She was a Mikaelson witch after all.

"I was sick and Marcel turned me before I succumbed to it. I was lucky that I had someone like him around"

Marcel had pulled his phone away from his ear for the moment. He had been listening and keeping an eye on them to make sure everything was okay. "Why don't you tell her about that time you accidently threw your high heel across the ballroom and hit me in the back with it? If that was an accident I should say"

Violet looked up from her picture with a bright smile and even a laugh, it was nice for him to see it. "You really remember that all the way back from 1890?"

"What happened?" Hope asked feeling the shift in the room as well.

"If memory serves me correctly, your Aunt and…Your Aunt Rebekah had taken Marcel here away from me right in the middle of dancing. I could have danced all night long and no one else wanted to dance. So once she pulled him away, I stormed away from them and I whipped around, took my heel off and threw it at them…It was an accident, I swear" Violet whispered the last part which made Hope giggle.

There was a moment of silence as they both continued to color. Marcel had hung up after talking for a half hour. "Why did you want to kill me?" He had frozen at her words, his face became emotionless. Violet's head snapped up and turned in her direction in shock. Her mouth had popped open but no words came out.

"Hope…Why don't you go look through Violet's makeup and try some on?" He said slowly walking over. She had jumped from where she was and ran towards the bedroom excited. Marcel stepped over and bent down to face her. Violet looked down quickly away from him. "Are you okay?"

He had placed his hands on her cheeks to lift her head up. She swatted his hands away and took a deep breath. "I had no idea she knew, I didn't even see her that day…I've never had anyone ask me why"

"I'll help you lock this part of you away. No torture, no sending you away this time, it never worked in the first place. We'll do this together"

"It's a part of who I am Marcel, nothing is going to change who I am. You can't fix what's broken. All you can do is let it in which I have done"

She was still avoiding his eye contact and didn't want to look at him. It was different this time around with her emotions because they were now reading on her. Usually Violet was the type of girl to wear her heart on her sleeve but could have a good poker face as well. This time around with her being a ripper didn't make sense. She was supposed to have her emotions off; well she did to a certain extent. Violet still felt and cared, she also hated and raged.

Marcel knew that she suffered from being what she was; it wasn't like being a vampire was gift to everyone. The only thing he could do was to be there because in her eyes she was alone. Violet didn't have family; she lost a best friend and no longer had anything…In actuality, all she had was him. He once more was making the move towards their relationship and kissed her gently. Violet had kissed him back and they parted once there was a knock at the door.

Violet had beaten Marcel to the door and reached for the handle before stopping. There was another knocked and she flipped the lock as quick as possible. Marcel narrowed his eyes looking at her confused on what she was doing. She placed a finger to her lips and backed away towards him. Hope had reappeared and they both looked over at her.

She backed up in front of the girl, Violet was always good at sensing danger. It was even a second later that the doors were busted open and in walked a group of witches. The one in the middle smirked once he saw Hope. "There you are we've been looking for you. Excuse my rudeness, I'm Dominic"

The two vampires had guarded Hope as if she was the most precious diamond in the world. She had hung behind them but stuck her head out a little to see who they were. Dominic looked Violet and Marcel carefully. "We just want the girl…We actually stopped by the other places and if you both were smart you'd move out of our way. We took the other two out pretty quickly"

Marcel and Violet didn't have a chance to make any sort of move. They fell to their knees screaming in pain; two of the witches had their hands held out and chanting a spell. Hope became wide eyed and bent down to check on them. She became fearful but remembered what she was, what she could do.

Once of the witches started walking towards her and the little witch stood back up sternly. Hope pulled the bracelet off of her wrist and tossed it on the ground. She threw her hands out and all of the witches suddenly dropped to the ground. Violet and Marcel quit screaming and lifted their heads at the scene. All of their necks were snapped at once with Hope making sure they all were down for the count. The vampires had looked at her in some sort of amazement.

Klaus and Hayley had run in but skidded at the five dead witches. They looked at their daughter who stood proudly and brave. "Sweetie I told you to never take your bracelet off" She spotted it across the room and went for it.

"But they are my friends, they were nice to me" Marcel and Violet had stood up but didn't say anything. Hope had smiled between them then grabbed their hands. "Especially Violet, we colored together and Marcel took care of me"

Violet looked down at the girl, an expression mixed with happiness, surprise and relief. Her eyes became a little watery and she looked up towards Klaus.

He happened to be happy and relieved as well knowing it was going to go smoothly. "Can I take home the picture you colored?"


	37. A Heart Full of Flowers

Violet had been lacing up her boot while listening to music. Apparently Marcel was going to send her out on a mission and she had to get into the mood for it. What he didn't know was that she had fed on two people that morning and dumped their bodies in the swamp. Josh had also brought her car back from the garage as she had the Ferrari painted to suit her more. She was dying to see what it looked like so she was more than willing to go on this mission. Sofya's bedroom door popped open which prompted Violet's head to snap up.

"Hey…Haven't seen much of you lately. I hope you're not mad at me from that one night" Violet said referring to the night she went to bail Marcel out of the dungeon. The vampire was the last thing on her mind but she still wondered where she had been.

"Yeah well I had an old friend come visit so I had been spending time at his places" Sofya had looked Violet over; little did she know that was a complete lie. "Going somewhere?"

Violet grabbed her phone from the table and stopped the music. "Yeah, wanna join? Marcel asked if I could go out looking for some bone from this Hollow girl or whatever. It doesn't sound like much fun but if you like a blonde with an appetite in a hot car you're in luck"

The two girls had been driving down an empty side road with plenty of scenery; they were in the middle of a forest. Violet of course was driving as she would never let anyone else drive especially with her own car. She enjoyed having the window down, the wind blowing her hair, she felt free. She felt that she was in a good spot at the moment because she had everything going for her. Sofya on the other hand was rolling up her window not exactly sharing the same attitude. She did seem different.

Violet reached for the radio and turned on some radio station that was playing rock music. Every once and a while she had to glance at her phone to follow the GPS. Sofya reached forward and turned the music down.

"I was listening to that song if you don't mind…"She thought it was going to be interesting with Sofya, not boring.

"So I hear that you and Marcel are once again a thing, is that true?" She turned a little in her seat to face the blonde vampire who smirked a little.

"Where did you hear that from? Your friend?" In New Orleans especially the Quarter word got around fast. If it was something important such as that…

"The streets speak, is it true though?" Violet glanced in her direction clearly wondering why she was pressing on the matter. Sofya smiled slyly at her. "Not jealous or anything if that's what you're thinking, I'm just wondering if now that makes you a Queen and a target"

It was in fact complete truth about Violet being a Queen and target at once. That was always a bad thing once she was close again with Marcel and back in the city. Enemies of his became hers and it was easy for people to target her. A way to a man's heart is to rip away everything he has which included her.

"I mean yeah I guess we're something…I really didn't think it was that much of a big deal considering our history around here" Violet felt her phone ring in her hand and noticed it was Marcel calling. "Speak of the devil…" She answered and set it up on the car to have it on speaker. "Hey…"

"So you finally got out of bed and went looking for this bone I see" He could hear the wind hitting the phone so he knew she was in the car.

"Oh shut up I had to get dressed and look through the clothes you bought to put something together. Besides you didn't want to get up either if memory serves me correctly. We could have laid there longer…"She paused forgetting that Sofya was sitting next to her. Even though she would love nothing more than everyone to know they were dating, she still felt that everything needed to be private. "So what's up? Why the phone call?"

"Well for starters I'm with Elijah looking for another bone…" Violet cut Marcel off before he could continue.

"You're with Elijah? Hell froze over I'm assuming since you are in a tagging with him, lucky for you I've got a partner of my own. Oh and Josh brought my car back so I didn't have to take your fancy sports car"

Marcel again went to speak but Elijah commented something that he hoped Violet didn't hear. Of course she did and countered something back to him. He sighed heavily trying to talk over her. "What did you need done with your car now?" He was clueless that it wasn't even there.

"I had in painted duh; I told you like yesterday that Josh took the car for me. He wanted to drive it because I don't think he's going to jump into a purple car" She said completely dropping the arguing with Elijah.

"You had your car painted purple? A purple Ferarri? Violet you've got to be kidding right? A girl named Violet driving a violet colored car…" He found it humorous as did everyone else when it came to her and the color. As much as she complained she hated it, she sure wore purple a lot.

"Shut up Marcel if you want a car from a video game than I can have a custom car too. What exactly are you calling for again?"

Sighing heavily once again he spoke. "This Hollow thing is now trying to body hop its way around the city. Two of your favorite Originals figured this out and…Wait did you say someone is with you?" It didn't dawn on him until that moment.

"Yeah I picked up Sofya, well she actually volunteered to come with him so it's just us. Josh had a little date to go on like who goes on a date in the morning anyway?" Sofya had been quiet the whole time and instead seemed to be interested in the conversation.

"Am I on speaker?" He questioned.

"Obviously if I'm driving. What did Klaus and Elijah find out?"

Marcel needed to tell her something that was important but Sofya couldn't hear what was said. He hesitated thinking of anything to say. "I think we just found the other bone, I'll tell you later it really isn't that important"

He hung up without saying another word and quickly began typing on his phone. "Well bye to you to then" She said looking at the directions.

"How did they find the bone so fast? Where could they even be?" Sofya asked looking now at Violet. She glanced out of the corner of her eye. Violet shrugged then felt her phone buzz in her hand.

 _The Hollow is possessing Sofya, she isn't herself anymore. You need to get out of the car now._

Violet read the text and nearly pressed on the breaks hard. She thought her mind was deceiving her but she knew she read it correctly. It would explain why Sofya was so eager to join her and pressing on matters. She now had to come up with a plan and fast. Violet slipped the phone on her lap and turned the corner and stopped the car slowly. "The GPS is telling me that we're near it and this car is like brand new so I'm not driving it through trees or mud. I say we get out and just walk left, sound good?"

Sofya had smiled at her and then nodded. Violet was hoping she was holding a good enough poker face because inside she wanted to panic. She wasn't scared or afraid, she was worried. Marcel had gone through enough crazy nights and she didn't want to be in that situation. Violet really didn't even know what this thing could do, none of them really did. Sofya was two times older than she, if the Hollow could grab ahold of her, what would stop her from going after Violet?

Turning the engine off, she placed her keys in her back pocket. Violet wanted acting as if she was shutting the GPS off but her painted nails were quickly typing back to Marcel. Getting out of the Ferrari, she closed the door slowly then realized Sofya was gone. Violet took a deep breath and looked behind her where she should have been standing.

Sofya had nearly popped out of nowhere, turned Violet around and slammed her against the driver's side that the window cracked. She placed her hand on the younger vampires' throat and lifted her a little off the ground. Violet grabbed onto her hand to try and pry it off but she was much stronger than her. Her head was pressed against the roof and tilted back far enough that the car was digging into her neck.

She ripped the phone from her hand and crushed in, Violet didn't have a chance to send the text. "It looks like your precious boyfriend already knows about me. What should I do to him? Rip his tongue out for telling or make it more painful by killing you"

Violet tried shoving her back but she slammed her into the car again which made her cry out in pain a little; there was no way around it. "Here's what you're going to do for me. I want you to find that bone and you will bring me the other one once you meet up with Marcel. You're going to show me where this one is and if you don't we're going to have a problem. Do I make myself clear?"

She still seemed to struggle against her so Sofya tightened her hand on her throat. "I said do I make myself clear Violet?"

Violet had nodded as much as she could and Sofya let go. She fell to her knees gripping her throat choking and coughing for air. The possessed girl had already started walking into the woods as Violet was still on her hands and knees. She scrambled to her feet and followed behind her.

"Sofya…Wait a minute" She called down and she turned around faintly.

"I'm not Sofya so if you could call me by my actual name" Violet just wanted to get her attention enough to cause some sort of distraction. With the Hollow in Sofya's body she didn't know exactly what that meant. If she could make Klaus and Marcel hallucinate, who knows her power now.

"The bone isn't anywhere over here I lied after getting a message. You now broke my phone which had the location so I don't think either of us is going to find it" Sofya then turned around completely and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know where it is?"

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you where it was to begin with. You're out of luck hanging around me" Violet then charged at her hoping to take her down. Sofya threw her hand out which made the young vampire fall to her knees once again. She gripped her head tight and yelled in pain, it echoed throughout the woods. Blood appeared from her eyes and started streaming down her cheeks. Luckily for Violet a savior was waiting in the shadows.

In a matter of seconds a figured popped out from behind Sofya, grabbed her neck and snapped it. Her body fell to the ground with a thud and Violet moved her hands and looked up.

"Get to the car now love before she wakes up" Klaus spoke looking at her as she was breathing heavily. She disappeared from his sight as he followed right behind her.

They both had got into the car at the same time to her surprise that he was next to her. Violet slid the keys back out, started the engine and peeled out of there in a matter of second. She wiped the blood away from her eyes while trying to concentrate on the road. "How did you know where I was?"

"Marcel told me so I thought I'd lend a hand" He did a famous sly smirk which she hardly caught. Klaus straightened a little in his seat and cleared his throat. "You're welcome by the way"

"I could have handled myself just fine" She glanced in the rearview mirror. Violet was trying her best to ignore the shattered car window that she really wanted to cry about.

"I'm sure you would have Violet" Klaus said it in a joking tone; she didn't have a chance against Sofya. "You can admit that I saved you and you enjoyed it"

Taking a breath she noticed darks clouds rolling in, another storm and she didn't want to be wandering outside caught in it. Violet didn't respond to him as it was nice to see someone come to her rescue. Her pride wouldn't let her admit it out loud but she was.

"Remember all those nights we spend cuddled on the couch during the rainstorms. We stayed up watching all those old movies until you fell asleep with your head on my lap" He said it as an afterthought but there was a meaning and motive behind it. Klaus then turned a little in his seat to face her a little more. "You need to drive straight for another mile, turn right and keep driving for another five minutes and we will find the bone…Nice car by the way"

She didn't answer him on anything he said but followed it. They needed to get the bone before Sofya and that didn't include small talk. Pressing the pedal to the floor to get there as fast as possible it was almost mission impossible, the fast and the furious.

Once they reached the destination Klaus had said, they both got back and made their way into the woods. "So do you know exactly where we are looking?" She asked turning around to look at him.

"Unfortunately for us no. It's somewhere buried in a field but Marcellus said it will be easy to find if we just keep walking straight"

She nodded and turned back around to keep walking. The air had shifted and suddenly felt a little cool. The sun had disappeared and the wind was picking up. Violet huffed a little more so she didn't get caught in the storm. She felt warmth on her arms and smelt Klaus's cologne. He had taken his jacket off and slipped it around her shoulders after he noticed her shiver. Violet smiled a little and gripped it tight.

"So I heard about the both of you" He said looking at her a little.

Violet didn't say anything and continued walking. She wasn't going to answer him or discuss her relationship, especially not to Klaus. She fixed the jacket and stopped in a middle of a field.

"I'm not mad you know I figured this was going to happen…"

"Can we not talk about this?" Violet stopped and turned around. She and Klaus had locked eyes but there wasn't any words to explain anything. She didn't want to hurt him but she knew that she did. "I just don't know why I have to discuss this with you"

Klaus went to answer her but his phone had buzzed in his pocket. She searched the jacket and grabbed it. Violet in her favorite fashion when to answer it but he had snatched it away from her.

"Hayley…" He was cut off as she began explaining something that he hardly could comprehend. Violet had roamed around the field looking for the bone. There wasn't anything that looked out of the ordinary. Her head had turned sharply in his direction.

"Marcel? What's going on with him" She moved back over in an instant and the coat almost flew off her shoulders. Her eyes had gone somewhat wide and she used her vampire hearing to listen to the phone call. Klaus had got enough of the info then hung up once he knew she was listening. "What the hell is going on? What is happening to Marcel?" Her voice was filled with panic.

"It looks like our favorite witch is back from the grave for the meantime" Klaus had huffed thinking of Davina considering the last thing they went through. "She wants to kill my brother using your boyfriend's venom so I suggest we leave now"

Violet had paused at the thought and bumped into Klaus hard, forgetting about the bone and making her way to the car. "Really? You want to start this game?" He followed behind her with great strides.

"It's always your family isn't it? Every time Marcel and I have a situation handled your family wants to amp up the drama. Find your own way there"

She zipped away from him to the car but he wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily. Klaus followed and got into the car once again at the same time.

"What? You're ripper side coming back out? Whether you like it or not Marcel is my son and Elijah is my brother so we are going to be tied together, always and forever" He smirked at her.

Violet scoffed and shook her head hard. "What is it with you? I mean you can't let me have my own life in New Orleans with Marcel. You screwed me up how many years ago and now you want to act like this white knight so I can run back to you. I'm not Cami, I'm not Caroline, I'm not Aurora. I choose to date Marcel, spend my life with him and have sex with him if I want to. If you don't like it that's fine with me but you and your family need to stop getting involved in our life!" She practically screamed it at him and Klaus had been so surprised that it froze him.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. It dawned on her that she sounded like a fool and what fell out of her mouth made no sense and came out of nowhere. Violet bit her lip, looked away and started the car. She didn't drive but gripped the wheel tight. Something had come over her and she couldn't control it.

Violet leaned forward and kissed Klaus so fast that he couldn't even see it coming. He had kissed her back without hesitation, tension always made it better. She pulled back after realizing what she did and began driving. After all she had to go save her boyfriend.


	38. The Lover's Danger

**~~So I see the reviews and I want to say that everything will be explained I believe in the next 3 or 4 chapters. Don't worry, Marcel and Violet are still a new couple. I did it to even out some sides for a future scene that will happen in one of those chapters. Sorry for the confusion~~ Reanna.**

The last two days had been filled with mystery, madness but fortunately for them not murder. Hope had saved the two of them from Davina much to everyone's surprise. Klaus and Violet hadn't even arrived in time to see it happen. She had taken him to the church where they all were but she had gone back to the penthouse. She couldn't take in what she did and she wouldn't let anyone know what happened.

A new day meant a new situation as Klaus had recovered the bone in the field. Sofya was nowhere to be found once again and had been causing someone torture. Violet continued as if nothing happened and Marcel was still teaming up with his least favorite Original.

The two had been on another mission to look for the other bone. Marcel didn't want to get stuck with Elijah again but there wasn't a way to escape. He had been driving in his fancy sports car as the Original liked to call it as fast as he could. It was too dangerous but Marcel didn't care. He wanted to get it over and done with considering he had plans with Violet later. She had been begging him to go out somewhere for an official date as she called it. If he didn't do it this time, he knew he would never hear the end of it.

"So this expert guy of yours is supposed to meet us there right?" Marcel asked taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Elijah.

"In approximately twenty minutes I hope. Niklaus has one, you and I will find this one and Alaric has the third from Tyler Lockwood. Luckily for us Mystic Falls and New Orleans are not that far apart. Have you ever been there before Marcellus?"

He shook his head and looked back towards the road. "You know as well as I that I don't leave the city. I have no desire to visit Mystic Falls" Elijah had nodded faintly and Marcel didn't understand why he asked. Everyone pretty much knew that he hardly left New Orleans. "Why'd you ask?"

"Stefan Salvatore, I thought you possibly knew him through Violet. They were close or so I have heard so I assumed…"

He cut him off. "You assumed that it would cause a riff in our relationship, right? You know I get that Vi and your brother are over but if you want to play some sort of childish game you can count me out"

Elijah had turned his head and looked him over. "I enjoy this new found confidence in you. That wasn't what I was going to say but I'm glad to know that the two of you have been wrapped in each other's arms while doing God knows what"

It made Marcel smirk a little. "Jealous Elijah?" He still had his eyes locked on Marcel but now they turned into slits. He didn't find in humorous nor was it the truth. "I mean it's better than Rebekah right?"

"I'd rather it be either" Elijah commented while grabbing his phone that began ringing in his pocket.

"Whatever you say…As much as you love to say you hate Violet, deep down you know that you care about her"

He shook his head heavily, didn't say another word and instead answered the phone.

Violet had been driving down a back road that seemed like it went on for eternity. Both Elijah and Marcel had called her asking for a favor and she regretted answering the phone. She had been in one of New Orleans famous clubs feeding off of different people when her phone rang. She answered without thinking and completely regretted it. Now she was on a back road in an expensive car looking for someone she had never met. Sofya apparently had gotten the guy into car trouble and she had to play taxi cab with all her luck. Violet slowed the car down when she noticed the wreckage in front of her.

She parked the car when she noticed a tall handsome guy on the side of the road toying with his phone. When she stopped he eyed the purple car suspiciously and slowly stood up. Violet had been fixing her hair in the rearview mirror before rolling down the window. "I'm your princess in shining armor. Get in before Sofya comes back" She said glancing at him through her sunglasses.

He hesitated but did what she said. When he got in the car she eyed him up wondering if he was going to get her seat dirty. He had been covered in God knows what and she dreaded it. "Alaric Saltzman I'm assuming" She started the car again and peeled away from the crash.

"Yeah, who are you? I thought Elijah would have been sending his brother or something" Alaric spoke glancing behind him to the back seat.

"The name is Violet and ignore the dead body in the back. You're lucky I'm the one picking you up and not Klaus. He's been in a mood lately, probably because I kissed him" She said it innocently without any meaning at all.

Alaric turned fully and noticed a dead brunette girl in the back, he now wondered if it was such a good idea to get into her car. He shifted uncomfortably himself and then remembered her name for some reason. "Violet as in Stefan's mysterious friend?"

She sharply turned her head but then refocused on the road. "You knew Stefan Salvatore?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he was a good friend of mine. I saw your name on one of the invitations" She had given him a look over again and Alaric seemed puzzled for a moment. "Caroline and Stefan's wedding. I believe she was the one the told you the news about…"

Violet held up her hand to stop him from talking. "I didn't realize you were even from Mystic Falls let alone know his wife or whatever. I've never met the girl or anything. Let's just get to where we have to go and make different small talk if we really have to"

Alaric and Violet had walked into the old crypt with her trailing behind him. Marcel and Elijah had already broke it one of the vaults and successfully got the bone. Even though it was successful the two had been arguing on who was going to keep the bone. She rolled her eyes and zipped forward snatching it out of Elijah's hand.

"Your BFF with the finger bone is here so quit arguing like children. Are you ready to go?" She spoke moving to Marcel's side. Elijah had glared for a moment then turned to her.

"I'll ask nicely, hand over the bone"

"Elijah it makes more sense for everyone to have a separate piece. You guys can have two and we can have one" He momentarily looked towards Alaric. "Am I right?"

Alaric was standing watching feeling bored. "This isn't about me. I only came here to hand Elijah something that he wanted so here you go"

The Original had completely ignored him and instead pulled out a dagger from his suit. He reached for Marcel and slammed him into one of the crypt's walls. "Give me the bone or I kill him"

Violet's veins had crept out from under her eyes as she watched them. She went to go after him but he brought his other hand out to her. "Give me the bone Violet"

She paused for a second then dropped it to the floor. It clattered and Elijah zipped back to pick it up. He slipped the dagger back and smiled at them, he knew he won. "I told you, poster boy for violence" Marcel said to Violet fixing his jacket not even looking in his direction.

Her eyes had reverted back to their normal green as she calmed herself down. Violet slipped her hand and intertwined it with Marcel's. Alaric had raised an eyebrow and looked the other way; he really didn't know what he was getting into.

"I'm glad this was settled without an incident occurring" He had looked in Violet's direction and she looked at him with disgust. She moved over to Marcel, wrapped her arm around his and pulled him along gently.

"We don't want the stupid bone anyway. When the Hollow wants it, she'll go directly to you and your family, and your niece. Have fun guarding it for all I care" She spoke and didn't make a comment on the dagger. She knew that it was something to kill Marcel but it was only a matter of time that she'd go steal it. "We have a date to go on so run back to your family and then maybe I'll stop over to take something that belongs to us"

Marcel hadn't commented though he had a few words to say to both of them. They walked out past Alaric and she just gave him a look which he took as a goodbye. Once they disappeared he looked over at Elijah who was wanting for the finger bone. "Some couple"

Violet had checked herself over one last time in the mirror before getting up. She really hadn't put an outfit together but made one up as quickly as she could. She wanted to distract Marcel away from the whole Elijah situation. She played with her bangs one last time before stepping out of the bedroom and into the living space in the penthouse. Marcel had been sitting on the couch before looking at her doing a double take. "Where are you going looking like that?"

Violet looked down at herself, she had on a simple white crop top t-shirt and black shorts. "Uh we have a date to go on…" She stopped talking when she realized the look on her face. She pushed her shoulders dramatically. "Oh come on this isn't fair. We haven't gotten one day to spend together and I was looking forward to this"

"Vincent called and he said it's important, it even has something to do with Davina. I gotta go do this Vi" He had felt bad because he knew that Violet wanted to have a carefree night. After all she had been talking about it the whole time in the car. It was something he had to do, especially if it had something to do. Marcel had glanced at the time before getting up. "Look, I see if I can make this short and we can go out in like an hour"

"It's going to be too late by then, what are we going do to?"

"Are you forgetting we have the city in the palms of our hands? We can go out after this is all settled"

Violet sighed and glanced towards the window. "So I really got ready for nothing, great. Whatever, I'm putting different clothes on and drinking my loneliness away with a bottle of vodka. Next time tell Vincent to call much more earlier so I know better than to doll myself up for nothing"

She had slid a hair tie off of her wrist and gathered her blonde locks in her hands. She wanted to just change out of what she had on but Marcel moved over to stop her. "I promise we can do something after I'm done. You name it and it will happen"

Her mouth turned into a smirk and she reached for his collar in his shirt. "Fine but you are mine tonight"

Marcel shook his head with a smile knowing what she was referring to. He had bent down a little to kiss her which caught her by surprise. After a moment the two of them broke it up. "What was that for?" Violet asked.

"It just seemed like the right moment. An hour tops I swear" He said before parting with her.

Violet needed something to do pass the time and that meant doing nothing. She lay out on the couch with her phone in her hand. She had been playing some puzzle game but tossed the phone aside when she finally lost. She then turned to journal but couldn't figure out what to write. Violet wanted to brag about her relationship with the King of New Orleans as everything seemed to be falling in place for her.

It seemed that she had herself under control for the time being and her love life was blooming. There were still issues on her mind such as the problem of her kissing Klaus. She had yet to tell Marcel anything and wanted to keep it that away for a while. What he didn't know wasn't going to hurt him was her understanding.

As time passed she found herself writing away until there was a knock on the door. Violet had locked it feeling somewhat paranoid about Sofya. She hadn't showed up to anyone and that made her most nervous about the whole situation. She forgot her phone was somewhere on the floor so she got up to open it. Violet knew it was Marcel because it seemed that so much time had already passed. When she opened the door, she came face to face with someone she least expected to see. Violet's face had twisted with emotion and backed away from the guest at the door.

Elijah had made his way to the penthouse after talking with Klaus. Since he had taken the bone, he believed it was best to give the weapon that can kill Marcel over to him. The older brother didn't want to but maybe it seemed like they need to make a bridge between both parties. If the Hollow needed to be defeated and Hope to be safe, Marcel and Violet were going to make good allies. On the plus side Hope had liked them both and was asking to see them again.

He had been in the elevator of the building tucking it further into his suit jacket. He wanted to see the look on their faces when he showed up with something that they really wanted. At the same time he hoped that they weren't there so he could tell Klaus he missed them. Elijah remembered them both saying something about a date and it was already nine at night, they could still be out for all he knew.

Elijah stepped out of the elevator casually, turned to his right and made his way towards the door. He knocked a few times lightly before calling out. "Marcel and Violet, I'm here bearing a gift. I do hope this will fix whatever issues we have"

He waited a moment and glanced around. It was very quiet and the hallway was unusually darker than before. His eyes trailed down to the bottom of the door and he saw light peeking through the crack. Elijah spoke again. "I'm stepping in so you two better be descent to say the least"

He grabbed the door knob and twisted but found it unlocked. Elijah pushed the door open carefully and moved a few steps forward. Looking around the penthouse, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until he saw the body lying near the couch.

Elijah rushed over to Violet's limp body. Her eyes were open and staring at the ceiling. She had a few tears in the pit of her eyes. Her mouth had been somewhat open and fear had run across her face. He bent down once he reached her and grabbed the side of her face with one hand. "Violet…What's wrong? Violet…"

The words had seemed to just echo through the room and no one else was in the room. "Marcel!" He yelled out and looked in every direction. There was a pool of blood underneath her that started to seep onto his fingers. Elijah couldn't figure what had gone on and what had happened to her. The white shirt was caked in blood and he tried figuring it out.

Elijah slipped his hands under her body and tried picking her up. Before he had a good enough grip on her, a sharp pain had filled his back and he fell over to his side. Sofya had grinned and stood behind him and glanced at the stake.

"Two birds with one stone…" She held the stake wrapped in rose thorns full of blood. "Good enough for me" se, he didn'


	39. Stolen Game

Marcel had stepped inside of the penthouse and shut the door slowly and quietly. He expected Violet to be sitting up waiting for him but she wasn't on the couch or chair. "I'm back…I know took a little longer than I thought but I'm here to make up for it"

Turning around the silence hit him and it seemed somewhat off. "Quit being a drama queen Vi. Should I have brought flowers instead?" He listened to the sound of his boots clicking on the wooden floor. "Violet?" Marcel called out and went towards the bedroom. He wasn't sure if she was just playing one of her games or giving him the silent treatment.

He leaned against the door way before turning back around. He knew that Violet wouldn't have just left without sending a text even if she was that upset. Marcel stepped over towards the large window and stared out of it for a moment. A shiny object caught his eyes before he fully looked out and realized it was Violet's phone case because of course it was purple. Picking it up, Marcel once again looked around and noticed a little spot of blood on the floor.

Elijah had just woken up and it took him a moment to figure out where he was. He still wasn't sure but he knew that he was somewhere out in the Bayou. His groggy eyes had searched the scene but it was a pretty dark room. It wasn't until light had smacked him in the face that he rolled onto his side. A pair of high heeled shoes came into focus, it was Sofya.

"So you're finally awake I'm glad because I was starting to get bored" She had bent down to Elijah to get a better look at him. "What's wrong? Stabbed in the back?"

He hadn't said a word considering all the pain he felt. It radiated from his back all the way through his entire body. Elijah had just huffed trying to move but it hurt too much. Sofya had looked him over before checking the wound on his back.

"That looks like such a nasty wound, it's a shame it was you instead of your brother" She stood up and walked over towards one of the windows. Ripping the curtain open, the light had lit the room up heavily, apparently he had been out all night. "I wanted Klaus but you happen to show up at the right time"

"You're not going to get away with this is" He spoke in-between breaths.

"I'm afraid for you and your family that I already have. You are near death as it is and I can easily take down the rest of you. Though I'd rather have all of you follow me, I guess I can't choose who I want. It is nice to have two of you though; I've got interesting plans for that one"

Sofya moved back to the Original and kicked him onto his other side. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes which had clamped shut for a minute. Elijah blinked a few times until a body came into view, it was Violet. She was still lying on her back and her eyes were focused on the ceiling once again.

"What are you doing to her?"

"I thought you didn't care about her?" Elijah's eyes had moved towards Sofya in which she had a playful smirk. He wondered how she would know any of that. "Don't worry; I've got her wrapped around my finger. You see all of you think you can defeat me yet I am still standing stronger than you"

She grabbed a chair and sat down delicately in front of Violet. She looked down at the vampire and glanced at her shirt. Sofya grabbed the neckline of the crop top and pulled it down a little. "I've got one of my bones that I needed and it's currently resting in her chest. That blade actually came in handy"

Next thing Violet or Elijah knew Sofya shoved her hand into the girls' chest which made her cry out. Violet still didn't move but did flinch a bit. "You see, I have her under my spell so tightly no one is going to break it. The bone causes indescribable pain and suffering but for my little flower here I made it worse" She toyed around with the blade.

"Leave her alone, you already got what you wanted so go get the rest of it" Elijah was referring to the other bones. He didn't want to watch the scene unfold because he wasn't sure of what she was going to do. Maybe Marcel was right; there was a part of him that would care for her in some sense. Elijah more than likely wouldn't admit it but he didn't want to see Violet suffer.

Ripping her hand back out, Sofya smiled devilishly and glanced at her bloody hand. "You should be lucky I'm only doing it to her. You see, I have a hold on her than is making it ten times worse than you could imagine. The hallucinations are eating her alive, only she can see them and know what there about. I have figured out her deepest fears, the things that scare her the most and maybe she sees them, maybe she doesn't. Whatever she is afraid of will be brought to the light which will make all of this more exciting"

Violet's green eyes had a faint tint of blue which made him look away. Elijah tried shifting himself onto his back but struggled with the wound. He groaned loudly in pain and pushed himself as much as he could. Once he was on his back, he took another deep breath before speaking. "You kidnap two vampires to conquer world domination, how dramatic"

"Oh I have a plan in tact by holding the both of you against your will. See, you die so can one of your sirelines, you are dying as we speak" She had gotten up and walked now over to the Original. "I kidnap this one and the King of New Orleans surrenders considering I have not just her but this body of one of his allies. I have the rest of the bones so all need to start the resurrection out of this body and you will be gone"

Marcel had rushed over to the compound the following day to speak with the Mikaelson's. It was already a concern that Sofya had being inhabited by the Hollow but now Violet was missing. Josh and some vampires had gone out looking through the city but didn't find a trace of her. He questioned in Violet fashion if she had up and left like she had done numerous times before. The way she spoke about the Ferrari like it was her boyfriend, it wouldn't make sense for her to ditch the car.

He walked into the place in the late morning to find it dead quiet. It made him somewhat paranoid but Hayley had stepped out of one of the rooms. Her face lit in surprise as she didn't expect to see Marcel standing in front of her.

"Is Klaus here? I need to talk with him, it's important" He said once he came closer to her.

"He's in the study, what's going on? Is Elijah with you?"

Marcel had already brushed past her and to the stairs not commenting on what she said. He wanted to figure out what was going on before sprinting into action. He had pulled the door open hard once he reached the room and Klaus had looked over at him.

"Marcellus, what a surprise in the morning. I thought I heard your voice downstairs"

"Where's Violet?" Marcel asked narrowing his eyes at him; he was sitting at the desk in the far back.

"She's your girlfriend and you don't keep tabs on her? I haven't seen her"

Klaus seemed somewhat amused that Marcel was asking him such a question. Maybe he felt that he was a threat to their relationship, maybe he didn't. Marcel was up for beating around the bush and really didn't think she was with him. There was no harm in going to the Mikaelson's first.

"I haven't seen her all night and she completely disappeared without a trace. What I'm trying to figure out is where she went and with who"

"So you point your finger at me and think I swept the princess off of her feet? I haven't see Violet and if it makes you feel any better, Elijah is gone and was going to see you last night"

They both exchanged looks that questioned one another. As long as people were missing it seemed that looks were going to be exchanged and more than once. Marcel's face had changed faintly when he mentioned the elder Original. It must have been what Hayley had said since he brushed it off. He stepped further into the room.

Klaus now seemed a little suspicious of Marcel considering that he and Elijah hadn't gotten along lately. "Don't start pointing fingers at me I haven't even run into your brother. I was figuring something out with Vincent last night and that's when Violet disappeared. If he's gone then they both were kidnapped at the same place, same time"

"Klaus, we can do a locator spell" Freya had stepped in but came to a halt when she noticed Marcel. She closed her mouth and looked towards her brother.

He nodded faintly and looked between the two. "It seems that Violet has gone missing as well. If you do a locator spell for Elijah I suggest we do one for her too"

Marcel blinked in relief then looked over at Freya. She seemed somewhat annoyed that she was going to help someone who tried killing her family five years ago, actually end up helping two people at that. She sighed and shook her head. "You'll need to give me something that belongs to her"

He had done what she said and got something that belonged to her. It wasn't even twenty minutes between the compound and penthouse but Marcel took a little longer than needed. He had given Freya a piece of jewelry that he had never seen before but apparently Violet owned it. He began to question if it was one of her victims but her hairbrush couldn't be found.

Freya had the jewelry, map, a tie that belonged to Elijah and everything that she needed. She asked for Klaus and Marcel's hand's because she was going to try something a little different. The Original Witch wanted to channel them for back up just in case the locator spell didn't work. Closing her eyes and chanting, the other two had tried to focus on what they needed to find. Once it was over, both boys had looked down at the map which did lead to nothing.

"I knew that it wasn't going to tell us" Freya said leaning forward on the map. "If you both saw something you could try to figure out where they are. What did you see?"

Marcel had rubbed over his mouth slowly realizing he was in trouble. "I didn't see anything that is going to help…Where Violet is she's suffering. I didn't get any background just her screaming in pain, visions of I don't even know what they were of" He stopped talking and turned away from the Mikaelson siblings. At the moment he felt hopeless that he wasn't going to find or even save her.

Klaus had taken in what he said and seemed a little shaken as well. "I caught a glimpse of a house I suppose. It seemed a little dark but I know Elijah is there, Sofya was talking to someone which I'm pretty sure is him"

Freya looked between them trying to figure out what was even going on. Marcel had turned back around after thinking something over. "Did it look like a shack out in the Bayou? The same place the Hollow held up after the accident, there was that abandon house not far from there"

He had thought harder and nodded at his words, Marcel felt somewhat of hope. "Alright, we go get Violet first and save your brother but leave Sofya last, I don't want to hurt her"

The witch shook her head disagreeing. "No we are getting my brother out first"

They both turned to Klaus who seemed like the third party to agree on someone's side. He thought it over; he really didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry Marcel but…"

He cut him off before he could say anymore. "Family first as always, I knew I should have done this by myself"

Marcel stormed past them and out into the hallway where Hayley had been listening in on everything. He didn't even want to answer her because he knew that she was in love with Elijah. Brushing past her he started down the stairs until Klaus came out of the room.

"Let's talk about this before you go do something stupid"

"There is nothing to talk about, you want to save your brother and leave Violet last, how predictable that is. You all sacrificed Davina before and now I'm to trust you with her life? She's not as strong as everyone here and you want to risk her? Let me ask you something Klaus, do you still love her?"

Hayley's head had turned in curiosity towards him and he seemed a little thrown off by the question. Marcel had waited, staring at him for an answer. He thought he could use it to his advantage in getting her back first. He was going to he wanted though.

"If you are referring to the fact that we kissed the other day then I…" Klaus stopped talking when he noticed Marcel's face change. Apparently Violet never mentioned it. "You didn't know…Well isn't this something to share"

He hadn't answered him back; he didn't know what to say. Marcel was angry that Violet never spoke on the matter but was more concerned about her safety than anything else. He tightened his jaw and wasn't planning on commenting on the matter. "Your brother can hold on a lot longer than she can. You do what you want but I'm going after Violet if I have to by myself"

Marcel was ready to storm out of the compound and go get Josh or Vincent. He would bring up backup but he thought that the Mikaelson family, mostly Klaus would want to do the same plan. It wasn't fair that they could protect who they loved but when it came to anyone else it didn't matter. He thought to himself for a second and glanced over his shoulder to say something but didn't.

"Marcel wait a second"

"Quit trying to make me change my mind Klaus, it's not going to budge. Elijah is your family, let alone my family as much as I hate it. Don't tell me for a second that you don't consider Violet as family because she is. Sure, I turned her and she became my problem but she had gotten close to all of you, even Rebekah for that matter. Despite what all of you may think she is my family and my girlfriend. I'm going fight for her because no one else will so go find Elijah while I take care of what I need to"

"You can't go after her alone if the Hollow has her, what good is that going to do?" Klaus questioned.

"What if it was Cami?" His words had echoed through the place and Klaus stopped in his tracks. It was a fact that he still held onto her and he sighed looking away. Marcel said it to prove a point, that the Mikaelson's were hypocrites. If it was Hayley they would have no problem solving this issue and would have been heading the bayou by now. Apparently they didn't see Violet as anything that matter, that's what troubled Marcel the most.

"Exactly my point so you should understand where I'm coming from. I will save the person I love and do whatever it takes. If that means dying in the process then so be in but at least I would know she was safe" With those last words, he zipped away not wanting to see Klaus again, at least not for a while.

Marcel had to come up with a good enough plan to save Violet and even get Sofya which was going to be the hardest part of it all. Vincent had given him a few tips and a few ideas but he was wondering how the whole thing was going to go down. He had created something in his mind and hoped he could fool the Hollow good enough to save Sofya; Marcel didn't want to harm her at all.

He had pulled a mission impossible and done everything in a swift motion. Marcel had gone back to the compound and escaped with the weapon that he needed to put down the Hollow for good. He listened to Klaus, Hayley and Freya speak about a special dagger that needed Hayley's blood. He got waited until the right moment, swept it and took it without warning. Marcel had already reached the swamp before the Mikaelson's as they were nowhere in sight.

His whole plan was to get Violet out of there, stab Sofya and leave Elijah for his family to get him. If they weren't willing to help him, he would be damned to help them back. Marcel had sat in his fancy sports car for a few minutes before stepping out quietly. It would be a great place to hide them considering that vampires were never welcomed out there.

Moving towards the abandon house he looked around cautiously. At that moment he had felt a slice of fear but tried his best to hide it. Glancing into one of the windows, he saw Elijah lying on the floor which prompted him to run inside.

The Original had looked up slowly and blinked, he must have thought it was Sofya. "Where is she?" He asked but Marcel shrugged his shoulders not wanting to say anything. He searched the dark room and it led him to a back room which again he opened the door slowly. Violet had been lying in the corner of the room and Marcel zipped over.

"Violet?" He asked once he bent down to pick her up. She was catatonic and he could see all of the blood on her. Marcel wasn't sure of what to do because he didn't understand what was going on.

"Marcel…The Tunde Blade" Elijah called out and he looked between the both of them. Marcel had gently lifted her shirt up from the bottom and noticed the mark it left on her chest that was a sign of the blade. He rubbed his head realizing he was going to have to pull it out which was going to buy more time. He didn't want to leave it in her because then the Hollow would still want that bone and would rather it out of her system.

Slipping off his leather jacket, he tossed it to the floor and drove his hand into her chest. Violet had screamed in pain as he searched around for the bone. Luckily he found it rather quickly and pulled it out.

"I didn't think you'd have the guts to do it" A female voice spoke and a faint clapping could be heard. Marcel stood up, still holding the blade and came face to face with Sofya or the Hollow. "I knew you were going to show up to save her and you now hold one of my bones. Hand it over so I can start my little spell and you can walk out of here unharmed"

"I know you want something so if I give you this bone what is it you want?" The dagger was in his jacket, of course the one he took off. Marcel tried not to show anything in his face.

Sofya had smirked and stepped inside of the room. "You to obviously join me"

He shifted his eyes towards Violet who still wasn't moving despite the blade being pulled out. "Don't worry, she's okay, she's only being tortured by her own mind" He turned back to Sofya when she said that. "I have a little spell on her so I would suggest you hand over the bone or she suffers more"

The enhanced vampire agreed to give over the bone and he did. Sofya grabbed onto the bloody piece with such delight, she expected him to put up a fight. Elijah had been watching is disbelief and she disappeared outside. It bought him time to grab the dagger from his jacket and follow her outside. Marcel was going to stab her one way or another, especially before the spell could completely start.

"Wait a second, I've got a few questions" He said trailing far behind her, the dagger hidden in his back pocket of his jeans.

"You still want to be King don't you? Look, I'm sparring you and your flower girl so I think that is all I'm going to make for you" She had begun placing the bone into the tree along with the others.

"No, that wasn't what I was going to say…" He stopped talking and got a good grip on the handle. Her back had been turned to him and she wouldn't be aware of his movements. "I wonder how good it's going to feel to do this…" Marcel used his vampire speed and stabbed her directly in the back before Sofya could make a move.

Marcel held onto her as he waited for the Hollow to completely leave her body and he knew that Sofya would be safe. He assumed that it was over considering that now there wasn't a trace of the witch at all. He picked up the vampire and started moving quickly back to his car. Vincent had seemly popped up from nowhere and he nearly dropped her to the ground.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Marcel asked almost out of breath.

"Checking on you before you did something stupid but I already see you did" Vincent commented back checking on Sofya. "Let me take her back to look over her just in case this Hollow thing didn't completely fade out"

Marcel had handed Sofya over to Vincent who went to his car, placed her inside and drove off. It was now his turn to save Violet who he hoped was awake now that the Hollow was gone. Stepping back into the house he headed straight in her direction but found that she still hadn't moved. Marcel grabbed his jacket, wrapped it around her shoulders and picked her up effortlessly. Elijah had watched him hoping that he was going to save him as well…Except Marcel never walked back into that house.

He had gently placed Violet in the back seat, got into the front and drove off without a second look back. He had felt some guilt for what he was doing but the Mikaelson's had screwed him over time and time again, Marcel needed to protect what was his. He then started to wonder if he did the right thing because none of it was falling into place. It would make sense for Sofya to be out for a while after being possessed but not Violet. If she was under her spell, she should have woken up once the spirit was defeated. Little did he know the plan was already in motion by the Hollow. Elijah would die, she would be reborn and more trouble was on the way.

While driving back to the city Marcel was constantly looking into the rearview mirror to check on her to see if she would wake up. Unfortunately Violet never did.


	40. Dreams of End

**~~Just an FYI, everything in Italics is Violet's hallucinations. I didn't want anyone to get confused if they were flashbacks or anything. She's just mind tripping** **~~Reanna.**

Marcel had been up all night trying to figure out what he was going to do. He had spent his time between both Sofya and Violet's rooms to check on them as they still hadn't woken up. He didn't know what to do for either of them and Vincent wasn't much help at the moment either. Vincent had been trying to figure something out but wasn't sure of either condition.

"Hey, I literally just got your message now" Josh said closing the large main doors behind him.

Marcel had turned at the voice as he was out in the main room. He had taken a drink of out the glass he had and faintly nodded. Josh had given him a look though it was the truth. He had been stuck at the bar all night and hadn't get checked his phone once. "So how are they doing?"

"I don't know Sofya seems to be well adjusted compared to Violet but I really don't know what's going on with them. Vincent is supposed to be stopping by soon I guess with some solution"

"How are you doing?" Josh asked and Marcel took another drink. He knew that he didn't look good, he had looked like he hadn't slept. Marcel was in fact stressed out and was out of options and that point. He was going to answer but he heard a faint groan in the bedroom he shared with her.

He set the glass down quickly and walked in that direction, Josh trailed behind him. Violet was lying on her back, eyes closed and moved faintly. Marcel moved over to her and grabbed her hand hoping that she was waking up. He knew that she wasn't by he could still hope.

"What's wrong with her" Josh asked looking between the two. He stood further back as he didn't want to impose anything. He did notice the bond they had and he came to the realization that they must have been back together.

"I thought that with the Hollow defeated that she was going to wake up. Sofya will take a little bit of time to come back to herself but I don't understand what she's going through. She said Violet was being tortured by her own mind so whatever spell that's on her is causing her pain that I can't figure out. She's done this all night long"

Violet would moan, groan and cry out randomly throughout the night and that was the reason Marcel had never any rest. Every movement and sound she made he ended up running to her but he stressed him out even more. He constantly was on edge and Vincent wasn't helping any matter.

"Why can't a witch just do a spell to wake her up?"

"I don't have any answers Josh; I don't understand any of this. I tried everything and nothing seems to work. Vincent has to have some explanation for whatever is going on"

 _Violet had been sitting on the bed with her legs crossed staring at Marcel from across the room. She had been watching him though he didn't notice. "I liked the darker shirt better" She commented and he turned to face her._

 _"I thought the blue one looked pretty good but I'll take your word for it" He said as he started to slip his shirt off._

 _"Or you could keep it off you know"_

 _A smirk appeared on her lips and she lay back against the covers. It had been like old times where everything was peaceful and normal. They didn't have an evil villain to go against, witches to keep off their backs or the Mikaelson's to cause them trouble. She had stared at the ceiling pausing trying to figure out how she ended up there. It seemed out the blue but she wasn't complaining._

 _In an instance Marcel had appeared above her and she laughed after scaring her. Violet stared at her for a moment before kissing him deeply. She hadn't felt like that in a long time considering that she left Klaus and abandon all her emotions. Being around him felt like home, he was her home in all truth. She wouldn't able to explain it but there was a certain way she would feel being around him. Not that it was all love and butterflies but even when Violet was gone it was like she left a part of her._

 _They had a little make out session for a few minutes until one of them spoke. "I never thought that I'd see the day that this would happen" Violet said._

 _"Why would you never think that? We've known each other for how long now?"_

 _"Because of Rebekah…" She said not wanting to ruin anything._

 _Marcel didn't answer her even though she was waiting for a comment. Usually if she was mentioned Marcel had something to say. She had been caught off guard by his silence and she began to realize something had been way off. "You're not him…You're not Marcel"_

 _Violet had pulled herself from underneath him quickly and scooted back against the headboard. Her eyes had somewhat of fear presented in them._

 _He smiled at her and cocked his head. She slowly began to realize that this was nothing more than a dream, a bad one at that. Violet knew that it wasn't Marcel by the way he had been looking at her. It was no longer a real stare, it was something more sinister. His face became darker, edgier, and scarier. Her eyes had scanned the room for something; she wasn't going to be able to get past him._

 _"Where am I? What's going on?" Violet asked. Even though she had been dreaming and hallucinating for hours she still couldn't tell if something was real._

 _"You're with me in the penthouse, why are you even questioning that?" Marcel's tone was normal as before, that wasn't a difference there._

 _"You're not him so who the hell are you? I really didn't sign up for a horror movie" At least she was still herself in the fake world. He didn't answer and she started to get frustrated. "Answer me or I swear"_

 _"You swear what Violet? You going to kill me now? That would be the last thing you would ever do. You couldn't even if you tried because I'm your biggest weakness. No matter how much you hate me you still love me. Nothing can change that about…It makes you weak"_

 _Violet swallowed for a moment then tried shoving him back as he was only leaning closer to her. He hardly budged and it seemed to piss him off more than anything. Marcel's fangs had slowly appeared, his veins had shown through his skin and he lunged towards her. All Violet could remember was herself screaming._

"Uh Marcel, I think we've got a little problem on our hands" Vincent said as he was setting something up right across from Violet. He had moved over to her side when he noticed it.

Marcel had rushed into the room and Josh had even followed him. They were discussing things in the other room until Vincent had broken the conversation. He had caught the scent once he stepped in the bedroom.

"What is going on?" He asked as Violet began to whine again. Marcel had taken a breath after hearing her. Quite frankly it was getting on his nerving, watching her and listening to every sound she made. It wasn't that he was becoming heartless; he just couldn't take much more of it.

"I don't know, she was fine just a second ago until I noticed all of the blood on the pillow"

"You're the witch; you should know what's going on" He didn't want to sound so harsh but it was the truth. Vincent even felt a little off as he should have known.

"I came to some sort of conclusion but I'm not sure exactly if that's what's going on with Violet"

Marcel had moved over to her right side and pulled her shirt down a little careful not to expose too much. He grabbed an extra shirt of his lying around and began to wipe the blood from the wound. It was just bleeding and not healing right away, it actually wasn't healing at all. He had pressed it harder to apply pressure and he ordered Josh to get him a blood bag. Vincent had laid out a few more things then looked over Marcel.

"Okay so what we all know is that the Hollow has a hold of her. It isn't as easy as we are thinking though; whatever she is going through is torture for her. The only way we can possibly pull her out is if we put you under and you go find her"

Marcel had momentarily listened then realized what he was asking. "How is that going to work?"

"I don't know if it will Marcel, it's the only thing I can think of. There is an issue with the idea though. If the Hollow invaded her mind that easy, sending you in may infect you with the same thing she has. You could go into this coma like state for all I know, I don't know what kind of spell she has on her" Vincent was getting tired of saying I don't know.

"So you want me to invade her mind which holds a million memories and try to find her to pull her out?" He nodded and Marcel slowly let go of the shirt as the bite mark slowly started healing. "You do realize that I more than likely am going to dig into her ripper memories…She's not going to pull herself out of those"

"You were there all those times right? You can handle her"

It wasn't that Marcel didn't want to risk himself or anything in that matter. He just worried if it was even going to work. He cared more for her wellbeing than he did himself, that's what he was supposed to do. He just knew that trying to Violet in ripper memories was going to be a struggle. Marcel wasn't caring if the Hollow went to him, he'd actual like that instead of her.

"Uh Marcel there is someone at the door to see you" Josh said, bloodbag in hand but a cautious look on his face. Marcel had slowly got off the edge of the bed and paused Vincent for a moment. He stepped out into the main room and came face to face with the last person he expected.

"I came bearing gifts, Klaus had told me what was going on" Rebekah Mikaelson had stood in front of him, hands folded in front of her. Her face had been blank. She pulled a stake carefully out of her jacket carefully.

Marcel knew it was one of the stakes Sofya or the Hollow crafted by the way she was trying to hold it. He walked over to her and gently took it out of her hand. He was surprised that she was giving it over, or actually Klaus was. "Thank you…"

"I do hope it helps Violet or what's her face" She said with a faint smile.

He knew that it wouldn't help Violet as the magic in the stake had ties to Sofya. Besides that he was going to do what Vincent said. "Yeah, this will help Sofya but not Violet"

At that moment another cry had filled the air and of course it came from Violet. Rebekah had furrowed her eyebrows caught by the sound and walked in that direction. Marcel had set the stake down then grabbed her upper arms to stop her. "Just don't even go there"

Rebekah was not about to take orders and pried his hands off of her. She reached the doorway of the bedroom and looked at Violet who was in bad shape. Violet was writhing again on the bed, still making painful noises and sweating profusely. She was stunned for a second to see her in that condition. Marcel had rushed over and grabbed the doors and blocked her off from the bedroom.

"I had no idea that she was that bad, Klaus had told me you were having trouble. I came back to visit Hope"

Marcel had nodded not really answering her. She shifted her eyes but proceeded to ask "What happened to her?"

"We don't know the Hollow has her under a spell. Somehow she's dealing with memories or people or situations that are causing her pain that I can't stop…Vincent's toying on an idea that I can save her but I'm not sure if it's going to work"

The blonde Original nodded and looked at him straight in the face. He did look a little rough, the lack of sleep and stress must have just added to his appearance. "You love her, don't you?"

He had been caught off guard with her question and clamped his mouth shut for a moment. Rebekah knew to a degree their relationship but it wasn't like she didn't have Marcel wrapped around her finger. The girls had a long hist ory together and though it may have seemed like a love triangle, it really wasn't. They fought over Marcel for both love and attention but it seemed as if they had their own goals in it. Rebekah had been in love with him for years, he always seemed to pick her in almost every situation. Violet on the other hand was his number one person and he spent more time with her than the Original. Besides all of the affection they were fighting for power, power to be with him.

"Yeah…I do and I am going to do whatever I have to to save Vi"

She nodded and a smile had slowly appeared on her lips. "Well I hope you find what you are looking for. I can see if Freya knows what might help" Rebekah was holding something back and she was hoping that she'd be able to get past this whole situation and wanted the best for Violet. This was one time she didn't have him in her clutch, it would probably change though sooner or later.

There wasn't any more to the conversation and Rebekah had left hopefully on her promise. Marcel had opened the doors back up and held out the stake towards Vincent. "Part of the problem solved. Will this help Sofya or Violet at least?"

Vincent had looked it over before grabbing it. "I can make some sort of potion or cure for Sofya yes but this won't work for her"

The two had locked eyes to understand where they both were coming from. Vincent knew that Marcel wanted things done faster but problem was that he couldn't make things faster or even easier. It was the Hollow's fault that this was going on and she was much stronger than he had been. Marcel just wanted everything pretty much back to normal, he'd rather be dealing with Violet's ripper antics than this which said something from him.

It had taken Vincent a little while to concoct something that would hopefully wake Sofya up from her slumber. He had given it to Marcel as he knew he wanted to do it alone. He stepped into the other bedroom, got the syringe ready and moved over to the vampire. Marcel had injected the serum in her arm and held his breath to see if it would woke. Sofya had sat up rapidly, a hand on her chest and breathing heavily. When she noticed Marcel she pulled him into a hug in relief.

Marcel had a faint smile on his face relieved that she was okay. Once she pulled back he looked at her. "Is she gone?" Sofya asked quietly.

He shook his head slowly. "We all thought so but I don't think so. Do you remember anything you did? Anything at all?" Marcel wondered if she could tell him something he didn't know.

"I remember everything, every single thing. Elijah, Violet, the guy on the side of the road…What happened to them?" That was the only thing blank in her memory.

He had sighed for a second. "Violet is under some sort of sleep spell and Elijah is dead. I got a call this morning from Klaus"

Sofya had shut her eyes realizing the trouble she had caused. Though it wasn't her fault, she felt that she needed to be a fault for the situation. She was also worried for Marcel considering that the Mikaelson's would blame him for Elijah. "Is she at least okay?"

He was going to answer her until Vincent had popped in and stuck his head around the door. "I've got all the ingredients all set up. I'm ready if you're ready"

 _Violet felt like she had been running for hours nonstop in her favorite place, the Bayou. It had been another new scene for her and she felt that her legs were going to give out at any moment. She had changed between vampire and human speed every once and a while but it wasn't doing her any good._

" _You can't run from us forever" She heard Klaus's voice ring out from the distance, if it was Klaus. She had been followed by all sorts of people while under the spell that she couldn't tell if they were even real or not. Violet jumped over a fallen tree but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him standing in front of her._

" _Come on love, you can't escape me that easily. Did you really think you could?"_

 _Violet didn't know why she was running away but for some reason she was. She was fearful because of the previous ones she had about Marcel, he always seemed to be attacking her. Maybe it was a deep fear of hers that he would kill her or even Klaus. Maybe it was because Marcel had already tried in the past. Whatever it was wasn't helping her situation. Violet started backing away and zipped off from where she came from before getting knocked to the ground. She looked up after landing._

" _Or me, you can't escape from either of us" Marcel had said, she didn't even see him when she took off before._

" _What do you want?" She nearly yelled as she slowly climbed to her feet._

" _You're the one making this whole situation up in your head. We are merely nothing, memories, and fears, whatever you decide. You are doing this all to yourself…You want us" Klaus had spoken and she whipped in his direction. "You can't just pick one, you got both of us"_

 _Violet had momentarily forgotten that Marcel or whoever was standing behind her and she back up right into him. Her back had slammed into his chest but Klaus had zipped up right after her so she was stuck between the two of them. "I don't want either of you"_

" _Hm…That's a lie, we all know that. It's either one or both. You're choice"_

 _She slowly realized this time no one was out to kill her, just for her to make up her mind between the two of them. She had been apparently dating Marcel yet was kissing Klaus without his knowledge. Violet wasn't petty enough to be in a love triangle, her eyes only saw it that way. Problem was she knew how it was going to end. She picks Klaus then Marcel bites her again, Violet wasn't going to do it for the thousandth time. She picks Marcel and Klaus decides to bring his anger out._

" _Time is ticking…"Klaus's tone had sounded a little different._

 _Violet wasn't going to make any decision and she caught an exchange between the two of them. Marcel's eyes had begun to glow red and that put her into overdrive. She kicked Klaus away and shoved Marcel back before zipping to her left hoping to get away. She hid behind a large tree and held her breath…But there were no footsteps or even noise._

" _You are forgetting something love, you can't escape them"_

 _For a moment she thought it was Klaus by the word until she noticed it was Lucien, the same Lucien that sent and left her to die in the fire five years ago. Violet's mouth had popped open but nothing came out, she had to admit she was afraid of him._

" _You look like you've seen a ghost, it's only me. One of your ex boyfriends who actually watched you die. I've got to admit that was fun…You're afraid of me aren't you?"_

 _She knew it wasn't him but it seemed surreal. Violet had been cautious of fires ever since that day and she didn't want to relive the moment. It was something that followed her; she had actually died that night. Even though Violet was a vampire and lived forever didn't mean she couldn't fear death._

" _You are afraid of me and what I did but lucky for you I'm not around anymore. Those two though, you've got your hands full. You tried killing his daughter and you tried to blame it on your condition. The other one will always be in love with someone else. You are going to be alone no matter what you do. Correct? And me? I'm here to remind you of your fear of dying because it's going to happen sooner than you think"_

 _Lucien had faded away and now it was just Violet standing there. She pressed herself off of the tree and looked around, had they all faded away? Before she could answer the question she was slammed against by Klaus as he gripped her upper arms._

" _You're afraid of me because of Hope, you think I'm going to kill you for her…Maybe I should" He said as his eyes turned golden._

 _He didn't have that good of a grip on Violet so she disappeared from his grip and moved in another direction. Marcel had seemingly popped out of nowhere, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. "You're afraid that I'm going to kill you to be with Rebekah"_

 _Violet now had to loosen his grip and get away from him. As she made her way through the Bayou she was realizing that she wasn't go to escape them or get out of it. She ended up near the edge of the river, the same one she was ended up in twice. She screamed out loud and listened to it echo back to her. She was alone and helpless, cold and scared. It looked like she was going to be running forever._


	41. The Cold Darkness

**~~Just an FYI as stated in the last chapter, everything in Italics is Violet's hallucinations. I didn't want anyone to get confused if they were flashbacks or anything. She's just mind tripping~ Reanna.**

 _Violet stood outside of a white, medium sized plantation with the sun hitting her back. She had stood there staring at it, memories began flooding her mind. She hadn't been there in forever, she actually couldn't remember the last time she had seen the place. It had been torn down many years after she last visited and it was crazy to see it again._

 _Brushing the tall grass away from her she made her way towards the porch, her hands trembling. Violet had been wrapped up in hell for the last few days with a variety of scenes floating in and out of her mind. They couldn't get any worse than what she experience but she was sure that they would. She gripped the rusted doorknob and pushed the door open a crack, the place was silent. Violet walked inside, her boots echoing on the broken, wooden floor. She couldn't believe she was home._

 _She hardly wandered through the downstairs as she went straight to her bedroom that she shared with her other sisters. There was a large vanity dresser and mirror against the back wall where it always was. Violet smiled a little remembering all the times she fixed their hair, all in front of the mirror. She stepped over to it tugging on her own hair as a memory had flooded into her mind._

 _Violet looked into the mirror looking herself over, wondering how she became the person she was today. She was just a wilted flower before Marcel had taken her in, before she lost her entire family to that awful sickness. She had blossomed from that point on after being a vampire. She glanced around the top of the dresser then looked back into the mirror, her face fell flat. She spun around to see her sisters, Rose and Scarlet lying on the bed._

 _She raced over to them and saw deep wounds on their necks, ones from a vampire. As tears formed in her eyes she gripped the youngest Rose and held her tight. The tears had spilled down her face and she noticed the blood on her hands…It was all just a dream. Violet lay her back down and backed away staring at the blood. When she looked back into the mirror there was blood covering her mouth, running down her chin and onto her chest. She had killed them._

 _Taking the sheet from off of the bed she began wiping her hands and mouth in it. The white began to bleed red and she once again realized that it was delusion. Though her family died of sickness, now she was starting to believe she killed them herself. Did Klaus take her out there to kill them? Did Marcel try to stop her? Did she really kill her family? Violet erased the thoughts from her mind knowing they all were dead, that was why she left home in the first place._

 _She sprinted out of the room and down the wooden stairs almost tripping on the way down. She practically killed herself with the boots as she needed to get out. Violet had stopped in her tracks when she noticed her brothers, Alexander, William and John all scattered within the living area. Blood had been running all over the wood and into the cracks. Her heart had sunk in her chest, her breathing had stopping and her stomach turned into knots. Violet couldn't have killed her family, there was no way possible. With her ripper tactics fresh in her mind it made her question everything. It wasn't anywhere near the truth but it seemed to be weighing directly on her shoulders. She couldn't be the monster that she was; she owed it to herself to get past that thought. Thought for Violet it didn't seem like that peace would come._

"Now are you sure that this is going to work because your track record Vincent isn't doing so good" Marcel had grabbed a large knife from off of the table in front of him. He placed it in the palm of his hand, sliced it open and winced a little when the blood started to pour out. He grabbed the little bowl and watched it fall into it. Marcel's eyes flickered towards Vincent who had been checking everything over.

"It better because if this doesn't work then I don't know how to save your girl here" He had grabbed the bowl and looked at the content to make sure it was enough.

Vincent and Marcel had tried their best all day yesterday to save and once again it was harder than expected. He had used the whole mind control theory that Marcel would be able to find her and pull her out, except that didn't work. Marcel had searched through different memories ranging from her turning to Ripper days in the 1900's that he didn't know about. He searched high and low; there were no traces of Violet anywhere like Vincent said.

After Plan A had failed, the New Orleans Witch began to think of other ways to help. Even Sofya had offered some sort of assistance but she needed to have her rest. Vincent came up with some sort of concoction that could possibly wake her up; all he had to do was channel Marcel. By taking the blood from him he could use it to wake her up possibly.

"Okay, so I'm going to channel you for a few seconds or even minutes depending on how she can latch on. I'm going to invade her memory and hopefully she'll connect with you and pull herself out"

Marcel had nodded watching Vincent stir the blood slightly then put a little spot on Violet's forehead. He bent down and whispered something to her that Marcel couldn't even make out. The silence was interrupted when his cellphone went off in his back pocket.

"A phone call is really important right now?" Vincent commented.

He glanced over at him before sliding the phone out. Marcel looked at the Caller ID, looked up to the ceiling and let it hit voicemail. It wasn't even twenty seconds later that a text came through but at least he checked that. Reading it over, Marcel wasn't going to respond, he was ignoring the situation in general. Vincent had watched him knowing who it was from.

"So are you gonna tell her about your little nightly romp?" He said moving back over to the table looking towards the vampire.

Marcel wasn't going to answer but he felt that Vincent was going to press him on the matter. "Nah, I think that can stay between two people, well apparently three considering you know"

He shook his head, grabbing what he needed and moved back over to Violet. Marcel watched him before rolling his eyes. "What now? You have an opinion on the matter?"

"Not any of my business, I'll keep my thoughts to myself" He held his hands up then sat on the edge of the bed. He could feel two eyes watching him so he once again looked in his direction. "What Marcel? What do you want me to say?"

"You seem so concerned with what is going on. I'm just assuming you've got something to say"

"You've got your girl here suffering from some witch potion and you're off having a fling with Rebekah Mikaelson. I don't know about you Marcel but Violet here, actually her out of all people doesn't deserve that treatment. Especially when she isn't even conscious to know about it"

Marcel had to smirk, it actually amused him. Vincent was telling the truth, he knew what happened last night. Rebekah had called Marcel wanting to talk to him about something that he wasn't aware of. Just like that, the former couple had a moment, a hot and heavy one as a matter of fact. Luckily for Violet it didn't go any further than kissing but apparently she wouldn't even be aware of it. The smirk had bothered Vincent more so he continued his little rant.

"And don't try to tell me it's because you found out about her and Klaus Mikaelson because let's face it, I know you wouldn't go run into the arms of his sister of that. What bothers me the most is Violet, a girl who has been at your side for as long as you can remember. Yet you parade around with an Original. What do you think she'll say when she finds out" The two had exchanged glances again and Vincent then realized it. "You're not going to tell her"

It wasn't that he wanted to get wrapped in vampire drama or even someone's relationship but he liked Violet. Vincent wasn't that big on vampires but he had struck some sort of friendship with her. He also didn't want those two fighting again for the city to go to hell. Whatever was going to happen between them didn't much matter to him but he still had to help her.

 _"You're not leaving Marcel…You are not leaving me here" Violet jumped in front of the door way blocking him if he tried walking out._

 _"I've got things to do and I'm going. You either leave the city or stay here, it doesn't matter" Marcel had grabbed his jacket off of the bed, looked over and shook his head. He stepped over and pulled her hand off the wall walking out into the main room._

 _"No! You are not leaving me here for Rebekah. You can't leave me here in New Orleans while you have a runaway romance with her in New York"_

 _Violet had been hysterical and did not understand what was going on. She found out that Marcel ended up choosing a life with Rebekah Mikaelson rather than her. One of her biggest worries was him abandoning her and what would she do once she was alone? Being in Georgia was different because she knew that she could always go back home. If Marcel ever chose Rebekah she didn't think their relationship even as friends could ever be prepared. Violet was selfish for that but she had her reasons._

 _"Are you even listening to me? You can't do this. You have a city to run, vampires to care about and you love New Orleans. What does New York have besides her that makes you want to go there?" She had been falling apart and panicking inside, her world had collapsed._

 _He didn't turn around to look at her. "I get it, you and Rebekah have never gotten along but you have to get over the fact that I will always love her, even over you. You can move on, you are a vampire. Find someone else and make your life with them"_

 _She had been fighting back the tears but they started slipping out from her eyes. Violet wasn't going to settle for being the second choice, for being the second best. In actuality she was the best thing that had happened to him after the fire broke out in 1919. Where would Marcel be if Violet never existed? He wouldn't have someone to count on, someone who always had his back, and someone who wouldn't give up on him. She had be what he wanted, she knew it in her gut that he needed her as much as she needed him._

 _"What about the city? You love New Orleans and you are going to abandon over some girl?" She said knowing she was running out of things to say. "It's Rebekah Mikaelson? A Mikaelson out of all people, this is our home…"_

 _It seemed that it connected to Marcel for a second and he glanced at her. The desperation that flooded her voice and face, the hurt in her voice and the tears streaming didn't change his mind. "You should have known that this was going to happen sooner or later? You've played second fiddle to Rebekah for how many years now? You and I are over and you can start your life wherever you want but you are going to do it without me"_

 _He started walking out of the compound that was something that already didn't start making sense to Violet. They hadn't been living there for years that she couldn't place her finger on why she was back there. Her biggest fear was coming to life and it was something that she believed was real. In the back of her mind, Violet waited for Rebekah to sweep Marcel out of her grasp and she would never see him again. Though she disappeared half of the time, New Orleans was home, Marcel was home._

 _Violet chased after him once he made his way into the courtyard and towards the main entrance. She reached for his hand but missed, it was almost like her hand went straight through his. "Don't leave me here…Don't leave me"_

 _She sounded like a child and Violet knew that. She couldn't lose the one person that meant the world to her over Rebekah Mikaelson. She didn't want to face defeat in the game they had been playing for years. Violet would hardly say it out loud but she loved him._

 _Once they both were outside on the street she saw Rebekah waiting down from where they were. Marcel hadn't hesitated to meet her leaving Violet standing in the middle of Bourbon Street. The world felt like it had stopped and her legs wanted to buckle but she stood there watching. Blinking a couple of times, she watched the picture perfect couple disappear away from New Orleans. All she had now was herself and a kingdom. A kingdom that left a Queen alone on her throne._

 _Next thing Violet knew she opened her eyes and sat up quickly. Her eyes had scanned the room and she didn't know where in the hell she was. She pulled the sheet off of her as she was lying in a large cream colored bed. It matched the rest of the room and for a moment she had lost all touch of reality. Her bare feet hit the wooden floor as she wondered where she was and how she got there. Last she remembered she was standing on Bourbon Street and now she was waking up in bed. Violet wanted this nightmare to be over._

 _When she got up to walk towards the doorway a picture on the side table caught her eye. It a silver type frame was a picture of Marcel and Violet looking happy to be together. It was a picture that had to be taken by one of them but it seemed so out of place. The two vampires hardly had pictures taken together unless they were those random moments throughout history that it happened. Violet traced the picture with her finger when she picked it up before setting it back down._

 _She stepped out of the bright room and made her way down the wooden stairs. Violet had a sharp memory but she didn't remember this place for the life of her. She heard voices coming from downstairs which made her cautious yet curious. Reaching the bottom and looking around, a noise rang out from what she assumed to be the kitchen so she stepped in that direction. Marcel had been standing there looking towards another room when she appeared, she was lost not only in that house but in her mind._

 _"Surprised to see you're awake. They've been waiting for you to get up"_

 _"Who?" Violet asked which made Marcel seem confused. Narrowing her eyes still feeling out of place not understanding who he was referring to. Her attention was turned to the table in the far corner seeing two children. It began to dawn on her for what was going on. "This is a joke…"_

 _He had looked in the same direction she turned to then looked back at her. He seemed a little thrown off by her comment; apparently the two were just going to be confused over everything. "Are you not feeling okay?"_

 _"This isn't my life, I can't have this life…I'm a vampire and vampires don't have children. They can't have children or this picture perfect life. I'm a ripper, a vampire" Violet then thought to herself this was Rebekah's one wish; something that vampire wanted but couldn't have. It was right in their grasp but too far to reach._

 _It wasn't what she wanted, or that was at least what she thought. She knew that everything that meant family turned to nothing because she couldn't have her own. Violet didn't want to live like everyone else, she liked being a vampire. The freedom it brought, the feeling of getting away with everything, the power she had over humans. Though the blood lust most of the time nagged at her but she accepted it. It may have taken her a long time but Violet didn't have a choice but to own it._

 _"A vampire?" Marcel who she started doubted wasn't him had a laugh at her. "A vampire? Now what are you trying to pull on me?"_

 _"I'm a vampire Marcel! I'm not a wife with kids in some white picket fenced house. This isn't my life; this could never ever be our life together. We rule New Orleans, not in some house with a boy and a girl…" She stopped talking feeling her hands shake either from being frustrated or nerves. It was then she noticed in that one she didn't wear her daylight ring. It had been replaced by a pretty diamond, a wedding ring._

 _Taking a deep breath, she now needed to escape that dream, hallucination or whatever it was that was going on. Violet was getting sick of running only to be put in a different situation. She couldn't tell if they were fear or just mind games to turn her against herself. Maybe this was her mind trying to tell her something. It looked like she had more in common with Rebekah than she actually thought._

"The last step and this should bring her back to us" Vincent said getting ready to do the last part of the spell that was needed.

He and Marcel had been working intently and he had been getting the New Orleans witch whatever he needed for this to work. If they couldn't pull Violet out at this moment neither one of them knew what they were going to do next. Marcel was at his last hope and he wasn't going to stop until she was okay. Vincent had been chanting away, making hand motions and doing whatever he could to help. Once he was done, Violet still didn't move an inch, she laid there without anything.

Marcel had shut his eyes slowly before turning around way from her. She should have been up by that time and it looked like there wasn't going to be anything to save her. It wasn't until Vincent had sighed mostly in relief and watched the blonde vampire sit up with a gasp. He had turned around, looked her at her before moving over.

Violet placed her hand over her chest trying to feel her heart and catch her breathing. It was a living nightmare that she was in and now she was pulled out from the Hollow's clutch. Her eyes turned toward Vincent and she smiled with a laugh ready to creep out from her throat. It was now her turn to look at Marcel and that's when the laugh came out.

The vampire and witch exchanged looks once she started laughing. They bothered wondered why she was laughing so Marcel was the first to say something. "Are you okay?"

She had been so relieved to be out of there that it took her a moment to be back to reality. Violet knew it was real because she hadn't ever seen Vincent over the past two days. She slowly stopped her laughing and shook her head.

"You are never going to believe what the hell I went through"


	42. More than Skinny Love

Violet had been sitting against the headboard in the bedroom she shared with Marcel staring out the window to her left. It had been a rough week for her and she just wanted to go back to her normal life. Her routine consisted of lounging around, feeding off of people and most of all spending her time in the penthouse with Marcel. Even though it seemed she missed him there was a few thed nthosue ings nagging at her.

First she had been sitting in the penthouse for two days after she had already woken up. He wanted to keep a close eye on her to make sure everything was okay. It wasn't just that, Marcel had informed her that Elijah had been dead since he rescued her as well. He just wanted to keep tabs on Violet to make sure she stayed in line and most importantly safe. She on the other hand wanted to go out into the city because she felt that she was suffocating in the room. Violet had wandered throughout the penthouse but Marcel was constantly watching her.

Second she had something else to say to him but didn't want to quite bring it up. So all she had was thoughts on her mind, phone in her hand and waiting for something to do. Being asleep for that long felt like an eternity and Violet thought she had been put down longer than expected. That was one thing she felt fear of and was glad it never came up in her mind. A vampire could live for hundreds of years but losing some of that time really bothered her. She also missed out on the events that happened but Marcel broke her thoughts so she looked away from the window.

"Hey…How are you feeling?" He asked leaning against the doorway looking at her. He had something to take care of that morning so he had just missed her waking up. Violet actually attempted to get out when he left but then Sofya kept guard.

"You know me, I'm still the same aching for the sun to hit my face" Violet smiled but sighed when he didn't say anything. "Can I have some blood at least?"

Marcel nodded, "Coming right up" He disappeared which left her alone to herself. She scanned the bed for her phone charger as it had died earlier. Even though she hated being taken care of and catered to it actually felt nice. Klaus used to do the same when she was in Georgia and she even hated it then. It made her feel like a child, that she couldn't do it herself which she could. Violet knew that Marcel was sick of listening to her complain so she mostly kept the thoughts to herself.

He had returned with a glass full of red liquid and she didn't know why she expected less. Marcel was always supportive and would do that for her. Violet moved her legs and sat up straighter, patting the bed for him to sit. He sat on the edge before asking "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Marcel I'm fine. Once I get more blood in my system I'll be okay. I'm always okay if you haven't noticed. You really don't have to worry about me this much. I know you're worried about this hollow thing and a Mikaelson is dead but everything is fine" She stopped talking when he handed it to her and Violet took a large drink.

He reached out and grabbed her hand that was at her side and grabbed it tight. "I know you don't mind it but don't you remember all the times I took care of you when you had your blackouts? Besides, it's not often that my girlfriend wakes up form a magically induced coma"

"Ah, the forties and fifties…I still wish it was that era minus me going a little stir crazy and draining half the city before you locked me up" She paused looking over at him. "So you call me your girlfriend?" Violet joked before drinking the rest in the glass. "Can I have more?"

She held the cup out as Marcel took it. He shook his head and she rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's just another glass. Would you rather me sneak out and find a human to kill?"

He debated but went to get her another glass of blood. As he did that Violet contemplated what she was going to say because she was about to force this conversation whether he wanted to discuss it or not. When he returned she held her breath and took a drink.

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice was delicate but had a slight edge to it. "So a little bird told me that Rebekah Mikaelson is back in town…" Violet bit her lip as Marcel turned around to face her. She blinked then looked down at the blanket. "I can tell by the look on your face that what I'm going to say is the truth"

Vincent had come by yesterday to make sure she was feeling like herself and told her. He also told her about Marcel and Rebekah's little kiss that happened; he felt someone needed to tell her because he knew Marcel wouldn't. Clearing her throat before speaking, she ended up taking another drink.

He looked towards her and noticed her shift in movement. There wasn't a good explanation for what he did, it happened. It wasn't that he wanted things to go further than they did but he couldn't take it back. At the same time he knew about the little kiss between her and Klaus in the car, he was ready to bring that up.

"What do you want me to say?" Marcel had said not moving towards her, he knew better than that.

"It's always going to be Rebekah, isn't it?" Violet fiddled with the blanket then set the glass on the side table. She thought back to one of her hallucinations and that made her shudder. "What is it that she has that I don't? I mean I can't figure it out. The picture perfect dream she wants? Why am I the one that isn't good enough because I'm not going to do this my entire life"

"Rebekah and I kissed; yes clearly Vincent is the one that told you. It was a moment of weakness for both of us and if you let me explain…"

Violet was done listening and wanted to speak. "No, that doesn't give you a pass to anything. I was dead! I was dead and you were off making out with Rebekah Marcel, don't you get that?"

"Fine, you want to bring that towards me? What about when Davina had Elijah and I trapped in her magic circle and you out of all people were making out with Klaus Mikaelson"

She had gotten out of the bed to face him but stopped when she was standing on her two feet. Violet's face was shocked; only Klaus would be the one to know that and more than likely told him. She paused shifting her eyes and Marcel nodded finding that was the truth as well. "Yeah, I know all about your little run with him so before you jump down my back think about yourself"

"Are we better with or without the Mikaelson family?" Violet asked seeing this as a pattern. "I mean where does that leave us now? Friends? BFF's forever? Dating or are we just going to sleep together because I would love to know"

"Honestly I don't know where this leaves us, it all depends on you"

"Why does it depend on me? She apparently is the love of your life in which I thought I was going to be at some point. Yeah, I'll admit that I kissed Klaus Mikaelson for what; I don't know I can't tell you that. What I do know is that I want to be with you over him but it isn't the same for you, is it?"

She crossed her arms and stood her ground though she didn't want to know what the answer was. Competing with Rebekah wasn't ever going to go away unless one of them ended up dead as if that was going to happen. Marcel was turned to her attention fully as the two just stared at one another. Violet closed her eyes, broke the glance and shook her head.

Taking a deep breath, she was becoming annoyed. "You know after waking up from whatever the hell that was in I thought everything was going to be fine. What I saw in that world was something that I wanted I guess and I know I'm not going to get it…" Violet looked towards the ground then back at him after speaking "You're not going to leave me here, are you?"

She hadn't really told him much of what she saw as she felt somewhat embarrassed. Having a married life with him was not in her alley at all, especially adding two kids in the mix. With her being a Ripper there was no way that Violet would even want to be around children. Marcel didn't understand what she was referring to so he walked a little towards her. "Why would I leave you?"

"Because everyone I've ever cared about has left and you are the only person I have" Violet said softly and bit her lip once more. She hated admitting it but it was the truth and she couldn't take it much more. She shook her head heavily and started walking towards the bedroom doorway. "You know what I'm over this whole conversation. Go, go have Rebekah Mikaelson for all I care"

"Now you are just being dramatic Vi, is this really a big issue for us?"

"Yes! Yes it is because I know how this is going to end" She spun around quickly which made her head spin a little. Her eyes were furious and her voice was ready to crack. "Little Miss Rebekah Mikaelson has it all. She has what you want and I can't be the one to give it to you. Is it because she doesn't have baggage? She's not a complete mess or a psychotic or least not even overly emotional"

Marcel had watched her freak out right before him. ted to go back to her normal life. There was growing tension that started to filled the bedroom and he didn't want to deal with it. Not that he didn't want to discuss anything; he just didn't want Violet to do her usual thing. She would get angry enough and leave, he couldn't let her walk out. "What did you see while you were under that spell?"

She looked at him and smiled, it was amusing to her. He wondered if it had something to do with this outburst or if she was just having one of her moments. "You know what, I've said this once before and I will say it again. I am never anyone's first choice, I never have been. You have Rebekah, Klaus needs someone like Cami, and I'm here to fill in the blank. Even Stefan and Lucien, I never was that girl for somebody" She was almost out the door but she took a deep breath. "Why is it I'm not anyone's first choice?"

"You are my first choice. If you weren't I wouldn't be standing here. Look, we both made a mistake, it's simple as that. We are together, we both know that"

"Then prove to me that you want me here. Show me that I am supposed to be here"

Neither one of them said anything else and Violet gritted her teeth. In her mind she felt that she was fighting a losing game. Marcel had looked her over before proving that he wanted to be with her. He moved over quickly and pressed his lips against hers. She had placed her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him back, this was going to go in a direction than either expected.

He had begun to push her back gently while still kissing her until she hit the edge of the dresser. Marcel helped her up on top of it while she was ripping at his shirt. The tension in the air was changing and it was getting much more intimate than before. It was Violet's turn to return the favor by dragging him over to the bed. He laid her underneath him but she used her vampire speed to flip them.

Slipping her shirt off, Violet smirked and ruffled her hair. She didn't mind wherever she was at in this as long as the Mikaelson's were brought up in any sort of way. Besides, she knew at the moment that she had Marcel right where she wanted him. Violet already gained her confidence back as she knew that she was being better than Rebekah, that she could top her at that moment.

Marcel on the other hand had flipped them over once again to prove whatever it was that she wanted. He was going to make it a mission to show that he wanted her, he craved and needed her. Rebekah was out of question and Violet was the only girl in the picture that he wanted to be with.

A few hours later both Marcel and Violet had been walking into the compound only to find Hayley waiting in the courtyard. She sighed in relief after seeing them. "We've been trying to get a hold of you both, where we you? Klaus, they're here" She said as Klaus was already coming down the stairs.

Violet smirked at her then looked over at Marcel. "We got caught up in something"

Klaus made a face of disgust before shaking his head. "Wonderful, and here I thought you two would be done by now"

"What's going on?" Marcel now asked waving off whatever he said. The two had missed calls from every member of the Mikaelson family except for Elijah. To their surprise the brother had stepped out from the back and Violet's face turned to surprise and disappointment.

"The Hollow is on her way here to get Hope. We sent her off with Rebekah and Freya and we were counting on the both of you to help us out. I know you are not that close to my daughter but the more help we have we can take her down" Hayley spoke which made Violet shut down for a second.

"No offense but I'm not in on the plan. I just woke from two days of living hell and I'm not about to do it again" In reality she was scared, something that rarely happened. Violet had just been brought back pretty much to life and she didn't want to go back to that life.

"It's Hope Violet, she'd do the same for you" The Hybrid spoke looking over at her.

The female vampire shook her head disagreeing again and looked towards Marcel for help. Hayley instead spoke up. "Okay, I understand. As long as we can count on Marcel I guess we'll be okay. We've got what we need to destroy her; Vincent and Freya made this dagger that I plan on…"

She stopped talking when a bird had fallen right in front of her. It was the same black birds that decided to fall out of the sky when Hope had returned to New Orleans which she took as a sign of the Hollow. All the vampires looked at one another before splitting in different directions. Hayley and Elijah stuck together, Klaus went back upstairs while Marcel drug Violet back into the shadows.

Moments later The Hollow had entered the compound. Smiling at the black bird that was at her feet, she cracked her neck and looked around. "All I want is the littlest Mikaelson and this can all be over"

She waited without any expression until Klaus tried to be sneaky and ambush her. As he did so, Marcel zipped away from Violet and to a different part of the compound to help him. The Original appeared seemingly out of nowhere, teeth bared ready to sink his fangs into the crook of her neck. She instead turned on her heel easily, put her hand out and snapped his neck without a second thought.

Elijah had now jumped out to save his brother and actually got some sort of attack in. He had grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall with force that it cracked the stone. The Hollow laughed a little while rising to her feet. "Didn't I kill you already…I'm not afraid to do it again Elijah"

He shifted his eyes to his right waiting for Hayley to come out with the dagger as if he was going to be able to handle the powerful witch. Elijah had blurred towards her attempting to get her in a hold but she was already waiting to overpower him. The Hollow placed her hand out again and snapped his neck as if he was nothing.

"Hey!" Violet called out from up on the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. She stood with her arms crossed; she had no choice but to jump into the fight.

The raven haired girl turned to the voice and a smirk appeared on her lips. "Hm, my little flower. You know I can sense your fear from all the way down here. It's a little overwhelming. Was my spell a little too much for you?"

"I shouldn't be the one you are worried about" She responded back and nodded which prompted Marcel to jump out from behind her. He grabbed the girl around the waist hard and pulled her to him. Hayley had zipped out as well with the dagger in her hand ready to stab her in the chest. The Hollow once again had a trick up her sleeve was able to counter both of them.

She kicked Hayley back which made the dagger clatter to the floor and head butted Marcel. Violet jumped over the railing with ease due to her vampire skills. Her boots made an echoing sound as she went straight for the object on the floor. She was stopped dead in her tracks holding her chest as blood began to pour from her mouth. The Hollow held out one had towards her and once Marcel got a good balanced she did the exact same thing with them. "For being a King and Queen you both should know better than to even try it. You both have died once before at the hands of another vampire, maybe this time it will be from a witch"

The two had yelled in pain as the spell she had on them was slowing pulling their hearts from their chests. A few seconds later she snapped their necks and watched their bodies crumble to the floor. The female hybrid had been the only one left standing and was trying to focus on the dagger.

"Alright, you won. You want my daughter you go find her yourself"

The witch slowly shook her head, walked past the bodies scattered throughout the compound to get closer to the girl. "Hayley, you don't think I'm going to believe you, do you? No Mother is going to hand over their daughter. I'd rather you take me to her or you suffer a worse fate than these vampires here"

Hayley wasn't sure of what to do because if she had her own neck snapped there wasn't a way to protect Hope. Freya wouldn't be able to protect her alone and what good would Rebekah do? She debated on making a move but once again wasn't sure of what that was.

Luckily for her the Mikaelson family didn't back down from protecting one another. Rebekah was no longer with her sister and niece; she had the dagger tight in her hand. Since the Hollow was so distracted by Hayley, she had loomed over and stabbed her directly in the back. "You learn a thing or two when your parents try killing you". The blonde Original let the body fall to the ground while Hayley looked on with a smile.

Everyone in the compound had gotten to their few after quite a while and the sides had all been divided. Hayley had been checking up on Elijah, Marcel was taking care of Violet leaving Klaus and Rebekah to talk.

Violet had been wiping the blood off from around her mouth and the rest that ran down her chest. She sighed rubbing her head gently. "So much for the new shirt I just bought"

Marcel had cracked his neck looking her over. "You tend to wear blood so I don't think it makes much of a difference" He joked lightly but she didn't laugh. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel good all of a sudden…Can we go back home now?" Something had come over her and she just honestly felt like throwing up. It was probably from the spell that Hollow had on her but it just seemed random. Violet leaned towards him and rested her head on his chest; Marcel had wrapped his arms around her.

Rebekah had been watching from afar but turned away when she watched them. Turning to her brother, he seemed to be fixed on the couple as well. "I take it you didn't want this to happen either"

Klaus had been broken from his thoughts and looked over at her. "I wasn't aware that you wanted him back…Is my Sister actually becoming jealous?" He meant it as a joke but she didn't take it so lightly.

"Shut up Nik, I'm bet you have the same amount of dislike. Besides, I heard that Caroline is now newly single so I'm sure you can go reunite in Mystic Falls"

Before he could say anything else, Marcel had stepped over to them glancing between the two for a moment. "We're gonna get going, Vi isn't feeling too well"

Klaus had nodded looking over Marcel's shoulder at her. She had been staring at her shirt staying in the same place. "It would probably be best. Freya will be here shortly with Hope. Elijah's going to take care of our little friend"

He agreed and moved back over to her. Wrapping his arm around her once again, Violet leaned in glancing at everyone ready to get out of there. Marcel wasn't going to say anything but he wasn't feeling too good either.


	43. Can't cheat death digging your grave

Vincent had been getting calls no stop by his vampire community, the two that would never leave him alone. He actually hadn't talk to either Marcel or Violet since her incident as he was preoccupied with the Hollow. It had come to realization that she wasn't even dead; the dagger was a false weapon that he wasn't aware of. The girl had disappeared out of his sight and he had yet to inform Marcel on the matter. Vincent wanted to keep in hush in the meantime but with his phone going off constantly, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Both vampires hadn't been feeling good lately but Marcel had been better at hiding it. He felt the need to step up once again and take care of Violet. This time around she really didn't need much help but apparently the two were tied to something. He wondered if it was the pint Vincent made days before about the Hollow infecting the beast with magic. They had tried to spell where he invaded her mind but it ended up being pointless. It seemed almost as if they had some sort of cold but vampires wouldn't get sick.

The two of them had taken matters into their own hands and appeared outside of Vincent's home. Neither one of them wanted to ask Freya on the matter and he was the only witch in the city they knew they could trust. She knocked loudly on the door hoping that he was going to be home. Marcel stood behind her as they waited; the door had been unlocked and opened. She smiled and blinked while Vincent seemed completely off guard. "My witch best friend, how's it going?"

Vincent had looked between the two and shook his head. "What are you both doing here? I thought I told you that I don't want vampires lurking around my place"

"We know you don't but we've got a problem on our hands that we need you for. Would you invite us in?" Marcel said. The elder witch didn't want to deal with vampire business today but he really didn't have a choice.

He invited the vampires in and the two looked around curious. Even though they were close allies with Vincent they really didn't know much of his life outside of witchcraft. Vincent had crossed his arms turned around to face them. "Alright, now what is it you both need help with?"

The couple exchanged looks wondering who was going to talk first. Violet thought it should be her as she was the one that didn't feel good first. "Well...The other day I felt fine then all of a sudden I felt nauseas, why?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow with a confused expression on his face. "Do I look like a doctor Violet?"

"What she means I think is it was some point after she woke up from that spell or whatever"

"I don't understand what you expect me to do? I mean, I guess some sort spell might figure out what is wrong with you but I don't know what you want me to do. I'll try something, starting with Violet I guess"

He once again thought to himself about The Hollow and that situation on his hands. Vincent wanted to handle that first but the vampire weren't going to take no for an answer. He had gotten a spell book, some herbs and candles hoping that this problem was going to go away fairly quickly.

"So where is the damsel in distress?" Marcel asked and Vincent almost froze at the question.

After setting everything down on the table he looked over at him. "She's still out of it so there isn't any use to see how she's been...I've got some stuff prepared and I can look int something but I still am clueless on the situation"

"The almighty Vincent Griffith doesn't know what to do, that's a first. I still think you're the best witch in New Orleans" Violet said plopping down in a chair. She wiped her nose momentarily, glanced at her hand but quickly wiped it away.

Marcel had watched her and grabbed her hand. He rubbed over her palm and stared back at her. "Why didn't you tell me that this was happening?"

"Now what's going on?" Vincent said lighting a candle and raising his eyes to them"

Violet sighed out loud and shook her head. Some of the symptoms she was feeling she was hiding from him on purpose. She didn't think much of them and didn't want Marcel yet again freaking out and taking care of her. She wanted to take her hand back but he was holding it out for Vincent to see. Squinting his eyes to get a better, look he realized it was blood. "How long has that been going on?" He asked now curious.

"I'm not sure, I think it was sometime after the fight we had at the compound. I get a bloody nose every once and a while, I haven't been keeping track of it"

The New Orleans witch had seemed a little puzzled and knew that she still wasn't disconnected from the Hollow. He could attempt a knot spell to unbind them but it more than likely wasn't going to work. Her power was strong and he didn't have anything of hers to connect her within a spell. Vincent looked over at Marcel for a moment. "What about you? You said you haven't felt good right?"

He didn't want to say anything but he only gave a little bit away. "Just feeling a little of lately but it isn't anything like hers. Is there anything you can do?"

"I can try but as I seem to tell the both of you every time don't expect a miracle. Witches may have the ability to fix things but it doesn't always seem to work" He handed Violet a knife for her to slice her palm open. She did so and let the blood all into a wooden bowl.

Vincent then sat across from the two of them as they were sharing the couch. Once her wound healed, he dipped his fingers in the vampires blood. He made some sort of symbol on the back of his hand and took hers as well. Writing the pattern on her palm, he began chanting something with placing a few herbs in the bowl. Violet nearly jumped back as the candle's flame rose next to her but she kept her ground. Not even two minutes later the candle had gone out and Vincent let go of her hand.

"Marcel, can I speak to you in another room?" He said calmly but his eyes told another story.

Marcel looked between the two for a second and nodded. Violet rubbed her palm saying how that it hurt. Waiting for someone to say something, she wasn't going to get an answer. He stood up and followed him into a tiny bathroom. He was surprised they both fit well but Vincent closed the door and turned the water on in the sink.

"I didn't want to say anything out there so I think its best if I tell you first and you can do whatever you want with this information" Vincent was going to trust Marcel over Violet for a moment. "It's not looking good for her"

"What do you mean it's not looking good?" Now Marcel was starting to worry.

"The kind of spell I did was to check on her wellbeing, her life so to speak. I didn't tell you earlier but the Hollow is gone, the dagger didn't work and now I can't find her"

He cut Vincent off glaring at him. "You tell me this now? Why didn't you tell me when it happened, I could have done something rather than you letting her on the loose"

"Who do you want to focus on first?" Even though he had yet to reveal what he found out about Violet. "I can either tell you about your girlfriend or you can worry about the Hollow. Either way you are going to have to deal with them both whether you want to or not"

Marcel huffed or sighed at the same time and wanted the news for Violet first. She was going to come first but he wasn't too sure he wanted to know what it was to begin with.

Thankfully Violet couldn't listen in due to the water but Vincent still spoke in a somewhat low tone. "I don't know how to really put this lightly so I'm just going to give it to you straight...Violet's dying"

He looked at the witch with a complete confused face. Shaking his head, Marcel smiled lightly not believing what he heard. "That doesn't even make any sense"

"Remember when I told you about the Hollow having a good enough hold on her to do whatever she wanted? She must have some sort of spell that was done that is killing her from the inside out. It's almost like her body is slowly desiccating itself until she shuts down. I told you that you invading her mind was dangerous so you better hope that it didn't spread to you. She was one step ahead of everyone in the city"

Putting his head down, Marcel rubbed his temples slowly trying to take in what is going on. "So you can fix this, right?"

Vincent's mouth drew a straight line and he shook his head no. "She's dying and is going to die whether we like it or not. The spell more than likely is going to keep her dead until I could figure out way to save her. The only thing you can do is go to The Hollow herself and you already know that it is suicide"

"Well I have no choice but to go do that, do I?" He commented back, turned around and went for the doorknob. Vincent reached out and grabbed his upper arm to stop him but Marcel shook him off easily.

"For the last five years it's been a battle between us. She's the first person I ever turned, the first person that I had to take care of and care about. You think I'm going to shrug this off as if it is nothing and let her die? She has spent her entire life being at my side and we fight for each other. Keep her distracted; don't tell her while I figure this out"

"I'm not going to babysit her Marcel" He said but the vampire had sped through the apartment and out into the street. Violet was going to jump up and follow him but he moved so fast that she didn't even have time to catch him. She was distracted by yet another nose bleed and she looked towards Vincent who was irritated.

The more Marcel thought about it, the more he knew where the Hollow was. His first thought was in the swamp but it was too obvious that she would occupy that. The Strix mansion was the next on his list because he knew that some of the witches had taken over the place. If they followed her, she would easily go to them which led Marcel to the empty building. He had approached the place cautiously and hoped that she was going to be there. The only thing he could do would to be get the spell lifted not only off of Violet but himself as well. He was pretty sure that he already got it because it seemed like the Hollow wanted them dead sooner than later.

Marcel stepped inside quietly but there was a sound in the distance that he knew meant her. He walked in that direction only to find a few witches scattered throughout the large ballroom. She had her back turned to him but she knew that he was standing there looking at the mess.

"To what do I owe pleasure of the King?" She said mocking but in a flat tone.

"These people have offered everything to you and yet you turn around and kill them, I really shouldn't be that surprised by now" He said starting off with something a little easy.

"I already know what you are here for. I'm assuming it's for my flower" She didn't know why she found it fun to keep referring to Violet that way but it actually enjoyed her. The Hollow ignored his comment and turned fully around and even seemed impressed by the mess she made. She looked towards him with dead eyes. "And I know exactly what you are going to ask so before you try to make a case there is nothing that I want to do in order to help her"

Marcel had watched her move around the room dragging the bodies to one another. She was shrugging off everything but he wasn't going to move a muscle. "Why?"

"I thought you'd be smarter for a King but it looks like I'm just full of surprises today. In case if haven't noticed, I want to destroy everything around here which includes everyone in it. What she has going for her is her biggest fear, being locked away and missing the time of her life. Tragic, isn't it? If were you, I would be worrying about what's going to happen next. I've got plans for so many people that I will enjoy all the suffering"

He then realized that talking wasn't going to do much of anything. The only thing he could do at that moment would be to do something dramatic but that meant risking his life. Marcel's mind wandered over to Violet and if it was the truth she was in trouble. "How about we settle this and you can remove the spell"

The Hollow shook her head with a wide smile. "Oh Marcel, if it were only that easy. Just because you ask nicely doesn't mean that I'm even going to listen to you. As impulsive as you are at the moment, I know exactly what is going to come next. I would suggest leaving unless you want to end up like these witches here. Maybe I should have killed all of you when I had the chance the other day"

He was going to do something but he knew deep down he was going to regret it. Marcel zipped towards the witch and aimed for her throat. It was almost as if something had come over him that he couldn't control. He buried his fangs into her throat and drank deeply but yet she was completely unamused. It hardly caused her much pain but he was going to be in pain in a matter of seconds. Marcel had let the girl go and backed away coughing up most of the blood that he had just drank.

"You're not really a smart vampire are you?" She said watching him with an angry expression. He seemed to be in some sort of pain until she placed her hand out and snapped his neck. Marcel's body fell to the floor, into the poisonous blood and without what he needed. She was going to finish her mess until she saw a blonde figure step out from the shadows. "Another one of you, this is really starting to get old"

The female vampire had gone for her but the Hollow flung her back into the wall. The witch disappeared seconds later not wanting to deal with someone else. She was ready to start everything she wanted but it seemed that someone was always jumping in right when her plans were going to start. The vampire fell against the wall but zipping up thinking she was still there.

Glancing down at Marcel, she moved over and shook his shoulder lightly. "Hey, wake up. She's gone" She was going to wait until he woke up which meant for a while. Sitting across from him, she waited.

Much time later Marcel had woken up and jumped back once he noticed he was covered in blood. It caught him by surprise for a moment until he remembered what happened. "Rebekah?" He asked feeling somewhat uneasy if it was her.

"The one and only. I was coming to talk to her myself but it looks like you've beaten me. By judging how you look, I say she got one over on you" She spoke with a faint smile.

After getting to his feet, he looked at his hands and wiped them in the non-bloody spot on his shirt. He didn't say much else as his mind was filled with a variety of things. His whole idea failed and he wondered what was going to be his next move. Marcel then fully turned his attention towards Rebekah who was watching him. "What's going on now?" He asked referring to her wanting to speak with the Hollow.

"I just had a few favors to ask but if she isn't going to solve your problem I doubt she'll want to listen to mine…My family is thinking about leaving soon once everything is solved or at least for Hope. I have a feeling this is going to be a stupid comment but I want you to come with me"

Marcel had paused and rubbing the blood off and just stared at her. He blinked and Rebekah cleared her throat a little. "I know I haven't been around lately but I'm planning to go my separate way for a little while when we all leave"

He had been taken of guard at her question she was asking. Rebekah knew that Marcel hardly left New Orleans and it was a lot to ask. It meant that he was going to leave not only the city but his belongings and the people he was surrounded by. That even meant he would leave Violet by herself if he took the chance.

"You do know that it is a lot to ask of right? I can't just up and leave this city"

"That's why I'm telling you now so you can think it over. I know I'm being selfish because I know how much you love this city but I wanted to offer it to you. We could start our lives someplace else without all of this baggage"

Marcel narrowed his eyes towards her and shook his head. "So Violet is now baggage to you?" At that moment he started to get a little irritated.

Rebekah shook her head back thinking of what she said. "Bad terminology, I didn't mean it in that way"

"Did you? Why do I feel like this is only happening now because you know where I'm at. I asked you to stay with me here and you ended up leaving all those years ago. I have a feeling that you only want me to run away with you because that will prove something to Violet"

Her mouth drew a straight line and she wasn't going to say anything. In actuality, she was going to leave New Orleans and hope not to return for quite some time. She was still sweet on Marcel and would love nothing more if he went with her. At the same time, she knew that they were in a relationship. Rebekah would love to see Violet's face but it wasn't that malicious. While she hated seeing him with someone else, she wasn't going to end their relationship. There was no harm in asking but maybe she had a faint ulterior motive.

Marcel took that as a yes to his question so he continued once she tried to get a word in. The two had been arguing like no one's business until he phone had gone off. Vincent was calling and he knew that it was something he had to take care of.

"I have to go o I'm not even going to discuss this any further. Whatever problem you two have needs to be solved because this is starting to get ridiculous. I'm with Violet now Rebekah, if you have an issue with it then leave. I just went through this whole conversation with her days ago and I'm not going to do it with you"

"You are just realizing it now even though this has been going on since 1845. That kissed we shared wasn't just a random thing, you know you still have feelings for me. By all means, go ahead and run to her call because I know it's concerning her. Nothing is going to be left standing after all of this and it will be a shame if you fall to"


	44. He Loves Me, He Loves You Not

Marcel had yet to inform Violet about her supposed death that Vincent was referring to. He really didn't believe it himself but she was standing right in front of him. There was something different in her but he refused to think that was the only reason. As powerful as the Hollow is there had to be some good explanation for what she was going through. At the same time, he seemed perfectly fine except for one nose bleed. Marcel was going to fight for her, the city and everything that was in it.

Violet was actually allowed to feed off of someone in the penthouse with Marcel being present. If she wanted to feed, it was usually out in the city or she would secretly drag them back herself. Of course she had to make sure he wasn't present but this to her was a lifetime occasion. It wasn't that Marcel had never watched her feed before but it was the first in a long time, especially with her being a Ripper. He had been sitting behind the bar while Violet drank hungrily.

She had been extra thirsty the last few days and he had yet to inform her about her dying. Even though he found out yesterday, he still didn't believe a word of it. He couldn't bring it upon himself to tell her either. Marcel wanted to figure out more information before saying a word. Besides that, Violet had seemed better today than before so his concern lightened only a little bit.

Popping her head up with blood running down her chin she looked down at herself. "Good thing I've got your sweatpants on because I would have ruined mine" She said wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. Her green eyes looked in his direction and he seemed a little amused. "What?"

"Nothing but you are getting blood on the rug" She snapped back to the girl and lifted her so the blood didn't spill anymore. Violet sighed loudly cursing herself for her feeding habits. Marcel had gotten up to help her as she now needed to compel the girl to leave. It was hard for her to do because she wanted to drain everything in her. With Marcel on watch she wouldn't be able to.

After watching the girl leave, she bent down to watch him try to rub the blood out. "Not to sound like a housewife but you're doing it wrong, give me the rag" Violet leaned forward more to scrub differently than he did. "I've got practice, you know how many times I had to chance the carpet in the Georgia plantation? Too many times to count"

She smirked at the thought but he broke her out of her concentration. He needed to ask a favor but wasn't sure if she was going to do it. "So I ran into Rebekah yesterday when I went after the Hollow"

"You mean the girl you kissed while I was on my deathbed? Right, I'm being petty I know but what about Rebekah?" She commented back without looking at his face.

"You two need to figure something out about the issue you have" Marcel said looking between the floor and her.

Violet snapped her head in his direction, her hair flying onto her back. This time her eyes pierced into his and she was dead serious for the moment. "The issue is you Marcel, you know and everyone knows. What did she want this time? Rejoin the family? Maybe to get you in her bed, the hell if I'm going to talk to Rebekah after what she did"

He needed to fill her in on their conversation and he knew that Violet would want to talk with her. "She wants me to leave the city with her after this Hollow thing blows over"

The vampire then stopped scrubbing the blood slowly and she couldn't believe what she heard. It made her think of that dream state she was in and how Marcel left New Orleans for Rebekah. Violet began to wonder if it was actually the future and she was going to be alone. "You're not going to leave me here, are you?" Her voice had lowered and was quiet.

"Why do you keep asking me if I'm going to leave you?" Marcel had been hearing her ask that a couple of times and he didn't know the origin of it. He wondered if it had to do with the whole spell thing because she never asked until she was trapped in it. "What happened to you when you were in there?"

Violet didn't tell him about the dreams because she didn't want to remember them. She also didn't want him to look at her any different especially the one with the children. That was going to only stay to her and she didn't want to speak about it. "I saw you leave with Rebekah. You were angry at me for some reason and you left me to start something with her…You really aren't going to do that, are you?"

"Why would I do that? Have I ever left your side?" Marcel completely turned to her knowing that it was in fact the truth. Even though she was the one that always left, he had never stepped away from her side. He would do anything for her if she asked and he tr ied wrapping his head around it. It wasn't that Marcel didn't understand where she was coming from because he knew what she meant.

Violet shook her head lightly that he would have missed if he wasn't paying close enough attention to her. She took a deep breath and debated on a thought. "Alright, I'll go talk to Rebekah if it will make you happy about this"

"It's not to make me happy, it's for the both of you to get over this jealousy rival you both have. I get it's all about me and I will take full on responsibility for it. When I took you in I had clear intentions but Rebekah clouded my judge. I should have been there when you needed me but I wasn't, I'm aware. Truth is I feel responsible for you being a Ripper, I really do"

She paused looking at him. It was a rare occasion that Marcel would place the blame on himself especially with Rebekah. He always gave her the benefit of doubt and seemed to protect her more than anything. That was a main reason Violet was jealous because she felt that she should have been in that position. "It's not your fault Marcel, Klaus egged it on and I didn't listen"

"No, it's not Klaus's fault because it's all mine. I turned you and didn't even take care of you. Sure I tried but you were so taken by Klaus that I couldn't figure you out. By the time we got along okay you were too far gone to save" Marcel stared back at her and offered a faint, sad smile. He knew that he was the blame because their history was rocky in the very beginning.

Violet sighed again before getting up. "I'll go talk to her to figure this out but don't expect a miracle. She's done this so many times that I just stopped counting. At some point I'm just going to let her because you are not the only one getting sick of it"

Shoving the dead girl away from her, she stood up abruptly and now was on a mission. Marcel watched her and spoke, "At least change your pants before you go out into the street" He realized that she either heard him or she didn't…And she didn't care.

Violet had arrived at the compound some time later after all the stares she had received on Bourbon Street. She didn't even bother changing her clothes because she had a feeling this little meeting was going to go rather quickly. The blood on Marcel's sweatpants was very noticeable but she honestly didn't care. If they people knew who she was it wouldn't be anything to their surprise. For the tourists it was a different story as a woman was walking down the street with blood stained pants. Tossing her hair up into one of her ponytails that she was getting fond of, she stepped inside and saw Hope standing near the fountain.

The vampire didn't say anything because she already knew what the little girl was going to assume. Instead, Hope looked at her wide eyed until Rebekah seemingly popped out of nowhere. It was great for Violet because she now knew she wouldn't have to track her down. The Original also looked at her before pulling the child away.

Violet smirked to herself and flickered her eyes between them before setting them on the blonde. "I know what you're thinking; Violet went on one of her famous ripper sprees and drained five people. Sorry to spoil the fun but I was feeding in the penthouse and ended up getting blood all over these sweatpants. Actually, they are Marcel's so it looks like I need to buy another pair. Can we talk?"

Rebekah didn't comment on anything and nodded, sending Hope upstairs. Violet made it a point that was had an attitude and the fact she said something about Marcel was already meaning much truth. She wanted to make her uncomfortable; she wanted Rebekah to realize she won.

After Hope had disappeared without a word, the two girls had walked into the cellar where all the alcohol was stored. Rebekah closed the door slowly then turned to Violet. She had opened her mouth but of course she didn't get the first word in.

"So do you always go around making out with other people's boyfriends?" Violet said with a slight edge in her voice. She didn't want to appear that way or even come off that way but she couldn't help it. On the way there she felt irritated by all of it and knew that something smart was going to fall out of her mouth. Violet shook her head for a moment then hopped up on the table. "What I meant to say was…"

Rebekah raised her hand to stop her and surprisingly she did. She had a pretty good feeling why she was there and was going to stop her from talking. "Did you come here by yourself or did Marcel make you because I can't see you come around here on your own"

She took a seat far away from her while Violet cocked her head in that direction. "No, I came here voluntarily because I'm not doing this with you, not now and not anymore. Why can't I have the happily ever after this time? Why do you have to come in almost every time I'm with him and screw it up? I have never ever done that once to you. Can you not handle seeing him with your worst enemy?"

"Maybe if you didn't ditch me in a desert I wouldn't feel the way I do now"

"I told you we weren't playing Thelma and Louise" Violet smirked to herself still remembering the look on her face when she ditched her. It actually was humorous and she would remember it for time to come. Rebekah crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair staring her down. The vampire's smirk disappeared and she turned more to see her. "I want you to go wherever the hell you plan without thinking twice about Marcel"

"I don't see him chained to you so if he wants to leave with me he can. Neither of us are stopping him from wanting the other, it's all up to him. If Marcel stays in New Orleans with you, then so be it. If he wants to come with me to New York, you can't protest. I mean, are you really going to follow us there?"

Her face had fallen flat when she heard the words New York. It seemed like her vision was true and specific enough. Violet's eyes had shifted as she pushed herself a little back on the table. She was trying to figure out something to say but she knew that whatever was spoken wasn't going to hurt. H=She had to hit her where it hurt.

"Do you ever just think he's always wanted me over you? I mean, I've been there more for him than you ever have so I think the color purple is the favorite here. Come on Rebekah, you are a thousand years old still clinging onto past history. How about I phrase this in a way you will understand" She leaned forward and grabbed the bag she had sitting on her shoulder. She picked a little violet out and pulled the petals off until it landed on the last one. "He loves me"

Rebekah smirked herself and leaned forward in the chair. "Childish theatrics, don't you have something better up your sleeve then threatening me with a flower?"

Violet threw it towards her but she swatted it away but it hit her. It was now her turn to lean in towards the elder vampire with a deadly look on her face. She did promise Marcel she would talk to Rebekah…That didn't mean she had to be nice or play fair. "You think Marcel is going to stay in New York and away from the city? Home is where the heart is and I happen to be here. This place is his life and he isn't going to leave it because you just happen to be there. Besides, you don't have what I have and you don't have what it takes to keep him. I mean, unless you want to stop by sometime and see what I can do. I'm sure you would learn a thing or two"

Now Rebekah had smiled and even slightly laughed at her comment. It was amusing that she was trying to intimidate her by using Marcel's name. Let alone the fact that she was trying to imply that she didn't have what it takes to satisfy him physically. She still felt that she was being childish so slowly stood up.

"I'm glad to know that you feel intimidate by me because I thought we were getting along famously" She said keeping her eyes on the younger vampire. The doors behind her had opened and in walked Klaus much to their surprise. Violet had sat up a little straighter but Rebekah was now going to use him against her. "You know if I didn't know any better, I would still assume you were hung up on my brother. That kiss meant something more than just a random spur of the moment correct? It wasn't the same for us either; you know that Marcel still is in love with me…Maybe that's why he did it. Maybe he realizes that I'll always be the first choice in the matter"

Violet promised herself that she wasn't going to let things get out of hand but something had come over her. She didn't know if it was Klaus himself, the comment or she was just getting angry at Rebekah but she launched forward. She wanted to rip her tongue out from her saying anymore but Klaus had jumped in between them. He had grabbed her from attacking his sister as Rebekah stood watching calmly with a smile.

"You always get offended when I say something so innocent. I'm not trying to take Marcel away from you Violet; I'm only trying to prove that he is going to pick me over you"

"You're fighting over high school drama?" Klaus asked still trying to fight off Violet from leaping over his shoulders.

She gained her composure quickly realizing that she was only making a fool out of herself. Violet adjusted the bag on her shoulder and cleared her throat. "You know what? It would be a shame if I ended up finding one of those precious daggers and you ending up back in a box" Her voice had a tone of venom to it.

Rebekah's face had turned a little darker remembering all the time she was daggered. It was now her turn to come up with something back. "Do you want to know something? It would be a shame if I ended up pushing you so hard that you get locked up again and take Marcel so you'll never see him again"

"Enough!" Klaus shouted looking between the two of them. "I don't know what happened to the both of you but you sound like my daughter. He's mine, no he's mine. This is pointless drama that no one needs right now. We have The Hollow hanging over us and you two are fighting for who Marcel loves more. You go stay with Hope like I asked you to and you go home"

Rebekah watched her brother intently but did as he said. She was asked earlier to make sure Hope had protection but instead she got caught up in this drama. As she stepped out, Violet glared watching and didn't say a word to Klaus. As she brushed past him he watched her and spoke, "Did you really come here for this?"

Glancing behind her shoulder, she nodded yes. "I've burnt my bridges with your family long ago and if I still have to set the ashes on fire I will. You keep your sister away from me, Marcel and my life or mark my words that coffin will have her name engraved on it"

She had left a second and drove as fast as she could to the penthouse. Violet had slammed the door so hard that it shook Marcel out of his thought and Sofya turned her attention towards her. The two had been discussing things about their current threat.

"Your girlfriends back and she's going to start some trouble" She sang mostly to herself in the same tone of the song My Boyfriend's Back from the 1960's.

Marcel had paused Sofya for a moment and stood up watching her. "How did it go?"

Violet glared over in his direction before slipping off the light sweater she had on. Sofya looked over but didn't comment as she was now standing in a bra and sweatpants. "How do you think it went Marcel?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she really didn't care if they were staring because she didn't have a shirt on. She was enraged more so than anything else. "She better hope I never run into her"

He had paused trying to think of something to say. It wasn't that he was angry with either side because he could understand both Rebekah and Violet. It was his own fault that this had been going on, Marcel had no one else to blame. Just like Klaus before, they don't need extra drama when they are only trying to protect the city.

Violet started singing again while wiggling her way out of his bloody sweatpants. Sofya now raised an eyebrow and looked over towards Marcel. She stopped when she noticed how uncomfortable she became. "I know that I am super good looking but you and I have the same body parts so stare away. Besides, I'm sure Marcel has seen both of us with clothes without clothes so it's nothing new"

The elder vampire held in a slight laugh as Violet made her way to the bedroom leaving the clothes behind. Marcel had apologized to Sofya before following her into the bedroom and stopping in the doorway. "Are you at least going to tell me what happened?"

"What do you think happened, we got into an argument over you, duh" She responded unclasping her maroon colored bra and tossing it on the bed. Stepping over to the dresser, Violet looked over at him. "Cat got your tongue?"

Marcel shook his head with a half-smile on his face. He had been caught off guard by her actions and he just scratched the back of his head. Sofya had broken the silence for him. "Marcel, Klaus is calling you"

He looked over his shoulder and stepped away from the scene as it was unfolding in front of him. Violet had called out to him while looking for clothes. "God, don't even answer it. All he's going to complain about how I yelled and threw petals at her. She's lucky it wasn't my fist because I was two seconds away from doing just that"

He grabbed the phone from Sofya's hand as she was holding it out for him. Marcel ignored her as he didn't want to pick up but maybe Klaus would be the only to give answers. Violet still had been talking so he had to shush her. "Please tell me you're not calling for what I think it is…Violet! Stop talking, I'm on the phone"

That time Sofya actually laughed as they sounded like teenagers. Violet had actually gone silent for the time being until Marcel was done with the phone call. After a few minutes of talking, he hung up and threw his phone on the table which made her jump. "What's going on?" Sofya asked.

"Violet you need to get dressed now and quit with the games" Marcel said placing a hand to his head and rubbed it slowly. He looked towards Sofya who was just standing up.

The blonde vampire appeared a second later with a black t-shirt and black jeans on. She was fluffing her hair out of her ponytail looking bored. "Whatever he said more than likely wasn't true because I will tell you I didn't put my hands on Rebekah…Though I tried"

He raised his hand to stop her and looked between them for a moment. "Hope's missing and The Hollow is more than likely responsible"


	45. Souls in the Spirit

Hope Mikaelson had been missing for an entire day and her family had been worried. They had searched high and low, day and night with the little girl gone without a trace. Freya had tried casting a locator spell but The Hollow of course had done a protection spell. The Mikaelson family had been scattered throughout New Orleans with every family member on the scene. While they had been looking everywhere, the other vampires of the city had tried to figure something out. Marcel, Violet and Sofya had gathered some vampires to do some digging but only came up empty.

Whatever the Hollow was planning wasn't going to be pretty. Everyone had a very bad feeling about whatever was going to happen and they all turned to one person. Vincent had gone out of town and was now returning leaving the vampires and witch to do business. Marcel had been driving to the compound with Sofya and Violet tagging along.

"What is the plan once we arrive?" Sofya asked from the backseat while checking her phone for any type of update.

"I don't know, unfortunately for us we have to follow whatever it is that the Mikaelson's want. Vincent is going to meet us there and we all have to discuss it but it comes down to their decision"

"I still say we do what we want because we have to save our own asses. God, this is really starting to get old" Violet spoke looking through her bag for a tissue. Sofya had leaned forward to hand her one as she held it to her nose. Her nose hadn't been bleeding for the last two days but it had started again.

Marcel had yet to say something once again as he was ignoring it completely. He glanced into the rearview mirror before her. "You know we have to do this and if I'm not mistaken, you and Hope had gotten along perfectly fine when we watched her so I don't want to hear any complaints from you"

Violet was too focused on the blood that she sat back in the seat and shut her mouth. Balling it up in her hand when they arrive, she hoped that this would be over soon. The three vampires stepped out of the car and into the courtyard of the compound where all the Originals were all talking and waiting. To their surprise Kol was even present as they had yet to see him.

"Team Ménage a Trois is here" Violet called out as they all turned their attention to her. Marcel shook his head heavily having a feeling that nothing was going to go well.

"I take it Vincent isn't here yet?" He asked which prompted Elijah to speak.

"Yes, we all were just waiting for you to arrive. He is over in the cellar trying to come up with a plan. If you all would follow us"

The three vampires all took direction from The Originals into the wine cellar where Rebekah and Violet had their little scuffle yesterday. Vincent was already sitting down and lifted his head when they stepped inside. Rebekah and Freya were the first two to sit down and looked over towards Hayley who looked very concerned; of course no one blamed her. Elijah and Klaus had each taken seats across from them and Kol stood ways behind Vincent. Marcel pulled out a chair for Violet and Sofya but she opted to stand as well. He took the seat near her and it was clear on how the sides were spoken.

"Look at this, Marcellus being guarded by two beautiful women, how did you get so lucky?" Kol spoke making a joke but not in a polite way.

Violet who always has something to say to anyone jumped in the mix. "Aw, are you sore that your girlfriends dead?" She didn't care if she had gotten a look from Marcel or Vincent. She had a smug look on her face and she placed her eyes towards him.

Kol's demeanor changed and he step forward. "Perhaps I should tear out your tongue ripper"

She cocked her head in his direction unphased. "If that's a challenge I'd love to see you try. You don't scare me Kol; you never did nor never will"

"Children please!" Elijah said leaned forward on the table so that it shook slightly. "Whatever you two have against each other does not matter right now. What matters is finding my niece safe and sound"

Marcel reached for Violet's hand and she sunk back in the chair. They exchanged looks and in her eyes there was an apology. The room became silent and Vincent cleared his throat to speak. "Okay, so we all assume or know that the Hollow has Hope correct?" Everyone in the room had nodded. "I have a feeling that she is going to either consume Hope's ability to do magic or take her over by body hopping"

He stopped and everyone didn't say a word. The NOLA witch placed the dagger used before onto the table and pointed to it. "We use this before she can try anything"

"It didn't work the first time so what makes you think it will work now?" Elijah spoke seemingly curious.

"This time Freya and I have enough power if we channel one of you. She arrives her by herself; we will be able to find out where Hope is. By trapping her in a boundary spell, Hayley, you can go get your daughter. While in the spell, one of you needs to stab her as I have some of Hope's blood ready to be on the dagger, we missed that the first time"

"What? You keep a stash of your daughter's blood around the place?" Violet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We had some for a few spells so cast your judgement someplace else" Hayley spoke back with a glare.

Vincent paused wondering how this was even going to work. Everyone in that room didn't get along and it looked like it was going to be a mess. He waited for a comeback from Violet who didn't say anything before continuing. "Since Hayley is going to get Hope, Freya and I need to channel someone to make sure the boundary spell is strong enough to hold her. Who will it be?"

Marcel and Violet both turned their heads to Klaus at the same time. Hayley glanced towards Elijah while Rebekah and Kol exchanged looks. The channeling was going to more than likely hurt so everyone seemed to hesitate.

"I vote Marcel, he is the strongest here" Kol said pointing towards him. Now all the vampires looked at him and he shook his head.

"Considering I am the strongest, I will be needed out there because we all know that she isn't going to come by herself. She has followers that are going to follow so I should be out there"

As silent as it was, they all started arguing on who it was going to be. Sofya raised her hand and yelled for everyone's attention. "I'll do it. I may not be as old as all of you but I'm old enough"

Vincent and Freya both nodded towards her as a thank you. "I'm also going to go with Hayley"

Hayley looked at Elijah then shook her head no. "No, I'd rather go get her myself"

Klaus had injected and said he would go with her for extra protection. That left Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Violet and Marcel to take on The Hollow and her followers. As everyone went off on their duties, Violet searched her leather jacket for another tissue. Marcel had caught her motion and searched for something. "Maybe you should stick this one out, go back to the penthouse and relax"

She shook her head no. "Seriously I'm fine. I don't get why all you of insist on treating me like glass. It's just a bloody nose"

He had looked at her knowing that she didn't believe it. He gently grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards a corner of the compound. Marcel debated for a moment but knew he had to say it. "When we went to see Vincent the other day he told me something that I haven't told you. I want you to be safe and just know that I kept this from you hoping to protect you" Violet had wiped her nose on the back of her hand staring at him. She didn't know what to think and waited for him to continue. "He believes that the Hollow isn't done with a spell on you…In simpler words you're decaying from the inside out"

Her mouth had dropped open faintly and no words came out. Her eyes had turned into slits while she looked around processing what he just said. "I'm dying?" Violet asked focusing back on him.

Marcel had a look on his face that confirmed what she just asked. He couldn't hold it back anymore she started to not look any better. "I didn't believe it when he told me because I thought it was just that you were weak from the last fight. No vampire has a nose bleed unless there is some witchcraft placed on them"

She had nodded not blaming for Marcel not telling her. He expected her to be angry but in actuality she was now scared. Violet would have preferred not to know what was going on rather than wondering why her life was disappearing. "So…If we defeat the Hollow tonight, this will go away?"

He raised his shoulders and shrugged. "I don't know, as powerful as she is I honestly have no idea. Look, I want you to go back and wait until I come home. Okay?"

"I'm not leaving you here so I can worry the whole time. I'm staying here and I'll just stay by your side all night if something happens" Violet bit her bottom lip and pushed herself forward to hug him. She closed her eyes once he wrapped his arms around her. Neither one of them knew what was going to come out of the night and they hoped for the best.

Everyone in the compound had been scattered in different areas to cover more ground. Sofya, Vincent and Freya stayed in the cellar with the doors locked by a spell for the time being. Marcel had occupied the upstairs, Kol took the courtyard and Elijah went someplace unknown. Violet had taken up the tunnels and Rebekah was right above her. She actually wanted space to herself but she knew why the Original was right above her.

They had all waited until Hayley and called Vincent. After doing some type of signal to the Hollow, she and her people appeared all over the compound. Violet heard the noise come from the tunnels and took a deep breath telling herself she could do it. If she had to massacre a group of witches to prove that she would be okay then so be it.

All the vampires in the compound had begun attacking all the people that were flooding the compound. The Hollow wasn't present but they had been somewhat surprised that not all of the them were witches but also vampires. Blood was being shed and filling the place while they began channeling Sofya.

Violet more than anyone was else was struggling suddenly after killing at least five different species. She had been tossed against the brick wall as it knocked her down. Her vamped out face didn't scare any of them as a witch appeared and started a brain aneurysm. Violet had sunk to her knees grabbing the sides of her face screaming in pain. It wasn't until she saw a familiar blonde swo saw to her knees grabbing the sides of her face screaming in pain. It wasn'op in to save the day.

Rebekah had tossed the witches down and did what needed to be done. She stepped over to Violet and held her hand out for her. "I'm sure I'm the last person yoViolet and held her hand out for her. "be done. u want to see but be thankful it was me and not Kol. I doubt he would have even helped"

She looked up and paused but took her hand anyway. She knew that Rebekah was just trying to help so the girls had stuck together. Rebekah helped Violet back up the stairs but stopped when they saw the Hollow in the middle of the room. Vincent and Freya needed to get her in the circle where she was only a few feet away from.

Her back was facing them and she was torturing Marcel. He was on his knees, bleeding from his eyes, nose and mouth screaming in pain. That kind of sound was deafening and everyone else seemed to be nowhere. Elijah had probably still been outside but Kol was missing. It worried Rebekah that her brothers could be hurt or worse but she did need to save Marcel.

The two blonde vampires looked at one another and knew they needed to come together to save him this time around. As the Hollow was completely focused on him, they had made a plan through quiet whispers that only vampires could hear. Violet had stepped out first searching for the dagger that she saw in the far corner. Zipping as fast as she could, she zipped around the compound grabbing it.

Tossing it to Rebekah, the two girls charged at her as she was slowly turning away from him as she caught wind of something else. Both vampires had tripped over nothing as they Hollow had caught them, the dagger clattering to the floor. With both hands out in front of them, she had started some sort of pain spell but Marcel now had an advantage. He had jumped up with ease and shoved her into the circle letting the girls do the work. Rebekah made an effort for the dagger, throwing it to Violet who caught it and stabbed her before jumping out of the way.

The Hollow who was screaming in agony had gripped the dagger before disappearing from everyone's eyes. Freya, Vincent and Sofya had ran out after a few minutes to make sure she was gone. The dagger had echoed on the stone floor as it fell leaving everyone to look at one another.

Violet had looked over towards Marcel who was walking towards her with his arms ready to grab her. She eagerly latched onto him closing her eyes in his embrace. She always believed that he felt like home and at that moment it was something she craved.

Elijah and Kol had reappeared looking at Rebekah with smug looks. She had smirked at them and gave them each a hug. As they all reappeared on the sides, Elijah had slipped out his phone. "I'm going to call Niklaus and see about Hope"

"There's no need for that brother" Klaus's voice had called out. He had been walking in with Hayley and Hope in tow. She had been carrying her but the girl was wide awake. She put her down and the little girl looked at everyone.

"Is she okay?" Vincent asked feeling relieved that she was there. "Thanks to you see is, right sweetie?" Hayley spoke smoothing her hair over slowly.

Hope had looked between everyone then started to focus on all of the dead bodies that was scattered around the place. It wasn't exactly a pleasant scene but they wanted to get her home. Her eyes had settled towards Marcel and Violet who were still hugging but both looking in her direction.

"Hope?" Klaus asked before she turned to him.

"I'm tired…I just want to go to bed"

Rebekah had stepped forward and grabbed her hand leading her away. Everyone had looked at one another before parting ways. Little did they know it was what the Hollow wanted, she had a better body to occupy in. One that consisted of a Mikaelson witch, a young one at that.


	46. Chaque Chose Vaut Son Prix

**~~For some reason a sentence or two glitched in the last chapter so I hope you understood what was spoken. I'm going to try and reupload to fix it because for some reason some of the chapters have been doing that. Sorry guys~~Reanna.**

It had been a peaceful week for everyone in the city as the Hollow had been defeated. Everything had seemed to be falling in place and had become normal compared to what it had been. The Mikaelson's had gotten their daughter and niece back even though they didn't know the whole truth. The Hollow had body hopped into Hope's and was lying low for quite some time. She had a plan intact and it was going to be revealed over time. For now she seemed like herself and no one thought anything of it.

Violet and Marcel had also gone back to their usual routine much to her relief. Since defeating her, she hadn't gotten another nose bleed. She hadn't felt as tired as she did or even weak for that matter. She went back to lounging around the penthouse, killing when she needed and living her life without the Mikaelson's in it. Marcel on the other hand had also gone back to normal with taking care of the city and keeping an eye on her.

Rebekah hadn't come around them nor she leave to New York. That was alright for both of them as they got to continue their relationship without interference. Violet had been sitting sideways with her legs out in front of her. She had got sick of lying down so she decided to play on her phone. Holding it out in front of her, she went to an app and starting to take pictures of herself.

"I'm surprised you're up so early…What did you do to your hair?" Marcel had stepped in through the main doors and paused when he saw her.

Violet didn't answer trying to snap a picture before looking at him. "I crimped it and I know you don't know what that means but I thought it looked good…You don't like it, do you?" Her mouth had dropped into a faint frown.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I just think you look different. Are you forgetting that I've been seeing you with your hair up and straight?"

She had sat up a little straighter and took another picture before looking over at him. "What's in the box?"

He had a large cardboard box in his hands that he set on the table in front of her. She merely glanced at it and was too focused on getting a nice picture. "Oh it's just some of those dark objects that Cami used to have. Vincent didn't know what to do with some of them so I told him I'd take them off of his hands…Are you taking selfies?" Marcel was amused as he watched her.

Violet nodded and showed him the camera. "Josh told me about this app called Snapchat where it does all sorts of things. There is one with cat ears and they make you look prettier than what you are"

"You don't need an app to make you look better. I think you're beautiful as it is" Marcel picked the box back up and moved over towards the bar. Pulling out a chair, he sat down and began to dig through it.

She watched him with a faint smirk. "You only say that because you are sleeping with me. I want to upload pictures anyway to my Facebook so why not try something new…Speaking of Josh; he's having some party type thing at the loft soon. Why? Don't ask me"

He had looked up from the box when she said Facebook with the shake of his head. "When did you get so wrapped up in technology?" Violet was a very old school person ranging from what she watched, books she read and music she listened to. Marcel hadn't seen her so much on her phone as he had in the last few days.

"Since I found out the Hollow is dead and I am no longer dying. Trust me; you know how many pictures I have on there? You are in a good variety of them so I wouldn't complain because your face is now all over the internet. Think of it as an immortal photo book. All the humans that have accounts die but they are still haunting people on the internet. Facebook accounts don't get taken down so I'm making my own scrapbook. Why do you think I've been taking so many pictures of us lately?"

He had listened to her little speech and didn't say anything. He now realized that she was capturing herself because she had thought she was going to die. In all honesty it wasn't looking good but he wasn't going to tell her that he didn't have faith in that moment. Marcel didn't questioned why she was snapping pictures all the time and especially ones of him. He would be sitting next to her and next thing he knew they were taking pictures.

"That's nice to know…Anyone we know have an account?" He continued back into the box.

"Well Josh has an account so I obviously friend requested him. Hm…I doubt any of the Mikaelson's have one, maybe Hayley does. Do I look like I'm friends with anyone besides all of you around here? Oh! I'm so going to make you one so I can confirm my relationship status" Violet said with a sly smile. She knew that he wouldn't agree to it so it was fun to mess around with him about it.

"I will ground you from your phone if you do that" He said back meaning it as a joke. Marcel was too occupied trying to figure out what he had in his hand.

"Let's see. Name, Marcel Gerard from New Orleans LA. In a relationship with me of course so give me type to confirm that. Oh, we can't forget your occupation, king of the city…Now I need a profile pic. Smile!"

Violet waited for a response knowing that he was listening but not paying much attention. Holding the phone up towards him, she was waiting to see if he would notice or even care. "Marcel, I said smile. I'm trying to get a picture" She pouted until he looked up.

Marcel paused when he looked at him and didn't budge an inch. Seeming confused, he asked, "Did you really just take a picture of me?"

She nodded with a smile and went back to her phone. It wasn't that he was mad or even annoyed, he found it silly. It was now Marcel's turn to lay down rules as if she was his teenage daughter. "Alright, give me the phone and help me with this stuff"

Violet shook her head still smiling. She watched him get up and she quickly jumped up and behind the couch. "I'm almost done so you will just have to wait two seconds"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched her. "Are you forgetting that I'm faster than you?" Marcel zipped over reaching for the phone but she had good reflexes.

"Are you forgetting that I can still beat you at your own game" Violet smirked then zipped towards the large window with the phone still clutched in her hand. "Unless you are going to bite me again like you did for Christmas"

He waited for her knowing exactly what her next move was going to be. Marcel knew that Violet would huff it to the bedroom so he calculated her exact move. Once she made an effort, he blocked her and scooped her up. Violet began laughing and moving her hands before he could get a grasp. Their fun had been interrupted by Marcel's phone that had begun ringing.

"Ah ha! Now you have to put me down…Better yet" Violet leaned a little and nipped at his neck which prompted him to let her go.

"Now that was a low blow" Marcel said with a smile.

Violet smiled and moved back over to the couch as her phone had started ringing. Glancing at the caller ID, she looked back at him. Tossing the phone onto the table, she slipped into her back pocket and held up his phone. "Good huh? Next time store the thing in your jacket so I don't have to dig around in your pants pockets"

He had narrowed his eyes looking at it before she tossed it to him. "How did you get that out of my pocket without me even realizing it?" Marcel caught it looking back at her.

"I've got skills you don't even know about. Exactly like when I took the cure to the beast bite when Lucien turned. You and Josh were with me and didn't even catch it. Told you I could be one step ahead, as always"

Marcel had shaken his head as it began ringing once again. Violet's phone had begun moving around on the table as someone was calling her though it was on vibrate. She bent down picking it up and sighed. "It's Klaus"

He viewed his phone and spoke, "It's Elijah"

Marcel and Violet had been called out of the penthouse and into the city by none other than the Mikaelson's. Both had called speaking about the same subject but worded it completely different. Of course Klaus was straight to the point and Elijah used big words. The two of them had been heading out to the cars walking at a faster pace than usual.

"Get in my car, we'll just go together instead of driving separate" Marcel said making his way towards his white and black sports car.

"But I wanted to drive and I know you don't want to sit in my car" Violet complained but made her way in his direction. Grabbing the door handle, she nearly fell backwards as she forgot that his doors opened differently. "You and these damn car doors"

He had laughed faintly getting in and starting the engine. "You can be jealous, that's okay"

Violet glared at him trying to close it, she really couldn't stand them. "It's just a car Marcel. What do I care for?"

"Says the girl who bought a two hundred thousand dollar car and had it painted to suit her name"

The two had arrived at the compound some time later and they had both agreed on one thing, they needed to stop answering their calls. It seemed like they were always running to their every need but what else were they going to do?

When they stepped foot into the compound, the place seemed to be empty. Marcel had called out waiting if any of them were going to step out. The doors to the cellar opened and once more the two had stepped inside.

"Glad you two could make it considering you had ignored my first call" Klaus stated leaning on a chair. He was referring to the first call that Violet received.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting this to become another emergency because I'm really sick of seeing you guys. No offense of course…Oh, do any of you have a Facebook?"

Marcel glanced at her then cleared his throat. The room consisted of Klaus, Hayley and Elijah; apparently the others were not there at the moment. The three had been staring at them and Marcel brushed off what he said. "What's going on now?"

Hayley glanced at the Mikaelson brothers but spoke on everyone's' behalf. "Hope…Something isn't right with her. I noticed yesterday that she had been acting strange. She told me that she didn't feel good but something doesn't seem right"

"So why would you call two vampires and not Vincent?" Violet asked out of curiosity.

"I thought maybe you guys could talk to her or at least take a look. I don't know if it is just me but I want to know what you guys think. You had babysat her so if you both could…I would really appreciate it"

They had both listened to Hayley and could hear the desperation in her voice. Elijah andth listened to Hayley and could hear the desperation in her voice. Klaus had a look on their faces that said they k on their facesneeded the help. Maybe that was why Marcel and Violet always went running to their calls, they liked that the Original family needed their help. They had both agreed to speak to Hope or whoever it was supposed to be.

"You know, if I would have known this was going to happen I would have brought a pony or a drawing that I could have done" Violet said lowly as they made their way to the stairs.

Marcel had given her a look before glancing behind him to see if any of them were following. "It's Hope and you know that we will do anything for her so I don't want any smart comments…And I want my phone back because I know you took it again"

She grinned at him once he ushered her up the stairs. They made their way to her room and watched Hope sit on the floor. The little girl had a notebook and crayons in front of her. She seemed occupied by what she was doing so the two hesitated for a moment.

"Does she ever do anything else?" Violet said quietly though Hope lifted her head and looked at them.

"Hey…What are you drawing?" Marcel asked ignoring her and walking over to her. Hope's blue eyes had watched him in a stare that was lifeless. She didn't answer him so he looked over towards Violet for help.

She caught the look and cleared her throat. "So uh Marcel and I were wondering if maybe you'd want to come back to the penthouse. You know we could color again or even bake cookies if that's your type of thing. Better yet I could find some Barbie dolls, I'm sure you'd like to play with those"

Hope now turned her attention away from him and over to Violet who was still standing in the doorway. She picked up a different crayon and began coloring once again.

The two had exchanged looks realizing what Hayley was referring to. Hope was usually a bright and curious kid with a million questions on her mind. This seemed like a shell of someone, a zombie if you will. Silence had struck the room until Hope shuffled to her feet. She climbed onto the bed and pulled something out from her pillow.

"I made this, isn't it cool? I know I'm not supposed to practice my abilities but I wanted to make you something" Her voice had remained the same, still so sweet and innocent.

Their eyes had looked over to what she was holding and that made Violet step into the room in surprise. It was knotted room that almost formed a ball. She knew what the little girl had made and she shook her head hard. "Unlink us now"

Marcel gazed over to Violet then back at the rope. His face had changed into confusion but put his arm out to hold her back as she was walking in strides towards the bed. "Hope…What did you do?" He asked calmly.

"I told you, it's a gift. Or maybe a surprise because I knew you both would like it. I'm working on one for my family…There's a picture over there if you're still curious. I know you like my drawings"

Violet turned her attention from the girl over to the desk once again taking strides. She picked up the paper and stared at it for a second. "This isn't funny…What the hell is this?"

"Let me see it Vi, just hold on a second" Marcel said walking over to her. She had the paper clutched in her hand and wasn't going to let him take a look.

"I said what is this?" She practically shouted but Hope didn't answer. Instead she sat there with a little smirk, a Klaus smirk playing on her lips.

Hayley and Klaus must have heard what was going on and appeared in the room. They had looked at everyone and Violet even turned to them in their way. She didn't say anything but instead raised her hand to her face. Wiping her nose with the back of her hand, she noticed the blood that was spread across it. Looking back over towards Marcel, she quickly walked away from everyone in a rush.

"Violet!" He called out and had no other choice but to follow her nearly bumping into the two of them on the way out.

She was already out the compound and standing next to the car pulling on the handle. Marcel hadn't unlocked it yet but hit it and she crawled in as fast as she could. Of course she yet again forgot about the doors so he rushed inside after her.

"It won't stop…I can't get it to stop…That isn't Hope. That is the Hollow. She must have traded places with her and now she's going to kill us both" The drawing had been laying in her lap as she looked over at him.

Marcel reached out and grabbed it; he was surprised that she didn't make a fight for it. Looking at the picture, he frowned at what she drew. It was some future that apparently had been waiting for them. As he looked at it, a spot of red had fallen onto it. Rubbing his thumb through it, Marcel had looked into the rearview mirror.

"I think we need to go see Vincent" He said with a faint panic in his voice. He started the engine without another word.

Violet couldn't tell at first until she leaned forward a little to look see what was wrong. He had a bloody nose as well which prompted her to sit completely back in her seat. She blinked a couple of times before saying anything. "Looks like I need to make more Facebook memories"


	47. To Die is to Live To Live is to Die

Violet had been sitting in her purple Ferarri staring out the windshield waiting for Marcel to reappear. They both had been blowing up Vincent's phone but he wasn't answering. It was a day later after their run in with Hope or like she called her the Hollow. They didn't want to constantly ask Vincent for answers but they hardly had a choice. Freya wasn't going to help with them knowing that her family was more important. The witches of New Orleans weren't fond of either of them and that crossed them out. He was the only one willing to help.

Both Marcel and Violet had been all over the place after the visit. Violet once again started not to feel good and he was constantly on watch. He wanted to make sure nothing was going to happen especially since Vincent told them what was happening. It must have hurt her worse because the Hollow had a deeper hold on her than him. Marcel had now continually been getting nose bleeds which made him panic even more.

He was standing outside of Vincent's apartment hoping that was inside. He had waited approximately five minutes before knocking louder. Marcel knew he wasn't home but there was still something in him that wanted him to be there. Sighing nosily, he turned away and shook his head knowing that Violet was watching.

She started the engine looking down then over to his seat. "He's really not there?"

Marcel glanced at her before grabbing his phone out. "No, maybe check the church. If he isn't there then I don't know what we're going to do after that"

She looked away and slowly pulled out of the lot. It began to worry her and she was ready to have a complete meltdown. That would consist of her going on a killing spree and Violet couldn't bring herself to that at the moment.

"You think maybe Sofya knows anyone we could ask for help?" She asked while turning down the volume on the radio.

"Well last time we trusted someone she knew that didn't land us where we wanted" He was referring to Dominic. He paused and continued. "Besides, Sofya got involved last time and nearly got herself killed. Actually all of us almost did so I'd rather stick to someone I know...Should I really reach out to the Mikaelson's for help?"

Glancing at him, she concentrated on the road. "I know that we don't want to involve them anymore, especially if we really are about to die in two seconds"

He looked away from his phone to stare at her. Marcel didn't want to be reminded of whatever was going on but Violet was clearly taking it to heart. Glancing at him again, she questioned the look but he brushed it off.

Turning down Bourbon Street, Violet had forgotten that there was parade going on and people were flooding the entire street. She didn't want to park the car anywhere having a fear that someone was going to break in it. She wasn't a car person but she was protecting it as if it were a child. "Should I just go back to the penthouse? We could walk over here I mean it's whatever but I'm not going to get through this with my car"

Rolling down her window, Violet poked her head out to see how far the people went back. She could see the top of the church building but there was still a wide gap between the two. Neither of them wanted to split up either just in case something was to happen. She looked over at Marcel who also rolled down the window.

"We really need to talk to him but I don't even know if there is a point if he's not there...Just turn around. We can come back later I suppose" Marcel said looking at her.

Violet nodded and honked for the people in front and behind the car to move. The people gave her a dirty look and she gave one right back. They didn't move so she pressed on the horn a couple of times.

It shook Marcel out of his thoughts and he looked at her again. "Violet, enough with the horn"

"They're not moving, I've got to get them to get out of the way somehow. Unless you want me to cause a scene and tear their throats out which I am so close to doing" She stopped and angrily leaned whipped her head out of the Ferrari. "Get out of the damn way or I'm running you over!" She yelled at them. Looking behind her, they were just staring so she ducked back inside quickly.

Pressing the button to roll the windows up, Marcel was watching her confused on what she was doing. Giving her a curious look Violet looked in every direction before speaking. "They're staring at us. Every single one of them is watching us"

Marcel had looked away and toward the people in front of the car. They had just been standing there not doing anything but watching. It was almost as if their eyes were burning into them. Placing his hand on the back of her seat, he turned around to look behind them.

Violet was looking left and right noticing that almost everyone on the street was focused on the couple. She pressed on the horn again but the people still didn't care. "That's it…I'm leaving a trail of blood all the way back to the house"

Shifting the gear into reverse, her green eyes gazed into rearview mirror but Marcel placed his hand on hers before she could back up. "You can't just run all of these people over! Are you crazy?"

"Then what do you want me to do? They are not getting out of the way and I'm not sitting here until I dessicate. Either we move or they do and my bet is on us"

They didn't say another word as she put the gear in reverse and started backing up but not too fast. The crowd had slowly started clearing but they wouldn't take their eyes off of the king and queen. Looking at everyone, Violet now shifted and peeled away as fast as she could.

By the time they reached the penthouse, neither one of them had said a word. She had closed the door behind them and glanced towards the large glass window. "I'm really sick of this Hollow girl...I'm going to change"

Marcel had nodded but waved his hand to show that he heard her. He was too busy making his way towards the bar in order to get them both a glass of Bourbon. The last few weeks had become such a nightmare that it was unbelievable that New Orleans had turned into that. The mess was becoming worse every day and he hoped it would go away as quick as possible.

Violet had walked into their bedroom with her shirt half way off. She sat on the edge of the bed in order to unlace her combat boots as she wanted to change into something more comfortable. She wore heavier clothes because it had rained again but now the sun was out and it felt like summer again. Leaning back, she tugged the jeans off and went reaching for her boots.

Pausing while hunched down towards the floor, she gripped her right wrist in reaction to what she was watching. Her right hand had faded from its pale skin tone and into a light grey. Violet's breathing had picked up because she knew what that meant. Whenever a vampire had died, their veins had become a dark purple and their skin tone turned to grey. Her veins had become more visible, both hands started to shake. "Marcel!" She cried out.

It was only a second later that he appeared around the corner looking at her with a sharp, concerned expression. Violet jumped up still clutching her hand and turning to him. He stepped over immediately and took her hand into his. She stared at her with a terrified expression; in all honesty she wanted to burst out crying. The two of them had talked about whatever it was they were going through on the car ride back to the penthouse.

Neither one of them had spoken much about it but they both knew they were fighting the inevitable. The Hollow had placed a spell on them to make sure they weren't going to survive either. She had the Mikaelson's wrapped around her and the two of them were just pawns in her plan. Looking away, he thought to himself for a moment.

"Get dressed; we're going down to the church because if Vincent isn't there I'm going to raise hell myself"

She didn't move for a second before pulling her hand back. The paleness had slowly started to disappear and her natural skin tone had come back. "I'm really dying…Aren't I?"

Marcel had stepped over to the dresser and pulled the second drawer out. He started tossing things around inside looking for something for her. Grabbing a loose t-shirt, he now searched through the last drawer for bottoms. He didn't want to answer her because once again they both knew the answer already.

"Marcel…" Violet said tenderly and waited until he turned around.

Once he snatched a pair of shorts, he turned to look at her. They locked eyes for a second until there was knocking at the door. Both vampires moved at the same time and out into the living area of the place. Marcel moved to the door telling her to stay back first. Cracking the door open, he looked into the crack before opening the door fully.

Elijah had stared at him then moved inside. Once he saw Violet, he paused with a faint smirk then looked away. They were so preoccupied with everything else that they had forgotten she was still remaining in her bra and underwear. After shutting the door, Marcel stepped over to her and handed her the clothes he grabbed.

"I do hope I am not interrupting anything but I needed to speak with the both of you" He looked towards them as Violet already had the shorts on but was pulling the shirt over her chest.

"Yeah, I was afraid I was going to have to come to all of you soon. We might need Freya to do something because Vincent apparently is MIA right now" Marcel spoke.

"What is it you need my sister for?" He asked back out of curiosity.

Marcel had been standing near the couch but Violet brushed past him to sit down. She had gone over and sat slowly. A second later she placed the back of her hand to her nose feeling another nose bleed come on. Elijah had moved forward and taken his white handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it out. She smiled faintly and leaned to grab it.

"Is there something I should know about?" Elijah questioned watching her for a moment.

He knew just like them that vampires didn't get nosebleeds. He didn't sit down but he leaned a little against the opposite couch. Marcel was debating on saying something because he knew they needed the Mikaelson family to be an ally and not an enemy. He paused looking down at her.

"The Hollow has some sort of spell on the both of us..." He stopped for a second. Violet leaned her head back and closed her eyes, she wasn't looking too good. "The Hollow wants to take down your family and now she wants to destroy mine"

Elijah had nodded towards him momentarily taking his eyes off of her. Even though the three of them have always had their problems, they knew they were always going to be tied together one way or another. It seemed that he didn't care about Violet but deep down he did. He may not consider her family all the way but she was Marcel's.

"According to Vincent, she placed some sort of desiccation spell on us. For some reason it is affecting her more so than I...We don't know what to do. When I talked to him the other day, he said that it started with Violet first. He told me she is technically decaying from the inside out until she desiccates. Problem is you can't just feed her blood and go from there. It's going to trap the both of us"

The Original had listened to him feeling out of loop. It was the first time he had heard about it and more than likely wouldn't be the last. "Freya was able to bring me back to life; I don't see how she couldn't do it for you"

"Because it's not going to work the same way. I'm dying if you can't tell. Before you got here, I watched myself slowly desiccate then come back to life in a matter of seconds. There is no way of bringing Marcel or I back after this. There is no other side anymore, there isn't anything after this"

Violet still had her head back and eyes closed spoke but it was the truth that she had been believing. She had done the same exact thing years ago when she found out they were going to die in the fire. The only reason it preoccupied her mind so much was because she believed in fate. Violet knew things happened for reasons that could be unexplained.

Marcel and Elijah glanced at one another until the Original vampire took a seat. He shook his head. "As tragic as this sounds, I'm afraid I've got bad news"

"Trust me, nothing can be worse than dying in a matter of weeks" Marcel commented back.

Elijah gave him a skeptical look. "Well I'm afraid to say but my brother Niklaus has gone missing...Along with Hope. My family and I had just assumed that he had taken his daughter out of the city but we have found out that The Hollow has possessed my niece"

Violet had finally lifted her head and looked towards Marcel as a told you so look. She knew that when they had spoken with her the other day that something wasn't right. The drawing that they both looked at foreshadowed what was supposed to happen.

"I had figured you two would have known considering you met with her yesterday but you left without warning. There is more to this story that you both need to know about"

The problems had continued to pop up for the couple as now there was a new one waiting in the shadows. New Orleans was becoming a mess every new day and it was surprising that it was still in one piece. Everyone's life had been going to hell in the last couple of weeks. Marcel and Violet had waited for Elijah to speak but he had just taken time to look at them.

"So what is it? Did she attempt to dagger him with a mystical knife? I gave over the last stake so it couldn't possibly be that" Marcel commented.

"No, I'm afraid it is worse than that…It involved the two of you"

Violet pulled the white cloth away from her nose and stared at Elijah. She sighed heavily and leaned forward. "Please tell me that we aren't targets or anything…Right?"

Elijah's brown eyes had wandered down to the table and he faintly nodded his head. Marcel turned away towards the window and placed his hands on the back of his head in some sort of defeat feeling. One thing couldn't be taken care of before another would arise. Violet and Marcel were getting attacked from every side and there wasn't anything they could do about it.

"So…Now Klaus wants to kill us?" She asked.

"Freya attempted some sort of spell that she would be able to see what was going on. Since this witch is very powerful, she has a hold on my brother I supposed just like you Violet. Hayley had said that there was talk about Klaus looking for you. I don't know why he hasn't come here considering this is the obvious place"

Marcel had still been facing the window; he stared out into it as if it were nothing. "Please tell me that you have the dagger that can kill me"

"Yes, I have it in a safe place. I took it upon myself to hide it just in case she was to come find it. Problem is he can't kill you but Violet can still die from his bite. I wanted to come here to ask if you both would stay at the compound with us. That way we all can be together if something were to happen"

Violet's green eyes were locked on Elijah with a faint amount of hope. Offering another faint smile, he did the same as well. Once again, they looked like they were on the same page. She now looked up towards Marcel who glanced down at her. He was growing concerned for her well-being more than anything else with Klaus on the loose and under a witches spell.

Shaking his head, he turned back to face them. "We can't, once he looks here it would be obvious that we would be with you. We've got other options…We can stay with Josh in the loft"

She had blinked understanding what he meant but she would have rather gone to the compound. "We've got the bar. Sofya could keep an eye on this place if she stays with Josh. We can stay at St. James"

Elijah glanced between the two of them waiting for them to make the same decision. "I would suggest packing a bag just in case we don't find him. Rebekah, Kol and I are searching the city in order to bring him back. Freya believes that she would be able to break the hold on him"

"We die by a witch or we actually I should say or I will die by the hands of your brother, my ex-boyfriend and your father figure. Things can't actually get worse, right?"


	48. Kill All Of Your Friends

"This is turning into a bloody disaster, where are we even going to find Nik?" Rebekah asked her brother Kol on the phone as she made her way down Bourbon Street.

"I don't know…Elijah didn't even tell me where to go. I don't know why we are helping little Marcellus and his loud mouthed girlfriend. He's stronger than us, I'm sure he could handle it himself"

"You know. I'm sure they would do the same for us; well they would have once upon a time. Besides, he would murder us if we let him kill them"

Kol scoffed on the other line and Rebekah stopped walking. The street was filled with people and she was questioning how they were going to find their brother. Leaning against a lamp post, she switched the phone to her other ear. "You only hate them because you consider them family"

"You only want to save them because of Marcel. We all know you're still sweet on him. If you let anything happen to that little whelp then he would hate you. Face it Bex, the only reason you're doing this because you hope he'll run off to New York with you…And I hate to break my sister's heart but he's going to stick with her"

"Goodbye Kol" Rebekah said clearly annoyed and she listened to him laugh before hanging up. Looking back through the crowd, she was debating on calling Elijah. She didn't believe that Klaus would be wandering around in obvious places.

Even though she had her problems with the both of them as well, Rebekah wanted to make sure they were going to be okay. It was in fact true that if she let anything happen to Violet then Marcel would dislike her. She didn't exactly think hate but it wasn't going to be a happy ending story. Klaus would have gone after her as well and she wasn't going to be the middle piece.

The girls hardly ever got along but it seemed it they both could be on the same thing. Whenever the female vampires were in danger and around each other, they would fight and fight hard. Maybe they both fought because they knew Marcel wouldn't want either of them gone. It was also a girl code because of their long history together. They may have always been at each other's throats like it was nobody's business but they knew to fight for themselves and one another.

Dialing Elijah's number, Rebekah waited for him to pick up. Completely missing Klaus behind her, the Original Hybrid went right behind her back without his sister even noticing. She needed to be on watch considering he was going where he shouldn't have been.

Marcel and Violet had been holed in Saint James's bar for the entire day as it had already been late afternoon. The sun was setting and the couple was surrounded by bottles of alcohol and dust. She would have assumed that he kept the place clean but he didn't bother after what happened last.

Violet had hopped onto the bar and lay back closing her eyes. Her condition was getting worse and she tried convincing that Marcel he didn't look too good but he ignored it. He had gone into one of the back rooms to make a space for them to stay. They both figured they were going to stay overnight because the Original siblings hadn't given them any news.

She had cough faintly and covered her mouth the muffle the noise. She didn't want him running back out to check on her but it was already too late. Marcel had come around the corner looking at her. "Everything okay?"

Violet had sat up a little nodding before glancing at him. She had coughed against her hand then quickly leaned over the side of the bar. Clamping her eyes, she felt a warm liquid spill out of her mouth and onto the wooden floor. That prompted Marcel to rush over and he placed his hand on her lower back for support. It pained him to see her like that because it reminded him of when she was dying in her human life.

Pausing to take a breath, Violet felt more blood in the back of her throat and she continued to cough it all back up. Marcel moved behind the bar and stared at the puddle of red that was seeping into the cracks. It was a lot more than he expected and he searched around the bar for something. Finding an empty bowl, he handed it to her.

Violet eagerly took it and threw up the rest of the blood that apparently wanted to come out. Taking a deep breath, she placed it next to her and wiped the corners of her eyes. "I know, I'm really starting to hate that bitch now…Before, she was just getting on my nerve. Now, I wanted to tear her head off and put it on a plaque" She said in-between breaths.

Leaning forward, she grabbed a vodka bottle and took a long drink. Shaking her head, she wanted to get the taste from her mouth. "You know, if this isn't a blast from the past I don't know what is" Violet was referring to her first death. "And you would never think I'd say this but I really don't want to taste blood right now"

"I'm gonna call Vincent again and clean this up. Take it easy for now, okay?" He said watching her and she nodded.

With Marcel in the back calling the New Orleans witch, Violet took in the silence. Sitting up completely, she took another large drink from the bottle. After swallowing, she looked around the place and felt every emotion possible. It ranged from anger, to sadness, to content. There was a part of her that was furious and a part that wanted to give up. Violet also felt the contentment due to her ripper side. Maybe she deserved what was happening and maybe she didn't. It wasn't that she wanted to be the monster she was; she was a good, loyal person underneath.

Taking a shaky breath, she fought back tears that were forming. The fear rising was due to her having to be dead and her missing out on life. Violet was trying to be strong for Marcel so that he didn't worry over her every move. The strength she had was fading fast just like her life. Swiping the bottle up, she once last drink before putting the cap on it. She kicked her legs out and stretched until she heard a loud knock at the door.

Violet paused and viewed Marcel as he came around the corner. He placed a finger to his lips to make sure she would stay quite. There was another knock and both of their eyes had looked at the doors direction. They didn't move because no one knew except Elijah where they, not even Kol or Rebekah. A second later the door had been broken down and Klaus had slipped inside.

Violet closed her mouth and tried to figure out a way to get over to Marcel. Problem was that the Original Hybrid was standing in between them. As weak as she was, there wasn't an easy way through the situation. Marcel had been eyeing it up as well knowing that the easiest way out was to the docks but he had to get Violet out first. Klaus could easily rip her to shreds because everyone could tell she was deteriorating away.

"You thought you could hide...You can't escape anything in this city" He finally spoke breaking the silence that was in the air. "Who first?" His eyes had trailed between them, a blue ring was making his eyes mores sinister and bluer than ever.

He had nodded but shifted his body in the direction of Marcel. He was stronger than the entire Mikaelson family but that wasn't going to matter much. If the Hollow had a hold over Klaus, she more than likely had a spell that fueled him, that was going to benefit him. "Violet, get out of here" He said as she gripped the edge of the bar.

Violet shook her head no not wanting to leave him in his path. Slowly searching herself, she wondered if calling one of his siblings would help the situation. Finding it in her jacket pocket, she whipped it out and dialed as fast as her fingers would.

Klaus knew what his plan was and he executed it perfectly. He knew that by going after one would provoke the other and he could have them in the same trap. Zipping over to her, he grabbed her around the throat and slammed her into the bar.

She had gripped his hand and tried prying it off hoping that her nails would sink into his skin and hurt enough to let go. He had thrown her back with such force that the wooden bar had cracked a little and was poking her in the back. Marcel's face had turned darker and was ready to sprint at him until he saw the damage Klaus was doing. "I wouldn't if I were you..." He spoke watching him.

Klaus had such a tight grip around her neck that his nails were digging into her neck and spilling blood. She had stopped fighting at laid flat feeling the pain that was burning in her throat. He ripped the phone from her hand and crushed it, letting the pieces fall to the floor. A growl had escaped her throat and he looked down at her.

"Let her go Klaus...You hate me over her so you let her go and come after me. I'm sure I'm a better fight" Marcel said as she turned her head towards him. Her expression killed him inside and he tried to focus on Klaus rather than look at the pain she was in.

"Two birds with one stone, what a compromise. The thing is I don't listen to you or her...I was looking forward to watching the both of you fall at her hands but it's going to be me"

"Can I say something?" Violet asked trying to talk. Klaus trailed his eyes down to her a raised an eyebrow slowly. He let go enough to get his nails out of her neck so she could speak more clearly. "Bye bye bye"

Her reddish colored lips slowly turned into a smirk and a little bit of blood pooled in the corner of her mouth. She had mocked his last sentence by a NSYNC lyric and reached for the bottle of vodka that was still sitting on the bar. In one swift movement, she slammed it against the side of Klaus's head which made him completely let go and scuffle back a few feet.

Violet jumped up as fast as she could and Marcel matched her movements. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders when he caught up and drug her into one of the abandon dock buildings. They debated on going for Marcel's car but Klaus would more than already be waiting right there.

"Did your call go through to Elijah?" He asked quietly as they ducked through different rooms of the building.

She shook her head sadly and glanced over her shoulder. "We need to get out of here...He's going to kill me before you" Violet rubbed her neck then looked at the blood on her hand.

Marcel shut a door gently then checked her neck. She craned her neck a little feeling the pain sensation still there. Her wounds were not healing which of course wasn't a good sign for either of them. "We keep moving until we get to the car or the bridge. Are you good enough to run? If not I'm okay with carrying you"

Even though he was ready for a fight, he wasn't going to abandon her. If something was to happen to him and she was alone, he would regret it forever. Marcel hadn't fought harder for anyone in his life, not even Rebekah as much as he did for Violet. If that didn't speak volumes for him, nothing else wouldn't. Three years ago both of them were at each other's throats and now they became an unstoppable team.

"I'm okay we just need to get out of here and fast. Three years ago I was almost killed by a bite from my ex-boyfriend, fast forward two years later and I'm about to be killed by the other. I swear if Lucien was still lurking around he'd have it out for me again"

Violet was trying to make light of the situation she was in. She always had a sarcastic or smart thing to say just like she did to Klaus earlier. The dock was dark and dusty; the place was empty except for everyone's feet that were moving like little soldiers. The vampires had zipped into the next room again and were both feeling very weary considering that Klaus seemed to be nowhere.

Marcel had let go of her hand as they could see the river from out of the dusty window. He had strode over to the door and tugged on the handle as he knew it was rusted to the core. It didn't break until he pulled harder until it cracked. Cracking the door open, he was ready to get out of there until Violet's scream broke the air.

Klaus had his fangs buried deep into Violet's throat as she tried to move away from her. He had his arms wrapped around her and with his strength she couldn't match an Original. Marcel growled loudly as his fangs slowly slid down and his eyes faded from black to red.

He charged at him and Klaus tossed Violet to the ground as if she was nothing. She had tumbled feet away and she laid there holding her neck. The wound almost looked as if a human tried taking a chunk of flesh out of someone's neck. Luckily for her he didn't take a hunk out but he was going to tried, Marcel had intervened just in time. Taking a few breaths, she watched the two kings battle it out over power and probably over her.

Her eyes were going back and forth between them as they each had their blows. No one had much of an advantage because Klaus and Marcel were fighting like it was no one's business. Each kick, punch, smack and bone break was deafening and she knew she had to do something. "Leave him alone…" Violet called out but they were too busy that neither one of them heard her.

Marcel was growing weaker because he was going through the same thing she was. He was fighting as hard as he could but he could feel it becoming a battle he wasn't going to win. His body was slowing down, blood was flowing and wounds were taking longer to heal. Violet caught wind of it and scrambled to her feet to help him. With her feeling weak already, the wolf venom wasn't helping any sort of matter.

Trying to figure out a way to catch Klaus off guard, she searched for a loose board that she would be able to stab him with. Her eyes had gone wide when she watched the hybrid pick his protégée up and threw him straight through the window. Marcel's body had landed with a sickening noise and he didn't move an inch. She wondered if his neck had gotten snapped or he was just too weak to get up.

Klaus's completely refocused himself towards her; Violet couldn't get over the look on his face. It was twisted with darkness and a craving in his eyes. "Leave us alone…" It was the only thing she could say.

He had watched her try to get Marcel to get up but he still wasn't moving. "That's all you can come up with? The Violet I was with was tougher than you, maybe he ruined you"

Violet closed her mouth for a second and tried thinking of a plan. Problem was that the venom was really starting to take its toll. Veins had crept out from under her eyes and Klaus had actually smiled at her forwardness. There wasn't much she could do but she was going to at least put up some sort of fight. Violet zipped at him but he was already waiting for her move.

Klaus had grabbed her wrist when she attempted to punch him directly in the jaw. Her other hand went flying in the air but he caught both. Snapping her wrists in two places, he pulled her back to him but this time their faces were close. His eyes that were brightened to blue started to fade into a green then fully yellow. Violet's breathing had picked up again as she struggled against him. She screamed out Marcel's name again and she saw him move faintly but he was struggling to fully get up.

She had felt the piercing of teeth into her throat as Klaus began to feed from her again. Violet could feel the energy drain from her, the blood leak from her neck onto her chest staining the grey shirt she had on. It seemed like it lasted forever until a familiar voice had rang out. He had let go of her and turned around at the noise and she fell to the ground.

Out of nowhere Kol had scooped her up and drug her away over toward Marcel. Once again Violet placed her hand on her throat and the other went shaking him to help him fully up. Freya had been shouting some type of spell as Klaus who fell to his knees in pain. She was breaking the hold that the Hollow had on him and just in time.

Once everything was fixed with Klaus, Elijah had stood near Marcel and Violet to make sure there wasn't any tension because he knew that Marcel was fuming. She tugged the blanket around her shoulders that he had gotten for her. She had obviously willingly drunk from Klaus's wrist to heal her wounds. They were right like before though that her wounds were taking longer than usual to heal. Marcel had been sitting next to her bandaging them for her to be able to go out in public. His wounds weren't also healing but they weren't as bad as hers were. A few cuts covered his arms and face compared to a large gaping wound on the side of her neck.

"I do hope that everything is well at that moment?" Elijah asked slipping his hands into his jacket pocket. He kept his eyes on Freya and Klaus who were a good distance away.

Violet was staring at Klaus feeling an array with emotions. They ranged from shock, hurt and content as she couldn't comprehend the situation fully. "Yeah…I think we're good. Thank your brother for me"

Kol and Rebekah had left the scene shortly after Klaus was fixed. Marcel had just finished bandaging the side and stared at her for moment. There a feeling in his gut that was bothering him after everything that had happened. The worry he felt over Violet was increasing and he wanted to get her more in a safe place which wasn't in the city.

"Go grab your bag from inside. I'm taking you out of the Quarter and out of the city" He said which pulled her thoughts away from Klaus. Her eyebrows were furrowed and confusion read in her eyes.

"What? I'm not going anywhere" Violet now was staring right back at him.

"With the way things are going, I would rather you be away for a while. This isn't something I want but it is best for you. The Hollow won't be able to do anything to you if we keep you out of here"

She stared at him a little longer then shook her head disagreeing. She stared at the water thinking about all the bad luck she had been going through as of late. Violet didn't want to separate from Marcel out of fear for various reasons. They worked better as a team rather than alone.

"So what if I die? What then? We don't even know if Vincent could bring us back. This could possibly be the last time I'm going to see you. I'm going to be shacked up somewhere without you dying alone..."

Elijah had been listening in and didn't want to interject. He did anyway placing a hand on her shoulder. "It would be for the best Violet"

She had nodded feeling angry more than anything but she completely understood where they were coming from. Violet slowly rose to her feet fixing the blanket once more. Marcel also stood up watching her walk away and over to Freya and Klaus. She had leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug which was more of a thank you than anything else. He had hugged her back and closed his eyes. He hadn't said it out loud but he felt horrible for what happened and for what she was going through.

A couple of minutes after she left, Marcel had walked straight towards Klaus with Elijah watching carefully. He asked Freya if she could step aside for the moment and she did after a cautious look. Klaus had turned to him and waited for whatever wrath he was going to bring.

"I already know what you're going to say Marcellus"

He shook his head with a faint smirk. "No, I don't think you do. I know that you two still care about each other, I can see it clearly. What exactly happened two years ago? "

Marcel wasn't looking to start any sort of fight with Klaus and he hoped he wasn't looking for one either. There were a few blank spots that he wanted to clear up in his mind. There wasn't any judging because he knew what he had with Rebekah, maybe Klaus and Violet had the same thing.

Klaus had taken a deep breath trying to recall the past. "After she left New Orleans I met up with her and she was having one of her famous moments we're just so fond of. I honestly thought it was because of the whole linking situation but then it hit me. It was because of you"

"What do you mean it was because of me?" Marcel asked cocking his head a little to the side.

"She can't give her heart away to anyone else but you. I slowly realized that during our time together when I tried helping her with her ripper phase. She told me that I was just a replacement because you weren't there for her and it's the truth. I tried loving her, I did actually but I realized that it wasn't the same for her"

Klaus and Marcel exchanged a look until they both had looked away. Whether it was the truth or not, Marcel had some asking to do to Violet. It wasn't important for him to find out especially not at a time of dying. He licked his lips debating on what he was going to say next. "Just do me a favor Klaus. Until all of this blows over, I want you to stay away from Violet. Not because of some jealousy or personal reason. I don't want to see her get hurt anymore"

The Original had nodded in agreement as he didn't want to see that happen either. It seemed that everyone was getting along for the time being. If it was because Marcel and Violet were dying then so be it...


	49. Birds of a Feather

**~~Sorry for such a long chapter update! I ended up getting sick then started a job for this month so I haven't had time to finish it. Or maybe I was really stuck too…Anyway, here you are and I promise another one soon without such a long wait~~Reanna.**

Violet Badeaux had her head leaned back against the window with her eyes closed. She had on a pair of sunglasses to cover the sun that was starting to rise. She was on her way out of New Orleans though she had protested for at least a good hour. After the whole dock incident, Violet wasn't going to get into Marcel's car without a fight. It seemed that everyone had been after her and insisting but all they were trying to do was protect her.

Elijah was the calmest of them all explaining on how it would be safer for her to be outside of the Quarter. She ignored everything he said and all of his big words he was throwing at her. Klaus wanted what was best for her and didn't make any comment on the conversation he had with Marcel. He had been trying his best to push her towards the car by saying little things here and there but none of them seemed to work. Marcel on the other hand was beginning to lose his cool and that's when all things went to hell.

Both he and Violet had been in a screaming match for at least a half hour with the Originals on the sidelines watching. Freya had stayed by while Kol and Rebekah came back not knowing they were still there in the first place. It wasn't anything new to the trio but for Kol and Freya it was. The two loved each other hard enough to fight in a nuclear war. It wasn't that they were fighting out of rage or even hate. They would go until the end of the world protecting one another and would argue doing it. It only took him that amount of time for her to budge and get her in the car with her bag.

She had been grouchy since then, hardly make any sort of conversation. Violet yawned faintly and turned her head to look over at Marcel who was focused on the road. She knew that what he was doing was what he thought was best and to save her. He wasn't doing too good either and he needed to find a way to solve everything soon.

"So where are you hiding me at anyway?" Violet asked.

"Gentilly. You're not that far from the French Quarter so if you need me or anyone else we are not that far away"

She sat little straighter and looked through all of the windows to take in her surroundings. "Wait, you're taking me home?"

Contrary to what many people thought around the city, Violet wasn't born or raised in New Orleans. She was raised in Gentilly which isn't that far from the city but still far enough for her. The first time she entered the Quarter was after her family had passed and she left to stay alive. That's why the place meant so much to her because she considered New Orleans the place where she came alive. Violet met Marcel and the Mikaelson's, where she died and became a vampire, where she became a ripper.

Marcel smirked a little before responding back. "Yeah, I thought you'd hate me less if I took you there. There's a hotel room under Klaus's name and we are almost there so I don't want to hear anymore complaining"

"You know I don't hate you, I just would rather stay at your side than anything else..." She paused when she heard him say Klaus's name. "He got me a room?"

He nodded a little finding pulling into the buildings parking lot. "Yeah, he wanted to help us or should I say you out. I would have got it myself by the Mikaelson's always have to get first right?"

They had gotten out of the car but Violet had bounced back against the car. She had slipped her glasses off and looked around. Taking a deep breath, she felt sick to her stomach again, her legs didn't want to move. She looked through the backseat window to check if Marcel was there. He was in fact getting her bag from the back. Shutting his door, he looked at her then moved over wondering what she was doing.

Violet laughed a little when she saw him. "I uh, I need help getting inside" She went reaching for the bag but he slung it over his shoulder. She grabbed onto his shoulders and Marcel slipped an arm around her waist. They had walked quietly at the same time until they stepped inside and into the large hallway.

"I don't remember what room you are in, hold on" Marcel said reaching for his phone in his back pocket.

"Let me guess, number nine?" She answered and waited for him to check. After glancing at the text message, she smiled and shook her head. Marcel looked at her confused before putting his phone back. "It's something Klaus and I shared, number nine is just a inside story between us. Not that you care or want to hear it...Let's just go to the room"

Violet knew it was better to stop talking right then and there. It wasn't an interesting story at all but it was something that reminded her of her time with Klaus. She didn't regret the time she spent with him because she loved him in her own way. It was time to focus on her situation at the moment then recall a nonsensical story. The couple made their way to room nine and she opened the door walking in. Taking in her new surroundings, she stepped over to the bed and plopped down.

"For an Original I thought this would be more..." Marcel cut off dropping her back and closing the door.

"Fancy? Golden? Rich?" She responded. Violet rubbed the blanket that covered the bed and looked towards the TV. The room was quite small and only fit a bed, a dresser, a nightstand and a TV. She reached for the remote and flicked it on seeing an old black and white movie come on. "Klaus knows how much I prefer the simpler things so as long as I've got these movies here I'm okay"

Marcel noticed how her face lit up when she saw the movie pop on. She was very old school and loved any sort of movie that came out from the 1960's and earlier. She could sit there all day and watch them, something she didn't get to do in the compound often. He hoped that it would keep her preoccupied and make her say out of New Orleans. He knew Violet well enough that she never did what she was told.

"So is this going to hold you over for a couple of hours?"

Violet pulled her legs up a little and looked over at him. "Can't you just stay here or at least let me stay with you? I...I really don't want to die alone"

"Vi, you are not dying. Once this whole thing with Hope and the Hollow is over we will both be okay. I'll call you when I get into the Quarter and I will be back this afternoon. The Mikaelson's and I will take care of this, okay?"

She pulled her knee up to her chin and rested her face on it. Sighing, she nodded slowly focusing her eyes on the ground. Violet was terrified but she knew that she needed to stay there. "You promise?"

With a smile on his face, Marcel lightly shook his head and moved over. Placing both hands on the sides of her face, he looked her into the eyes. "You know I would never leave you behind. I promise I will be back soon. Then you and I will spend much needed time together, just the two of us"

Violet's eyes lit up and a smile played her lips. She leaned forwards and kissed him softly and the two of them remained that way for a couple of seconds. They had pulled away and she offered a faint smile in return. She didn't want to be alone period and if someone else was with her it wouldn't have been that big of a deal. She was just worried if something were to happen no one would be there to know.

Marcel's phone had gone off in his jacket pocket so he took it out to check it. "Rebekah said she'll come stay with you"

Her face had fallen flat and her green eyes had now turned into slits. Violet opened her mouth to say something until he let out a slit laugh. Shoving him back with a little strength she shook her head heavily. "You're an ass Marcel..."

After the two had their somewhat similar laugh, Marcel had gone back into the French Quarter in order to meet with Vincent. He had finally gotten a hold of him years later, well that's what it seemed like to him. He had to meet him in the old graveyard where everything seemed to be bad in that direction. Davina's sacrifice, both Marcel and Violet's graves from five years ago, the place just poke bad magic. The Treme witch was already in his little alcove hidden away from all of the dead. Stepping inside, Vincent looked over and paused at what he was doing.

"Wow...You look terrible" He said staring at Marcel.

"Yeah well our favorite witch hasn't been here to help since I'm dying for another one. What is it you have up your sleeve this time?"

He had finally looked away being surprised by Marcel's appearance. He was clearly shaken and dishelved, his skin was starting to look slightly grey. His eyes seemed blank, Marcel looked like death. Vincent had glanced back down at his book to reread something. "I need you to make sure you wake me up once this hourglass goes out. I need to figure something out which I'm not explaining to you because you're not going to understand anything. Where's your girl anyway?"

Marcel had crossed his arms looking between all of the witch ingredients scattered throughout the room. Picking up the hourglass, he looked it over. "Long story short, Klaus was possessed by the Hollow and attacked both of us. We put her in a hotel in Gentilly so she stays safe because Klaus got her good"

"What do you mean he got her good? She's hurt?" His head had looked up at him. Vincent's face had slight concern written on it.

"He bit her twice...Why? What now is going on?"

"Nothing...Put that down and get ready to turn it over"

Vincent stepped away from the table and laid down in a circle that Marcel didn't even notice. Setting it down, he leaned back against the edge of the table and waited for it all to be over. It took some time but Vincent was back to the living instead of his dream like state. He had gotten up feeling somewhat distatched and distant.

"So...Are you going to tell me what you did or what?" Marcel asked watching him.

"I need to go find some things. Wait here and I'll be back sooner or later"

Narrowing his eyes, Marcel more confused than anything else. Turning around to face him when Vincent started walking, he was fearful that the Hollow had some sort of hold on him. "What do you mean you're going to be back? I came here because I assumed you were going to help Violet and I and now you are disappearing once again. Do you ever stay in one place?"

The witch had turned a little to look back at him. "I may have figured out a way to fix everyone's problem. Call the Mikaelson's and I'll get what I need"

The both of them have had some sort of feeling of hope that this whole situation was going to be over. The Originals were not going to like his plan that much but it was a way that could solve thing. If he had enough time, Vincent could do it all in time.

Marcel rubbed his head and looked around the candle lit place wondering what was going on. He hated being in the dark over something as such considering that it was important and probably lifesaving. Pulling his phone out again as he felt he did that often, he dialed Klaus's number and waited for him to answer. He didn't so he called Elijah with another fail. Marcel didn't have any other numbers so he now called Violet for her to tell the message.

When she didn't answer, he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his chest which made him panic. He was in the process of calling her again until his vampire hearing caught something outside. He knew that it wasn't Vincent because he couldn't have been back that quickly. Marcel tossed his phone onto the table and stepped out into the empty graveyard. The wind had swept a few leaves past his feet but there wasn't anything out there. He heard footsteps so he turned around to look though it wasn't the person he wanted to see.

"You're alone...I was hoping you'd have the other one with you. You never see one without the other but here I am being amazed" Dominic had spoken standing next to Hope Mikaelson, or the Hollow since she had inhibited her body.

Marcel didn't say anything moving his eyes between them. "What do you want?"

"You don't look so good, how is she? I mean, if you look like this I'm sure she looks a lot worse. Or should I ask if my little flower is dead? A flower always wilts so I'm just wondering..."

At least Hope had sounded like the Hollow with her calling Violet her little flower. "Look, I'm going to ask you nicely to shut the hell up about her"

"Or what? Are you going to hurt me?" Hope countered back and Marcel had gritted his teeth. "You won't do it because I am in the body of Hope Mikaelson and you know that they will kill you if anything happens to me"

"I asked what do you want"

The three supernaturals had stared each other down until Hope looked up at Dominic. They exchanged some sort of look that Marcel didn't get nor understood. He waited for a response but the witches had turned away and disappearing down one of the empty alleyways. Standing there for a few seconds, he took off after them still in the dark of the situation. Maybe they knew he was there, maybe they wanted Vincent, and maybe they wanted Marcel and Violet in the same spot.

The vampire stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a large group of witches down the trail from him. Looking them over, all of the witches held their hands out and he sank to his knees. He felt blood begin to seep from his eyes and nose, whatever they were doing wasn't good.

The pain was overwhelming and with him being in the state he was in, it wasn't helping his case. Bending forward, the pain radiated through every part of his body until it slowly started to stop. Opening his eyes, he watched the witches get tossed around the graveyard, heads and limbs being torn off. Blood was pooling everywhere until there were no longer any witches standing.

"Whew...It's been a while since I've got to do that. Repeat of the 1950's" Violet reached for her ponytail that was messy and looked at the ground. "Really, I just bought these" Picking up her sunglasses, she noticed they were cracked. It seemed like every time she scuffled with someone she ruined part of her wardrobe.

Walking over to him calmly, she ruffled her hair out even though it was splattered with blood. Holding her hand out, Marcel blinked twice then took it. "Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"You did but you know that I don't do what I'm told. Besides, I did stay put. I watched some movie, took a shower which apparently was pointless and changed my clothes. Then I sat there and wondered why we are apart when I want to be with you. So I ignored your call for a surprise and here I am saving your ass. Admit it, you like it"

Violet smirked at him and Marcel just shook his head. He should have known better than to think she wouldn't have ran back to him because he knew that she wanted to be at his side. Marcel wasn't complaining but he only wanted her to be safe. She leaned forward and wiped the blood from his cheeks. "We fight together as always even if that means we have to die together..."

She offered another faint smile and he took it as a fact that she came to some sort of term instead of running away from whatever they were going through. Marcel had pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Vincent may have figured out a way to fix everything but he didn't believe he could fix this.


	50. Goodbye For Now My Love

"This is Klaus, leave a message"

"Hey this is Hayley Marshall-Kenner, leave a message after the beep. Thanks"

"Leave a message for Elijah after the tone"

"Leave a message and I will try my best to get back to you. Thanks, Rebekah"

Every time anyone tried calling the Mikaelson family it had gone straight to voicemail. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley, Freya and Kol were all avoiding any type of phone call as they had to come together as family and make a decision.

Vincent had gone to Freya and told her about what needed to happen in order to defeat The Hollow. She needed to tell her family and she apparently had because no one could get a hold of them. Marcel had even checked the compound but they were nowhere in sight. The witch was making his round there today leaving the couple to continuously call them all day.

Since returning back into the Quarter two days ago, Violet didn't have much time left. Vincent had come by the day before to check on her where he had a lengthy discussion with Marcel. The reason she had been doing much worse than him was because she was a plain vampire whereas he was a beast. She had been doing her best to hold on but it was getting harder for her. On top of it, Marcel was starting to feel the effect of the spell and wasn't doing too good himself.

They had holed themselves in the penthouse while Vincent did a protection spell in order to keep anyone out besides himself, Josh, Sofya or a Mikaelson family member. Hoping to remain in a quiet state, they tried keeping themselves busy and in each other's company just in case something were to happen.

Violet once again was sick of lying in bed because she felt that was all she ever did anymore. With the spell draining her slowly, she didn't have that much energy to go out and run a marathon. It honestly scared her because it reminded her of the first time that she died, when she turned into a vampire. Swinging her feet off of the bed and onto the floor, she stood up wincing a little.

Walking to the middle of the floor, she paused and did a faint stretch. Violet used her vampire hearing to listen where Marcel was but she didn't hear a thing. She picked up her feet and tried to walk but instead she sunk to her knees and curled onto the floor. Pressing her hands on the cold floor, she lifted her head because she knew what was going to happen next. Violet couch dropping her head a little in pain and began to cough of up blood just like she had at St. James. She was slowly starting to not keep any blood down though Vincent told her that she still needed to drink some.

"Marcel!" She called out in between coughs hoping that she said it loud enough. It also felt like a repeat when she needed help the other day. Violet was beginning to warm up to the idea of asking for help but she still hated it. She knew she could take care of herself because she always had; it was something that just nagged at her.

Marcel of course had heard her and rushed towards the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway when he noticed her crumbled up on the floor. Stepping over, he bent down and grabbed her hair to keep it out of the blood. He rubbed her back slowly knowing that it was painful to go through. He had done the same thing some time earlier but hid it from her easily.

Once Violet was done, Marcel got up to get some towels to clean up the pool of blood that started spread on the floor. She picked herself up a little more and looked towards her chest and hands that were stained red. "I can't imagine anything worse…Déjà vu huh?" She said referring to her sickness back in 1845.

He didn't say anything because he really didn't know what to say. There were a million thoughts that ran through his head but he couldn't wrap around ne. It was hard for him to watch her go through this and know that nothing could be done. Marcel started to wipe some of the blood up and handed her one to clean herself off. "Why did you get up?" He asked as he told her to stay where she was.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't do what you ask me to? I couldn't stare at the ceiling anymore so I wanted to come out and sit with you or whatever. You know what? Why can't we just be normal for one day?" She wiped her mouth of the back of her hand then rubbed it into the towel. "We deserve better than this…This what it must feel like to have morning sickness"

Marcel raised an eyebrow and looked in her direction. Violet smiled then laughed when she saw the confusion on his face. "Sofya has been bringing me these magazines and I have been reading the weirdest articles. I really wondered about half of the things but since I'm not human I don't get to know what that feels like…You have to admit that you wanted that at some point"

"I really need to have a talk with her when she gets back" He spoke with a faint laugh. She wouldn't be Violet if it wasn't for her strange remarks. "I haven't got a hold of the Mikaelson's yet"

"Neither have I though I've only called Klaus because I'm not in the mood to listen to Elijah's fancy words"

They had remained silent for the time of cleaning the mess on the floor. Violet's tank top and shorts were stained and she needed to change. "You don't think a shower is going to kill me, do you?"

Sofya had just turned the corner which caught their attention fast. They both believed it was someone else even though there was the protection spell. She had looked at Violet paused what she was going to say. The vampire hadn't been around much and wasn't aware of the degree of desiccation they were going through. She could even tell how bad Marcel was getting. "Am I interrupting anything? Or do you need something?"

Violet hid a little behind Marcel's shoulder because she didn't want to see Sofya to see her in the condition she was in. Her skin was paling just like Marcel's was but her veins were really starting to show. She had bags under her eyes and it was very clear that she was very frail. The wound on her neck had finally healed but left a nasty scab and it looked as if it was going to leave some sort of scar.

"No everything is okay; did you get a hold of anyone?" Marcel asked.

"No but Vincent did. He's here right now so if you're up to talk to him"

Vincent had been waiting out in the living area not wanting to disturb them. He knew the degree of the situation and didn't want to intrude. He had nodded and asked if she could bring him into the bedroom. She disappeared back out into the living area and Marcel turned back to Violet.

"Let's just get you back into bed for now. Just grab onto me okay?" Marcel said and she looked t him.

"Would you rather me ruin the sheets or the floor? I think staying on the floor is the best option right now. Just handle your business with Vincent and I'll stay here. It's okay"

Violet looked up at him and offered some sort of smile. At the moment she knew how bad she was getting and would rather Marcel not be there for whatever was going to happen. It was different than the first time and this seemed to be more permanent. The reason it was more stressful was due to the fact that the Hollow's magic was powerful and was going to be difficult to break. Vincent was powerful enough but there wasn't an actual answer if he could break the spell. Even if he did, that could be in a few days, months or even years.

Vincent slowly peeked around the corner and looked towards the mess on the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to come at a time like this but I got a hold of Elijah Mikaelson"

Marcel turned fully to face the doorway but didn't stand up. He didn't want to leave Violet on the floor just in case she needed him. "And? Please tell me that they agreed to do this?"

He nodded solemnly in agreement and Marcel had sighed in relief. He was thankful for that considering everyone had waited around for an answer. A part of him was hoping that once the Hollow would be defeated that the spell would go away but he knew better than to hold out hope.

"Oh yay just what I need. A fieldtrip to the compound…You think I'll have flower and get well cards?" Violet commented lifting her eyes to look between them.

"Wait a minute, you're not going. I am and you are staying here"

"Yes I am. If this is the last time that I'm going to see the Mikaelson family then I have to go. I know what the plan is and I know that I am about to die. I have to go Marcel, we both know that"

He didn't say anything before looking at her. He now sighed once again knowing that whatever he was going to say was not going to matter. Marcel debated on saying something but he just ignored the thought in his mind.

Sofya had popped back up again after hearing what was going on. She waited to say something because she thought an argument was brewing. "I can help get you ready, if that's okay with you Violet"

Marcel didn't want to rush Violet but he couldn't help it. They needed to the compound as fast as they could especially since she was rushing him. She felt the need to say goodbye just in case she never saw them again, mostly Klaus. There was still some unfinished business between them and she had a few things that she wanted to say.

Arriving at the compound was a challenge considering that neither one of them where in the shape to be out and about. As he helped her slowly into the place, the Mikaelson siblings were standing near a circle decorated with siblings.

"Just when I thought this would be a family affair" Kol commented looking over at them.

Marcel ignored his comment but leave it to Violet to glare and stare at him. "If I wasn't halfway dead I would really kick your ass right now"

They had stepped more inside the compound and that was when everyone else looked over at them. Not one Mikaelson said a word because they noticed how bad they both looked. It took Klaus a second before looking away. Rebekah almost had the same reaction whereas Elijah just stood there and watched them.

"I don't know what is more unnerving. Having all of you stare at me like I'm already in a casket or seeing Hope the innocent one in all of this" She said glancing at all of them. Marcel had walked over to the fountain and helped her sit down. Blowing her hair out of her face, she spoke again. "If you all don't mind I wanted to see this for myself"

"For what? To make sure that we are all out of New Orleans and you both can have your happy life. Told you sister, little Marcellus isn't yours anymore"

"Kol!" Klaus had shouted at his brother for him to shut up.

"What? It is the truth. They are only here so they so they can clap at our misfortune"

"We are here for Hope, not for this" Vincent spoke up seeing how this was going to go. He didn't understand why Kol and Violet never got along considering that they had never been around each other. He only assumed it was due to their egos because of course they had to have theirs in check.

Everyone turned to Vincent and it remained silent for a couple of minutes. He called held his hand out towards Freya waiting for her to step over at the spell was over. "I want to thank your family for doing this. I know Hope is your family but this not only saves her but an entire city filled with innocent people. The Hollow hasn't won, just remember that"

Freya glanced at Vincent and tried holding back the tears that were filling her eyes. It wasn't fair that she couldn't have her family stay together since they have been fighting for that for years. "I promise you that I will figure out a way to let all of you see one another again" She paused what she was saying at looked down towards Hayley and Hope. "This is for Hope…"

Rebekah had been watching her niece then she looked at each of her brothers. "Always and forever right? It's been a good run"

"You can say that again" Violet added right when she was done talking. She wasn't going to say anything but she wanted to before she didn't have the chance. "I hate to interrupt this family bonding moment but I wanted to come to say thank you. We all may hate each other at time but I am thankful for our time together. We all may never see one another again and I wanted to say my goodbyes because I don't have much time left"

She had stopped talking feeling blood hit the back of her throat. Clamping her eyes shut and putting her head down, she hoped the feeling would go away. Marcel's eyes trailed towards her and took a deep breath.

"Anyway, thank you for everything. Elijah, Rebekah, even though I don't know what to thank you for Kol and especially Klaus. Hayley…Keep Hope safe from all of this"

The Original family had all looked at Violet but no one said anything. It was a very surreal moment as everyone knew what was going to happen next. Vincent cleared his throat grabbing onto Freya's hand. "When the time comes in the spell, I want you to take her shackles off of Hope" He said looking down at Hayley and Hope. "Once that is done Freya and I will chant to split the Hollow into four parts, one going into each of you. When it is completely finished you all need to say goodbye and fast. Leave New Orleans and never see one another again"

The Mikaelson's eyes had locked on one another and Vincent waited a moment before starting the spell. They knew what they were doing but it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. After a few sentences, he ordered Hayley to take the chains off while Freya continued chanting the spell. She did what she was told and seconds later a blue light appeared above them.

All of the vampires watched in amazement at the ritual that was taking place. The Hollow had not only caused the city a great amount of pain but everyone in it. The Mikaelson family no longer could see each other with the Hollow residing inside of them, Marcel and Violet's reign was going to come to an end. New Orleans was going to be a whole new city once all of them were gone.

The Hollow had been divided and sent into Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah and Kol's body. It nearly knocked them off of their feet as it was strong.

"You all need to go…Now!" Vincent said loud enough which led Elijah, Rebekah and Kol to leave the compound without a second thought.

Klaus had stayed in his place for a moment staring down at Hope who was just waking up. He wanted to make sure she was okay and he wasn't going to leave until he knew for sure. As she sat up straighter in Hayley' arms, a faint smile had appeared on his face.

"Klaus you need to get out of here…" The witch spoke again watching him.

"Take care of our daughter…I'll see you soon. I promise" With that, the Original hybrid ran off leaving Hope to scream for her Father to come back.out of the blood. "


	51. When you lose your color

" _When all of our friends are dead and just a memory_

 _And we're side by side; it's always been just you and me_

 _For all to see…"_

Violet had set the notebook in her lap and sat a little straighter. She had been trying her best to write out the words that she wanted to say. Folding the paper carefully, she held back a cough that was forming. The letters she had written were after she died and she didn't want Marcel stepping in to see what she was doing.

She was lying in the bedroom since arriving back from the compound. She wanted more than anything to be out in the main room but it was best for her to be in there. Her condition worsened and she didn't have much time left.

It was hard for Violet to just lie there and stare out the window without much to say. Marcel of course had kept her company but she knew how much it hurt him to see her the way she was. He was the type of person who would help all the way to the end and when he couldn't save someone it struck him. Besides that he was getting to the stage she was at.

"Speak of the devil, I was just thinking about you" She spoke softly as she adjusted the pillow. Violet made sure to tuck them underneath there so no one would find them until they moved her.

Marcel had cracked a faint smile and he stepped inside the room slowly. He hadn't said anything as he just stared at her. He noticed that she changed clothes so he pointed to the outfit she had on. Violet glanced down at herself and laugh a little. "Oh yeah, I broke your rule and got up to change. I thought I'd change so I at least look god enough to bury…Then that way you don't have to worry about it"

"I would have taken care of it Vi…" Marcel walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to her. She had picked herself up to sit up as straight as she could.

"It's something you wouldn't have to worry about. Besides, I put on pants and a shirt that looks damn good on me. Who said you can't be this confident in your looks while dying?"

"Vincent wanted to stop by and say you know his goodbyes I guess" He hadn't commented on anything because he didn't really want to acknowledge what they were going through.

Violet had nodded and silent had appeared again. They hadn't talked that much because they hadn't felt like it. Neither one of them knew exactly what to say to each other under the circumstance. The Mikaelson's were apparently gone from New Orleans and Marcel had told her that Elijah had him compelled his memories away. She was hoping that she would have been able to say goodbye to him but she didn't think he'd remember much of anything. Plus he wasn't anywhere to be found.

They sat there, hand in hand enjoying their silence together. Vincent had popped in sometime later and Marcel knew it was his cue to step out.

"So this is how a funeral goes except I'm not dead and I get to hear every word you say…This really isn't creepy or anything" She spoke up as Vincent stood towards the end of the bed.

He had laughed slightly and shook his head. "I got to hand it to the both of you. You're taking it better than I thought. A witch puts a dying spell on a vampire and you have yet to go on a killing spree that you're fond of"

"Maybe if I wasn't so weak I would have done it one last time…" Violet shifted her eyes down towards the blanket. For all she knew this was her last chance of ever being alive. The spell could possibly be unbreakable and everything would be gone. "You know, I wish I would have known sooner because I would have done all of the things I have yet to do. For being whatever age I am, I still have a bucket list"

"I will try my best to pull you out of whatever this is that the Hollow has over you. If Freya could bring her siblings back together at some point then I'm sure I can do this for you"

Violet hesitated looking at him because she knew how bad she looked. The thing was everyone had pretty seen her especially him so it wasn't anything new. "You know what Vincent, you've always been accepting of me since day one. I don't know what it is but you are like an old soul to me. I think you're one of the few witches that actually like me around here…Come to think of it, I've done a lot of damage to this city. I've massacred hundreds of witches, hunted so many wolves in the swamp that I'm surprised I've even lived this longer. I guess living in Marcel's shadow has some sort of benefit"

Vincent had listened to her and let her continue with whatever she was talking about. The two of them had gotten along ever since they met and it was rare. Her words were right because Violet did have quite a reputation in New Orleans that it was never forgotten. When her ripper side had in during the 1950's, Marcel had no problem using her as a threat against the witches. The wolves obviously hated her because she hated them.

"I've done so many bad things around here that I just…Maybe this is karma. We get away with living forever and all that but no one ever talks about the guilt, the loneliness or the pain that we go through" She sighed not knowing why she was rambling. Violet was pretty bored and was ready for this whole death situation to be over and done with. "Anyway, how long you think it's going to take?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Vincent didn't have much of a response. "I'm not entirely sure. If I could get a few witches in on it I may have shorter time but I really don't have an answer"

"Well thanks for trying…It can't be that bad I mean Rebekah and Marcel decided to lock me away for five years in the beginning. Then he decided to lock me away for fifteen…"

The witch didn't have much to say nor he did he know what words would fit this situation. He had tried to think of something to say and came up with something. "For all of this talk around here I used to think you were this monster, the Klaus of New Orleans"

Violet had laughed lightly with a smile. He had done the same before looking around the room. "These stories around here about you are mostly false but I'm using mostly lightly. There is no denying that you have done wrong but you do what you have to. These people around here don't know your heart or loyalty. You protect those you care about and everyone around here doesn't see that so they paint you as a monster. There will always be a spot around here for you whether it is intended or not"

Her smile had faded and her hand had nodded slightly. She bit her tongue trying her best to believe the words he was saying but she wasn't taking that much word for it. "I always said you try to see the best in people even when they don't deserve it. It was nice to see you again Vincent, take care of yourself"

Vincent had faintly smiled and patted the edge of the bed. He looked her over once more time and made his way back out into the open room. He had paused when he saw two people standing in front of him; Vincent thought they had left last night.

"How is she?" The woman asked.

"She got pulled into a witch vendetta for no apparent reason. She's going to die hurt but luckily for her not alone"

Marcel had been sitting on the couch and looked up when Vincent spoke. He made his way to hi so he could talk to him. The woman didn't say anything but looked down to the child with her. "Just stay out here with Marcel and Vincent, I'll be right back"

Violet had adjusted the pillow once again until she saw Hayley standing in the doorway. She had frozen not expecting her to be there at all. She blinked a couple of times thinking that her eyes were deceiving her. The women weren't close and would hardly consider themselves friends.

"Hey…" Violet said. She didn't have much to say considering she was caught off guard. "I thought you left New Orleans"

"That's where Hope and I are going now. It took longer to pack than what I thought" Hayley had looked so fresh faced compared to her that it took her a minute to take in Violet's appearance. She noticed she was staring so she looked away from the hybrid. They hadn't said anything else for a while but Hayley broke the silence.

"I wanted to come by and say thank you before we left town"

Violet had been confused by what she was talking about. "Thank you for what?"

"For everything you done for Hope and I. I know we've only known each other due to who we know but you've done a lot to help us"

Still having been caught off guard, she didn't understand why she was saying thank you. Violet momentarily forgot that she was dying and it was something that Hayley felt it needed to be said. "Well you're welcome for whatever I did to help"

"Hope wanted me to say thank you for last night. She had fun when she stayed with the two of you in the penthouse that time; she said even though you disliked you she eventually got you to color one of her pictures. She plans to hang it up in her room"

This time a smirk had formed on her pale lips. "Where are you guys going?"

"Mystic Falls. Caroline Forbes or should I say Salvatore and an old history teacher of mine opened up a school for children like Hope. You know, one with supernatural abilities, some place that will be able to help her in the future"

"Will you tell Stefan that I…" Violet had raised her hand to her mouth and closed it forgetting the cold truth that hit her. She honestly forgotten about his death and that hit her close to home. Licking her lips, she moved her hand her hand to brush off what she said. "That's one thing I didn't have a chance to do, say goodbye. I really am now starting to believe in destiny and fate, I mean our destiny is already decided and we're just trapped in it"

Hayley had raised her eyebrows as an I know moment and nodded. She glanced over her shoulder and reminded herself about Hope. Taking a breath, she spoke. "We really should get going; it's going to be a long drive…Maybe someday you'll have a chance to get everything you wanted"

Violet had agreed at her first part, she wasn't going to comment on the second. "Tell me about it, going back and forth between here and Georgia was a pain in the ass. You do anything for love though. Stay safe Hayley and take care of Hope, she's a good kid. After all this is over maybe you'll find the time to come back to New Orleans with her family"

The hybrid had offered some sort of smile as if that could change the whole situation. Turning away, she starting walking out in Hope brushed past her and ran inside the bedroom. Hayley had heard about how she looked and she didn't want her daughter to see her in that state. She reached out for her wrist but the little girl was fast and already at the bed.

Violet had turned lightly not expecting a little girl to run inside and stare at her. Hope's blue eyes were wide at the condition of her. The veins stuck out like a sore thumb and the greyish colored skin was absolutely terrifying to look at.

"Hope sweetie, it's time to go" Hayley said moving forward to grab her daughter.

"Marcel said you were sad…Mom is taking me to this school is Mystic Falls so I drew you a picture before I leave" Hope had a piece of paper held tight in her hand but she placed it on Violet's lap. The vampire had grabbed it and opened the folded paper to take a look.

"Quite the artist, just like your Dad… Maybe sometime soon Marcel and I will have to take a trip up there. Stay safe little one"

Violet couldn't look at Hope so she just focused on the picture. The girl had leaned forward and hugged her lightly before pulling away. She knew that Vincent wasn't going to be able to bring them back anytime soon it Hope could possibly be an adult the next time she sees her. It started to pain her again at the thought of her not being around for God knows how long.

The urge to cough up blood once again came around she quickly turned the opposite way. She had begun coughing and it was Hayley's que to get Hope out of there. She had asked for Marcel to step in and he did realizing that this is escalating quicker than he thought it would.

After Violet had one of moments of weakness, Marcel had shut the bedroom doors and sat back out in the living area. He was planning on using his vampire hearing to hear anything out of the ordinary but she needed to just rest for the moment. At least an hour or two later, there was a knock at the door. He had gotten back up and opened it.

"How is she?" Klaus Mikaelson had stood in the hallway much to Marcel's surprise. He had believed that he left yesterday afternoon due to the fact that Hayley and Hope were still in New Orleans.

"She's dying Klaus, there's can't be anything worse than that" He responded back. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to pay my respects. I left giving my daughter one last look and I wanted to see Violet one last time"

Marcel moved away from the door knowing that it was something that would fit both of them. He knew whatever the two of them had was something different than what he had with her. Klaus hadn't brought harm to her since they were an item expect for the incident a few days back. The two of them now had some mutual ground much to Marcel's relief.

Klaus had thanked him and slipped inside of the penthouse and back towards the bedroom. He had taken a deep breath before opening the doors. Looking at Violet with her eyes closed almost made him question if she was still alive but he used his hearing to check. He cracked the doors to give privacy then walked towards her quietly careful not to wake her.

"I thought I heard a man with an accent" She said cracking her eyes lightly. A closed smile had formed on her mouth and she struggled to sit up. Klaus had smirked a little before moving over to help her. "Thanks…I thought you left already"

"I did. I stayed in Baton Rouge over the night as Hayley told me she and Hope were leaving this afternoon. However, I came back to see you before trying to find Elijah after what Marcel did"

Violet had sighed remembering what he had told her earlier. She couldn't believe that Elijah asked for that and Marcel did it. It would be strange to see a Mikaelson roaming around not remembering her identity. She did wonder what he would be like without the vampirism, she wondered herself what she would be like without her memories.

"Yeah I heard about that. Sorry for it and for your family being split up" She said glancing at him.

"Elijah deserves to be free as much as Rebekah does. I just want to keep a close eye on him"

Violet turned a little to her right to face him and looked into his eyes fully. "Promise me you're not going to do anything stupid like go on a bloody rampage" She said seriously knowing how Klaus was. If she was in his shoes she probably would do the same thing and she wanted him to stay the same. Cami had helped him greatly with his anger and she thought of Hope. He didn't need to turn back into a monster after all the work he made.

Klaus hadn't said anything and instead looked away from her. Violet should have known the answer already so they momentarily sat in silence until she broke it.

"The worst part about dying is you slowly realize all of the things you wanted to do. Can you believe I've been alive for like two hundred and some years and I've never left this country? I always wanted to go to Moscow and enjoy the snow. Lay on the beach of Jamaica, go to Ireland. I would much rather by dying on the beach than a penthouse"

"Why didn't you go?" Klaus asked curious to her reason.

"Why do you think?" Looking at him again, she had a faint smile on her face. "I thought that if I went anywhere to far that Marcel would need me and I would be too far way to help. Loyalty and love board line each other and apparently I was in the mix" She stopped talking realizing how sad that made her sound.

Klaus had done his famous smirk and sat on the edge of the bed. "Since we're making promises here, I promise to take you wherever you want to go. You and I can visit anywhere you desire"

Violet's face had lit up in excitement until it fell flat once again. It was hard to feel some sort of hope when she knew that whatever she wanted to do wasn't going to happen. Klaus had been so supportive to her over the last five years that it was hard to think of them as enemies before.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me all this time. When I left New Orleans I really thought I was going to be alone and forgotten because I already knew that Marcel had hated me. Your family didn't trust me and I thought I'd never see any of you again. Then came you and I didn't feel the loneliness anymore. You made me forget myself, I almost felt like I was human for a while. I thought I was someone else, someone good"

"You are someone good whether you want to believe it or not. You may think that you are defined by you ripper side but you know you are more than that. When Marcel first turned you I wasn't sure of what you would be. I honestly thought you would be dead in a matter of days but you knew how to fight. There was something about you that Marcel found and I wasn't sure what that was but then I figured it out. You fight for what you believe in and you fight even harder for those you love"

There was no denying that she and Marcel had a connection but she couldn't deny that she had one with Klaus. Cami had somehow done wonders for him and Violet was able to see that side of him. She only knew him as the unstoppable hybrid that she was always at war with. Instead she got a softer side from hearing stories about Hope to him complaining about Elijah. Klaus had also got to know Violet a little differently without Marcel or his siblings interfering. The two had made quite a pair but their time together didn't last long.

Violet was good at keeping the silence as she didn't really respond when someone would say something. Klaus instead leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently which she responded to with a deep breath. They locked eyes for a moment before she had begun coughing up blood once again. He had got up in reaction and went to get Marcel who didn't hesitate to help as usual. Marcel had sat on the edge where Klaus was checking on her condition before looking towards him.

"I think it's time for you to go" He said and it sounded harsher than he meant. Marcel just wanted Violet to be okay and Klaus didn't need to see what was going on. Klaus had waited but he knew that he needed to go anyway to find his brother.

With the Original disappearing in an instant, Marcel had gotten back up in order to clean the blood up. Violet had wiped her eyes as she had begun lightly crying, she turned his direction. "Will you stay with me until it's over?"

Glancing at her, he did what she wanted because he wanted to do whatever made her comfortable. She grabbed the bloody blanket and threw it over the side of the bed then moved over. Marcel had climbed in next to her and she scooted closer to him trying to feel somewhat relaxed.

She was trying to think of something to say but she couldn't think of anything that sounded clever. Violet instead starting speaking anyway. "When I was a little girl, I used to picture the life that I was going to have and I tell you what, it sure wasn't this. I had this whole fairytale in my head as if it would come true once I got old enough. I wanted to live in a plantation house with a wraparound porch to watch the sunrise. I wanted to have children to take care of the die and grow old with the person I loved. When I think of it now, I couldn't even imagine my life like that. It's crazy to think of how everything can change in an instant"

"Why don't you close your eyes and try to imagine it in your head" He responded looking at her.

Violet didn't understand what he meant or even what he was talking about. She did what he said though curious as what was going to happen.

When Violet opened her eyes, she had been standing on a porch looking at a long dusty road. For a moment she thought she was at her Georgia home but the whole scene was unfamiliar to her. She was dreaming, Marcel had given her a dream of the life that she had imagined. Taking a breath, she felt normal like before, not sick or in pain. Walking towards the edge of the porch, she placed her hands on the balcony, everything was quiet.

The screen door behind her had popped open and she turned to see who it was though she already figured. Marcel had shut the door behind him and smiled back when she did the same. She stepped over and hugged him not believing what was going on.

"For a second I thought you were going to be a child then I would have to curse you for that one"

He laughed faintly at her remark. "I thought it would be better for us to have some time together, unless you want that to come true like your magical dream last time"

Violet shook her head and moved back over to her spot. He had placed his hand on top of hers as they both stared out into the empty field. They had stayed that way for quite some time but Violet began to feel a little different. She didn't want to acknowledge the feeling so she just looked over at him.

"If Vincent figures out a way to bring us back and you come out first, I just want you to promise me that you will be happy. Don't make it a life mission to bring me back if it isn't possible. I want you to be happy with whatever the outcome is because Vincent possibly can only bring one of us back and let's face it; it's going to be you. Whether you're happy here in New Orleans or even New York…"

Marcel looked at her once she stopped talking and that was when he knew something was wrong. She had stood there not saying anything and he was starting to lose control of the situation. That only meant that Violet was indeed dying at that very moment.

He had opened his eyes once the dream had completely vanished and his eyes lowered down to her. Marcel knew at that moment that Violet was gone and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Hey…I hope I'm not too late I wanted to…" Josh had just opened the bedroom door but froze when he saw the couple. Violet's skin and turned completely grey and her veins had stuck out more than usual. Marcel had lifted his eyes at him then lowered them to the ground.alizing how sad that made her sound.


	52. There Will Be Nothing Left

**~~Ignored the Klaus walked thing. This chapter is glitching like the others but oh well. And this isn't the last chapter either** **OH and thank you for the awesome review, I love them!~~**

" _I don't want to rest in peace; we can haunt each other's dreams._

 _We'll fight underneath this turf, bicker away in darkness"_

The next day most of the vampires had gathered to the compound expecting Marcel or Violet to be present but they weren't. Most of them didn't know where they were and some had feared for the worst. He had turned them, giving them the life they always wanted and now he was nowhere to be found.

New Orleans had seemed to have a different look; well that was what Marcel took it as. He was near the same fate as Violet and more than likely was only a few hours away from it. He had asked Vincent to secure some sort of spell for them in order for no one to find them once they both were desiccated. Marcel chose the garden as the place to be buried and Vincent would place the spell to make them disappear. He was fearful that someone would try to permanently harm him or even kill her before he could figure out a spell to bring them back.

Violet had been lying in her coffin in the ruins of the house that was never built. Sofya, Josh and of course Marcel were staying down there. He saw it better than someone to move him from place to place when he was already dying as it was. Marcel had closed the lid on the coffin because he couldn't stand looking at her anymore.

Josh had stepped forward and placed a couple of flowers on top then glanced at him. They were there in silence but he took the opportunity to break that. "I wasn't sure what she would prefer, roses or violets so I brought both. I remember her telling me that she hated violets but she lied on that statement"

Marcel had looked up towards him as he was on the other side of the coffin. Josh had made a face that didn't have much of any emotion but he was only talking to break the silence. He also thought maybe he would want to talk about Violet instead of staring at the wood.

"Violet was really on the vampire that accepted me when I first met her. The other guys didn't really care but she took me in under her wing so to speak. Not saying that you didn't do a good job or anything but she kept me out of trouble. I was lucky enough to know her and I know that I will see you both sooner than later…New Orleans won't be the same without you"

Josh's eyes trailed down and a faint smile popped on his face. He remembered all their bayou trips that she hated as he found it interesting to be around her. She liked to talk about her past and history and Josh found it fascinating to hear all of the stories. He would miss both of them equally but deep inside he'd miss her a little more. Taking a step back, he stood next to Sofya who appropriately wore black for the occasion.

She had moved her eyes between them wondering if she should have brought her own flowers as well. She didn't really know Violet as the other two and hardly knew anything about her. A reason they had gotten along well was due to the fact that they would protect Marcel. They honestly were very similar but it was probably hard to see.

Josh looked towards her wondering if she was going to say something. Looking in his direction, she tried thinking of words but couldn't think of much to say. "Spotlights on me apparently…One thing I can say is that she knew what loyalty meant and I feel that is something we both understood well. I didn't know Violet as much as you both but there were a couple of things that I picked up on. I'm sorry for your loss and I hope you two will be reunited"

Sofya felt like a fool speaking on matters that she really didn't know about. She wasn't staying in New Orleans anymore and had packed her bags to leave. She was only staying to see Marcel once last time because he didn't have much left. By the way he looked it was only a matter of time for everything to end.

Marcel had cleared his throat and backed against the wall for support. Josh had watched then moved in his direction to help him even though he had been acting the same Violet was. They didn't want the help even though both of them needed it at the time.

The garden had become silent for a few moments until they heard footsteps approaching. The dark ruins had been lit up by candlelight so it wasn't as if they could clearly see the person that was walking their way. All assumed it was Vincent because he said he would be there after he did whatever the witch needed to do. A man had appeared out of the shadows which brought confusion to Josh's face but Marcel knew exactly who he was.

"I heard about Violet and I wanted to pay my respects if that is okay. The witch had told me where you were so here I am" Jake Thomas had said trying to focus his eyes on Marcel who was ducking in the darkness.

Once he stepped out, Jake's eyes had widened in shock before he quickly looked away. Marcel had shifted his eyes as well. "No, the more the merrier. I know she'd like this"

Josh looked towards Sofya still feeling left in the dark on who this person was. Jake had stepped closer to the coffin and placed a dozen red roses on top then looked towards Marcel silently asking if he could lift the lid. He had nodded towards him and he peeked inside at his former lover.

"Who is this guy?" Josh whispered leaning over to Marcel.

"One of Violet's ex's, I'm sure you've heard the story before"

The vampire had begun to think of one of her stories until it clicked in his head. "You're the werewolf that Violet was in love with?" Josh had blurted out which caused Jake to snap his head up to look at him.

There now was awkward silence that filled the air and Jake had to laugh. It was something out of the ordinary for him and he realized that they technically knew who he was, all of them. "Well that is something I don't hear often. Yes as a matter of fact I was the one that Marcel here tried to murder for being in love with a vampire. Just so you know I don't have any more hateful feelings towards you because that was years and years ago. I just wish things didn't have to end this way for her"

Josh now looked back over to Marcel wondering if he was going to say anything about it possibly not being a permanent death. He did however mention something but didn't want to give too much away. "Yeah hopefully it's more of a temporary kind of thing. In the meantime you all can have you're city back, it's not going to be any use to me for a while"

The werewolf had to put two and two together realizing that Marcel was also going to be dead. He didn't know how but wasn't going to question anything. Nodding, he closed the casket and offered a faint smile. "As long as you don't try to kill me again. Good luck Marcel" Jake stood there for a moment staring at the casket then slipped away from the garden.

Marcel had taken a deep breath and went back over towards the coffin sliding down the rock wall to the floor. He raised his hand to stop Josh from rushing to his aid but he just wanted to sit down. "You guys should go, listen to what everyone is saying on the streets. I'm sure they love this"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, on her part either" Sofya said looking down at him. "I'm going home for a while so hopefully I'll see you again at some point"

She had bent down to his level and had placed her hand on his shoulder. Marcel hadn't said anything so she took a deep breath. Things weren't looking very good on his part and he was getting close to death. She rarely showed any form of emotion and she really didn't want to watch him waste away. Sofya felt bad for leaving but it was time for her to get going.

Once the elder vampire left, Josh now began to wonder what to do next. He was going to stay there until it was over to make sure that Vincent had locked them away properly. He was actually going to brick them away while the witch cast a spell to seal them away and to block any type of location spell. Marcel was paranoid that someone would want to kill them permanently while they slept if they were ever to wake up again.

"So…What do you want me to do until Vincent figures out a way to bail you guys out?" Josh asked.

"You're not leaving New Orleans?"

He shook his head thinking that was strange. "Uh no I'm staying put at the bar. This city means everything to me I mean it didn't before but this place is my life now. You taught me everything I need to know around here and I'm not leaving just because you two are going to be gone. I'll take care of the vampires around her, the penthouse, all of it. Besides, Violet gave me orders to keep a close eye on the Ferrari because she said she'd kill me if I let anything happen to it"

Marcel had to laugh at that one and Josh did as well. It was nice to see them smile as each was dealing with the problem that was in front of them. "I've lost so much because of this city. My home, my friends and now my life again. I should have questioned why I stayed so long"

"You're just talking like that because you are dying. This city is your life, these people count on you and you will come back. It will only be a little longer than we all are thinking"

"You were almost right on that Joshua" Klaus Mikaelson had stepped inside of the hollow area looking in Josh's direction.

They both looked as well but neither of them seemed surprised that he showed up. Klaus walked further into the room. He had a tiny bouquet full of violets that he placed on the casket before glancing down towards Marcel.

"I hope you didn't think I wouldn't show up, not just because of her either"

"No considering you were there yesterday"

Klaus had laughed faintly and asked if Josh could give them a few minutes. He would never forgive himself if he didn't get a chance to say goodbye just like the fire all those years ago. The father and son duo may have a love/hate relationship but they knew to stick around for each other. The Mikaelson had lost everything just like they had; it seemed that the Hollow won after all.

He asked if he could take a spot next to him and Marcel had nodded. Groaning in pain, he moved a little out of the way and Klaus tried to block out the pain and regret he was feeling himself. "Word on the street is that you two decided to bail the ship and move on with your lives"

Marcel had seemed confused because that wasn't the impression he had gotten from Jake. "I thought everyone would be celebrating that we're dead"

"Oh a few people were but I think the compulsion fixed a few things" Klaus had smirked a little. "I thought I'd be doing you a favor for everyone to think you both are still alive so no one gets the wrong impression"

The younger vampire cleared his throat for a second. "You know this is worse than the bite you gave me once…Where are you going to go?"

"I've got to find Elijah considering you both didn't tell me about this compulsion idea" Klaus had fully turned to Marcel with raised eyebrows. He was curious to find out why they had decided to do it.

"Please tell me you didn't come here to scold me like a child" Glancing towards Klaus, he waited for him to say something but he didn't. "Elijah wanted the pain to be gone and wanted to be free of your family. I didn't agree to it at first but if it meant setting him free then I was going to say yes"

Klaus wasn't going to yell or even be angry at him for what they decided to do. Elijah had tried protecting him his entire life and he along with everyone else lost everything. He deserved to be happy and if that meant erasing all the memories than Klaus didn't have a problem with it. It pained him of course but he knew how he could still keep an eye on his brother.

"I'm proud of you, you know that right?" The hybrid said which caught Marcel's attention fully. "We may have our differences but you've done well for yourself compared to me. You took this city once I left and turned into something that I could never do. You made how many vampires and managed to keep all of them in line. You've done what I couldn't and for that I will always be proud"

Marcel didn't say anything but faintly smile with the shake of his head. He heard such a speech like that before and it still was nice to hear. The last couple of years had become hell for both of them especially at eachothers throats left and right.

"Just don't go do anything stupid. Family is important and Freya will fix everything"

"Now you sound like Violet there. You two are too much alike" Klaus had flickered his eyes between Marcel and the coffin for a moment. "Take care of yourself Marcel"

He had leaned a little forward to hug Marcel which he had accepted. It was hard for them to part the way they were because he didn't know if he would ever see him again. New Orleans was going to be off limits for a while and if even Marcel was brought back to life he still had to stay away.

Once Klaus was gone the only person left to show up was Vincent who still was nowhere to be found. Josh had been waiting towards the entrance for him until he heard Marcel struggling inside. He sounded exactly the same way Violet had so he made his way back inside. For Josh again he was too late.

The vampire had taken it upon himself to put Marcel in the other coffin while still waiting for Vincent. He had stood between the two and took a deep breath trying to think of what to do next. With Davina gone, Josh had counted on Marcel and Violet. They had been his closest friends in the city and it felt like a part of him was gone as well.

Moving over to the wall that was empty, Josh had put the coffins side by side hoping that they were going to fit in the space he made. Once they did, he grabbed a few bricks and began to brick up the wall towards the bottom. Vincent had finally showed up and paused at the scene.

"You might want to start your spell" Josh said quietly trying to keep composure of himself.

He had nodded and began to get his ingredients for the seal. New Orleans was going to be silent for a while and things were going to be different. The Mikaelson family with the exception of Freya could not return for a while nor see their family ever again. The King and Queen were dead and weren't coming back anytime soon or even at all for that matter.

The Crescent City was going to change for better or worse.ty once I left and turned into smething that I could never do. You made how many vampires and managed t keep all of them in liem seemed surprised that he showed up. Klaus walked fruther


	53. I Wish you Well Klaus Mikaelson

_Dear Klaus,_

 _Hopefully you receive this letter in time to read it before you go do something stupid. I know you I told you before I will keep saying it until I'm dead. You're Klaus Mikaelson; you are going to do something stupid._

 _If Marcel did not get this letter or his...Trust me, I'll be vengeful enough because neither one of you would be able to see anything I said. Everyone knows how fond I am of writing letters and if it was a sport I think I would be the number one spot. Through my life I couldn't even tell you how many I've written but it has to be over two hundred to say the least._

 _Okay, I know I am rambling like always because I know how often I do that whenever I write. I get off topic talking about God knows what and here I am still doing it. I'm not sure if I'm going to see you again considering you left New Orleans because of Hope. Wherever you and her may be I hope you find peace in the situation. I know that it is lousy to say but it's whatever._

 _Let's face it, death sucks. Who would have thought that they could become immortal but truly are not. I'm curious to know if you ever died because I really don't know much about you tie outside of NOLA. It is strange to think of our time together and I don't really know what you were up to outside of here. I mean, I do remember you being in Mystic Falls and you probably don't..._

 _Anyway, you were on your little wolf hunt to break the curse to become a hybrid. I believe you were in Savannah with Stefan, guess what little bird told me? You were passing through Georgia and I was still in Covington at the time so word traveled and Stefan paid me a little visit. To my surprise he was a Ripper and didn't take it kindly when I tried stopping him from being that way. Then to find out that Klaus Mikaelson was roaming my state sent me away faster than the alligators in the swamp._

 _If people only knew you Klaus, that's all I have to say. You have a worse reputation than mine but I can completely see your side of everything. The way people say your name, their faces when they pass you on the street. I may have such a famous reputation around her that they'll probably throw a party once I am gone, oh and Marcel too. As much power as we have around here people hate us, a sad truth that I've came to realize._

 _I have done some terrible things in this city; I should have kept a list. I once killed almost a coven full of witches in the 50's because Marcel had some sort of vendetta against them and I was raging for blood. The werewolves will rejoice because they aren't being hunted by the New Orleans Ripper anymore. Did I ever think when I was girl that this way going to be my fate? No, I pictured running a bed and breakfast with a husband and kids...Don't ever tell Rebekah that, I don't need her to like me._

 _Okay, enough about me feeling sad for myself at the moment. Let me try to spit out what I am trying to say. I never thought you and I would ever end up where we got to. I mean sure, back in 1845 and forward we were pretty close, too close but no one has to know that._

 _It always amazing me of the things we pulled off when we lived under one roof. You, me, Marcel, Rebekah, Elijah. Oh the 1800's were the best and worst of times for me, actually my entire life has been that way. I know that I never said thank you for the time but thank you and I truly mean it._

 _I am fully aware that I was a pawn against your sister and you can try to tell me no but I know the truth. Marcel had turned me but wasn't taking any sort of responsibility which made me feel like a burden just to make it clear. The first time you took me to kill someone I felt that someone was finally caring. When I was human I had to take care of my siblings and this was the first time that someone had thought about me. You and I had our fling, a forbidden time that we kept well hidden, how? I couldn't even tell you but that was the first time that I cared about you._

 _I wonder if some people fall in love but are not meant to be together because I believe that is our case right here. Same with Jake. I fell so hard for him in another forbidden fling that I was so blind with everything in front of me. I put his life in danger just because of love, just another fool in love. We fell in love after losing the people that we were close too. Well I lost more than you considering you had your family and I had a home._

 _I don't regret our time together and I hope that you don't think I do. We had something special, we had a connection that neither one of us thought would ever happen. I mean we had a strange connection way back when but that consisted of rebellion and blood._

 _Our connection this time was different and I can't completely explain in words what that was. Just know that anything I said, more than likely was false because I didn't care. I tell you, having that no emotion business is great but it gets me in trouble. Not that I don't get in trouble with them on but I just do the stupidest thing...Doesn't everyone around here?_

 _I remember that one time years ago when I first came back and we all were fighting for the city. You asked what would get me killed faster. Would it be my loyalty? By love that I clearly wasn't hiding or my stubbornness. I've come to realize that I died from all three of them. Yep, you Klaus Mikaelson predicted my death ages ago._

 _I died being so loyal to New Orleans and Marcel. My love obviously left me here as well. I was too stubborn to leave and stayed. Not that it would have made a difference if I left but that's beside the point. I died by the three things that are my flaw. I'm too loyal, I'm too stubborn and I'm too in love._

 _Although we never said it to each other, I think we both knew that our love wasn't going to last long. I just want to see you do the right thing. You have a daughter now and she should be the thing that matters. Back then women craved a family and I did at some point. Knowing that I can't have one apparently haunts my consciousness. I'm just like Rebekah after all._

 _Anyway, I still have to write Marcel a goodbye so this is my closing. What are my closing words? Don't be stupid Klaus, I mean it. If I don't get to tell you that before I die I'm telling you now._

 _For all I know the best is over and the worst is yet to come and there is nothing we can do to change our fates. Being a vampire sucks, I'll say it but I don't think I would want to trade it for anything else. I'm trying to think of something clever to say but when you're dying you can't come up with something good._

 _XOXO Always,_

 _Violet._


	54. Till Death Do Us Part Marcel Gerard

_Dear Marcel,_

 _I've always wondered if you get sick of my letters because you most of the time are the only one I write them to. When I left in 1900 I remember writing you letters on a weekly basis for twenty years...God that just shows how sad my life was. I do enjoy writing them even if you've never read half because you Marcel I cannot see sitting there reading every word I wrote._

 _Actually half the time I had hardly had any updates and probably was talking about nothing at all. Oh and whenever I wake I will kick your ass if you don't give Klaus the letter I wrote. It's going to be attached with this one and I want you to give it to him and not tuck it somewhere. Or even open it to read what I said._

 _I would be there with you if I could but obviously I'm not. I hope you aren't suffering as much I was but I'm sure you are. I wish things could be different for me and you and us but like I just wrote before, fate has a different spot for everyone. Our fate was decided the moment we became vampires and no one is going to tell me different._

 _Your fate was to be a king, a ruler and have everything that you deserve. My fate was challenging as I had to hate myself in order to become the person I am today. Sure we all have our flaws but we overcame them and turned into something great. If I never see you again I just want you to know that it was an honor being your friend and love all of these years. We had a rocky road that's for sure but we had great times._

 _Whether that being sitting around drinking bourbon with Thierry and Diego. Or the time that I put you through hell. All of our friends died for us to make this city what we wanted. I miss them, not Diego that much but I sure miss that kid. Yeah I hated him but I miss the fighting. You know what I think? You and I are a forever kind of thing._

 _I will get serious in a little bit and I hope you don't hate me for what I'm going to say. It's nothing that important but it is something for me to get off my chest. I'm trying to think of something else to say before I get there so give me a second...Get it? I don't have time so I can't wait that long._

 _Can you believe five years ago we both died in a fire and here we are again? I honestly didn't think you'd want to see me again after I left New Orleans with the Mikaelson's. I really thought you'd ban me or something like that. I'll admit I was angry but I was hurt. But guess what? Even when I hated you there was still a part of me that was in love with you. Okay, maybe hate is a strong word so I'll use dislike._

 _Okay, I'm going to quit beating around the bush and get to the point. This isn't a for sure thing at the moment so who knows when I'll change my mind. Vincent doesn't know if he'll be able to bring us both back which you already know. If we both are able to see one another again I want you to know that I'm going to leave for a while._

 _Where am I going you ask? I honestly don't know but I need to be by myself for a while. Nobody's ever gonna tell us that we can't be together but I am right now. Of course I'm going to come back but want to be gone for a while. Whether that means I want more than this city or what but it is something that my heart wants. Now that doesn't mean run to New York either..._

 _Of course I'm still going to be pity while I'm dying, did you think I wasn't going to be? I just need some time to myself and I know that it isn't much to ask. There is something I will promise you though. I will fight to bring you back if I magically awake before you do. You know why? We were never meant to sleep apart and we were never to fight by ourselves. It's time I save you this time around Marcel, I know you'd be proud of me for that._

 _I began to think that the world hates us for everything we have done in New Orleans. I mean you can't tell me that we've been picture perfect in this city because we are far from that. Why is it always us? I'm dramatic in situations; I will completely admit that. But is it okay to be a drama queen now? Look at us, we've strived for the greater things in life and got them. You said it once yourself, heavy is the head that wears the crown. Now the King and Queen are dead leaving the throne for whoever is up to take it._

 _Maybe if the world would have been nicer to us we would have lived better. You being a vampire let you escape the chains that drug you down. Turning me meant the complete end to my family line yet here I am an immortal, I get to keep them alive._

 _The first time I stepped inside of the French Quarter I met you. You took me in for some reason I still don't know to this day. You looked at me and saw a wilted flower that had nothing left to lose. I had nothing, I had a bag of dresses and a name. There was some sort of connection between us but there was no denying that we were a perfect match. Maybe it was because we had a hidden power waiting to come out, maybe we knew we deserved more than what we were given. You gave me life, you saved me from God knows what would have happened if I stayed human. (Actually I would have been dead but that's besides the point). I'll always be grateful and once again fate came into play._

 _Is this the end of us? Or a means to start again? Like have you wondered what is going to happen to this place once we are gone. Freya and Vincent could have some witch thing going on or even the werewolves could take our place. Are we going to be remembered? Are we ever going to live again?_

 _When the time comes which I hope will be soon I want to see where our future is going to take us. Whether that means being friends or something more I'm curious. What's out there for us? You're never going to leave this place (I hope) and I will always run back home. Trying to think of this place without us is unbelievable...I hate witches._

 _I just want to let you know that after everything we've been through I loved you. Through blood, tears, mood swings, fights, bottoms of rivers, ashes of fire. You get the point unless your brain isn't working. God I hope you get to read this before it's too late._

 _Anyway, you will forever be my always even if I'm not always yours. Let's face it, we all know that I wasn't your first love and I don't know if I'm your love for eternity. I'm not a fool because I know how all of this works. Whatever happens between now and later happens and there is nothing I could do to change it. If I could, you would be mine forever and the throne wouldn't be lost. You know what I've come to realize though? These are the things that we lost in the fire._

 _XOXO,_

 _Violet._

 _P.S…You didn't think this was the end of our story, did you?_


	55. The End

Sigh…We are. The end of Things we lost in the Fire.

Sad I know but fear not there is another story being planned as we speak. Violet and Marcel stories are definitely not done yet and shouldn't be. With The Originals ending, I plan on doing the same I did with this. Making up a whole plot then intertwining it with the show.

The story will be called **What It Means to Miss New Orleans** and there will be a song list up soon. I want to at least post the story for anyone who wants to follow and do the emails or whatever you want to do. The chapter won't be up right away considering the holidays are right around the corner.

Fear not, a chapter will be up probably early January so you can dig in the next chapter of their story. How much do you think they missed? Was it a few days? A few weeks? Months? Years?

Whatever time they missed they will make up for because planning this thing is getting crazy and I'm wondering who gave me this plot idea ^_^.

Anyway, thank you for reading, commenting through reviews because I love them but as you all know I don't receive them. Happy holidays! Reanna.


	56. One more note

Okay so I know I said that it would be posted in January but great news!

After those two fabulous reviews by WickedlyMinx and the Guest (Whoever you are , I decided to post the first chapter as well as the song list.

Head on over to my profile and see the next chapter!


End file.
